GENERACION '91
by Mix Zero 6
Summary: Tommy Pickles vive las tipicas aventuras adolescentes junto con sus amigos, y un giro del destino los involucra en una Aventura que supera todo aquello que han vivido! Junto a nada mas y nada menos que Sonic The Hedgehog! Especial del 20Th Anniversary!
1. Comentarios y Aclaraciones

**Dos personajes, Una generación!: Tommy Sonic, Sonic Tommy – GENERACION '91**

**Por favor, leer mis razones antes de leer la Historia.**

**Comentarios sobre el Fic y los personajes:**

**Primero y principal:** Aclaro que los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, "Los Rugrats" le pertenecen a la cadena de dibujos animados de "Nickelodeon". Y "Sonic" pertenece a la empresa de videojuegos de "Sega".

**Porque, Los Rugrats y Sonic?**

Bueno, ambos personajes me gustaron desde que era mas chico; Los personajes, ahora lamentablemente ex - estrellas de Nickelodeon pero uno de sus grandes clásicos, "Los Rugrats: Aventuras en pañales" y "Los Rugrats Crecidos". Y "Sonic", la rápida mascota Oficial de Sega, con su juego de la clásica consola Sega Génesis "Sonic the hedgehog".

**Porque elegí a Dos personajes de distintas series?**

Elegí a estos personajes, no solo porque ambos me gustan, sino también porque ambos se encontraban entre lo mejor en diversión y entretenimiento de los '90. Además, casualmente, ambos personajes hicieron su "Aparición Oficial" en 1991!.

"Sonic" hizo su aparición oficial en la tiendas de videojuegos de Japón el 23 de Junio de 1991, y un tiempo después le siguieron "Los Rugrats", apareciendo en el canal Nickelodeon de USA el 11 de Agosto de 1991.

"Los Rugrats" se hicieron tan conocidos, que se hicieron tres películas de "Los Rugrats" y después salió la conocida serie "Rugrats Crecidos", después de su especial de 10 años (en este Fic están esos personajes).

"Sonic" tuvo y tiene muchos juegos incluyendo su película de los '90 y series japonesas; en los '90, su éxito fue tan grande, que se dibujo la versión "Yanqui" de Sonic, con sus series versión Norte América!.

Además, ambos personajes tienen mucho éxito y son reconocidos a nivel mundial!.

**Cuál es mi razón para hacer este Fic?**

Al darme cuenta de que "en Dos mil once"... se van a cumplir "Veinte años" desde su aparición... se me ocurrió "unirlos" en este Fic... unir estos grandes personajes que nos divertían en las tardes y que nos entretenían en días de lluvia cuando no nos permitían salir, y que aun siguen entreteniendo y divirtiendo.

Los que los conocen a ambos dirán que son diferentes como para unirlos, lo son no quiero decir que no lo sean, pero ambos personajes no tienen tantas diferencias, de hecho, se podría decir que también tienen algunas cosas en común:

En lo físico:

Cuerpos medianos, cabezas grandes, estatura (en mi opinión) idéntica tanto los jóvenes como los adultos de ambas series.

"_Pero por si acaso... cambiare un poco las cosas en este Fic". _

En lo personal:

Ambos viven en la etapa de su juventud y ambos tienen actitudes y personalidades comunes de esa etapa de la vida.

**Tal vez a muchos no les agrade la idea, pero bueno, haré el esfuerzo.**

**Por favor... este es mi primer Fic!... tengan compasión si me dejan Reviews****. **

**Gracias a Dil Neville por tu ayuda!.**

**Este Fic estara por un tiempo en los Fics de Sonic, luego sera pasado a los Crossovers nuevamente.**

**Dos personajes, Una generación!: Tommy Sonic, Sonic Tommy – GENERACION '91**


	2. La Trama

**La Trama de este Fic:**

Dos grande personajes del entretenimiento y la diversión... se unen.

En el mundo de Sonic las cosas habían estado tranquilas por un buen tiempo, pero el genio científico, el Dr. Eggman, ha robado nuevamente las 7 Esmeraldas del Caos, provocando que Sonic y sus amigos (Colas (Miles), Amy Rose, Nudillos Equidna (Knuckles) Crema Rabbit (Cream)) vallan en su búsqueda.

Accidentalmente, las cosas se salen de control (otra vez) haciendo que Sonic y sus amigos viajen a otra dimensión, pero no cualquier dimensión, caen en el mundo de Los Rugrats!, quienes se encontraban viviendo su rutina diaria y sus aventuras de todos los días.

Al encontrarse ambos personajes, jamás se imaginaron que ese sería el comienzo de una aventura mayor.

En ese corto periodo de tiempo, ambos personajes se conocen formando así una nueva amistad y ayudándose mutuamente. Pero al mismo tiempo, tienen que estar pendientes de lo que hace Eggman, quien al ver esta nueva oportunidad, ve la posibilidad de realizar lo que siempre había querido, la conquista…

**Aclaración: En este Fic aparecen los personajes principales de ambos, en el caso de Sonic, Amy, Colas, Nudillos y Crema, y de Los Rugrats Tommy, Kimy, Carlitos, Phily, Lily, Angelica, Susie y Dil.**

**Este Fic es solo un invento de mi imaginación. "Sonic" es propiedad de "Sega" y "Los Rugrats" pertenecen a la cadena de dibujos animados de "Nickelodeon".**


	3. 1: El mundo de Sonic

**Comienza el Fic!!!**

**Dos personajes, Una generación: Tommy Sonic, Sonic Tommy – GENERACION '91**

**Capitulo 1: El mundo de Sonic**

Era una noche muy tranquila y silenciosa......el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas......y la luna iluminaba los bosques con su resplandor.

De repente, se puede ver una sombra saltando velozmente entre los árboles del bosque. Esta, se detiene en una de las ramas de un árbol y luego salta velozmente al suelo. Al bajar al suelo contempla el cielo lleno de estrellas, y el gran resplandor de la luna permite ver la figura de aquel individuo; un par de zapatillas deportivas, guantes blancos en ambas manos, mediana estatura, cabello azul y erizado tanto en su cabeza como en su espalda, unos grandes ojos, y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- Que noche tan agradable - dijo sonriendo mientras observaba la luna – Lastima que no podré disfrutarla.

Unos sonidos muy violentos comienzan a escucharse atrás de donde se encontraba aquel erizo, y parecía que se acercaban cada vez mas. Esto hizo que reaccionara rápidamente y que se diera vuelta. Los árboles atrás de el caen, permitiendo ver la figura de un enorme Robot con enormes maquinas de ametralladora en ambos brazos!!!.

- JA! Creía que me habías perdido de vista! – dijo mientras se puso en posición de defensa - Pero creo que me equivoque! – le dijo sonriendo.

Rápidamente, el Robot apunta con ambos brazos al rostro del erizo – Intenta darme si puedes!!! – le dijo de manera burlona.

Inmediatamente comenzó a dispararle, pero el erizo esquivo todos sus disparos muy fácilmente y inclusive de manera burlona hacia el robot. Este, detuvo su ataque dejando de disparar y se puso rápidamente de rodillas en el suelo.

El erizo queda extrañado al ver lo que hace el robot - Porque dejaste de disparar?. Acaso ya te cansaste de fa... – el erizo quedo sin habla al ver que de ambos lados del Robot se abrían unos compartimientos y que de ellos salían unas enormes ruedas similares a las de los tanques de guerra. Al tocar el piso, el Robot comienza a acelerar.

- He......jeje – inmediatamente el erizo corre a toda velocidad en dirección opuesta, pero el Robot comienza a seguirle el paso muy rápidamente dejando un rastro de árboles caídos a su paso. El se da cuenta de que el Robot comenzaba a alcanzarlo, esto izo que apurara el paso tanto así que logro perderlo de vista, pero inmediatamente tuvo que detener bruscamente su marcha al darse cuenta de que había un precipicio al frente!!!.

El erizo se detuvo bruscamente, y luego vio que a lo lejos se podían ver unas enormes luces......y logro distinguir una enorme base.

– Acaso......esa es la base de Eggman??? – se pregunta asombrado por la magnitud de la base.

– Pero que es lo que planea hacer ahora al construir semejante base??? – se pregunta confundido.

Esto hace que se olvide por completo del enorme Robot, y al recordarlo, no hace tiempo de darse vuelta que este lo enviste a toda velocidad mandándolo a volar por los aires y haciéndolo caer junto con el. El erizo se impulsa velozmente para caer seguro y mas rápido que el robot al suelo.

- Ahora me las vas a pagar pedazo de chatarra!!! – le dijo preparado para atacar al robot apenas caiga al suelo. Pero este no llego a caer nunca, ya que un proyectil que salio de la nada impacto contra el y lo voló en mil pedazos!!!.

- Pero que...que paso??? – se pregunta el erizo confundido.

- SOOONIIIC!!! – se escucha la voz de alguien conocido.

- COLAS!!!. JAJAJA!!!. TE TARDASTE DEMASIADO!!! – le grita Sonic riéndose mientras mira a su amigo.

- TUVE QUE IR A BUSCAR UNOS AMIGOS!!! – respondió Colas sonriendo; Colas, o "Miles Prower", es un joven zorro con tres largos mechones anaranjado-claro que salen de su frente, es el mejor amigo de Sonic, es muy inteligente y tiene dos colas, de ahí su sobrenombre "Colas". Le grita desde arriba de su aeroplano "Tornado" y señalando a unas personas que se encontraban en el asiento de atrás.

- HOLA SONIC!!!. AUCH!!!. NUDILLOS!!!, TEN MAS CUIDADO CON...PUES...CON TUS NUDILLOS!!! – grito Amy; Amy, nombre completo "Amy Rose", es una joven eriza de cabello rosa (de largo similar al de Lily) con una bincha de color rojo y con tres pequeños mechones que salen de su frente. Después de conocer a Sonic, decide ayudarlo en todo lo que pueda pero sin ocultar que "el" le "agrada" bastante.

- QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA SI EN ESTE LUGAR APENAS HAY LUGAR PARA LOS TRES???!!! – le grito Nudillos algo molesto; Nudillos, o "Knuckles Echidna", es un equidna de cabello rojo con rastas largas y puntiagudas, no tiene buen humor y tiene dos nudillos bastante puntiagudos en ambas manos, de ahí su sobrenombre "Nudillos". No considera a Sonic como un..."amigo"...simplemente prefiere considerarlo mas como un..."compañero".

- CHICOS YA BASTA, DEJEN DE PELEAR!!! – los regaña Crema; Crema, o "Cream Rabbit", es una joven coneja, es muy educada, es la mejor amiga de Amy y en ocasiones se ve involucrada en los problemas de los demás.

- CHICOS SON USTEDES!!!. Tanto tiempo sin verlos!!!. Pero......Crema...Nudillos.....que hacen ustedes también aquí? – les pregunta Sonic extrañado al verlos a ellos también ya que hace un tiempo que no los veía.

- SI AMY VIENE YO TAMBIEN!!!!!! – le responde Crema.

- Eggman me robo las Esmeraldas del Caos. Y tu ya sabes perfectamente que tengo el deber de recuperarlas!!!. Además hace un largo tiempo que no nos divertíamos con Eggman!!! – le respondió Nudillos muy decidido y feliz; Nudillos es quien cuidaba las esmeraldas del Caos y por eso tiene ese deber.

- JAJAJA!!! De acuerdo, vamos por Eggman!!!.

Sonic corrió a toda velocidad en dirección a la base, mientras que Colas, Amy, Nudillos y Crema lo seguían de cerca volando cerca de el arriba del Tornado. A lo lejos, pueden ver una "disminuida" cantidad de Robots que hacían guardia frente a la base.

- NUDILLOS!!! – le grita Sonic - Tu encárgate de los Robots mientras que yo entro en la base y trato de recuperar las esmeraldas!!!.

- DE ACUERDO!!! – contesto Nudillos sonriendo feliz de poder romper algunos Robots – Colas! Aumenta la velocidad del Tornado y acércate adonde están todos esos Robots!!!.

-De acuerdo! – le respondió Colas sonriendo.

Colas aumento la velocidad del tornado mientras que Sonic bajo la suya permitiéndoles que llegaran primero.

- Al fin podré salir de aquí!!! Ya no puedo aguantar mas estando apretado en este asiento!!! – dijo Nudillos aliviado.

- Lo mismo digo – dijo Amy aliviada.

- De acuerdo......AQUI VOYYY!!! – grita Nudillos mientras salta del Tornado.

Nudillos cae en medio de los Robots. Estos, inmediatamente se abalanzan sobre el, pero rápidamente se los quita de encima golpeándolos con sus grandes puños.

En medio de la pelea entre Nudillos y los Robots, Sonic pasa saltando rápidamente sobre ellos y entra corriendo velozmente a la base.

Colas y los demás quienes se encontraban arriba del Tornado, se dedican a destruir las torres de vigilancia que se encontraban alrededor de la base con proyectiles.

-VIVAAA!!! Conseguimos derribarlas a todas!!! – gritan Amy y Crema muy alegres.

- Esto es muy extraño – se dice Colas al ver que consiguió destruir las torres muy fácilmente. Estas opusieron resistencia, pero no demasiada, lo cual le extraño mucho.

Sonic corre los pisos de la base rápidamente y también se queda extrañado al notar que, sin contar los pocos Robots con los que se encontraba peleando Nudillos y las torres de vigilancia que destruía Colas, no había resistencia alguna ante su presencia en el interior de la base, dentro de ella había un silencio que asustaba... era como si el estuviera solo.

- Esto no me gusta – se dijo preocupado. De repente, vio unas enormes puertas que se encontraban abiertas y de las cuales se podía ver un pequeño resplandor que provenía del interior. Se detuvo y se asomo por un costado de la puerta...y logro ver la figura de aquel hombre...aquel hombre gordo, calvo y con enormes bigotes frente a una gran maquina con muchas palancas y que adentro de ella se podian ver que estaban las siete Esmeraldas del Caos.

- Jejeje......Ya estoy listo para poner mi proyecto en marcha – dijo con una sonrisa maligna.

- De que se trata ahora Eggman? – pregunto Sonic.

- Sonic?......COMO RAYOS HICISTE PARA ENCONTRAR MI BASE??????!!!!!! – le grita Eggman bastante enojado.

- Admito que no fue fácil...Elegiste un lugar bastante alejado de la ciudad...También me entere de que robaste otra vez las Esmeraldas del caos... Que es lo que planeas hacer ? – le pregunta Sonic muy confiado mientras se acerca lentamente a el.

Un pequeño Robot aparece por detrás de Sonic y este no se da cuenta – De acuerdo, te lo diré – el Robot salta velozmente sobre Sonic y lo sostiene con mucha fuerza por la espalda, impidiendo que se pudiera mover - Pero procura no mover un dedo, JAJAJAJAJAJA!!! – le dice Eggman riéndose malignamente.

- Que...es...lo...que planeas... esta vez Eggman? – le pregunta Sonic con mucha dificultad al sentir que el robot lo aprieta cada vez mas fuerte.

- De acuerdo, esta bien, te lo dire – Eggman se acerca lentamente a Sonic y lo mira fijamente a los ojos y le hace una pregunta.

- Recuerdas el "pequeño" accidente que tuvimos cuando robe las Esmeraldas del Caos para tratar de aumentar el poder de mi amplificador de energía? – le pregunta Eggman mirándolo fijamente.

- Por supuesto que lo recuerdo...viajamos...hacia...otro mundo...hacia otra dimensión! – le responde Sonic dificultosamente.

- Exactamente!!!. Viajamos hacia otra dimensión!!! – le dice Eggman.

- Pero......eso...que tiene...que ver? – le pregunta Sonic muy confundido.

- Veraz...el haber tenido esa experiencia me hizo tener una nueva idea...esta vez...utilizare el poder de las esmeraldas...para crear un "TUNEL INTER DIMENSIONAL"!!!!!! JAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!! – Eggman sube unas palancas de su maquina, y esta abre un pequeño túnel, similar a un agujero negro, que esta lleno de luces brillantes de todos los colores en su interior y que absorbe el aire.

- Un túnel ínter dimensional??????!!!!!!...Pero......que es eso? – le pregunta Sonic mientras observa impresionado el pequeño túnel. Este absorbe algunos de los pequeños objetos que se encontraban en el interior de la habitación.

- TONTO!!! – le grita Eggman – La misma palabra te lo dice. Un "túnel" ínter dimensional es un "túnel" que te permite viajar hacia otras dimensiones!!!!!!!.

- Ahhhhhhh!!! – dice Sonic muy impresionado.

- Veraz...he logrado crear una maquina capaz de controlar y elevar el poder de las Esmeraldas Caos a mi voluntad. Obviamente no puedo controlar el poder máximo de las Esmeraldas, hacerlo provocaría una enorme reacción similar a la de la ultima vez. Por eso no utilizo todo su poder – le aclara Eggman.

- Y......para que quieres...abrir...un túnel ínter dimensional? – le pregunta Sonic.

- No te preguntaste porque casi no hubo robots que se opusieran a ti al atacar mi base? – le pregunta Eggman tranquilamente.

- Si...la verdad que si – responde Sonic sinceramente.

- Bueno...lo que pasa...es que prepare a todos mis robots...y los aliste...para enviarlos a través del túnel ínter dimensional...y así...lograre conquistar OTROS MUNDOS!!!!!!!! JAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!! – Eggman comienza a reír deliradamente.

- QUE DIJISTE??????!!!!!! – le pregunta Sonic enfurecido.

- Lo que oíste!!!! – responde Eggman – Pero ahora que lo pienso mejor... – Sonic comienza a enfurecerse aun mas – ...porque no te lanzo dentro del túnel ínter dimensional... – Sonic comienza a ejercer mucha fuerza – ...y te envió a una dimensión desavitada en donde lentamente llegara tu fin. – Sonic lo mira fijamente a los ojos y Eggman se acerca a centímetros de su cara y le dice sonriendo – Tus amigos no serán un estorbo para mi.

- Eso......no te......LO PERMITIRE!!! – Sonic rompe los brazos del robot y salta contra Eggman dándole un gran golpe en la cara que lo hace chocar contra la maquina, haciéndolo levantar las palancas accidentalmente, aumentando al máximo el poder de las Esmeraldas del Caos!!!.

- Pero...QUE DIABLOS ME HICISTE HACER???????!!!!!!!!!!! – le grita Eggman.

Del pequeño túnel, una enorme luz blanca con un sonido ensordecedor, similar al de cien turbinas de avion juntas, sale, y comienza a dirigirse velozmente hacia donde se encuentran ellos!!!.

- Ups......jejeje......lo siento – dice Sonic avergonzado por su error mientras la enorme luz con el sonido ensordecedor los cubre a Eggman y a el.

Nudillos, quien se encuentra afuera peleando con los robots, mordiendo ferozmente el brazo de uno de ellos, ve el enorme resplandor que comienza a salir de la base.

- QUEEE??????!!!!!!! - Nudillos se da cuenta - ......No......NO OTRA VEZ!!!!!!!! – grita mientras la enorme luz con el sonido ensordecedor lo cubre a el y a los Robots.

Colas, Amy y Crema ven desde el Tornado como el enorme resplandor cubre a Nudillos y a los Robots y se dirige hacia ellos.

- Oh no!. No otra vez!!! – dicen al mismo tiempo mientras el enorme resplandor llega a ellos y los cubre tambien.

Todo se vuelve oscuridad......de repente, un pequeño destello de luz brillante se enciende y se apaga velozmente, oscuridad otra vez......repentinamente aparece un túnel de colores muy brillantes y que emite el mismo sonido ensordecedor, y que va a una velocidad impresionante. Al final, se puede ver una luz blanca muy brillante...al llegar al final...todo se vuelve silencio y oscuridad nuevamente.

De repente...se puede ver como los primeros rayos del sol iluminan las calles de una pequeña ciudad, mostrando así una gran cantidad de casas y lugares en particular. Una especie de cafe llamado "Java Lava", una gran escuela y finalmente un barrio. El sol comienza a entrar por la ventana de una habitación y ilumina el rostro de un joven de cabello corto y púrpura claro que se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama. Luego de un momento, el radio despertador comienza a sonar y el joven comienza a abrir los ojos lentamente.

- _Buenos días a todos!. Ya es momento de despertarse!. Hoy va a se un día soleado y maravilloso para disfrutar... " – _se escucha en la radio mientras el joven sonríe por lo que oía.

_- ...pero por supuesto, no para los jóvenes que tienen que ir a la escuela el día de hoy!. Pero no se preocupen!, ya que hoy abra una maratón de películas de... – _Ja! – el joven se enoja un poco por ese ultimo comentario – Que gracioso! – dice mientras se levanta de su cama, se pone sus pantuflas, se estira un poco bostezando y luego sale de su habitación.

**Supongo que ya se imaginan de quien se trata!. = ) **

**Bueno...este es el fin del primer capitulo!!!. Espero que por lo menos los halla entretenido!. Saludos!. = ) **


	4. 2: El mundo de Los Rugrats

**Anteriormente**

- ESO......NO TE.......LO PERMITIRE!!! – Sonic rompe los brazos del robot y salta contra Eggman dándole un gran golpe en la cara que lo hace chocar contra la maquina, haciéndolo levantar las palancas accidentalmente, aumentando al máximo el poder de las Esmeraldas del Caos!!!.

- Pero...QUE DIABLOS ME HICISTE HACER???????!!!!!!!!!!! – le grita Eggman.

Del pequeño túnel, una enorme luz blanca con un sonido ensordecedor sale, y comienza a dirigirse velozmente hacia donde se encuentran ellos!!!.

- Ups......jejeje......lo siento – dice Sonic avergonzado por su error mientras la enorme luz con el sonido ensordecedor los cubre a Eggman y a el.

Nudillos aun se encuentra afuera peleando con los robots, mordiendo ferozmente el brazo de uno de ellos, cuando ve el enorme resplandor que comienza a salir de la base.

- QUEEE??????!!!!!!!......No......NO OTRA VEZ!!!!!!!! – grita Nudillos mientras la enorme luz con el sonido ensordecedor lo cubre a el y a los Robots.

Colas, Amy y Crema ven desde el Tornado como el enorme resplandor cubre a Nudillos y a los Robots y se dirige hacia ellos.

- Oh no!. No otra vez!!! – dicen al mismo tiempo mientras el enorme resplandor los cubre.

Todo se vuelve oscuridad...de repente, un pequeño destello de luz brillante se enciende y se apaga velozmente, oscuridad otra vez...repentinamente aparece un túnel de colores muy brillantes y que emite un sonido ensordecedor que va a una velocidad impresionante. Al final, se puede ver una luz blanca muy brillante...al llegar al final...todo se vuelve silencio y oscuridad nuevamente.

De repente...se puede ver como los primeros rayos del sol iluminan las calles de una calle, mostrando así una gran cantidad de casas. El sol comienza a entrar por la ventana de una habitación y ilumina el rostro de un joven de cabello corto y púrpura claro que se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente en su cómoda cama. El radio despertador comienza a sonar y el joven comienza a abrir los ojos lentamente.

- _Buenos días a todos! Ya es momento de despertarse!. Hoy va a se un día soleado y maravilloso para disfrutar... " – _se escucha en la radio mientras el joven sonríe por lo que oía.

_- ...pero por supuesto, no para los jóvenes que tienen que ir a la escuela el día de hoy, pero no se preocupen ya que hoy abra una maratón de películas de... – _Ja! – el joven se enoja un poco por ese ultimo comentario – Que gracioso! – dice el joven mientras se levanta de su cama, se pone sus pantuflas, se estira un poco bostezando y luego sale de su habitación.

****

* * *

**Capitulo 2: El mundo de Los Rugrats**

El joven de cabello púrpura claro sale de su habitación y se dirige al baño, pero antes de llegar, inmediatamente se detiene al ver a su hermano menor también dirigirse al baño; cabello algo alocado de color naranja y menor que el. Ambos se miran fijamente a los ojos...y corren a toda velocidad dirigiéndose a la puerta del baño.

- ......Uffffff......Vamos Dil!......déjame entrar al baño! – le dice el joven de cabello púrpura claro mientras tira del cabello de su hermano menor Dil, tratando de alejarlo de la puerta.

- ...No Tommy! AUCH!!!...Tu entraste primero ayer...Hoy es mi turno!!! – le dice Dil mientras tira de la pijama de su hermano mayor Tommy, tratando de empujarlo lejos de la puerta.

- Dil...déjame entrar!!! – le ordena Tommy.

- ...No!...No lo haré!...AUCH!!! SUELTA MI CABEZA!!! – le grita Dil.

- De acuerdo! – dice Tommy, que al soltar el cabello de Dil lo empuja rápidamente lejos de la puerta del baño y logra entrar.

- Vaaaamos Tommy – dice Dil golpenado la puerta del baño – Abre la puerta, de verdad necesito iiiiiir!– dice saltando en puntas de los pies.

- Lo siento Dil – dice Tommy – Ya lo estoy usando!.

- Huuuiiiii! – sufre Dil tratando de aguantarse las ganas mientras se sienta contra la puerta del baño.

* * *

Una vez que Tommy sale, y velozmente entra Dil, se dirige a la cocina en donde se encontraban sus padres.

- Hola mama! Hola papa! – saluda a sus padres mientras entra a la cocina.

- Hola Tommy, dormiste bien anoche? – le pregunta su madre Didi Pickles,.

- La verdad...ÑAM...bastante bien mama – responde Tommy con la boca llena mientras come unas tostadas.

- ......ÑAM......Tommy......no hables......MMM......con la boca llena – lo regaña su padre,Stu Pickles, también con la boca llena saboreando una tostada con mermelada.

- Jejeje......Seguro......por eso tu eres mi mejor ejemplo a seguir papa – le dice Tommy observándolo.

- ......MMM......Por supuesto!......Me alegro......Ñam......que lo hallas comprendido Tommy – le responde su padre aun con la boca llena.

- Stu... – le dice Didi mientras se señala la boca.

- Oh! - traga su tostada y se limpia rápidamente la boca con una servilleta – Lo siento! Jeje... – dice Stu avergonzado.

En eso, Dil entra a la cocina.

- Fiuuuu! Que alivio!...Hola mama! Hola papa! – saluda a sus padres mientras se sienta en la mesa.

- Hola Dil, y tu?...Como dormiste anoche? – le pregunta Didi mientras Dil toma la caja de cereal.

- Yo? – pregunta Dil señalándose con el dedo - Bueno yo...DORMI EXCELENTE!!!!!! Tuve un sueño increíble!!!!!. En donde estábamos Tommy, Carlitos, Kimi, Phily, Lily, Susie, y inclusive Angélica!!!!! Y todos nosotros ayudábamos a......bueno no recuerdo como eran pero ayudábamos a unas personas y y había un hombre muy malvado que quería dominar al mundo y había Robot y aviones y también....

- Dormiste bien anoche Dil? – lo interrumpe su madre.

- ...Si mama dormí bien – responde como si nada.

- Otra vez tuviste sueños con extraterrestres Dil? – le pregunta su padre, no sorpendrido.

- No!, esta vez no eran extraterrestres! – le responde a su padre.

- Claro que si!. Todos tus sueños tienen extraterrestres Dil! – le dice Tommy.

Dil se enoja un poco, pero después le contesta a Tommy muy tranquilo.

- Sabes que?...Tienes razón!...Siempre sueño con extraterrestres!...Sobre todo anoche...porque tu estabas en el! – le dice Dil.

- MMM!!! – Tommy lo mira algo enojado.

- Chicos no peleen en el desayuno – les dice su madre.

- De acuerdo mama, ya termine – le dice Tommy mientras se levanta de la mesa - Me voy a vestir.

Antes de salir de la cocina Tommy se detiene y se da vuelta.

- Por cierto mama, esta tarde después de la escuela vamos a ir con los chicos al Java Lava a tomar unas malteadas y a platicar un rato – le dice Tommy.

- De acuerdo Tommy – Responde su madre. Tommy comienza a salir de la cocina pero ella se acerca a el y lo detiene.

- Acaso no vas a invitar a tu hermano? – le pregunta su madre en voz baja.

- Ah claro! Me había olvidado! – Tommy mira a Dil – Tu también vienes Dil?.

- Eh? – le pregunta Dil con la boca llena de cereal con leche escurriendo por su boca y mojando la mesa.

* * *

Esa tarde, Tommy y Dil regresaron a su casa a dejar sus cosas, y cuando salieron vieron a su padre con una campera de cuero y un par de gafas oscuras frente al garaje puliendo su nueva motocicleta que había comprado hace un mes.

- Adiós papa ya nos vamos! – se despide Tommy.

- De acuerdo chicos adiós!......Esperen......Adonde van??? – les pregunta confundido.

- Al Java Lava......Te lo dijimos esta mañana en el desayuno – le explica Tommy.

- Ah claro! Lo siento, no los escuche porque estaba pensando en adonde podría ir hoy con mi increíble motocicleta – les dice su padre mientras acariciaba el asiento – Aunque su tio quiso comparase conmigo comprando una enorme camioneta 4x4, pero no se compara con mi motocicleta! – el padre de Tommy comienza a ponerse sentimental - Esta motocicleta me recuerda a mis días de juventud. Cuando tengan la edad suficiente les permitiré conducirla – les dijo sonriendo muy emocionado.

- Ok...... – Tommy y Dil se miran fijamente - Adiós papa!.

- Adiós chicos – se despide su padre.

- Papa ha estado muy olvidadizo en estos días verdad Tommy? – le pregunta Dil.

- Si...Desde que se compro esa motocicleta ha estado muy preocupado por ella y la cuida como si fuera de oro – le responde Tommy y siguen su camino hacia el Java Lava.

Stu los observa mientras se alejan caminando por la acera, pero el padre de Phily y Lily y su vecino, Howard Deville, llama su atencion. Howard cargaba algunas herramientas y tablones de madera para construir una cerca.

- Hola Howard! Como vas con la cerca? - le pregunta Stu.

- ...Pues...UY! - casi se le caen los tablones - ...Bien...Ya casi la termino.

* * *

Cuando entran ven a todos sus amigos, menos Angélica y Susie, que se encontraban sentados en una mesa mientras Kimi se encontraba preparando las malteadas detrás de la barra.

- Hola chicos ya volví – los saluda Tommy.

- Hola Tommy! – le responden todos.

- EJEM!...Acaso yo soy invisible? – les pregunta Dil.

Todos comienzan a reír - Hola Dil!!!.

- Hola – les responde Dil con un tono apenas audible.

- Oye! Para eso querías que te saludáramos? Ven aquí! – le dice Phily mientras lo toma del cuello y comienza a darle coscorrones.

- Siempre tan inmaduro Phily – le dice su hermana Lily.

- JAJAJA! De acuerdo – dice Phily mientras suelta el cuello de Dil.

- Auch! Eso me dolió – dice Dil mientras se acaricia su cuello.

- Jeje, lo siento – se disculpa Phily.

Tommy y Dil toman unas sillas y se sientan en la mesa junto con sus amigos mientras Kimi se acerca con una bandeja con las malteadas. Cuando ella se acerca, todos comienzan a sacar el dinero de sus bolsillos para pagar las malteadas y Kimi los detiene.

- No no esperen... – les dice Kimi que es interrumpida por su hermano Carlitos.

- La casa invita chicos! – les dice Carlitos.

- En serio? Gracias!!! – les dice Dil mientras rápidamente toma una malteada .

- No tendrían que haberse molestado – les dijo Tommy.

- No es ninguna molestia Tommy – le dice Carlitos.

- Anda Tommy! Toma una malteada! – le dice Kimi acercándole la bandeja.

Tommy no hace tiempo de tomar la ultima malteada que quedaba, que unas manos rápidas se la arrebatan.

- Ja! Gracias por la malteada gratis! – dice Angélica.

- Angélica! – le dice Susie.

- MMMMMM...Voy a preparar otras – dice Kimi algo molesta.

- Hola Angélica, Susie, creímos que no vendrían – les dice Tommy.

- Por supuesto que casi no llego!!! No me habían avisado nada de su pequeña reunión!!!. Si no hubiera sido porque vi a Susie dirigirse hacia aquí no me hubiera enterado – dice Angélica muy molesta.

- Que lastima – dice Phily en voz baja mirando a su hermana mientras ella se ríe.

- Que dijiste???!!!– le pregunta Angélica muy molesta.

- Eh...Nada Angélica – dice Phily nervioso al ver la expresión molesta de Angélica.

- No te avisaron?......Dil......Te dije que llamaras a Angélica y le avisaras!!! – lo regaña Tommy.

- Ah cierto me había olvidado – dice Dil (mentira), lo que provoca que reciba un pequeño golpe de Angélica en la cabeza.

- AUCH!!! Porque todos se la toman con mi cabeza el día de hoy??? – se pregunta Dil.

Kimi trae mas malteadas y todos se sientan y comienzan a platicar. Tommy ve a una joven muy bonita tomando una malteada cerca de la barra; cabello rubio largo y rizado, una bonita cara y de su misma edad. Tommy la mira por un momento y cuando ella pasa por al lado de ellos, mira a Tommy fijamente y le sonríe. Tommy le devuelve la sonrisa y ella le quiña el ojo y sale del café.

- Quien es ella??? – pregunta Tommy algo hipnotizado mirando como se alejaba.

- Es nueva aquí – le dice Carlitos – Creo que va a entrar en nuestra escuela la próxima semana.

- Es bonita verdad Tommy? – le pregunta Phily mientras mira la expresión en la cara de Tommy.

- Siiiiiiiii!!!...Es bueno que vengan chicas bonitas a la escuela! – dice Tommy aun algo hipnotizado.

- Acaso quieres decir que no hay chicas bonitas en la escuela Tommy? – le pregunta Kimi mientras ella y las chicas lo mirán algo molestas y ofendidas .

- Eh...No no. No quise decir eso – dice Tommy sudando de miedo al ver la expresión de las chicas.

Después de un rato comienzan a platicar y a recordar viejos momentos.

- Oigan recuerdan que cuando éramos bebes nos perdimos en el bosque con el Reptar móvil y, no se como, logramos sobrevivir hasta que nos encontraran nuestros padres y salimos en todos los canales de TV???!!! – les pregunta Carlitos.

- Siiiii! Fue una noticia nacional!!! Y recuerdan cuando fuimos a Paris y el papa de Carlitos casi se casa con una mujer, una tal Coco, y nosotros lo evitamos llegando con un gigantesco robot de Reptar y después conoció a la mama de Kimi y se enamoraron???!!! – les pregunta Lily.

- Jamás olvidare esa anécdota que nos dijeron nuestros padres. Y cuando nos perdimos en esa isla en el océano y conocimos al científico y explorador Thonberry, quien nos ayudo a nosotros y a nuestras familias hasta que llegaron a rescatarnos???!!! – les pregunta Kimi.

- Si... – responde Tommy - Lo que nunca olvidare es que hemos tenido muchas increíbles aventuras!...Ya hace mucho que no tenemos una como esas – dice algo triste mientras todos lo escuchan.

Todos quedan en silencio y algo tristes después de escuchar las palabras de Tommy.

_

* * *

_

Tommy abre sus ojos rápidamente......y ve que se encuentra en un lugar rodeado de oscuridad. Comienza a mirar en todas direcciones sin encontrar nada que no fuera solo oscuridad.

_- HOLA!!!!!! – su voz retumba en todo el lugar......Comienza a mirar nuevamente a su alrededor sin escuchar respuesta alguna._

_- HOLA!!!!!! – repite nuevamente......Después de eso, una figura azul aparece caminando de entre las sombras por detrás de el. Tommy se da vuelta rápidamente pero la figura ya había desaparecido entre las sombras._

_Tommy comienza a ponerse nervioso - ......H...HOLA???!!!......HA...HAY ALGUIEN HAY???!!! – comienza a preguntar. _

_- ......Ya es tiempo...... – se escucha una voz que retumba en todo el lugar dejando a Tommy muy asustado._

_Tommy comienza a retroceder muy nervioso - ......Ti......Tiempo para que?......QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES???......QUIEN ERES???!!! – comienza a preguntar muy confundido y nervioso._

_- QUIEN E...... – Tommy se detiene de espaldas al sentir que choca contra algo...o contra alguien._

_Las sombras que cubren lo que Tommy choco comienzan a desvanecerse......mostrando así la imagen de alguien de cabello azul y erizado._

_......Ambos se quedaron en silencio......espalda con espalda._

_- ......Despierta – _esa voz retumba en la mente de Tommy quien habré rápidamente sus ojos y se da cuenta de que estaba en su cama. Se levanta y se sienta a un lado muy agitado y sudando......El sol apenas estaba saliendo, y un leve resplandor azulado entraba por su ventana mostrando la habitación de un leve color azul claro......Mira el suelo con los ojos bien abiertos sintiendo algo muy extraño......luego se levanta silenciosamente, comienza a vestirse, sale de su habitación lentamente, toma la llave del garaje y se dirige a la cocina sin decir una sola palabra. Su mirada era extraña......parecía que estaba hipnotizado.

Todo estaba oscuro en la casa......Tommy no había encendido ninguna luz......Solo se veía la leve claridad del sol, que aun no había salido, entrar por la ventana de la cocina, mostrando el interior de la casa de un leve color azul claro......Tommy se detiene en el centro de la cocina y mira fijamente al suelo con los ojos bien abiertos sintiendo algo muy extraño en el.

Tommy lentamente levanta su mirada al frente - ......Porque me levante? – se pregunta en voz baja muy confundido.

De repente, un pequeño temblor sacude la casa......pero duro solo un segundo y se detuvo. Después, un destello muy brillante entra por la ventana de la cocina y ilumina todo el lugar. Tommy se cubre los ojos y se pone de rodillas, y de repente el destello desaparece.......Tommy abre sus ojos y se pone de pie......y de repente ve que unas luces de muchos colores muy brillantes entran por la ventana dejándolo muy impresionado......Después de eso......todos esos colores pasan a ser una sola luz blanca muy brillante......Esta desaparece rápidamente y todo vuelve a ser silencio en la casa.

Tommy comienza a escuchar un ruido muy extraño fuera de la casa, como el motor de un avión que venia cayendo. El ruido se acerca cada vez mas y mas. Después, se escucha un gran choque en el patio trasero de su casa. Y los padres de Tommy y Dil se despiertan de repente.

- QUE PASO???!!! – grita Dil desde su habitación.

- Posiblemente fue un pequeño temblor chicos! - grita su padre desde la cama con unas grandes ojeras y muy despeinado - En estos días son comunes! No se preocupen y sigan durmiendo!.

Todos se recuestan nuevamente y en eso Tommy sale rápidamente de la casa, sin responderle a sus padres, y se dirige al patio trasero. El resplandor del sol comenzaba a salir, iluminando mejor el lugar.

Al llegar – OH POR DIOS!!!!!! – grita Tommy......no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían; un enorme aeroplano, con el nombre "Tornado" escrito a un lado, había chocado y quedado atascado de cabeza en el árbol de su patio trasero, con el motor prendido en llamas, lanzando mucho humo y con un ala destruida!!!.

- AUXILIO!!!!! QUE ALGUEIN ME AYUDE!!!!! – grita alguien que se encontraba atrapado en el asiento delantero con el avión de cabeza.

Al escuchar el pedido de auxilio, Tommy se queda muy extrañado al oír que la voz no era de un hombre, sino de un chico. Rápidamente, corre en dirección al árbol, y lo trepa hasta llegar a la cabina del conductor.

- AQUÍ ESTOY!!! – el humo que salía del motor no le permitió ver la identidad de aquel chico. Tommy lo toma de sus manos y comienza a tirar fuertemente tratando de sacarlo, pero no puede.

- AYUDAME A SACARME EL CINTURON DE SEGURIDAD!!! - le pide el chico.

- DE ACUERDO! – rápidamente, Tommy trata de sacarle el cinturón de seguridad......y lo logra!. Al conseguirlo, ambos caen al suelo.

- ......FIU!......Eso estuvo cerca! – dice Tommy agitadamente.

- ......Si!......Muchas gracias! – le agradece el chico igual de agitado.

Ambos se ponen de pie y se miran fijamente......Tommy se queda sin habla al ver la identidad del piloto......no lo podía creer.

- SANTO CIELO!!!!!!!!!!! – Tommy retrocede y se cae al suelo de espalda – QUI...QUI...QUIEN ERES TU?!...QUE ERES TU?! – le pregunta muy nervioso y asustado.

**Continuara...**

**0 REVIEWS!!!.**

**Fin del segundo capitulo!. Fue un poco mas largo que el primero!. Saludos!. = )**


	5. 3: Un encuentro inesperado

**Anteriormente**

_......Despierta – _esa voz retumba en la mente de Tommy quien habré rápidamente sus ojos y se da cuenta de que estaba en su cama. Se levanta y se sienta a un lado muy agitado y sudando......El sol apenas estaba saliendo, y un leve resplandor azulado entraba por su ventana mostrando la habitación de un leve color azul claro......Mira el suelo con los ojos bien abiertos sintiendo algo muy extraño......luego se levanta silenciosamente, comienza a vestirse, sale de su habitación lentamente, toma la llave del garaje y se dirige a la cocina sin decir una sola palabra. Su mirada era extraña......parecía que estaba hipnotizado.

Todo estaba oscuro en la casa......Tommy no había encendido ninguna luz......Solo se veía la leve claridad del sol, que aun no había salido, entrar por la ventana de la cocina, mostrando el interior de la casa de un leve color azul claro......Tommy se detiene en el centro de la cocina y mira fijamente al suelo con los ojos bien abiertos sintiendo algo muy extraño en el.

Tommy lentamente levanta su mirada al frente - ......Porque me levante? – se pregunta en voz baja muy confundido.

De repente, un pequeño temblor sacude la casa......pero duro solo un segundo y se detuvo. Después, un destello muy brillante entra por la ventana de la cocina y ilumina todo el lugar. Tommy se cubre los ojos y se pone de rodillas, y de repente el destello desaparece.......Tommy abre sus ojos y se pone de pie......y de repente ve que unas luces de muchos colores muy brillantes entran por la ventana dejándolo muy impresionado......Después de eso......todos esos colores pasan a ser una sola luz blanca muy brillante......Esta desaparece rápidamente y todo vuelve a ser silencio en la casa.

Tommy comienza a escuchar un ruido muy extraño fuera de la casa, como el motor de un avión que venia cayendo. El ruido se acerca cada vez mas y mas. Después, se escucha un gran choque en el patio trasero de su casa. Y los padres de Tommy y Dil se despiertan de repente.

- QUE PASO? – grita Dil desde su habitación.

- Posiblemente fue un pequeño temblor chicos! - grita su padre desde la cama con unas grandes ojeras y muy despeinado - En estos días son comunes! No se preocupen y sigan durmiendo!.

Todos se recuestan nuevamente y en eso Tommy sale rápidamente de la casa, sin responderle a sus padres, y se dirige al patio trasero. El resplandor del sol comenzaba a salir, iluminando mejor el lugar.

Al llegar – OH POR DIOS! – grita Tommy...no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían; un enorme aeroplano, con el nombre "Tornado" escrito a un lado, había chocado y quedado atascado de cabeza en el árbol de su patio trasero, con el motor prendido en llamas, lanzando mucho humo y con un ala destruida!.

- AUXILIO! QUE ALGUEIN ME AYUDE! – grita alguien que se encontraba atrapado en el asiento delantero con el avión de cabeza.

Al escuchar el pedido de auxilio, Tommy se queda muy extrañado al oír que la voz no era de un hombre, sino de un chico. Rápidamente, corre en dirección al árbol, y lo trepa hasta llegar a la cabina del conductor.

- AQUÍ ESTOY! – el humo que salía del motor no le permitió ver la identidad de aquel chico. Tommy lo toma de sus manos y comienza a tirar fuertemente tratando de sacarlo, pero no puede.

- AYUDAME A SACARME EL CINTURON DE SEGURIDAD! - le pide el chico.

- DE ACUERDO! – rápidamente, Tommy trata de sacarle el cinturón de seguridad......y lo logra!. Al conseguirlo, ambos caen al suelo.

- ......FIU!......Eso estuvo cerca! – dice Tommy agitadamente.

- ......Si!......Muchas gracias! – le agradece el chico igual de agitado.

Ambos se ponen de pie y se miran fijamente......Tommy se queda sin habla al ver la identidad del piloto......no lo podía creer.

- SANTO CIELO! – Tommy retrocede y se cae al suelo de espalda – QUI...QUI...QUIEN ERES TU?...QUE ERES TU? – le pregunta muy nervioso y asustado.

* * *

**Capitulo 3 : Un encuentro inesperado**

Colas, al ver el rostro de la persona que lo ayudo a salir, se queda muy sorprendido, y al darse cuenta de lo que paso, se queda un poco enojado.

- No puede ser! No puedo creer que halla vuelto a pasar! – se dice mientras se agarra la cabeza. Pero...siente algo extraño en el...y al ver sus manos, se asusta mucho.

- QUE? Pero...QUE ME PASO?...QUE ME OCURRIO? – grita desesperadamente al ver que no estaba usando sus guantes. Comienza a tocarse rápidamente su cuerpo notando que había cambiado un poco; sus orejas, nariz, colas, pies y manos eran mas pequeños, su boca era un poco mas grande, su cuerpo era un poco mas gordo, su cuello era un poco mas largo, sus ojos eran...circulares (similares a los de Tommy) y su rostro era mas...no se...redondo (similar a los de Phily y Lily) - ...Porque me paso esto?... - se pregunta muy confundido mientras Tommy lo seguía observado impresionado y asustado.

El resplandor del sol ya era un poco mas notorio. Unos ruidos extraños comienzan a escucharse detrás de la cerca que los separaba de la casa Deville y ambos miraron hacia ella rápidamente.

- Que...Que es ese ruido? – pregunta Tommy muy nervioso.

De repente, uno de los Robots de la base de Eggman aparece por detrás de la cerca!.

- ...Esto no es bueno – dice Colas al ver el Robot.

- QUE ES ESA COSA? – pregunta Tommy aun mas asustado que antes.

- CORRE! RAPIDO! – le grita Colas a Tommy ,quien se encontraba en el suelo, sin reaccionar, viendo como el Robot observaba a su alrededor sin darse cuenta de su presencia - LEVANTATE VAMOS! - Colas lo toma del brazo y lo levanta del suelo.

Tommy corre detras de Colas, pero este se detiene y mira al robot detenidamente.

- RAPIDO VAMOS! - le grita Tommy - PORQUE TE DETIENES?.

Colas observa detenidamente al Robot, y luego observa muy nervioso todas las casas que hay en el becindario - ESE ROBOT PODRIA DESTRUIR TODO EL LUGAR! - le advierte - HAY QUE LLAMAR SU ATENCION Y ALEJARLO LO MAS POSIBLE DE AQUI!.

Al escuchar eso, Tommy se queda muy pensativo, pensando en sus padres, Dil y en Phily, Lily y sus padres. Pero después recuerda algo...mete su mano en su bolsillo...y saca la llave del garaje que había tomado antes de salir de su casa. Lo piensa un instante y después corre rápidamente a la puerta de su garaje y trata de abrirla rápidamente, pero no logra meter la llave ya que sus manos temblaban de los nervios.

- QUE HACES? – le grita Colas.

- TENGO ALGO QUE NOS PODRIA SERVIR! – le responde Tommy.

Al abrir la puerta, el aun leve resplandor del sol ilumina la figura de la motocicleta nueva de su padre.

- Crees que nos servirá? – le pregunta Tommy sonriendo.

- Genial – le dice Colas devolviéndole la sonrisa.

El robot comienza a darse vuelta hacia ellos lentamente.

- Espero que estén las llaves – Tommy las busca - Genial aquí están! – dice muy contento al verlas puestas en el contacto.

Tommy comienza a sacarla lentamente del garaje, lo cual hace que Colas se desespere ya que estaba muy asustado y nervioso porque el Robot estaba a punto de verlos.

- APRESURATE! – le grita Colas.

- Lo siento...es que...nunca conduje una y...tengo miedo de romperla – le dice Tommy muy avergonzado.

En eso, Colas mira hacia atrás y ve que el Robot los ve...y se acerca a ellos rápidamente, atravesando la cerca de los Deville y dejando unas enormes huellas marcadas en el jardín.

- DEJAME CONDUCIR A MI! – le grita Colas. Tommy se ubica atrás y el toma el control de la motocicleta.

- Espera...¿Sabes conducir una motoci... – Tommy no hace tiempo de preguntar que Colas enciende la motocicleta y baja a la calle y rápidamente dobla la esquina a toda velocidad, mientras que Tommy apenas logra sujetarse.

Al ver esto, el Robot se pone de rodillas y saca sus enormes ruedas y acelera muy rápidamente dejando unas enormes huellas marcadas en el pavimento de la calle!.

En eso, Hugo, Didi, Dil y todos los vecinos incluyendo los Deville, se despiertan muy asustados al escuchar el sonido del derrape. Todos salen rápidamente de sus casas vestidos con su ropa de dormir, incluyendo los Stu, Didi, Dil y Los Deville!.

Al ver el jardín delantero y todo, Hugo y Didi se asustan mucho!.

- OH POR DIOS STU QUE PASO CON EL JARDIN? – pregunta Didi muy asustada al ver las enormes huellas.

- NO LO SE! – responde Hugo igual de sorprendido.

Dil ve las huellas...levanta la cabeza...y mira al cielo – ES UNA SEÑAL DE LOS EXTRATERRESTRES! – grita con todas sus fuerzas.

- DIL NO DIGAS TONTERIAS! – dijo su madre aun asustada y nerviosa – ESTO ES ALGO MUY SERIO!.

- Lo siento – se disculpa Dil avergonzado - Creo que me emocione, jejeje.

- PAPA QUE OCURRIO CON LA CERCA? – le pregunta Lily a su padre.

- ESTA HECHA PEDAZOS! – le dice Phily.

- Que? OH POR DIOS MI CERCA! – grita Ulises al ver que su cerca estaba completamente destruida.

- SANTO CIELO! – grita la madre de Phily y Lily, Betty Deville - TE DIJE QUE TENIAS QUE HACERLA MAS RESISTENTE!.

- Ulises si creen que eso es un desastre miren nuestro jar... – Hugo se queda en silencio al ver algo que lo deja sin habla – Por dios no...OH POR DIOS NO! – grita mientras corre hacia el garaje – POR FAVOR QUE ESTE, POR FAVOR QUE ESTE – al entrar al garaje – NOOOOOOO! MI MOTOCICLETA YA NO ESTA!.

- QUE? – le pregunta Didi muy sorprendida al escucharlo.

- Mama donde esta Tommy? – le pregunta Dil extrañado al no ver a su hermano.

- ...Tommy - Phily, Lily y sus padres la escuchan y la miran sorprendidos - TOMMY! – Didi comienza a llamarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

En eso, Tommy y Colas iban a toda velocidad por las calles tratando de huir del robot que los seguía muy de cerca.

- MAS DESPACIO! – le grita Tommy – MIS PADRES ME VAN A REGAÑAR MUCHO POR ESTO!.

- ESO NO IMPORTA AHORA! – le grita Colas mientras conduce a gran velocidad.

Un joven se encontraba repartiendo el diario en su bicicleta, cuando comienza a escuchar unos ruidos muy extraños que comenzaban a escucharse cada vez mas cerca.

- Que es eso? – se pregunta mientras iba en su bicicleta.

Inmediatamente, ve como Colas y Tommy doblan la esquina a toda velocidad y casi lo chocan, haciéndolo caer de su bicicleta - ACASO ESTAN LOCOS? – les grita muy enojado. Inmediatamente después de gritarles eso, el joven se da vuelta y ve como el Robot se dirige hacia el a toda velocidad - WOW! – grita mientras salta sobre la acera. El Robot pasa sobre su bicicleta dejándola echa una...una lamina.

Tommy mira nervioso al Robot que los viene persiguiendo muy de cerca, y observa como golpea y quita del medio a los vehículos que se encontraban a su paso, dejando un gran desastre en las calles! (por suerte a esas horas de la mañana no había nadie en las calles y los autos solo estaban estacionados). Pero algunas personas salían de sus casas muy asustadas y solo lograron ver el gran desastre que había dejado el Robot.

- NO HAY OTRO CAMINO POR DONDE ESTE ROBOT NO HAGA TANTO ESCANDALO? – le pregunta Colas.

Tommy lo piensa un momento - SI...PODEMOS TOMAR LA CARRETERA A LAS AFUERAS DE LA CIUDAD! – le responde Tommy.

- GUIAME!.

- DE ACUERDO!.

Mientras tanto en la carretera cerca de la entrada a la ciudad, dos oficiales de transito, uno gordo y calvo y el otro delgado y con cabello anaranjado claro, se encontraban sentados dentro de la patrulla vigilando el transito y comiendo donas.

- Odio, ÑAM, el turno de la mañana – dice el oficial gordo con la boca llena.

- Yo también, ÑAM, este turno es muy aburrido, MMM que delicia, me tengo que levantar temprano, no pasa nada y yo quiero acción! – dice el oficial delgado muy decidido – Yo soy un hombre de acción! Y no tenemos ni siquiera una pequeña persecución.

En eso Tommy y Colas pasan a toda velocidad frente a su patrulla dejándolos sin habla al ver la velocidad que llevaba la motocicleta.

- Cielos!...Esa...Esa no era la nueva motocicleta de Pickles? – le pregunta el oficial gordo.

- ...Si...eso creo – responde el oficial delgado.

- ...Acaso...el que conducía llevaba un disfraz extraño o algo? – pregunta el oficial gordo.

- ...No lo se – responde el oficial delgado.

- ...Vamos por ellos? – pregunta el oficial gordo.

- Claro que si! – responde el oficial delgado.

El oficial delgado toma el radio, comienza a subir lentamente a la carretera y le avisa a las otras patrullas - Atención a todas las unidades... – el oficial gordo come y mira al delgado mientras habla por el radio, pero algo extraño que se podía ver por la ventana del lado del conductor, que se acercaba rápidamente le desvía su mirada y lo deja completamente paralizado - ...estamos por salir en persecución de un rodado, una motocicleta que creemos que es propiedad de... .

- CORRE! – le grita el oficial gordo mientras sale rápidamente de la patrulla con la caja de rosquillas.

- ADONDE VAS CON LAS ROSQUILLAS? – le pregunta el oficial delgado, quien luego se da vuelta y ve al enorme Robot que venia directo a ellos! - CIELOS! – salta rápidamente por la ventana del vehiculo.

El Robot esconde sus enormes ruedas y utiliza sus piernas para dar un gran salto sobre el patrullero con la intención de caer sobre el...y lo hace...volándolo en mil pedazos!. Después de caer sobre el, da un gran salto nuevamente, saca sus enormes ruedas y cae nuevamente en la carretera para continuar con su persecución.

Después de que el robot se aleja, los oficiales quedan tirados en el suelo, muy confundidos y asustados.

- ...Acaso......eso......era......un......TRANSFORMER? – pregunto el oficial gordo, temblando de miedo y con la caja de rosquillas aun en las manos.

- ...Eso creo – dijo el oficial delgado sin poder creer lo que había visto mientras los restos de su patrullero continuaban cayendo del cielo por la gran explosión.

Tommy, al ver como el Robot destruyo el patrullero con tanta facilidad, su miedo volvió nuevamente ya que jamás había vivido algo como eso.

- Esto debe ser un sueño esto debe ser un sueño esto debe ser un sueño! – repite con los ojos cerrados mientras se sujeta con mucha fuerza de Colas quien lo mira muy extrañado.

- Eh...Esto no es un sueño – le dice Colas y Tommy lo mira - ...Disculpa pero....

- Oh si – Tommy lo suelta - Lo siento, jejejeje – se disculpa avergonzado.

El transito en la carretera era disminuido, pero aun así muchos conductores de autos, camiones y camionetas tuvieron que esquivarlos rápida y bruscamente para no chocar.

- ME EQUIVOQUE, HACE AUN MAS ESCANDALO AQUI! - dice Colas.

Tommy ve un camino que se dirigía a una zona boscosa - TOMA ESE CAMINO! ESE CAMINO VA HACIA UNA ZONA BOSCOSA QUE NO ES MUY CONCURRIDA POR LA GENTE! Y MENOS A ESTAS HORAS DE LA MAÑANA!.

- DE ACUERDO! – dice Colas mientras toma rápidamente ese camino.

Ambos voltean para ver si el Robot los sigue así no causa un trágico accidente de transito. Y ambos sonríen al ver que el Robot también toma ese camino.

- Dio resultado! - dice Tommy muy feliz.

- Si!...Ahora solo queda que no nos alcanze a nosotros! - dice Colas, borrando la alegria del rostro de Tommy.

- Que extraño que no nos halla disparado aun – dice Colas.

- QUE? – Tommy no podia creer lo que Colas dijo - ACASO PUEDE? – rápidamente se da vuelta para ver al Robot. Y vio que el Robot expulso su mano permitiendo ver una maquina de ametralladora - Pues.....CREO QUE ESTA A PUNTO DE HACERLO!.

- QUE? – Colas se da vuelta y ve como el robot comienza a dispararles.

Colas trata de evadir rápidamente los disparos.

- PARA QUE HABLASTE? – le grita Tommy con los ojos cerrados y sujetándose nuevamente de Colas.

- SUELTAME QUE NO PUEDO CONDUCIR BIEN! – le grita Colas mirándolo muy nervioso.

Uno de los disparos del robot alcanza la rueda trasera de la motocicleta, haciendo que esta comenzara a tambalearse.

- MI PAPA ME VA A REGAÑAR POR ESTO! – grita Tommy al ver la rueda.

- SUJETATE! – le grita Colas al ver que ya no puede controlar la motocicleta y van directamente a salirse de la carretera.

La motocicleta se sale de la carretera y comienzan a rebotar contra los árboles hasta que se caen y la motocicleta choca contra un árbol y queda muy estropeada; las luces delanteras y traseras rotas, un solo espejo retrovisor y además roto, muy abollada y ya no funcionaba.

- OH NO! – Tommy queda muy impactado al ver la motocicleta de su padre destruida - LA MOTOCICLETA! MI PAPA ME VA A MATAR!.

- SHHHH!...Silencio – le dice Colas en voz baja mientras toma a Tommy del brazo y se esconden bajo unos troncos caidos.

El esconderse ahí, ven que el robot pasa sobre los troncos donde se encontraban ellos. Y este, al ver la motocicleta destruida, piensa que cumplió con su objetivo y toma la carretera nuevamente y se va.

Tommy y Colas salen de debajo de los troncos.

- FIUUU! Eso estuvo cerca verdad? – le pregunta Colas sonriéndole a Tommy, quien no se encontraba tan alegre mientras sostenía la motocicleta destruida de su padre - Eh...Estas bien?.

- Explícamelo todo – le dice Tommy muy seriamente – Explícame que acaba de pasar, que era esa cosa y quien eres tu.

- De acuerdo...pero mejor vamonos...Este lugar no es seguro – sugiere Colas igua de serio.

- Esta bien – responde Tommy.

Ambos subieron a la carretera y se dirigían caminando hacia la ciudad. Tommy, por supuesto, no podía dejar la motocicleta de su padre abandonada en el bosque y la llevaba a su lado.

- De acuerdo, mi nombre es Thomas Pickles, pero llámame Tommy ¿cual es tu nombre y de donde vienes? – le pregunto Tommy a Colas.

- Mucho gusto Tommy, mi nombre es Miles Prower, pero puedes llamarme Colas – dijo sonriendo y señalando sus dos colas.

- Cielos! - Tommy queda impresionado al ver sus dos colas - No me había dado cuenta!.

- Ah por cierto yo vengo de otra dimensión! – le dijo Colas tranquilamente.

- QUE? – pregunto Tommy muy impresionado por lo que Colas le había dicho y con la facilidad con la que se lo dijo – Debes estar bromeando!.

- Por supuesto que no! – le respondió Colas – Acaso no viste esa cosa? (refiriéndose al robot) Eso no era de este mundo.

- MMM... – Tommy se queda muy pensativo – Tendrás que explicármelo porque no entiendo.

- Claro! Pero mejor sentémonos – le sugirió Colas mientras bajaba a un lado de la carretera.

- Esta bien – respondió Tommy y comenzó a bajar con la motocicleta.

Ambos se sentaron en el suelo y Colas comenzó a explicar todo mientras que Tommy escuchaba muy asombrado lo que decía.

* * *

Finalmente termino.

- Wow – exclamo Tommy muy asombrado – Creo que ya entendí todo!.

- En serio?.

- Si!...Tu y tus amigos...Amy, Nudillos, Crema y...Sonic, se encontraban peleando contra un científico llamado...Dr. Eggman creo, quien se había robado unas tales......Esmeraldas del Caos, que tienen un gran poder. Y mientras trataban de recuperarlas, una gran luz blanca salio de la base de ese científico y te cubrió a ti y a tus amigos y de repente apareciste aquí!...Verdad?.

- Exactamente! – le respondió Colas.

- Entonces esas luces brillantes que vi por la ventana de mi cocina...fueron las que te trajeron aquí! – dijo Tommy al haber comprendido lo que había pasado esa mañana.

- Así es! –respondió Colas.

- Cielos! – dijo Tommy sonriendo – Parece la historia de una película! Y solo tuviste que repetírmelo tres veces para que la entendiera!.

Colas ve la posición del sol – Pues creo que te lo explique mas de tres veces Tommy!.

- Cielos otra vez! - Tommy se da cuenta de la hora - Mis padres me van a regañar como nunca! Mejor vamonos!.

Ambos subieron nuevamente a la carretera y siguieron camino a la ciudad. Mientras tanto Tommy saco su teléfono celular y comenzó a escribir.

- Que haces Tommy? – le pregunta Colas al verlo.

- Le envío un mensaje de texto a mis padres para decirles que me encuentro bien y que ya voy para alla, pero posiblemente ni mis padres ni Dil tengan credito como para responderme – responde Tommy. Después de enviar el mensaje, Tommy guarda su teléfono - ...Sabes algo Colas? – le pregunto mirando a la carretera y sonriendo.

- Que cosa Tommy? – le pregunta Colas viéndolo.

Tommy mira fijamente a Colas - Lo que lamento es no haber traído mi cámara...Hubiera sido una increible escena la de la persecución! - le dice sonriendo.

- JAJAJA! Tu crees Tommy? – le pregunto Colas riéndose muy divertido - ...A propósito....

- Que?.

- A cuantos Kilómetros estamos de tu ciudad?.

- Bueno...Creo que a ocho Kilómetros! – le responde Tommy.

- Creo que llegaremos de noche! – dice Colas mientras el y Tommy siguen su camino por la carretera hacia la ciudad.

* * *

El sol ya se había ocultado, y recién estaban llegando a la casa de Tommy, que se encontraba rodeada de cintas policiales por todos lados. Tuvieron suerte de que a esa hora ya no había gente en las calles, pero Colas no quiso arriesgarse a que lo vieran y seguía de cerca a Tommy pero escondiéndose entre los árboles y arbustos que se encontraban cerca.

Tommy dejo la motocicleta destruida frente al garaje y se dirigió a la puerta de su casa mientras Colas lo seguía silenciosamente.

- De acuerdo... – Tommy mira a Colas muy seriamente - Colas...le tengo que decir a mis padres lo que paso hoy.

- Estas seguro? – le pregunta Colas igual de serio.

- Si, lo estoy – responde Tommy.

- De acuerdo – Colas se esconde detrás de la ventana.

Tommy tomo aliento...pero apenas acerco su mano a la perilla...la puerta se abrió rápidamente y unos brazos se abalanzaron sobre el.

- Tommy! – dijo su madre con lagrimas en los ojos y abrazándolo con mucha fuerza – Me alegro que estés bien!.

- Hola mama – le dijo Tommy sonriendo avergonzado.

- Tommy, estas en graves problemas! – le dijo su padre, quien se encontraba atrás de Didi mirándolo muy molesto - Pero!...Si la motocicleta esta bien...te reduciré tu castigo – le dice sonriendo.

- Pues...creo que entonces estaré castigado de por vida, jejeje – le responde Tommy sonriéndole avergonzado.

- Que?...Tommy... - su padre comienza a exaltarse - DONDE ESTA LA MOTOCICLETA?...ESTA BIEN?.

- Shhhh!...Papa tranquilízate! – le dice Tommy – No vez que estoy acompañado?.

Hugo y Didi quedan muy confundidos por ese ultimo comentario de parte de Tommy.

- ...Que dijiste? – le pregunta su madre.

- Eh... – Colas aparece, y muy nervioso - Hola!...Mi nombre es Miles Prower, pero pueden llamarme Colas – se presenta estrechando su mano a Stu y Didi, que quedan paralizados y sin habla al verlo.

Luego de un rato, Hugo rompe el silencio - JAJAJAJAJA! Casi nos engañaste Phily! – dice – Que buen disfraz! Donde lo compraste? – le pregunta mientras comienza a tocar el rostro de Colas, tirar de sus orejas y tirar de sus cachetes.

- AUCH! Señor suelte mi rostro por favor! – le dice Colas, haciendo que Hugo lo soltara rápidamente muy impresionado y desviara su mirada nuevamente a Tommy.

- Papa...No esta usando un disfraz.

Al escuchar eso, los padres de Tommy quedan con los ojos bien abiertos y miran nuevamente a Colas.

- Hola! – los saluda Colas.

Ambos se desmayen instantáneamente y queden tirados en la puerta de la casa.

Por detrás de ellos aparece Dil - WOW GENIAL! – dice impresionado al ver a Colas.

- Cielos! Dil, Colas, Ayúdenme a entrarlos! – les pide Tommy antes de que alguien los vea tirados en el piso.

Tommy, Dil y Colas los toman de sus brazos y comienzas a tirar para meterlos a la casa.

Cuando los entran adentro - Colas cierra la puerta! - le pide Tommy.

- De acuerdo! - Colas cierra la puerta.

**Continuara...**

**Fin del capitulo Tres!. Espero que los haya entretenido!. Saludos!. = )**


	6. 4: El reencuentro

**Anteriormente**

El sol ya se había ocultado, y recién estaban llegando a la casa de Tommy, que se encontraba rodeada de cintas policiales por todos lados. Tuvieron suerte de que a esa hora ya no había gente en las calles, pero Colas no quiso arriesgarse a que lo vieran y seguía de cerca a Tommy pero escondiéndose entre los árboles y arbustos que se encontraban cerca.

Tommy dejo la motocicleta destruida frente al garaje y se dirigió a la puerta de su casa mientras Colas lo seguía silenciosamente.

- De acuerdo... – Tommy mira a Colas muy seriamente - Colas...le tengo que decir a mis padres lo que paso hoy.

- Estas seguro? – le pregunta Colas igual de serio.

- Si, lo estoy – responde Tommy.

- De acuerdo – Colas se esconde detrás de la ventana.

Tommy tomo aliento...pero apenas acerco su mano a la perilla...la puerta se abrió rápidamente y unos brazos se abalanzaron sobre el.

- Tommy! – dijo su madre con lagrimas en los ojos y abrazándolo fuertemente – Me alegro que estés bien!.

- Hola mama – le dijo Tommy sonriendo avergonzado.

- Tommy, estas en graves problemas! – le dijo su padre quien se encontraba atrás de su madre mirándolo muy molesto - Pero!...Si la motocicleta esta bien...te reduciré tu castigo – le dice sonriendo.

- Pues...creo que entonces estaré castigado de por vida, jejeje – le responde Tommy sonriéndole avergonzado.

- Que?...Tommy...DONDE ESTA LA MOTOCICLETA?...ESTA BIEN? – le pregunta su padre comenzando a exaltarse.

- Shhhh! Papa tranquilízate! – le dice Tommy – No vez que estoy acompañado?.

Stu y Didi quedan muy confundidos por ese ultimo comentario de parte de Tommy.

- ...Que dijiste? – le pregunta su madre.

- Eh... – Colas aparece, y muy nervioso - Hola!...Mi nombre es Miles Prower, pero pueden llamarme Colas – les dice estrechando su mano a Stu y Didi, que quedan paralizados y sin habla al verlo.

- JAJAJAJAJA! Casi nos engañaste Phily! – dice Hugo – Que buen disfraz! Donde lo compraste? – le pregunta mientras comienza a tocar el rostro de Colas, tirar de sus orejas y tirar de sus cachetes.

- AUCH! Señor suelte mi rostro por favor! – le dice Colas, haciendo que Hugo lo soltara rápidamente muy impresionado y desviara su mirada nuevamente a Tommy.

- Papa...No esta usando un disfraz.

Al escuchar eso, los padres de Tommy quedan impresionados y miran nuevamente a Colas.

- Hola! – los saluda Colas.

Ambos se desmayen instantáneamente y queden tirados en la puerta de la casa.

Por detrás de ellos aparece Dil - WOW! GENIAL! – dice Dil impresionado al ver a Colas.

- Cielos! Dil, Colas, Ayúdenme a entrarlos! – les pide Tommy antes de que alguien los vea tirados en el piso.

Tommy, Dil y Colas los toman de sus brazos y comienzas a tirar hasta que los entran a la casa y cierran la puerta.

* * *

**Capitulo 4: El reencuentro.**

Después de un rato, Hugo y Didi abren sus ojos y ven el rostro de Tommy frente a ellos.

- Mama! Papa! Que bueno que ya se despertaron! – les dice Tommy con una gran expresión de alegría en su rostro.

- Ah?...Que? – Hugo se toma la cabeza algo mareado y comienza a levantarse del piso.

- Tommy...que nos paso? – le pregunta su madre algo mareada y tomándose la cabeza.

- Se desmayaron – les responde Tommy.

- Ah...Que bueno...Entonces todo fue un sueño – dice Hugo sonriendo mientras se tomaba la cabeza.

En eso se escucha que alguien jala la cadena del baño y Hugo y Didi miran en dirección a la entrada a la cocina.

- Que alivio! – Colas entra a la cocina muy aliviado - Perdón Tommy pero ya no aguantaba las ganas de...ir al... – Hugo y Didi lo observan nuevamente muy asombrados y sin habla, e inmediatamente se desmayan.

- Otra vez? – pregunta Tommy algo cansado.

- Lo siento...Creo que aun no estaban preparados para verme nuevamente, jejeje – dice colas avergonzado.

- Bueno al menos están en la cocina y no afuera – Tommy se toma su estomago y comienza a sentir algo extraño – UPS!...Creo que me dieron ganas de ir al baño a mi también! – dice avergonzado.

Tommy toma a Colas del brazo y lo lleva rápidamente a su habitación.

- Espérame aquí que no me tardo – Tommy sale corriendo de la habitación - Si quieres puedes ver un poco de televisión! – le grita.

Colas se sienta en el borde de la cama y comienza a observar detenidamente la habitación de Tommy: una computadora, el televisor, el celular y una consola de videojuegos, son lo primero que Colas ve.

- Valla!...Teléfonos celulares, señal de Internet, TV por cable y videojuegos!...No están tan atrasados en tecnología – Colas enciende el televisor – Genial dibujos animados! – dice alegremente al encontrar un canal de caricaturas y se recuesta en la cama de Tommy.

_- "Lo siento Calamardo" – _se escucha una voz graciosa que sale de la televisión.

En eso, alguien con un sombrero extraño lo espía curiosamente de un lado de la puerta de la habitación. Colas se da cuenta y rápidamente voltea la cabeza para ver quien era, pero este ya se había escondido. Colas no le da mucha importancia y sigue mirando los dibujos animados.

- Disculpa... – se escucha la voz de Dil, quien estaba parado en la puerta de la habitación. Colas lo ve y lo mira muy extraño al ver que traía: una cámara de fotos, varios anotadores, unos bolígrafos y unos posters de extraterrestres! - Hola! Mi nombre es Dilan Pickles, llámame Dil, soy el hermano menor de Tommy – se presenta Dil sonriendo.

- Mucho gusto Dil! Mi nombre es Miles Prower, llamarme Colas – se presenta Colas devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Ambos se quedan callados por un momento. Dil lo observa detenidamente, lo cual deja a Colas muy confundido y nervioso. Pero Dil decide romper el silencio, con una increíble pregunta!.

- ...Tu eres un extraterrestre?.

- QUE? – Colas no podía creer lo que le había preguntado - ...No.

- Oh...Que mala suerte – Dil sale de la habitación muy decepcionado y mirando al suelo dejando a Colas muy confundido.

- ... – Colas.

- Ya salí! – Tommy entra a la habitación - De verdad que tenia ganas de ir!.

- Tommy! – se escucha la voz de su madre que lo llamaba.

- Esta vez se despertaron mas rápido! – Tommy y Colas van hacia donde están Stu y Didi.

Cuando entran a la cocina, Tommy ve que sus padres ya estaban de pie.

- Por favor mama papa no se desmayen! – les dice Tommy rápidamente.

- No...Tommy...Explícanos lo que ocurrió hoy – le pide su padre muy seriamente. Hugo y Didi observan fijamente a Colas.

- Así es Tommy explícanos! – dice Dil mientras entra a la cocina.

- Bueno...Creo que quien mejor podría explicarlo es Colas – dice señalandolo.

Todas las miradas recaen sobre Colas.

- Creo que querrán sentarse.

Después de tres horas, y de tres tazas de café, ya eran las una de la mañana y Hugo y Didi estaban sentados en la mesa terminando de escuchar atentamente lo que Colas les decía. A Dil le había atacado el sueño desde hace rato y se estaba echando una siesta sobre la mesa.

Hugo terminaba de tomar su ultimo sorbo de café - Simplemente no te puedo creer – dice - Me parece algo imposible e ilógico lo que nos acabas de decir.

- Pero es cierto señor Pickles! – le dice Colas mientras se pone de pie rápidamente.

- Papa es cierto! Mama...tienen que creerle! – les dice Tommy muy seriamente también poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

- ...Si...les creemos – responde su madre.

- Yo no lo....

- Hugo... – lo interrumpe Didi - El solo hecho de verlo a el – refiriéndose a Colas – Es la prueba suficiente de que lo que dicen puede ser cierto.

- Por supuesto que es cierto! Y si no vean como quedo la motocicleta de pa...UPS! – Tommy no pudo terminar la oración al darse cuenta de que había cometido un gran error.

- Mi motocicleta? – Hugo se pone de pie - QUE LE PASO A MI MOTOCICLETA? – grito mientras salio corriendo hacia el garaje.

- Creo que metiste la pata Tommy – le dice Colas.

- NOOOOOOOOOO! – se escuchan los gritos de Hugo desde la cocina – MI MOTOCICLETA!.

Hugo entra a la casa llorando de tristeza y se pone de rodillas mientras comienza a golpear el piso al haber visto la motocicleta que tanto amaba, destruida.

- PORQUE? PORQUE MI MOTOCICLETA? – gritaba llorando Hugo, lo cual hizo que todos lo miraran muy raro.

- Santo cielo Hugo! – le dice su esposa – En vez de estar tirado en el piso llorando por tu motocicleta tendrías que agradecer de que los chicos están bien!.

- ...Tienes razón Didi – Hugo se pone de pie – Me alegro de que estén bien – dice mirando a Tommy y a Colas sonriendo - Pero hay algo que no entiendo – aclara Stu viendo a Colas – Como es que tu no estas tan asustado y sorprendido como nosotros?.

- Si colas – dice Tommy - Ahora que lo pienso tu no parecías nervioso ni asustado.

- Bueno...lo que pasa es...que esto ya nos había pasado – aclara Colas dejando a todos sorprendidos.

- Como que esto ya les había pasado? – pregunta Hugo.

- Si...Acaso ya habían venido a este mundo? – le pregunta Didi muy confundida.

- No...No a este...Sino a otro – responde Colas dejando a todos aun mas sorprendidos. Mientras tanto Dil seguía durmiendo.

- A OTRO MUNDO? – pregunta Tommy muy sorprendido – ACASO HAY MAS?.

- Eso parece - responde Colas - Pero el otro al que fuimos era muy diferente a este!. En aquel mundo, las personas eran diferentes a nosotros...Inclusive los chicos lo eran!...Pero ustedes...ustedes son muy similares a nosotros!.

Todos observan a Colas detenidamente de pies a cabeza.

- ES VERDAD! – dice Didi sorprendida, provocando que Dil se despierte repentinamente, pero al instante se volvió a dormir.

- SI! Por eso creía que eras Phily...Tu cabeza...tu frente grande...y tu estatura...son muy similares a las de Phily y Lily – aclara Hugo sorprendido.

- Y tus ojos – dice Didi sorprendida - Son muy similares a los de Tommy!.

- En serio? – Tommy observa a Colas – No lo había notado!.

En eso, Hugo y Didi comienzan a hablar entre ellos sorprendidos por las similitudes entre Colas y ellos.

- Tommy... – dice Colas en voz baja - Quienes son Phily y Lily?.

- Son solo unos amigos míos... – le responde Tommy en voz baja - ...Pronto los conocerás.

Los padres de Tommy terminan de hablar - De acuerdo chicos!...Creo que hoy a sido un día muy..."extraño" y agotador para todos así que mejor sugiero que vayamos a descansar y así veremos que podemos hacer mañana por la mañana – sugirió Hugo.

- Me parece bien!...Además creo que Eggman no aparecerá tan rápido! – aclaro Colas.

- Esta bien!...Donde dormirá Colas? – les pregunta Tommy.

- Bueno...Creo que ahora es un amigo tuyo, así que supongo que dormirá en tu habitación – le aclara su padre.

- Podríamos utilizar el colchón nuevo para que pueda dormir bien y cómodo! – sugirió Didi.

- No se hagan molestia - les dice Colas.

- No es ninguna molestia Colas...Ahora eres nuestro invitado – le respondió Didi sonriéndole.

- Muchas gracias! – les agradeció Colas al ver la gran amabilidad con la que lo atendían.

- De acuerdo Colas – Tommy comienza a bostezar y a cerrar los ojos de sueño – Mejor vamos a mi habitación, ya no aguanto el sueño – sugirió al notar que el sueño comenzaba a ganarle.

- De acuerdo! Hasta mañana señor y señora Pickles! – les grito Colas mientras se dirigía a la habitación de Tommy junto con el, quien ya se caía de sueño y del cansancio – Gracias por su amabilidad!.

- De nada! – le responde Hugo.

- Ah cierto! – Colas se detiene - Mi aeroplano...aun sigue en el árbol verdad?.

- Eh...no....Después de eso vino la policía, bajaron tu aeroplano del árbol y lo confiscaron...les preguntamos que harían con el y dijeron que lo dejarían en el cementerio de autos hasta que venga el FBI – le respondió Hugo.

- Confiscaron mi aeroplano?...El FBI? – Colas se pone muy triste - ...Esto no puede ser.

- Lo sentimos Colas – se disculpa Didi.

- No...No se preocupen...Después de todo puedo construir otro! Hasta mañana! – grita Colas mientras se dirige a la habitación de Tommy y deja a Stu y Didi muy confundidos.

- ...Que puede construir otro? – Hugo le pregunta muy confundido a Didi.

- ...Tu crees que... – Didi es interrumpida al escuchar unos ronquidos detrás de ella.

Ambos observan a Dil, quien se encontraba babeando toda la mesa.

- Dil! Despierta y sube a tu habitación! Y deja de babear la mesa! – le ordena su madre.

- Eh? – pregunta Dil levantando su cabeza de la mesa con unas grandes ojeras y con la boca llena de baba.

* * *

Eran las Dos de la mañana y ya todos se encontraban durmiendo tranquilamente en la casa Pickles...a excepción de dos personas.

- Colas? – pregunta Tommy mientras mira el techo desde su cama.

- Que pasa Tommy? – le pregunta Colas desde el colchón en donde estaba recostado.

- No puedes dormir, verdad? – le pregunta Tommy mirando al techo.

- No – le responde Colas.

- En que estas pensando?.

- En mis amigos...Espero que estén bien – responde Colas algo preocupado - Y tu?...En que estas pensando?.

- Estoy pensando...en ¿que es lo que estará haciendo ese tal Eggman? – responde Tommy.

Gotas de lluvia comienzan a caer lentamente, chocando contra la ventana de la habitación de.

La leve lluvia comienza a transformarse en una gran tormenta con mucho viento y relámpagos. Y en un lugar...en una zona boscosa...los grandes relámpagos iluminan el rostro de un hombre gordo y el fuerte viento mueve su gran bigote mientras observa el gran paisaje tormentoso desde una gran ventana en el frente de su base un poco destruida, desde la cima de una gran colina ubicada en el bosque.

- ...No puedo creer que esto halla pasado nuevamente – se dice Eggman a si mismo.

- Pero este mundo...es diferente al anterior – se aclara a si mismo.

Unas compuertas que se encontraban en la pared de su base...se abren repentinamente...liberando unos pequeños Robots, similares a platillos, que salen volando rápidamente y que se pierden de vista entre el bosque bajo la gran tormenta y los relámpagos.

Eggman, ve como los platillos se pierden entre el bosque.

- ...Mejor que inspeccione toda el área – se dice Eggman mientras se voltea y ve algo que lo hace sonreír.

- Talvez...esta sea una nueva oportunidad...para dominar el mundo...JAJAJAJA! – y los grandes relámpagos...iluminan una gran ejercito de Robots armados dentro de su base...mientras Eggman...continua riéndose.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Colas abre sus ojos lentamente...y comienza a ver que muchos chicos lo estaban rodeando y viendo curiosamente, muy sorprendidos.

- Eh? Que? – Colas se levanta asustado al verlos muy impresionados.

- Wow! – Phily queda impresionado.

Tommy se levanta repentinamente al escuchar el grito de Colas - CHICOS! QUE HACEN AQUI?.

- Bueno Tommy...nos enteramos de que ya habías regresado...y que...estabas acompañado de alguien – respondió Carlitos mirando a Colas.

- Pero...Como se enteraron?...Quien les dijo? – les pregunta Tommy confundido.

Todas las miradas de sus amigos cayeron sobre el pequeño Dil.

- Dil! – lo regaña Tommy.

- Lo siento Tommy pero esto...esto es algo que no puede quedar en secreto! – le aclara Dil sonriendo, pero Tommy no queda muy feliz.

- Por favor chicos no le digan nada a sus padres! – les pide Tommy.

- No te preocupes – le dice Carlitos sonriendo – Esto queda en secreto.

- Pero tal vez conmigo no! - grita Angélica mientras entra a la habitación de Tommy – Siempre me ocultan to... - al ver a Colas se queda petrificada.

Susie entra a la habitación - Lamento llegar tarde chicos pero CIELOS! – grita al ver a Colas.

- Shhh! – la callan todos.

- Lo siento – se disculpa Susie avergonzada en voz baja.

- De acuerdo...Chicos!...El es Colas – dice Tommy sonriendo.

- Mucho gusto Colas! Mi nombre es Carlos Finster, pero puedes llamarme Carlitos.

- Mi nombre es Kimi Watanave Finster, soy la hermana de Carlitos.

- ... – Colas quedo pensativo.

- Bueno..."hermanastra".

- Ah! – Colas comprendió.

- Yo soy Phillip Deville, llámame Phily.

- Yo soy Lillian Deville, gemela de Phily, llamame Lily.

- Ah! Ustedes son los chicos que los padres de Tommy dijeron que eran similares a mi! – dijo Colas, dejando a Phily y a Lily muy confundidos.

- Mi nombre es Susana Carmichael, Susie. Mucho gusto Colas!.

- Yo...so...soy...Angélica...Pickles...soy la prima de Dil y Tommy – se presento Angelica quien aun estaba algo asustada después de haber visto a Colas.

- Mucho gusto a todos! Mi nombre es Miles Prower! Pero llámenme Colas! – dijo señalando sus dos Colas.

- WOW! Genial! – dijo Phily sorprendido al ver las Colas.

En eso, Hugo entra corriendo a la habitación - Chicos no entren a la habita...Oh! – dijo al ver que ya habían visto a Colas.

- No te preocupes papa no dirán nada! – le aclaro Tommy.

- Ah...bueno...esta bien...adiós chicos! – se despide Hugo mientras salía de la habitación.

- Adiós señor Pickles – lo despidieron todos.

- Bueno...creo que mejor me levanto – dijo Tommy mientras se ponía de pie.

- Nosotros te esperaremos abajo Tommy – le aclaro Carlitos mientras salían de la habitación.

- De acuerdo – respondió Tommy.

* * *

Después de un rato en la cocina, todos se encontraban sentados en la mesa, incluyendo Colas.

- Entonces...ustedes, no usan ropa – Carlitos quiere sacarse esa duda.

- CARLITOS! – lo regaña Kimi avergonzada.

- Nosotros los chicos no la necesitamos...Pero las chicas si – responde Colas sin problemas – Nosotros solo la usamos si queremos cambiar o mejorar nuestro estilo. En ocasiones la uso para ir a eventos formales o para ir a fiestas.

- Podrías ponerte de pie por favor? – le pregunta Phily – Queremos...comprobar algo.

- Que QUE? PHILY! – lo regaña Lily avergonzada.

Colas se pone de pie en el centro de la cocina, muy confundido al escuchar lo que Phily le pidió, mientras que las chicas miran hacia otro lado muy avergonzadas.

- Esto debe ser una broma! – dice Angelica avergonzada mientras mira hacia otro lado y se tapa con una mano.

Phily, Carlitos y Dil se cercioraron si Colas decía la verdad. Y al notar que Colas "ya saben que".

- Tienes razón...No la necesitas – dice Phily dándole la razón.

- Si...Una pregunta...¿Para que me hicieron poner de pie? – pregunta confundido.

- No para nada – responde Phily tranquilamente.

Tommy entra a la cocina ya vestido - De acuerdo chicos! Ya estoy listo! Vamonos!.

Todos comienzan a salir, Colas se pone una gran campera con capucha para taparse el rostro.

- Tommy! – lo llama su madre - Toma Tommy...a los chicos ya les di uno – le dice su madre sonriendo mientras le da un emparedado.

- De acuerdo gracias mama! – le agradece Tommy mientras sale comiendo el emparedado.

Afuera, el sol era bastante fuerte.

- Ahora adonde vamos chicos? – pregunta Susie.

- Iremos a ver si podemos encontrar a mis amigos que también viajaron hasta aquí! – responde Colas mientras se tapa el rostro lo mas que puede.

- Que? – Angélica los mira con una cara de "están locos?" - Con este calor?...Yo ya me voy a mi casa adiós! – se despide mientras se va de mal humor.

- Cielos! – dice Colas - ...Esa chica no era tan agradable como lo parecía!.

- Y ahora te das cuenta? – le pregunta Susie.

- De acuerdo! Vamos a ver si los podemos encontrar – dice Tommy.

* * *

Después de un rato caminando por la ciudad buscando a ver si podían encontrar a los amigos de Colas. La gente mira muy confundida a Colas, quien usaba una enorme campera y se tapaba la cara para que no lo vieran.

- Que brisa tan fresca! – dice Phily mientras levanta sus brazos y recibe el viento fresco - Lo puedes sentir Colas?.

Colas esta con la cabeza gacha, mirando al suelo y sudando como un caballo por el gran calor que tenia - ...Y si mejor los buscamos en otra parte en donde no halla tantas personas así puedo sacarme esto un momento? – pregunta Colas algo molesto.

- Tienes razón Colas! – dice Susie - Además no creo que hallan aparecido por aquí!...Aquí hay mucha gente y se hubiera armado un gran escándalo!.

- Que tal si vamos al campo de futbol de la escuela? – sugiere Tommy – Hoy es domingo, la escuela esta cerrada y no hay nadie!.

- Es cierto vamos allí! – dice Kimi coincidiendo con Tommy.

* * *

Un momento después, ya todos habían llegado al campo de futbol.

- Que viento tan fresco! – exclama Colas muy aliviado mirando al cielo y estirando sus brazos después de haberse sacado la campera. Pero no se dio cuenta...que en el cielo...una pequeño Robot parecido a un platillo...le sacaba fotografías y seguía su camino por los cielos.

- De acuerdo, comencemos a buscar alguna seña por aquí! – sugiere Colas.

Mientras tanto en la base de Eggman, que se encontraba en el bosque, los pequeñas Robots que había soltado regresan a la base.

- Bueno...veamos que hay por la zona – dice Eggman mientras saca un Disco del interior de sus Robots y los pone en una computadora y ve los datos en una gran pantalla.

- Valla valla...Tal parece que hay una pequeña ciudad cerca de aquí!...Eso lo hará mas divertido – dice Eggman con una sonrisa - De acuerdo, aquí hay unas cuantas fotografías...veamos - Eggman ve las fotografías de la ciudad en su pantalla, y ve una que lo deja sorprendido.

- QUE?...Acaso?...Acercare un poco mas esta imagen – Eggman le pone Zoom a la imagen - Acaso...ese es Colas? – se pregunta sorprendido.

- Si!...Es Colas! – dice al ver la imagen en la que Colas se encuentra estirándose y mirando al cielo en el campo de futbol de la escuela.

- Así que el también esta aquí – se dice Eggman – Pues no lo estará...por mucho tiempo – dice mientras aprieta un botón de su computadora. Dos robots, uno rojo y uno azul, que se encontraban desactivados se despiertan...las puertas de la base se abren...y ellos salen a toda velocidad en dirección a la pequeña ciudad.

Mientras tanto en el campo de futbol.

- Bueno...Creo que no están por aquí...Mejor vamonos – dice Colas mientras comienza a ponerse la campera. En eso Phily y Carlitos buscaban pistas entre las gradas, y encuentran algo que los deja confundidos.

- Hey Colas! – lo llama Phily desde las gradas.

- Que ocurre? – le pregunta Colas desde la mitad del campo.

- Creo que encontramos algo! – le grita Carlitos.

Colas y todos los demás suben rápidamente a las gradas para ver que es lo que habían encontrado.

- Creo que esto es algo verdad? – le pregunta Phily mientras apunta con el dedo, todos quedan sorprendidos al ver lo que habían encontrado. Habia una gran abolladura en una de las gradas...Colas la ve desde abajo...y ve la forma de un rostro familiar.

- Acaso...Este es el rostro de Nudillos? – se pregunta mientras observa detenidamente la silueta de la abolladura.

El rostro de Nudillos había quedado estampado contra una de las gradas, y por su expresión, no estaba muy feliz.

- Si! Es el rostro de Nudillos! – dice Colas alegremente – JAJAJA! Por la cara que puso cuando se choco contra esto, se podría decir que no estaba muy contento que digamos!.

- Quien es Nudillos? – le pregunta Lily.

- Uno de mis amigos! – responde Colas - Tal parece que ellos cayeron por aquí!.

- Entonces...Es posible que aun estén por aquí! – aclara Tommy.

Al instante, comienzan a buscarlo por todo el lugar. Kimi escucha unos ruidos extraños que vienen desde el cuarto donde se guardan las pelotas. Y cuando se acerca, ve que la puerta de entrada había sido abierta.

- Chicos! – grita Kimi, y todos vienen corriendo.

- Que pasa? – le pregunta Colas.

- Creo que aquí hay alguien – dice Kimi señalando con el dedo hacia la puerta.

Colas se acerca y mira de cerca la puerta, y puede ver que hay unas marcas de golpes en la cerradura, los cual hace que se alegre.

- Nudillos!...NUDILLOS! – grita Colas mientras entra corriendo.

- Quien diablos esta haciendo tanto escándalo? – pregunta Nudillos mientras esta sentado en el piso, mordiendo con fuerza un balón de fútbol.

- Nudillos aquí estas! – dice Colas muy feliz al ver a su amigo.

- Colas eres tu! – dice Nudillos asombrado al verlo.

- Que bueno que te encontré! – dice Colas muy feliz frente a Nudillos - Ya me estaba preocupando!.

- Que bueno verte! He estado aquí encerrado desde que caí! Y la verdad tenia algo de hambre – le dice mientras señala el balón de fútbol que estaba mordiendo.

- Si! Tal parece que te diste un gran golpe al caer aquí – le dice Colas burlonamente al recordar el gran golpe que tenia la butaca.

- No me lo recuerdes! Aun me duele un poco la cabeza – le dice Nudillos mientras se toma la cabeza con una mano.

Al ver a Nudillos tomarse la cabeza, Colas se da cuenta de que Nudillos también había cambiado; era un poco mas gordo, ya no usaba guantes, sus grandes nudillos ahora eran mas pequeños, su cuello era un poco mas largo, sus pies eran mas cortos, su nariz era mas pequeña, su cabello era de un color rojo mas claro, su boca era mas grande y sus ojos, que antes asustaban, ahora eran un poco mas pequeños y redondos y se los veía mas tranquilos.

- Cielos! – Cola queda sorprendido - Tu también cambiaste un poco Nudillos.

- Si...Tu también...Que extraño verdad? – le dice Nudillos.

- Jeje...Con esos ojos ahora no das tanto miedo – le dice burlonamente, lo cual hace que Nudillos se enfade un poco.

- Aun así siguen siendo feos! – grita la voz de alguien conocida, haciendo que Nudillos se enfade mas y Colas se alegrara mas.

- Amy! Crema! – dice Colas al ver a sus dos amigas – Ustedes también están aquí!.

- Caímos al mismo tiempo junto con Nudillos – dice Crema.

- Lamentablemente – dice Amy mirando a Nudillos.

- Yo tampoco estoy muy feliz por eso! – grita Nudillos enfadado – Sobre todo porque ustedes cayeron suavemente sobre las redes del arco de fútbol mientras que yo caí de cabeza sobre esas gradas!.

_Flash back_

_La noche en la que Colas estaba en la casa de Tommy, sobre el campo de futbol de la escuela, un pequeño túnel de muchos colores muy brillantes se abría en el cielo._

_- WOW! – Nudillos sale de dentro del túnel a una gran velocidad – AHHHHHHH! – y choca de cabeza contra una de las gradas._

_- AHHHHHHHH! – gritan Amy y Crema mientras también caen del túnel – CUIDADO! – grita Amy mientras se dirigen y caen sobre la red del arco de fútbol._

_- Bajemos – dice Amy._

_- Si._

_Amy y Crema logran bajar de la red y comienzan a buscar a Nudillos._

_- NUDILLOS! – comienzan a llamarlo, hasta que lo ven – NUDILLOS!._

_Ambas suben por las gradas hasta donde estaba Nudillos._

_- Nudillos estas bien? – le pregunta Crema muy preocupada al ver que Nudillos, no reaccionaba. De repente...Nudillos mueve sus brazos, toma con fuerza la grada y comienza a tirar muy fuerte hasta que logra sacar su cabeza._

_- AUCH! Eso me dolió mucho! – dice mientras se acaricia su nariz._

_- Donde estamos? – se pregunta Amy._

_- No lo se, pero mejor escondámonos hasta que amanezca – sugirió Nudillos._

_- Tu no eres mi jefe! – le respondió Amy algo molesta._

_- ESO NO IMPORTA! – le grito Nudillos muy molesto – Solo digo, que es mejor que esperemos hasta que amanezca, de acuerdo?. Así que si quieren salir a dar un recorrido nocturno por un lugar que no conocemos y que además parece que va llover, no se los impediré, pero yo me voy a esconder hasta mañana._

_- DE ACUERDO PUES QUEDATE! – le grita Amy – VAMONOS CREMA! – Amy comienza a bajar – CREMA VAMOS!._

_- Eh... – Crema no se mueve de al lado de Nudillos - ...Creo que mejor me quedo aquí también, lo siento._

_- Vamos a buscar un lugar en el cual podamos ocultarnos – dice Nudillos._

_El y Crema comienzan a bajar por las gradas - ...UY! ESTA BIEN! – dice Amy mientras también baja con ellos._

_Nudillos ve una puerta y comienza a golpearla con fuerza – Que crees que haces? – le pregunta Amy._

_- Trato de abrirla! – Nudillos consigue abrir la puerta – Nos quedaremos aquí hasta mañana!._

_- De acuerdo, entremos – Nudillos entra primero, Amy segunda y por ultimo Crema – Crema! No olvides cerrar la puerta._

_- Oh si claro – Crema se acerca y cierra la puerta._

_Fin del Flash back_

Ya entiendo...Chicas ustedes también han cambiado! – dice Colas sorprendido al verlas; Amy ya no usaba sus guantes, sus ojos eran mas pequeños (similares a los de Kimi pero mas grandes y unidos), sus pies eran un poco mas pequeños, su boca era un poco mas grande, su cuello era un poco mas largo, y su cabello color rosa ahora era un poco mas claro. Crema ahora era un poco mas alta, sus orejas era mucho mas pequeñas, su cuerpo era un poco mas grandes, sus pies seguían siendo pequeños, sus ojos eran mas pequeños (similares a los de Tommy).

- Si que extraño verda... – Amy, Nudillos y Crema quedan en silencio al ver que Tommy y sus amigos los observan impresionados desde la puerta - ...Eh...Colas...ellos....

- Ah cierto!...Chicos...ellos son quienes me ayudaron a buscarlos, son amigos – les aclara Colas.

Colas comienza a presentarlos uno por uno, señalándolos.

- Ellos son Tommy – Hola - , Su hermano menor Dil – Como están? - , Carlitos – Que tal? - , Su hermana Kimi – Mucho gusto en conocerlos - , Phily – Que hay? - , Su hermana gemela Lily – Mucho gusto - Y Susie – Gusto en conocerlos -.

- Ah!...Mucho gusto! Mi nombre es Amy Rose, llámenme solo Amy.

- El mió es Cream Rabbit, pero llámenme Crema...Mucho gusto!.

- Knuckles Equidna, diganme Nudillos.

Amy observa a Lily, y se acerca curiosamente hasta que queda a unos centímetros de su rostro, mientras que Lily la observa muy confundida.

- No son muy diferentes de nosotros! – Dice Amy sorprendida - Sobre todo ahora que nuestro aspecto ha cambiado un poco.

- Es verdad – dice Lily sorprendida - Ahora que los veo mejor, tienen razón!...No somos tan diferentes.

- De acuerdo mejor vamonos de aquí – dice Tommy mientras comienza a sudar – Aquí hace mucho calor!.

- Si vamonos de aquí! Que bueno que vinieron porque ya no aguantaba estar un segundo mas con Amy! – dice Nudillos viendo a Amy muy enojado.

- Sabes?...Yo también estoy aliviada por eso! – le dice Amy.

- De acuerdo salgamos! – dice Tommy mientras comienzan a salir del cuarto.

Una vez afuera.

- Que aire tan fresco hay aquí afuera! – dice Amy mientras estira sus brazos aliviada.

- A propósito chicos...No han visto a Sonic? – les pregunta Colas.

- No lo hemos visto aun – responde Crema.

- Ni idea – dice Nudillos.

- Todavía no ha aparecido...Espero que lo haga rápido – dice Amy preocupada.

- Sonic? – pregunta Carlitos confundido – Acaso aun falta alguien mas?.

- Si...de hecho...falta la estrella del equipo – responde Colas.

- La estrella? JA! No me hagas reír! – dice Nudillos algo enojado.

- La estrella? – pregunta Kimi algo confundida – Porque..."la estrella"?.

- Pues porque....

- Porque el siempre llega en el momento justo cuando uno lo necesita y siempre sale victorioso! – responde Amy.

- Pero por supuesto...todos ayudamos!...Todos hacemos un equipo – agrega Nudillos.

- En eso coincido contigo Nudillos! – le dice Colas – Todos hacemos nuestra parte.

- Ya veo – dice Tommy - ...Bueno chicos creo que mejor nos vamos a seguir buscando a Sonic.

- Bueno...por lo menos Eggman aun no ha aparecido - dice Colas tranquilamente, pero en el momento después de decir eso, los dos Robots que habían salido de la base de Eggman, caen repentinamente del cielo en el centro del campo de futbol!.

- PARA QUE HABLASTE COLAS? – le dice Nudillos muy furioso.

- OH POR DIOS! QUE SON ESAS COSAS? – pregunta Lily muy asustada mientras se esconde detrás de Phily.

- N...N...NO...NO SE – responde Phily muy nervioso y asustado.

- Esto no luce bien – dice Colas mientras los observa muy nervioso.

- CARLITOS...VAMONOS DE AQUÍ! – le dice Kimi mientras se esconde detrás de el.

- No van a ir a ningún lado – responde el Robot azul.

- QUE? ACASO PUEDEN HABLAR? – le pregunta Carlitos a Colas.

- Si! – responde Colas aun nervioso.

- Pero...Como?...Si el que nos ataco al principio no podía! – le pregunta Tommy muy confundido.

- Estos son unos modelos mas avanzados que ese! – le responde Colas - ...Y por lo tanto mas peligrosos también!

- Que lastima que Sonic no esta con ustedes así los eliminábamos a todos juntos – les dice el Robot rojo.

- Pues...NO TE SERA TAN FACIL CHATARRA! – grita Nudillos furioso. Rápidamente, corre y se dirige hacia ellos y le da un gran golpe a el Robot rojo, quien impacta contra las butacas de las gradas destruyéndolas por completo.

- CIELOS! – dice Tommy impresionado al ver la fuerza de Nudillos.

- ESTO ES DE PELICULA! – dice Dil muy impresionado.

- AUCH!...Eso...Eso me dolió? – se dice Nudillos muy confundido, ya que jamás le había dolido cuando golpeaba a alguien.

El Robot rojo se levanta rápidamente y va a toda velocidad hacia el, y le da un gran golpe enviándolo hacia donde estaban los demás.

- CUIDADO! - grita Colas haciendo que todos corran en diferentes direcciones mientras Nudillos queda estampillado contra la puerta del cuarto de balones.

- ESTO ES MUY PELIGROSO! – grita Susie quien se había caído al piso después de correr.

- NUDILLOS ESTAS BIEN? – le pregunta Phily quien fue corriendo en su ayuda.

- Eh...Si...Estoy bien...O estos Robots son muy fuertes o yo estoy un poco mas débil – responde Nudillos.

- Te sacaremos de aquí! – dice Carlitos mientras, junto con Phily, tratan de sacar a Nudillos.

En eso, Lily se había alejado un poco del grupo.

- Adonde crees que vas? – le pregunta el Robot rojo.

- EH...AH...AYUDAAAAAA! – grita Lily desesperadamente.

- QUE? – se desespera Phily al oír los gritos de su hermana.

- PEDAZO DE CHATARRA! – grita Colas mientras salta contra el Robot rojo y le da un gran golpe en la cabeza, haciendo que esta comience a girar sin parar.

Lily se esconde detrás de Colas - QUE TE PARECIO ESO PEDAZO DE... – Colas se queda sin habla al ver que el Robot detiene su cabeza con sus manos y no sufrió ningún rasguño.

- GRAVE ERROR! – el Robot rojo patea a Colas como si fuera una pelota de fútbol en el rostro, y lo envía hacia donde están Tommy, Dil y Carlitos.

- SUJETEMOSLO CHICOS! – grita Tommy. Al Colas impactar contra ellos, lo sujetan con mucha fuerza para que no se golpee contra nada.

- De acuerdo, en que estaba? Ah cierto! – el Robot rojo comienza a levantar su brazo lentamente sobre Lily.

- Yo...Yo... – Lily tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

- Adiós – le dice el Robot rojo mientras impulsa con toda su velocidad su puño hacia Lily.

- LILIANA NOOOOOO! – grita Phily.

...Lily cierra sus ojos esperando lo peor...Pero luego un sonido extraño deja todo en silencio...El puño jamás llego a golpearla...Lentamente, comienza a abrir sus ojos en dirección hacia donde estaban Phily y los demás, quienes estaban sin habla. Lily mira al Robot...y ve que alguien de cabello azul y erizado detuvo el puño del Robot con sus manos.

- ......Creo que llegue en el momento justo.

**Fin del capitulo 4!. Espero que los haya entretenido!. En cuanto a las descripciones de los personajes, hice mi mejor esfuerzo!. SALUDOS!. = )**.


	7. 5: Entra en escena Sonic

**Aclaración:**

El nombre de Stu y de algunos de los otros personajes ahora han sido cambiados a su version en español, como tenia que ser, un error mió!. Hace ya bastante tiempo que no pasan la serie, asi que me confundi con algunos de los nombres, por supuesto que no de los de los personajes principales. Un mensaje de **Dil Neville **me hiso pensar que podria estar equivocado con algunos de los nombres, asi que busque entre algunas de mis cosas guardadas en mi ropero, y encontre la **primera pelicula de Los Rugrats en cassete original 1998**!!!. Comenze a verla, y me quite las dudas de algunos de los nombres, y comenze a recordarlos bien!!!.

* * *

**Anteriormente**

- Bueno...por lo menos Eggman aun no ha aparecido - dice Colas tranquilamente, pero en el momento después de decir eso, los dos Robots que habían salido de la base de Eggman, caen repentinamente del cielo en el centro del campo de fútbol!!!.

- PARA QUE HABLASTE COLAS???!!! – le dice Nudillos muy furioso.

- OH POR DIOS!!! QUE SON ESAS COSAS???!!! – pregunta Lily muy asustada mientras se esconde detrás de Phily.

- N...N...NO...NO SE – responde Phily muy nervioso y asustado.

- Esto no luce bien – dice Colas mientras los observa muy nervioso.

- CARLITOS...VAMONOS DE AQUÍ!!! – le dice Kimi mientras se esconde detrás de el.

- No van a ir a ningún lado – responde el Robot azul.

- QUE???!!! ACASO PUEDEN HABLAR???!!! – le pregunta Carlitos a Colas.

- Si!!! – responde Colas aun nervioso.

- Pero...Como?...Si el que nos ataco al principio no podía! – le pregunta Tommy muy confundido.

- Estos son unos modelos mas avanzados que ese!!! – le responde Colas - ...Y por lo tanto mas peligrosos también!!!

- Que lastima que Sonic no esta con ustedes así los eliminábamos a todos juntos –les dice el Robot rojo.

- Pues...NO TE SERA TAN FACIL CHATARRA!!! – grita Nudillos furioso. Rápidamente, corre y se dirige hacia ellos y le da un gran golpe a el Robot rojo, quien impacta contra las butacas de las gradas destruyéndolas por completo.

- CIELOS!!! – dice Tommy impresionado al ver la fuerza de Nudillos.

- ESTO ES DE PELICULA!!! – dice Dil muy impresionado.

- AUCH!...Eso...Eso me dolió??? – se dice Nudillos muy confundido, ya que jamás le había dolido cuando golpeaba a alguien.

El Robot rojo se levanta rápidamente y va a toda velocidad hacia el, y le da un gran golpe enviándolo hacia donde estaban los demás.

- CUIDADO!!! - grita Colas haciendo que todos corran en diferentes direcciones mientras Nudillos queda estampillado contra la puerta del cuarto de balones.

- ESTO ES MUY PELIGROSO!!! – grita Susie quien se había caído al piso después de correr.

- NUDILLOS ESTAS BIEN???!!! – le pregunta Phily quien fue corriendo en su ayuda.

- Eh...Si...Estoy bien...O estos Robots son muy fuertes o yo estoy un poco mas débil – responde Nudillos.

- Te sacaremos de aquí!!! – dice Carlitos mientras, junto con Phily, tratan de sacar a Nudillos.

En eso, Lily se había alejado un poco del grupo.

- Adonde crees que vas? – le pregunta el Robot rojo.

- EH...AH...AYUDAAAAAA!!! – grita Lily desesperadamente.

- QUE???!!! – se desespera Phily al oír los gritos de su hermana.

- PEDAZO DE CHATARRA!!! – grita Colas mientras salta contra el robot y le da un gran golpe en la cabeza, haciendo que esta comience a girar sin parar.

Lily se esconde detrás de Colas - QUE TE PARECIO ESO PEDAZO DE... – Colas se queda sin habla al ver que el Robot detiene su cabeza con sus manos y no sufrió ningún rasguño.

- GRAVE ERROR!!! – el Robot rojo patea a Colas como si fuera una pelota de fútbol en el rostro, y lo envía hacia donde están Tommy, Dil y Carlitos.

- SUJETEMOSLO CHICOS!!! – grita Tommy. Al Colas impactar contra ellos, lo sujetan con mucha fuerza para que no se golpee contra nada.

- De acuerdo, en que estaba? Ah cierto! – el Robot comienza a levantar su brazo lentamente sobre Lily.

- Yo...Yo... – Lily tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

- Adiós – le dice el Robot rojo mientras impulsa con toda su velocidad su puño.

- LILIANA NOOOOOO!!! – grita Phily mientras corre en su ayuda.

...Lily cierra sus ojos esperando lo peor...Pero luego un sonido extraño deja todo en silencio...El puño jamás llego a golpearla...Lentamente, comienza a abrir sus ojos en dirección hacia donde estaban Phily y los demás, quienes estaban sin habla. Lily mira al Robot...y ve que alguien de cabello azul y erizado detuvo el puño del Robot con sus manos.

- ...Creo que llegue en el momento justo.

* * *

**Capítulos 5: Entra en escena...Sonic**

- SONIC???!!! – se pregunta Colas impresionado.

- ...Sonic? – dice Lily muy confundida mientras lo observa.

- Por supuesto que si! – dice Amy feliz de verlo.

- Hola chicos! – los saluda Sonic mientras aun sostiene con fuerza el puño del Robot – Estas bien? – le pregunta a Lily.

- ...Si – le responde Lily casi sin habla.

- Ve adonde estan los demás! Rápido! – le dice Sonic mientras sigue sosteniendo con fuerza el puño del Robot rojo.

- Esta bien! – le dice Lily. Corre y va con su hermano Phily.

Sonic suelta el puño del Robot rojo quien retrocede tambaleándose mientras se acaricia la mano - Así que finalmente decidiste aparecer? – le pregunta el Robot rojo.

- Por supuesto! Vine a divertirme un poco con ustedes! – les responde Sonic sonriendo.

- Me alegro, ahora nos divertiremos a lo grande! – le dice el otro Robot rojo.

Tommy y todos los demás los miran impresionados por un momento y en silencio.

– ESTE ES MIO!!!!!! – grita el Robot azul, mientras salta a toda velocidad sobre Sonic para darle un gran golpe!!! - QUE TE PARECE ESTO???!!!...Eh? – el Robot azul queda confundido al ver que Sonic desaparece de su vista y comienza a ver a hacia todos lados tratando de encontrarlo. Después, siente algo extraño y mira su pecho...viendo así un gran agujero del cual salían muchas chispas...después siente que algo atraviesa su espalda y al mirar hacia atrás, ve a Sonic que sale impulsado de su cuerpo.

Todos los chicos lo ven muy impresionados.

- Y QUE TE PARECE ESTO???!!! – Sonic cae en el suelo e inmediatamente corre hacia el...lo toma del brazo con mucha fuerza, lo levanta y comienza a girar rápidamente mientras sostiene al Robot azul con fuerza por el aire!!!.

- SUELTAME!!!!!! – le grita el Robot azul.

- DE ACUERDO!!! – le grita Sonic con una sonrisa - Aquí VAS!!! – Sonic suelta su brazo y lo envía a volar por los aires!!!.

- WOW!!!!!! – Carlitos no lo podía creer – INCREIBLE!!!!!!.

- Eso no es nada Carlitos! – le dice Colas sonriendo. Al escucha eso, Tommy observa a Sonic muy interesado.

- QUE!!!??? – el Robot rojo lo mira muy enojado - PERO ERES UN....

- Eso no fue nada! – le responde Sonic sonriendo muy confiado.

- Con que si eh? – el Robot rojo, estira sus brazos hacia donde estaba Sonic!!! Y lo toma por sorpresa y lo trae hasta frente de su cara!!! - Y ahora?...Que piensas hacer? – le pregunta el Robot rojo mientras lo mira fijamente a sus ojos.

- Mmm...Bueno pues...ESTO!!! – le responde Sonic mientras se suelta y le da un gran golpe a uno de los brazos del Robot partiéndolo por la mitad.

Al liberarse, Sonic salta al otro brazo del Robot y corre por el, hasta que llega a la cabeza y le da un gran golpe haciéndola girar sin parar!!! - QUE TE PARECIO ESO???!!! – le pregunta Sonic sonriendo.

- SONIC!!! – le grita Colas - ESO NO FUNCIONA!!!.

- QUE???!!!.

Sonic ve que el Robot detiene su cabeza con el brazo que le quedaba - Jeje...NO – le responde riéndose.

- En serio? – le pregunta Sonic confundido, y después de eso le da otro gran golpe en la cabeza haciendo que comience a girar nuevamente sin parar, pero el Robot rojo se la detiene nuevamente - Tienes razón!...Pues...YO HARE QUE FUNCIONE!!!!!! – Sonic comienza a golpear rápidamente y sin parar su cabeza haciéndola girar cada vez mas rápido. De este comienzan a salir chispas!!! Hasta que su cabeza sale volando por los aires y explota!!!. Sonic salta y entra dentro del Robot por el lugar en donde antes estaba su cabeza y luego atraviesa su pecho con un gran salto!!!.

Cuando cae al suelo, sale caminado como si nada - Eso estuvo entretenido! – dice Sonic sonriendo muy confiado.

Todos Los Rugrats lo miran impresionados mientras ven al Robot, que estaba detrás de el, caer al suelo lentamente, y explotar!!!.

- WOW!...Genial! – dice Dil muy feliz.

- JA!...Presumido – le dice Nudillos sonriendo a Sonic mientras se acerca a el.

- Ven?! Por eso digo que el es la estrella del equipo! – dice Amy alegremente mientras tambien se acerca a el.

- Colas, como estas? – le pregunta Sonic.

- Mucho mejor ahora que estamos todos juntos otra vez – le responde Colas sonriendo.

- Apareciste en el momento justo Sonic! – le dice Crema feliz de verlo.

- Casi te ganan Sonic! – le dice Nudillos con una mirada burlona.

- JA! En tus sueños Nudillos – le dice Sonic sonriendo.

- Sonic! Me alegro que estés aquí!!! – le dice Amy mientras lo abraza.

- De acuerdo De acuerdo! – le dice Sonic tratando de hacer que lo suelte - Pero...Colas...Que nos paso?...Porque cambio nuestra apariencia? – le pregunta Sonic muy confundido; Sonic había cambiado: Su cuello era mas largo, su cuerpo un poco mas gordo, su cabello ahora era un poco mas corto y un "poquito" menos erizado y puntiagudo, sus pies eran mas pequeños, ya no usaba guantes, su boca era un poco mas grande, su nariz era un poco mas pequeña y sus ojos eran un poco mas pequeños (similares a los de Kimi pero mas grandes y unidos). (total esta como lo describo en mi imagen de avatar junto con Tommy).

- No lo se Sonic...También me hago esa pregunta – respondió Colas igual de confundido.

- Eh... – Phily y Lily se acercan a Sonic - Muchas gracias por haber ayudado a mi hermana – le agradece Phily algo nervioso.

Lily se acerca a Sonic y lo abraza muy feliz - Muchas gracias!!!.

- No fue nada! – responde Sonic – Pero...quienes son ustedes?.

- Sonic...Ellos son quienes nos ayudaron a encontrarte...Son nuevos amigos – le aclara Colas.

- Nuevos amigos?...GENIAL!!! – Sonic se acerca a ellos y saluda a cada uno - Mucho gusto! Sonikku Hedgehog! – se presenta mientras les da la mano.

- Susana Carmichael, Susie, mucho gusto!. - Carlos Finster, Carlitos!. - Kimi Watanabe Finster, hermana de Carlitos, gusto en conocerte!. - Phillip Deville, dime Phily!. – Lillian Deville, gemela de Phily, Lily encantada de conocerte!. – Dillan Pickles, Dil!.

- Mucho gusto! – les dice Sonic.

Después de eso, solo queda Tommy.

- Mucho gusto, Thomas Pickles, Tommy, hermano mayor de Dil.

- Mucho gusto, Sonikku Hedgehog, Sonic.

Ambos se estrechan la mano fuertemente...y se miran fijamente a los ojos con una sonrisa.

- Tienen la misma altura! – le dijo Kimi en voz baja a Amy muy sorprendida.

- Si!...Ahora que lo noto...Tienes razón! – le dice Amy en voz baja igual de sorprendida.

En ese momento en la casa de Tommy.

Se escucha que alguien golpea la puerta - Yo atiendo! – dice Hugo, quien se dirigía a la puerta – Si en que puedo... – ve a dos policías; uno hombre y la otra mujer.

- Pickles? – pregunta el oficial.

- ...Eh...Si.

- Se entero del "casi" accidente de trafico que hubo ayer? – le pregunta "la" oficial.

- Eh... – Hugo no sabe que decir - ...Algo oí.

- Dos oficiales que estaban vigilando la zona dijeron haber visto su motocicleta – le dice el oficial.

- MI MOTOCICLETA???!!! – pregunta Hugo.

- Su motocicleta – responde el oficial.

Hugo pensaba, y no sabia que hacer – Eh...Eso es imposible ya que mi motocicleta esta en el Garaje y no la use ayer!.

- Podemos verla? – pregunta la oficial.

- Eh... – Hugo se sentía que estaba en graves problemas - De...De acuerdo.

Hugo sale de la casa, se pone frente al garaje...Y lentamente abre la puerta (cerrando los ojos por si los oficiales se abalanzaban sobre el para arrestarlo).

- Valla! – dice el oficial.

Hugo abre sus ojos – QUE??????!!!!!! – no podía creer lo que veía...Su motocicleta estaba reluciente y reparada...Como si apenas la hubieran comprado!!!.

Hugo se acerca a la motocicleta...Y ve una nota que estaba sobre el asiento.

- _"Lamento haber destruido su motocicleta señor Pickles, así que decidí repárasela en la noche!. No me fue muy difícil!. Miles Prower (Colas)._

Hugo seguía viendo la nota muy asombrado y sin habla – Bueno... – los oficiales lo miran sonriendo – Tal parece que se equivocaron! – le dice el oficial.

- Eh... –Hugo no reaccionaba de su asombro – Si.

Comienzan a oírse sirenas de los camiones de bomberos.

- Eh? LAS SIRENAS!!! – dice la oficial.

- VAMOS!!! – le dice el oficial. Ambos salen corriendo a la patrulla – Ah y bonita motocicleta Pickles! – le dice mientras se van rápidamente en la patrulla.

Didi sale de la casa, mientras Hugo seguía sosteniendo asombrado la nota – Que paso Hugo?! – le pregunta su esposa – Que querían?!.

- ...Vinieron...Vinieron a ver la motocicleta – le responde Hugo.

- QUE???!!! – su esposa se asusta – Y la vieron???!!!.

- Si...

- Y que dijeron???!!!.

- Que...Era muy bonita!.

- QUE???!!!.

- Colas reparo la motocicleta! – dice Hugo comenzando a emocionarse.

Inmediatamente, Didi se asoma al garaje – ...No puedo creerlo! – dice muy asombrada.

- Yo...tampoco... – Hugo se arrodilla – BENDITO SEAS COLAS!!!!!! – grita con mucha alegría.

- SHH!!! – lo calla su esposa. Hugo se pone de pie – Porque suenan las sirenas? – le pregunta su esposa.

- No lo se... – Hugo lo piensa - Tal vez....

- LOS CHICOS!!!!!! – gritan ambos.

Mientras tanto en el campo de fútbol

Comienzan a oírse las sirenas - Creo que ya es tiempo de irnos! – dijo Susie al escuchar las sirenas.

- Rápido! Vamonos de aquí! – dice Colas mientras se vuelve a poner su campera para que no lo vean – Esperen...Sonic y los demás no tienen nada que ponerse para ocultarse!.

- No te preocupes – le dijo Dil mientras sacaba de entre su ropa una bolsa con mas camperas – Aquí tengo mas!.

- Buena idea Dil! – le dice Tommy feliz por lo que había hecho.

Sonic y los demás se ponen las camperas.

- Esto no me gusta para nada! – dice Sonic mientras trata de achatar su cabello erizado para que no resalte mucho.

- Bueno vamonos! – dice Tommy. Todos salen corriendo rápidamente del campo de futbol, que había quedado algo...bueno...bastante destruido.

Al instante, llegan los Bomberos.

- Pero...Que paso aquí? – se pregunta uno de los bomberos mientras observa la destrucción del campo de fútbol y de las gradas.

En eso llega el director de la escuela - PERO QUE???!!! MI CAMPO DE FUTBOL!!!!!! – grita muy..."con ganas de matarse".

Mientras tanto en la base de Eggman.

- MMM...Me pregunto porque no habrán regresado aun esos pedazos de chatarra?... – Eggman se acerca a la enorme ventana - ...No creo que hallan tenido problemas para deshacerse de Colas – después de decir eso, Eggman ve algo que viene cayendo del cielo a una gran velocidad - Pero que diablos es... - Eggman corre rápidamente lejos de la ventana, mientras el enorme Robot azul, que Sonic lanzo por los aires, atraviesa su ventana y cae dentro de la base bastante estropeado!!!.

Eggman se acerca al Robot bastante impresionado - Pero...COMO DEMONIOS TE PASO ESTO???!!! ACASO FUE COLAS???!!!.

- Fue...Fue...Sonic – le responde el Robot.

- SONIC???!!! – después de que Eggman dice eso, el robot comienza a expulsar un gran resplandor desde su interior y explota enviándolo contra la pared – COFF COFF...DEMONIOS!!! ESA ALIMAÑA TAMBIEN ESTA AQUÍ???!!! – se pregunta mientras se limpia la cara que había quedado oscura por el humo de la explosión - Esto no es bueno para mis planes...además estos eran unos de mis Robots mas fuertes!.

Eggman se pone de pie cerca de la maquina, ya muy estropeada, que genero el Túnel Ínter dimensional - DEMONIOS!!! Tendré que construir un Robot mas poderoso y tendre que atrasar mis planes!!! – se dice muy furioso. Pero luego, ve un fuerte resplandor que sale de la maquina...Eggman se acerca...Y ve algo que hace que su expresión de enojo pase a una de alegría - ......Jeje......Ahora creo que atrasar mis planes no estaría para nada mal!.

* * *

Despues de un rato, todos se dirigían a la casa de Tommy.

- Ya no aguanto mas esto! – grita Sonic mientras camina encapuchado por la acera, y todas las personas los mirán extrañados.

- SHHH! No llames la atención! – le dice Colas al ver que todos los miraban.

- Sonic se paciente! – le dice Amy.

- Trato...Pero con este calor no puedo! – le dice Sonic tratando de tirarse aire con sus manos.

- Entonces porque Nudillos no se queja? – pregunta Phily mientras ve a Nudillos quien no responde ya que sudaba como nunca.

- Phily no hagas preguntas tontas – le dice su hermana lily.

- Tommy cuanto nos falta para llegar a tu casa? – le pregunta Crema.

- Ya llegamos! – le responde Tommy.

- Genial! – le dice Sonic alegremente.

Todos se dirigen a la puerta de la casa de Tommy. Cuando este abre la puerta, los recibe Didi.

- Hola chicos me alegro que ya hallan regresado! – les dice Didi.

- Hola señora Pickles! – la saludan todos Los Rugrats y entran.

Despues de ellos entra Colas - Hola señora Pickles! – la saluda Colas.

- Hola Colas! Ya encontraste a tus amigos? - le pregunta Didi.

- Si aquí están! – le responde mientras entra a la casa y detrás de el entran los demás.

- Hola señora, Sonikku Hedgehog, pero dígame Sonic – Mucho gusto mi nombre es Amy Rose – se presenta Amy – Hola! Cream Rabbit, Crema – se presenta Crema – Hola, Knuckles, dígame Nudillos.

- He... - la madre de Tommy queda muy asombrada al ver a aquellos nuevos chicos – ...Hola - y luego cierra la puerta aun sorprendida.

Todos se sientan alrededor de la mesa de la cocina.

Hugo entra a la cocina, y los ve a todos! - ......Eh.

- Ah! Papa ellos son los amigos de Colas! – le comenta Tommy.

Tommy los señala a cada uno y los presenta – Nudillos, Crema, Amy y Sonic.

- Eh...Hola!...Hugo Pickles, padre de Tommy y Dil – les dice Hugo.

- Mucho gusto señor Pickles!.

Todos se voltean para charlar, mientras que Hugo sale lentamente de la cocina, aun sorprendido!.

- Bonita casa Tommy! – le dice Sonic.

- Gracias!...De acuerdo chicos...Que tal si platicamos un rato? – sugiere Tommy.

- Me parece bien!...Después de todo si vamos a estar aquí por un tiempo indeterminado, es mejor que nos conozcamos mejor – sugiere Sonic.

- Buena idea! Quien empieza? – pregunta Tommy.

- YO YO HERMANO! – dice Dil mientras levanta su mano.

- De acuerdo Dil comienza – le dice Tommy.

- Bueno yo....

* * *

Después de un largo tiempo platicando.

- JAJA!!! Y entonces Nudillos cayo de cabeza en el excusado!!!.

Todos se reían por la anécdota que les había contado Sonic.

- Jaja...Que gracioso Sonic – le dice Nudillos algo molesto.

- JAJA!!! – Carlitos mira la hora en su reloj, las nueve de la noche – La hora! – Carlitos se levanta – Bueno Kimi ya es hora de irnos, se nos hizo demasiado tarde y papa podría regañarnos!.

- Tienes razon! – dice Kimi al darse cuenta de la hora - Bueno Adiós chicos!.

- Espérenme! – les grita Susie – Yo tambien me voy, adiós!.

- Lily creo que tambien tenemos que irnos – le dice Phily.

- De acuerdo Phily, adiós chicos! Nos vemos mañana – se despide Lily.

- Adios! – los despiden todos.

- Bueno chicos – les dice Didi mientras se acerca a ellos - Quieren cenar?.

- No se haga molestia señora, nosotros...Eh – el estomago de Sonic comienza a hacer ruidos - ...Eh Jejeje.

* * *

Todos se encontraban sentados en la cocina viendo como Didi traia la comida, dos pollos al horno con papas y salsa.

Todos se sirven rapidamente, y Sonic es el primero en probarlo, pero lo hace con la mano!.

- MMM...ESTO SABE INCREIBLE!!! – dice Sonic mientras saborea el pollo.

- Sonic utiliza los cubiertos! - le dice Amy.

- Ups...Perdon - se disculpa Sonic y toma los cubiertos.

- Mmm! Usted sabe cocinar muy bien señora Pickles! – le dice Amy.

- Es verdad! Esto esta delicioso! – le dice Crema.

- Muchas gracias chicos! – les agradece muy contenta por lo que habían dicho de su comida.

- Mama siempre cocina cosas deliciosas! – les comenta Tommy.

- Si! Parece una experta! – dice Dil.

- No es para tanto chicos! - les dice Didi avergonzada.

- Si, los chicos tienen razon Didi - le dice Hugo.

Sonic mira a Nudillos, y se da cuenta de que había comido muy poco.

- Que pasa Nudillos? Acaso no te gusta el pollo? – le pregunta Sonic.

- No...El pollo esta delicioso pero...No dejo de pensar en las esmeraldas – responde Nudillos algo preocupado.

- Es verdad!!! – dice Colas al recordar - ...Donde habrán caído???!!!.

- No lo se...Pero espero que en cualquier lugar menos que con Eggman – responde Sonic.

- Ese Eggman debe ser terrible verdad? - dice Dil al escuchar los comentarios de Sonic.

- Como no te lo imaginas! - le responde Crema.

- Es un viejo gordo, feo y bigotudo - le dice Amy.

- Si - responde Dil.

Todos siguen comiendo...Dil abrio la boca para probar el pollo...Pero de repente se detiene, con la boca aun abierta, pero cerrandola lentamente.

Tommy estaba comiendo, y cuando estaba por probar nuevamente el pollo, se detiene al darse cuenta de la extraña actitud de su hermano - ...Dil......Que te pasa?.

De repente, las imagenes de un hombre con las descripciones que le dio Amy llegan a su mente! - ES CIERTO!!! - dice Dil mientras se pone de pie!.

- Que es lo que pasa Dil???!!! - le pregunta su madre.

- Era un hombre con un traje Rojo y botas negras verdad???!!! - les pregunta Dil emocionado a Sonic y sus amigos.

- Si, con un gran bigote y... - Sonic no podia creer lo que Dil le habia preguntado - QUE DIJISTE???!!!.

Todos habian quedado sorprendidos por la pregunta de Dil.

- PERO COMO LO SABES???!!! - le pregunta Colas - QUIERO DECIR, TU NUNCA LO VISTE!.

- Pues creo que si lo hice!!! Pero, en un sueño!!! - le responde Dil impresionado - Recuerdan el sueño que les dije que habia tenido la noche anterior antes que todo esto pasara??? - les pregunta a Tommy y a sus padres.

Todos comienzan a recordar.

_Flash back_

- _Fiuuuu! Que alivio!...Hola mama! Hola papa! – saluda Dil a sus padres mientras se sienta en la mesa._

_- Hola Dil, y tu?...Como dormiste anoche? – le pregunta su madre mientras Dil toma la caja de cereal._

_- Yo? – pregunta Dil señalándose con el dedo - Bueno yo...DORMI EXCELENTE!!!!!! Tuve un sueño increíble!!!!!. En donde estábamos Tommy, Carlitos, Kimi, Phily, Lily, Susie, y inclusive Angélica!!!!! Y todos nosotros ayudábamos a......bueno no recuerdo como eran pero ayudábamos a unas personas y y había un hombre muy malvado que quería dominar al mundo y había Robot y aviones y también...._

_- Dormiste bien anoche Dil? – lo interrumpe su madre._

_- ...Si mama dormí bien – responde como si nada._

_Fin del Flash back_

_-_ ES CIERTO!!! - dice Tommy muy sorprendido - Tu nos dijiste que habias tenido un sueño muy extraño! En donde todos nosotros ayudabamos a... - Tommy mira a Sonic y sus amigos - ...Unas personas, y que habia un hombre muy malo - finaliza Tommy aun muy asombrado.

- Pero como??? - se pregunta Hugo.

- No lo se! - responde Dil - Estoy tan asombrado como ustedes!.

- Tal vez... - comienza a decir Crema.

- Tal vez que Crema? - le pregunta Didi.

- Tal vez, fue un sueño premonitorio - responde Crema.

- Premonitorio??? - le pregunta Tommy.

- Un sueño, que predice lo que podria pasar en el futuro - responde Colas.

_Nuevas imagenes, algo borrosas, comienzan a llegar a la mente de Dil. Imagenes de todos ellos tirados en el piso, dentro de una extraña cabina, pero esta vez, Sonic, Colas y Nudillos estaban usando ropa. Dil recordaba, las imagenes que sus ojos veian._

_Colas se quita un extraño casco de su cabeza y una funda de sus colas, mientras que Carlitos se quita unos extraños guantes y unas botas de sus pies._

_- Bien hecho! - le dice Colas a Carlitos, y ambos golpean sus puños muy contentos._

_- Ya termino? - pregunta Kimi._

_- Eso parece - responde Phily._

_- Espero que si - dice Crema._

_- Si - responde Sonic en tono suave - Ya termino......Por fin termino._

_- Por fin termino! - dice Tommy._

_- Genial! - dice Lily muy alegre_

_- Quiero darme un baño! - dice Amy mientras estira sus brazos._

_- Ya podemos irnos?! - se escuha la voz algo molesta de Angelica en algun lugar cerca de alli. _

_Dil los ve a todos, quienes desvian sus miradas, al comenzar a oirse unos ruidos extraños y luego unos grandes disparos!!!._

_- Que pasa??? - pregunta Susie...Dil desvia su mirada a Angelica, quien se encontraba frente a una pantalla de la cabina, mirando al cielo en silencio - ANGELICA!!! - grita Susie al ver que Angelica no reaccionaba._

_Tommy y Sonic van corriendo frente a la pantalla de la cabina junto con Angelica y ambos miran al cielo junto con ella._

_- ......Oh cielos - dice Sonic mientras el, Tommy y Angelica observan impresionados como una figura oscura se acerca cayendo desde el cielo._

_Esta, cae frente a la pantalla - CUIDADO!!! - le grita Colas saltando sobre el, y alli finalizan esas imagenes._

- Dil que te pasa???!!! - le pregunta su hermano Tommy - Quedaste como paralizado!.

- Mas recuerdos de ese sueño vienieron a mi cabeza!!! - responde Dil.

- QUE???!!! - le preguntan todos.

- Y que recordaste???!!! - le pregunta Tommy exaltado.

- Que cosas Dil???!!! - le pregunta Sonic igual de exaltado.

- Que todos estabamos en una cabina, que Sonic, Colas y Nudillos usaban ropa, Sonic parecia algo contento porque...dijo que ya todo habia terminado, pero luego unos extraños ruidos y disparos comenzaron a oirse, luego una enorme sombra paso frente a la ventana de la cabina en la que estabamos y luego Colas salto sobre mi diciendo cuidado! - les comenta Dil - Y ahi termina todo.

- Que yo dije que ya todo habia terminado??? - le pregunta Sonic confundido.

- Que yo salte sobre ti??? - le pregunta Colas.

- Que Sonic, Colas y yo usabamos ropa??? - le pregunta Nudillos.

- No recuerdas nada mas Dil???!!! - le pregunta Hugo.

- ......No - responde Dil.

- Santo cielo Hugo eso me preocupa - le dice su esposa muy preocupada.

Todos quedan en silencio un rato, y algo preocupados......

- ......Que habria pasado? - pregunta Tommy, rompiendo el silencio.

- Bueno...Ya termine de comer – dice Colas.

- Si, yo también – dice Amy.

- Yo tambien – dice Crema.

- Y yo! – dice Sonic.

- Bueno...Yo no, pero igual no soy de comer hasta reventar así que...También termine – dice Nudillos.

Didi mira el reloj y ve que son las Once.

- Tommy, Dil...Ya es hora de dormir, recuerden que mañana es lunes y tienen clases! – les dice su madre.

- De acuerdo! Vamos Dil...Ustedes que van a hacer? – les pregunta Tommy - Se van a ir a dormir también?.

- Bueno... – dice Sonic - Pues...La verdad es que tengo ganas de correr un poco y....

- CORRER???!!! – le pregunta Tommy muy confundido.

- Sonic mejor duerme – le sugiere Amy.

- Si!...Es mejor que descansemos para mañana – sugiere Colas.

- Eh...Esta bien! – responde Sonic.

- De acuerdo entonces...Dil! – le dice su madre - Pásate a la habitación de tu hermano!...Amy y Crema dormirán en tu habitación y todos ustedes en la habitación de Tommy!.

- QUE???!!! – pregunta Dil muy confundido - PORQUE???!!!.

- Pues porque ellas son dos chicas primero y principal! – le responde su madre – Y segundo, que no van a estar durmiendo entre los chicos, aguantando los ronquidos de Tommy!.

- ...De acuerdo...Esta bien – obedece Dil.

- No se preocupen... – dice Nudillos haciendo que todos lo miraran - Yo dormiré afuera – les dice mientras se levanta de la mesa y se dirige a la puerta; Nudillos esta acostumbrado a dormir afuera, pero por supuesto que solo lo hacia porque tenia que cuidar las Esmeraldas.

- Nada de eso Joven! – lo detiene Didi poniéndose en medio del camino – Nadie dormirá afuera!.

...Al ver a Didi...Una imagen de su madre llega a su cabeza......Nudillos la mira algo confundido ya que nadie le había hablado así......mas que sus padres......pero que ya no veía desde algún tiempo - ......De acuerdo señora Pickles – le obedece Nudillos con la cabeza baja......Sonic, Colas, Amy y Crema miran asombrados aquella escena, ya que jamás se imaginaron que Nudillos obedeciera tan fácilmente.

- Me alegro que hallas entendido Nudillos! – le dice Didi - Dil pasa tus cosas a la habitación de tu hermano.

- De acuerdo! – obedece Dil.

* * *

Cuando ya todas las luces de la casa se habían apagado, ya todos se encontraban en sus respectivas habitaciones.

Amy y Crema miran algo asombradas la habitación de Dil - Wow...Dil tiene varios posters muy extraños – dice Amy mientras observa los postres de extraterrestres!.

- Eso creo – le dice Crema.

- Mejor ya durmámonos – sugirió Amy.

- Esta bien – dice Crema.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Tommy.

- Sonic...QUITA TU ASQUEROSO PIE DE MI CABEZA!!!!!! – le grita Nudillos.

- UPS!, Lo siento Nudillos – se disculpa Sonic quitando su pie.

- Hagan silencio que trato de dormir! – les dice Dil en voz baja.

- Dil guarda silencio! Todos guarden silencio y traten de dormir! – les dice Tommy en voz baja.

- Es casi imposible dormir con tan poco espacio aquí! – dijo Nudillos en voz baja - El único que se durmió aquí es Colas! – dice señalando a Colas quien ya se había dormido hace rato.

- De acuerdo entonces guardemos todos silencio y tratemos de dormirnos igual que Colas! – dijo Tommy en voz baja.

Todos guardaron silencio por un momento......Pero Nudillos y Tommy abren sus ojos enfurecidos al oír los ronquidos de Dil y Sonic!......Ambos toman su almohadas y se cubren la cabeza con fuerza...

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, el sol estaba saliendo...Y un helicóptero patrullaba la zona boscosa.

- Bueno, pues todo se ve tranquilo e igual como todas las mañanas! – le dice un guardabosques al radio. Un guardabosques que responde con el nombre de Jake (Rugrats la película) aunque un poco mas mayor.

- Seguro?...Han estado pasando cosas muy extrañas en la ciudad estos últimos días, mejor revisa bien – le sugiere una guardabosques desde la cabaña de los guardabosques. Una mujer que responde por el nombre de Margarita (Rugrats la película) aunque un poco mas mayor.

- Te digo que todo esta bien! – le dice el guardabosques - El sol sale, el arroyo se ve tranquilo, hay un oso cerca de los árboles, una enorme base llena de Robots y UNA ENORME BASE LLENA DE ROBOTS???!!! – grita muy asustado al ver la gran base de Eggman!!!.

- QUE???!!! – Margarita no podía creer lo que había oído - QUE DIJISTE???!!!...Repíteme!.

- QUE ESTOY VIENDO UNA ENORME BASE LLENA DE ROBOTS SOBRE UNA DE LAS COLINAS!!! – le repite Jake aun muy asustado.

- Estas seguro?...Recuerda que hace varios años, cuando yo comencé a trabajar contigo, te asustaste mucho y dijiste haber visto un dragón en el arroyo y después resultaron ser los bebes que se habían perdido con un cochecito de Reptar! – le recuerda Elizabeth.

- ESTOY SEGURO DE LO QUE DIGO!!! – le repite Jake muy asustado y nervioso mientras observa la base desde el helicóptero.

Dentro de la base - QUE???!!! – grita Eggman al ver el helicóptero - ...Un helicóptero?...NOS HA VISTO!!! NO LO DEJEN IR!!! - unas compuertas al costado de la base se abren, y salen unas enormes ametralladoras.

- Debes estar delirando!!! – le dice Margaritapor el radio.

Jake ve asustado como comienzan a disparar contra el helicóptero, y las balas se acercan a el - No lo estoy...De hecho...ME ESTAN DISPARANDO!!!!!! – grita muy asustado mientras comienza a maniobrar con el helicóptero.

- QUE??????!!!!!! – le grita Margarita por el radio muy nerviosa mientras se levanta de su silla – RESPONDE!!!!!!.

El hombre trata de esquivar las balas con el helicóptero pero algunas de ellas le dan a la hélice trasera - ME DIERON Y ESTOY CAYENDO!!!!!! – grita mientras el helicóptero gira en el aire mientras va cayendo.

- QUE??????!!!!!! – le pregunta Margarita aun mas nerviosa y asustada mientras escucha lo que le dice.

- POR FAVOR DILE A MI MAMA QUE LA QUIEROOOO!!! – grita por el radio mientras el helicóptero cae, y finalmente cae sobre los árboles.

- JA! Bien hecho!...Es mejor que no se enteren de que estoy aquí – se dice Eggman.

- RESPONDE!!!...JAKE...RESPONDE!!! – le grita Margarita por el radio para saber si su compañero se encontraba bien.

- ......Aquí Jake......– se escucha una leve voz que sale del radio.

- JAKE!!! – Margarita se alivia - ME ALEGRO QUE ESTES BIEN!!!.

- Margarita – el guardabosques estaba colgando entre las ramas de los árboles, muy despeinado y asustado!!! - ... Avisa a las autoridades, a los medios, a la gente, a todos!!!.

* * *

Tommy comienza a abrir los ojos, y se da cuenta de que Sonic, Colas y Nudillos ya no estaban!. Se levanta rápidamente y va a la habitación de Dil y se encuentra con que Amy y Crema tampoco estaban!. Baja rápidamente, y comienza a escuchar unas risas provenientes de la cocina. Se asoma y ve a Amy y Crema con su madre.

- Usted tiene unos libros de cocina muy buenos señora Pickles! – le dice Crema mientras sostiene un libro de cocina llamado "Cocina saludable".

-Todas las recetas son muy buenas! – le dice Amy mientras ojea un libro llamado "Cocina especial y postres caseros".

- Ese que tienes en tus manos era de mi madre, pero me lo regalo cuando me case – le comento Didi a Amy.

- Es muy bueno, todo se ve delicioso! – le dice Amy.

- Aquí están! - les dice Tommy mientras entra a la cocina – Las estaba buscando!.

- Hola Tommy! – lo saludan Amy y Crema.

- Buenos días Tommy. Amy y Crema se levantaron hace media hora y estuvimos aquí platicando – le comenta su madre.

- Ah...Ustedes saben donde están los demás? – les pregunta Tommy.

- Los chicos se levantaron hace ya como Una hora – le responde su madre - ...Creo que Colas esta en el Sótano con tu padre...y Sonic y Nudillos están en el patio trasero.

- De acuerdo!.

Tommy baja al sótano y ve a su padre mostrándole algunos de sus inventos a Colas.

- Y este...Es uno de mis mejores logros! – le comenta Hugo a Colas mientras saca unas sabanas y le muestra el Reptar Móvil!.

- WOW! – dice Colas impresionado – Para que sirve esto señor Pickles?.

- Este es un Coche de Bebes construido y diseñado por mi! – le responde Hugo.

- En serio? – le pregunta Colas mientras lo observa por todos lados.

- Así es! Este Coche de Bebes lo construí cuando Tommy y los chicos eran unos pequeños Bebes! – le responde Hugo.

- Genial! Parece muy reforzado y seguro!...Para que sirve esto? – Colas presiona un botón del tablero.

-No espera! – Hugo trata de detenerlo. Colas aprieta el botón, y comienzan a salir unas enormes llamas de fuego de la nariz del Reptar Móvil.

Colas retrocede rápidamente y cae al suelo - WOW!!! GENIAL!!! – dice sorprendido.

- Jejeje...Bueno...También sirve "un poco" para defensa del bebe – le dice Hugo avergonzado.

- Colas aquí estas! – dice Tommy mientras baja las escaleras.

- Ah hola Tommy! Tu padre me estaba mostrando algunos de sus inventos! El es todo un genio! – le dice Colas.

- JAJA! No es para tanto Colas – le dice Hugo.

- No, es en serio!...Los inventos de usted son muy buenos! – le aclara Colas.

- Pues muchas gracias! – le agradece Hugo - ...Recuerdo que cuando Tommy y los demás eran bebes...Se perdieron en el bosque con el Reptar Movil y luego los encontramos sanos y salvos gracias a dios...Creo que lo consiguieron gracias al Reptar Móvil!.

- En serio Tommy? – le pregunta Colas.

- Si!...Esa anécdota ya es un Clasico! – le responde Tommy.

Después de un rato, Tommy se asoma al patio trasero, y ve a Nudillos que esta parado en el medio del patio mirando al cielo. Tommy lo ve algo pensativo.

- Nudillos aquí estas! – le dice Tommy sacándolo de su pensamiento.

- Ah...Hola Tommy – lo saluda Nudillos y sigue mirando al cielo.

- Pero...Donde esta Sonic?– le pregunta Tommy – Creí que estaba contigo.

- Pues si, pero salio a correr un poco – le comenta Nudillos.

- QUE???!!! A CORRER???!!! – le pregunta Tommy muy sorprendido – PERO LO VAN A VER TODOS!!!.

- No te preocupes por eso...No creo que lo vean tan fácilmente – le comenta Nudillos.

- En serio? – Tommy queda en silencio por un momento - En que estabas pensando cuando llegue? - le pregunta rápidamente rompiendo el silencio - ...Te note algo pensativo.

- Eh...Bueno...En mis padres – le responde Nudillos.

- En tus padres? – le pregunta Tommy - ...Los extrañas?.

- Bueno...Hace un largo tiempo que no los veo...Todos hace un largo tiempo que no vemos a nuestros padres – le responde Nudillos.

- Que???!!!...Pero...Por que??? – le pregunta Tommy confundido.

- Pues...Porque, en nuestro mundo, los jóvenes nos independizamos mas temprano que ustedes – le responde Nudillos.

- En serio? – le pregunta Tommy.

- Si...Pero...Después de un tiempo comienzas a extrañarlos, sabes? – le responde Nudillos.

Ambos quedan en silencio por un momento y luego Didi los comienza a llamar - Chicos!!! Vengan a desayunar!!! – se escucha desde el patio.

- Vienes Nudillos? – le pregunta Tommy.

- Si...De acuerdo – responde Nudillos y ambos entran a la casa.

Todos están sentados en la mesa de la cocina.

- Donde esta Sonic? Acaso no va a desayunar? – les pregunta Didi.

- Se fue a correr un rato – le responde Tommy.

- A CORRER???!!! – pregunta su madre muy confundida.

- Si pero no se preocupe...No creo que este caminando – le comenta Colas.

- Ah...Bueno – dice la madre de Tommy confundida por lo que Colas le comento.

- De acuerdo, aquí esta el desayuno – dice la madre de Tommy mientras pone tazones, cereal, tostadas, leche, mermelada y manteca.

Todos comienzan a comer. Dil estira su brazo para tomar la caja de leche...Y de repente ven que una de las cajas de leche desaparece repentinamente de su vista.

- EH??? Y LA LECHE??? – pregunta Dil muy confundido.

- Buenos días a todos! – saluda Sonic mientras bebe del pico de la caja de leche.

- ADONDE FUISTE???!!! TE VIO ALGUIEN???!!! – le pregunta Tommy rápidamente.

- Por supuesto que nadie me vio! Solo fui a recorrer la ciudad – le responde Sonic con la boca escurriendo de leche.

- Sonic límpiate la boca! – lo regaña Amy.

- Tranquila! – Sonic se limpia la boca con la mano y luego toma una tostada - Tengo algo de hambre...ÑAM...Después de correr tanto – le dice Sonic con la boca llena.

- MMM...- Amy se enoja un poco.

- Ah! A propósito Nudillos...Te tengo una sorpresa – le dice Sonic mientras saca una bolsa y la pone sobre la mesa.

- Que hay aquí adentro? – le pregunta Nudillos mientras comienza a abrir la bolsa, y queda maravillado por lo que veía! - Las...Las...SIETE ESMERALDAS DEL CAOS!!! – dice mientras las pone sobre la mesa.

Tommy, Dil, su madre y su padre las observan maravillados y impresionados por el brillo que emitian.

- Wow...Estas son las Esmeraldas del Caos? – pregunta Tommy maravillado al ver su resplandor.

- Asi es! – responde Colas - Pero Sonic...Donde las encontraste? – le pregunta Colas confundido.

- Bueno...Mientras recorría la ciudad...

_Flash back_

_Sonic recorre a toda velocidad las calles de la ciudad y luego da un gran salto y se detiene sobre un letrero de un Café llamado "Java Lava". _

_- Este lugar no esta tan mal, es muy agradable y tranquilo – dice Sonic mientras admira el paisaje de la ciudad. Después de eso, Sonic se baja del letrero y comienza a caminar por el techo del Java Lava y ve algo que llama su atención...ve unas especies de "Piedras" oscuras que liberan un poco de humo en un rincón del techo. Sonic se acerca lentamente y toma una de ellas. Le pasa el dedo limpiándola un poco, y ve que comienza a emitir un resplandor._

_- JAJA! Esto si que es suerte! – se dice Sonic sonriendo._

_Fin del Flash back_

- En el techo del Java Lava???!!! – pregunta Tommy impresionado al escuchar el lugar en donde las había encontrado - Que coincidencia! Ese es el café del padre de Kimi y Carlitos! – le comenta Tommy.

- En serio? Pues que casualidad! – le dice Sonic alegremente.

- Mejor guardémoslas en un lugar seguro – sugiere Nudillos.

- Mejor guardémoslas en el sótano, sígueme! – le dice Hugo mientras se dirige al sótano.

- Esta bien – lo sigue Nudillos.

- Tommy, Dil, ya es hora de ir a la escuela o llegaran tarde, tomen su comida – les dice su madre mientras les da una bolsa con comida a cada uno.

- Se van a la escuela? – les pregunta Sonic confundido.

- Pues...Si...Ya se nos va a hacer tarde – le responde Tommy – Si quieren pueden entretenerse jugando con la consola de videojuegos que tengo en mi habitación! Adiós! – se despide Tommy mientras sale con Dil.

- Consola de videojuegos? – le pregunta Sonic a Colas.

- Si!...Quieres jugar? – le pregunta Colas sonriendo.

- Seguro!!! – le responde Sonic alegremente.

- Vamos a la habitación de Tommy señora Pickles! – le avisa Colas.

Nudillos entra a la cocina después de haber guardado las esmeraldas del caos.

- Esta bien! – le responde Didi a Colas. Luego ve a Nudillos quien no subía con ellos - ...Tu no vas Nudillos?.

- No, yo iré afuera a tomar aire fresco por si me necesitan! – le responde mientras sale por la puerta.

- Nosotras nos quedaremos aquí mientras seguimos viendo los libros de cocina! – le aclara Amy.

Amy, Crema y Didi, se sientan en la mesa y comienzan a ver los libros de cocina.

* * *

Ya en la escuela.

- Alumnos! – les comenta el profesor – Hoy vamos a incluir una nueva alumna en la clase!.

Tommy se sorprende - ...Acaso será....

- Hola! – se presenta la joven de cabello largo, rubio y rizado - Mi nombre es Vanesa.

- Es ella! – le dice Phily en voz baja a Tommy.

- Si! – le responde Tommy muy feliz.

- De acuerdo siéntate junto al alumno Pickles, es el joven de cabello púrpura corto – le indica el profesor.

- De acuerdo – le responde Vanesa mientras va a sentarse detrás de Tommy.

-Si! – dice Tommy en voz baja muy contento, pero luego se calla cuando Vanesa pasa a su lado y nuevamente lo mira sonriendo y se sienta junto a el.

Tommy la mira – Hola! Mi nombre es Thomas Pickles, llámame Tommy! – se presenta.

- El mió es Vanesa Gillibert, mucho gusto Tommy! – se presenta Vanesa viéndolo con una mirada que deja a Tommy hipnotizado.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Tommy.

- JAJA! Te voy a ganar Sonic! – le dice Colas mientras juegan al videojuego.

- No te creas Colas! – le advierte Sonic sonriendo.

Hugo, Amy y Crema se encontraban sentados en la sala viendo televisión.

- Hay muchas cosas entretenidas en la televisión – les dice Hugo a Amy y Crema quienes se encontraban con el, viendo la televisión en la sala.

Hugo cambia de canales rápidamente – _"El pronostico de hoy nos dice...Compre el nuevo videojuego de...A continuación: AVATA...UNA ENORME BASE APARECIO EN EL...El hit de música de...._

- PARE PARE!!! – le dice Amy mientras se levanta del sofá – VUELVA PARA ATRÁS VUELVA PARA ATRÁS!!!.

- QUE QUE???!!! –pregunta Hugo mientras rápidamente cambia de canales, hasta que encuentra el canal que Amy le decía...Pero se lo pasa de largo!!!.

- NO!!! PARA ADELANTE PARA ADELANTE!!! –dicen Amy y Crema.

Hugo encuentra el canal y ven el titulo en la pantalla del noticiero _"Enorme base apareció en el bosque"._

- QUE???!!! – se preguntan todos al ver la noticia.

Nudillos se encontraba recostado en el techo de la casa de Tommy - CHICOS!!! – se escuchan los gritos de Amy.

- Eh? – se dice Nudillos mientras se pone de pie.

- VENGAN RAPIDO!!! – grita Amy.

Sonic y Colas inmediatamente sueltan los Joisticks y salen de la habitación.

- Que ocurre Amy???!!! – le pregunta Sonic.

Nudillos y Didi también entran al living - Vean esto!!! – les dice Amy señalando el televisor.

_- Primero un aeroplano y unas extrañas huellas, luego informes de haber visto una enorme maquina, luego una gran explosión en la cancha de la escuela y ahora...Una gran base aparece de la nada en el bosque! – dice el periodista del noticiario._

- Una base???!!! – pregunta Colas – Creen que sea... – Sonic y Nudillos miran atentos el televisor.

_- Estamos en vivo y en directo desde el lugar de los incidentes – dice el periodista._

_- Así es – dice una reportera desde la carretera al costado del bosque - Estamos en el lugar de los hechos aquí en el bosque cerca de la ciudad y estoy con el guardabosques del parque quien vio todo desde helicóptero mientras vigilaba la zona y que inclusive fue atacado!. Nos puede decir que fue lo que ocurrió? – le pregunta la reportera mientras le acerca el micrófono al guardabosques._

_- S...s...s....si...yo...yo estaba en el helicóptero patrullando la zona cu...cu...cuando vi una enorme base sobre una de las colinas... – le comenta el guardabosques muy nervioso mientras esta sentado en el suelo cubierto con una manta mientras su compañera lo palmea – yo...yo...me asuste mucho sobre todo cuando comenzaron a dispararme y derribaron mi helicóptero y...y...TENIA MUCHO MIEDO!!! BUAHHHH!!! – finaliza Jake mientras llora abrazando a su compañera Margarita._

_- Bueno pues...ahí lo tienen...de lo que estamos seguros es de que cosas muy extrañas han estado pasando en la ciudad en estos días...y ninguna tiene explicación – finaliza la reportera._

_- Bueno pues me informan que tenemos cobertura aérea desde el lugar de los hechos, "Rex Pester" (Rugrats la película, aunque un poco mas viejo) me escuchas? – le pregunta el periodista mientras ponen imágenes desde el helicóptero del canal._

_- Richard desde aquí podemos ver que lo que decía el guardabosques decía era cierto! Desde aquí podemos ver una enorme base sobre una de las colinas! – comenta Rex Pester desde el helicóptero mientras se pueden ver las imágenes de la base._

- Oh por dios que es eso???!!! – pregunta Didi muy asustada.

- ES LA BASE DE EGGMAN!!! – gritan Sonic y sus amigos.

En ese momento, ya había tocado el timbre del primer recreo y Tommy estaba afuera con Vanesa.

- Gracias por haberme enseñada gran parte de la escuela Tommy – le agradece Vanesa mientras lo mira fijamente.

- Eh...Pues...de nada! – le dice Tommy algo sonrojado.

Mientras tanto, sus amigos los miran desde una de las mesas del patio.

- Cielos...Tommy siempre tiene mucha suerte con las chicas – dice Phily impresionado.

- Es verdad...Porque yo no tengo esa suerte?! – se pregunta Carlitos desilusionado.

- No te preocupes hermanito – le dice Kimi – Ya encontraras a alguien.

- Lo que ocurre es que los Pickles tenemos un encanto especial – comenta Dil. Los demás no respondieron, para no reír.

- Valla valla! - dice Angélica mientras llega a la mesa junto con Susie – Tommy conoció a otra chica!.

- Angélica! No creímos que te volverías a acercar a nosotros – le dice Lily.

- Ayer te fuiste a tu casa...Mientras que nosotros tuvimos que pelear contra un Robot! – le dice Phily.

- Ya me entere! Y por eso me alegro de no haber estado con ustedes! – le responde Angélica.

- Se lo dijiste tu Susie? – le pregunta Kimi.

- Si, pero no todo – responde Susie.

- Te perdiste cuando Sonic...

- Sonic??? – pregunta Angélica.

- Un nuevo amigo, peleo contra los Robots y los hizo volar por los aires!!! – le dice Dil.

- No importa – le dice Angélica mientras todas las miradas recaen nuevamente sobre Tommy y Vanesa.

Nuevamente en la casa de Tommy.

- _No nos acercaremos mas ya que podríamos sufrir la misma suerte del guardabosques y...._

_- _QUE NO SE ACERCAN DEMASIADO???!!! – dice Sonic algo enojado - Ni siquiera tendrían que estar ahí!!! Deben irse lo mas rápido posible antes de que algo malo pueda pasar!!!.

- _Bueno pues entonces seguiremos con la transmisión con Rex Pester desde el helicóptero hasta que todo esto tenga una respuesta y AHHHH!!! – el periodista que estaba en el estudio, grita y se cubre los ojos al ver que un enorme resplandor cubre el cielo en donde estaba el helicóptero._

Eggman estaba parado frente a la ventana y de repente también ve el enorme resplandor - QUE ES ESO???!!! – se pregunta mientras se apoya contra el cristal de la ventana y mira el gran resplandor.

_-_ QUE PASO???!!! – pregunta Didi muy asustada al ver el fuerte resplandor.

- PERO QUE ES ESO???!!! – pregunta Amy mientras todos miran atentamente el televisor.

- _Rex!!!......Que es lo que esta pasando allí???!!! – le pregunta el periodista desde el estudio._

_- ...Ah... – a Rex Pester le cuesta hablar ya que el helicóptero se tambalea mucho - No...no lo sabemos!!! De repente...un enorme resplandor apareció en el cielo sobre nosotros y...parece que se esta expandiendo por todo el cielo!!! – le responde mientras se cuelga de un lado del helicóptero y ve que el resplandor se expande y comienza a cubrir todo el cielo! – Dentro de un momento llegara a la ciudad ciudad!!!._

Mientras tanto en la escuela.

- Esta escuela es muy bonita Tommy – le dice Vanesa mientras lo mira fijamente a los ojos.

- He...Si por supuesto... – por detrás de Tommy, a lo lejos, se puede ver que el resplandor se acerca rápidamente por el cielo - ...Verdad?.

- PERO QUE ES ESA COSA???!!! – grita Carlitos mientras se levanta y señala el resplandor que se acerca rápidamente. Todos se levantan y miran impresionados el resplandor que se acerca.

Tommy y Vanesa miran el cielo y ven que el enorme resplandor cubre el cielo sobre ellos y sigue expandiéndose.

Tommy lo mira impresionado, pero después mira a Vanesa y se da cuenta de que ella ya no estaba a su lado - LE DIJE A MIS PADRES QUE ESTA ESCUELA ERA HORRENDA!!! – grita Vanesa mientras se alejaba corriendo muy asustada.

- Va...Vanesa? – se pregunta Tommy confundido al ver como se alejaba corriendo.

- Vaya que era valiente esa chica! – dice Lily sarcásticamente mientras ella y los demás van corriendo adonde esta Tommy y miran el cielo junto con el muy impresionados.

Todos miran el cielo impresionados; Los chicos que estaban en el patio, el director desde la ventana de su oficina, los profesores y todas las personas que estaban en las calles se quedan viendo le cielo impresionados.

El resplandor se expande muy rápidamente cubriendo los cielos de; Estados Unidos, Canadá, México, Perú, Brasil, Argentina, Chile, España, Inglaterra, Italia, Francia, Alemania, Rusia, Marruecos, Japón y África hasta cubrir todo el globo!!!.

- Pero...Que es ese resplandor? – pregunta muy confundido un Explorador que responde por el apellido de "Thonberry" (Rugrats Go Wild) aunque un poco mas viejo, quien se encontraba con su familia filmando a unos elefantes en África.

En un avión cerca de Japón.

- WOW! – dice una pequeña, mientras mira muy contenta el resplandor por la ventana del avión.

- SHHH!...Silencio hija... – le dice su madre mientras ella y todos los pasajeros estaban durmiendo.

En la ciudad.

Todos salen rápidamente fuera de sus casas y observan el cielo muy impresionados. Por supuesto que la casa de Tommy no fue la excepción!.

- Sonic... – comienza a hablar Colas muy nervioso mientras mira el cielo – Tu crees que esto sea....

- Espero que no – le responde Sonic mientras mira al cielo fijamente.

De repente, el resplandor comienza a bajar lentamente al suelo.

En la escuela.

- QUE PASA???!!! – pregunta Kimi muy asustada.

En la casa de Tommy.

- ESTA BAJANDO!!! – grita Nudillos.

El resplandor comienza a bajar cada vez mas y mas rápido.

- ES ESO!!! – grita Amy mientras se cubre los ojos y mira el suelo mientras todos los demás hacen lo mismo, menos Sonic, quien no bajo la vista del cielo.

En la escuela.

- AGACHENSE!!! – grita Phily mientras toma a su hermana y se tiran al suelo. Todos los demás también lo hacen, menos Tommy, quien al igual que Sonic, no bajo la vista del cielo.

El resplandor toca el suelo liberando una gran cantidad de luz, dejando al globo completamente en blanco por unos momentos hasta que desaparece.

Nuevamente en el avión cerca de Japón.

La pequeña queda impresionada por lo que ve - WOW!!! MAMA DESPIERTA!!! – le dice la pequeña mientras tira del brazo de su madre.

- Eh? Que?...Que pasa hija? – le pregunta la madre muy cansada.

- MIRA!!!...UNA MONTAÑA FLOTANDO EN EL CIELO!!! – le dice la pequeña.

- Que? – la madre mira por la ventana y luego se vuelve a sentar – Si es muy bonita verdad QUE???!!! – la madre vuelve a ver muy asustada por la ventana y ve una enorme montaña flotando en el aire sobre el océano!!!

**WOW!!! JAJAJA!!!. Fin del QUINTO CAPITULO!!!. DEFINITIVAMENTE LOS HAGO CADA VEZ MAS LARGOS!!!.**

**No se si el nombre del guardabosques era Jake ya que creo que no lo nombra en la pelicula.**

**Espero que los halla entretenido!!!. Saludos!!!. = )**


	8. 6: Caos y confusion

**Anteriormente**

El resplandor se expande muy rápidamente cubriendo los cielos de; Estados Unidos, Canadá, México, Perú, Brasil, Argentina, Chile, España, Inglaterra, Italia, Francia, Alemania, Rusia, Marruecos, Japón y África hasta cubrir todo el globo.

- Pero...que es ese resplandor? – pregunta muy confundido un Explorador que responde por el apellido de "Thonberry", quien se encontraba con su familia filmando a unos elefantes en África.

En un avión cerca de Japón.

- WOW! – dice una pequeña de unos 4 años mientras mira muy contenta el resplandor por la ventana del avión.

- SHHH!...Silencio hija... – le dice su madre mientras ella y todos los pasajeros estaban durmiendo.

En el patio delantero de la casa de Tommy.

Todos salen rápidamente fuera de la casa y observan atentamente el cielo.

- Sonic... – comienza a hablar Colas muy nervioso mientras mira el cielo – tu crees que esto sea....

- Espero que no – le responde Sonic mientras mira al cielo fijamente.

De repente, el resplandor comienza a bajar al suelo.

En la escuela.

- QUE PASA???!!! – pregunta Kimi muy asustada.

En la casa de Tommy.

- ESTA BAJANDO!!! – grita Nudillos.

El resplandor comienza a bajar cada vez mas y mas rápido.

- ES ESO!!! – grita Amy mientras se cubre los ojos y mira el suelo mientras todos los demás hacen lo mismo, menos Sonic, quien no bajo la vista del cielo.

En la escuela.

- AGACHENSE!!! – grita Phily mientras toma a su hermana y se tiran al suelo. Todos los demás también lo hacen, menos Tommy, quien al igual que Sonic no bajo la vista del cielo.

Hasta que el resplandor toca el suelo dejando al globo completamente en blanco por unos momentos hasta que desaparece.

Nuevamente en el avión cerca de Japón. La pequeña queda impresionada por lo que ve.

- WOW!!! MAMA DESPIERTA!!! – le dice la pequeña mientras tira del brazo d su madre.

- Eh? Que?...Que pasa hija? – le pregunta la madre muy cansada.

- MIRA!!! UNA MONTAÑA FLOTANDO EN EL CIELO!!! – le dice la pequeña.

- Que? – la madre mira por la ventana y luego se vuelve a sentar – Si es muy bonita verdad QUE???!!! – la madre vuelve a ver muy asustada por la ventana y ve una enorme montaña flotando en el aire sobre el océano!!!.

**Capitulo 6: Caos y confusión**

- _Alrededor del planeta se han reportado apariciones de...Una enorme montaña flotando apareció cerca de...Un gran caos se vive en la ciudad de Nueva Yo.... – miran por los canales del televisor._

_-_ Definitivamente esto no es bueno! – asegura Sonic.

- Ahora habrá un gran caos alrededor del mundo! – dice Nudillos.

- Sonic, explícanos que es lo que esta pasando!!! – le exige Hugo seriamente muy nervioso y confundido.

- Esto ya lo veíamos venir – le aclara Colas.

- Que se lo veían venir? A que te refieres con eso? – le pregunta Didi.

- Pues...tal parece que...nuestro mundo ha venido aquí también – le responde Sonic dejando a Didi y Hugo muy confundidos.

- QUE???!!! DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO???!!! – le pregunta Hugo aun mas nervioso y confundido.

- Esto ya nos había pasado antes – le responde Amy.

- Así es! – les dice Colas - El gran resplandor que nos trajo aquí se expandió también sobre nuestro mundo!.

- Pero...como? – les pregunta Hugo - Entonces porque llegaron ustedes primero?

- No lo se! Estoy tan confundido como ustedes! – les aclara Colas tratando desesperadamente de hallar una respuesta en su mente.

- Que no lo sabes??? Si dijiste que esto ya les había pasado!!! – le dice Hugo.

- Ya nos había pasado pero no tan rápido como ahora!!! – le aclara Amy.

- UY...Esto me revuelve la cabeza!!! No entiendo porque pasa esto!!! Primero nuestra apariencia y ahora esto, no logro entenderlo!!! – dice Colas muy nervioso mientras se agarra la cabeza.

- Tranquilízate Colas!!! – le dice Sonic mientras lo toma de los hombros y le da una pequeña bofetada en la cara.

- Auch!!! De acuerdo!!! Esta bien!!! – le dice Colas mientras se acaricia sus mejillas.

- Seguro? – le pregunta Sonic.

- Si – le responde Colas algo molesto.

Unos segundo después, Sonic le da otra pequeña bofetada!.

- AUCH!!! TE DIJE QUE ESTOY BIEN!!! – le grita Colas muy enojado.

- Lo siento – se disculpa Sonic - Lo hice solo para asegurarme.

Después de eso, todos se quedan viendo las noticias.

_- Estamos transmitiendo desde las calles de la ciudad donde una pequeña cantidad de...extrañas personas han aparecido!!! – dice el reportero mientras esta escondido detrás de la camioneta del canal - La gente esta muy asustada y todos se han escondido en sus casas pero nosotros, por supuesto, nos arriesgamos a todo!!! – dice muy decidido. Un joven zorro de cabello similar al de Carlitos pero marrón comienza a acercarse a ellos - CORRAN!!!!!! – grita el reportero mientras tiran la cámara al suelo, suben a la camioneta del canal y huyen rápidamente._

_La cámara queda tirada en el piso y el joven zorro se acerca a ella - Hola mama! Estoy en la televisión! – se puede ver como saluda por la cámara hasta que se corta la transmisión._

_- Señoras y señores... – el periodista comienza a hablar desde el estudio del canal. Esta sudando, muy despeinado, solo con su camisa y con la corbata toda arrugada - ...Este es un momento...muy impactante para todos nosotros...no sabemos que es lo que pueda pasar...pero nosotros, seguiremos transmitiendo en vivo y en directo...para mantenerlos informados de todo lo que ocurra...eh...disculpen por favor – el periodista se agacha lentamente, toma una bolsa de papel y comienza a respirar muy aceleradamente._

De repente se escucha que la puerta de entrada se abre y alguien entra corriendo.

- HUGO!!! – lo llama el padre de Carlitos y Kimi, Carlos Finster. Detrás de el aparecen los padres de los demás - VISTE LO QUE OCURRIO???!!! VAMOS A IR A BUSCAR A LOS CHICOS A LA ESCUELA RAPIDAMENTE Y... – Carlos ve a Sonic y a sus amigos junto con Hugo y Didi - ......Eh.

- Eh...Hola! Jejeje – los saluda Sonic.

Todas las miradas recaen sobre Hugo y Didi - ......Creo...que quieren una explicación...Verdad? – les pregunta Hugo.

Unas horas después, los padres de los chicos ya los habían ido a buscar a la escuela y después se reunieron todos en la casa de Tommy para aclarar las cosas.

Mientras los padres se encontraban discutiendo en el living, los chicos se encontraban sentados en la cocina.

- Valla valla hermanito – dice el padre de Angélica, Julio Pickles viendo de manera burlona a Hugo su hermano – Así que tu motocicleta quedo echa pedazos! – Hugo lo mira algo enojado – No te enojes, por lo menos fue por una buena causa...jejeje – el padre de Angélica goza a escondidas.

- Si...– responde Hugo algo molesto – Pero por suerte Colas la reparo y ahora esta como nueva!.

- Pero...si lo que nos dijiste es cierto...NUESTROS HIJOS CORREN UN GRAN PELIGRO!!! - dice Julio.

- Así es!!! En que estaban pensando???!!! – les pregunta muy disgustada la madre de Kimi y Carlitos, Kira Watanave Finster.

- Eh...Por favor no nos pongamos violentos...este...este no es momento para pelear – trata de calmarlos Carlos.

-QUE NO???!!! Debería darles una paliza a ambos ahora mismo!!! – les dice Betty muy furiosa mientras trata de agarrarlos.

- UFF...Betty!...Tranquilízate! – le dice su esposo Ulises mientras trata de detenerla mientras la toma por la espalda.

Mientras tanto en la cocina, Tommy, Sonic y los demás escuchan atentamente la discusión.

- ...Eh...No se enojen...Todo esta bajo control ahora – se escucha la voz de nerviosa de Hugo.

- QUE NO NOS ENOJEMOS???!!! – se escucha la voz furiosa de Julio - El mundo esta lleno de esos... Esos chicos!!!...Y nuestros hijos están con los responsables de ello!!!.

Tommy y los demás ven los rostros de Sonic y sus amigos, y se dan cuenta de que se sienten algo culpables.

- No se preocupen – les dice Kimi tratando de hacerlos sentir mejor – Ellos solo dijeron eso porque están muy nerviosos ahora...estoy segura de que no lo dijeron concientemente.

- No no...ellos...ellos tienen razón – les dice Sonic algo triste - ...Nosotros somos los culpables de todo esto y no...no queremos verlos involucrados mas en esto......Creo que mejor nos vamos.

Tommy y los demás se quedan en silencio mirando el suelo muy tristes mientras Sonic y sus amigos comienzan a levantarse de sus sillas.

Mientras los padres aun siguen discutiendo, alguien comienza a golpear la puerta.

- Eh... – la madre de Tommy trata de hablar pero nadie la escucha ya que todos estaban discutiendo – Alguien golpea la puerta...iré a abrir.

Didi abre la puerta – Si en que puedo ayudarle?... – pero se queda sin habla al ver quien estaba en la puerta.

- Didi! – Hugo va adonde esta ella – Quien era?......Oh – pero también queda impresionado al ver quien era.

En eso, Tommy, Sonic y los demás iban hacia la puerta.

- Mama que ocurre? – le pregunta Tommy.

- Eh... – Hugo mira a Sonic - ...Creo que alguien te busca.

- A mi??? – pregunta Sonic muy confundido.

Hugo y Didi se hacen a un lado permitiendo ver la figura de la persona que estaba en la puerta. Todos quedan muy impactados al verlo.

Sonic se queda en silencio por un momento sin reaccionar, hasta que finalmente una palabra sale de su boca - ..........Papa?.

**Continuara...**

**TaTan! Mejor comenzar con los capítulos mas cortos no? Bueno espero que los halla entretenido!. Saludos! = )**


	9. 7: Padres

**Anteriormente**

- QUE NO NOS ENOJEMOS???!!! – se escucha la voz furiosa del padre de Angélica - El mundo esta lleno de esos...chicos!!!...Y nuestros hijos están con los responsables de ello!!!.

Tommy y los demás ven los rostros de Sonic y sus amigos, y se dan cuenta de que se sienten algo culpables.

- No se preocupen – les dice Kimi tratando de hacerlos sentir mejor – Ellos solo dijeron eso porque están muy nerviosos ahora...estoy segura de que no lo dijeron concientemente.

- No no...ellos...ellos tienen razón – les dice Sonic algo triste - ...nosotros somos los culpables de todo esto y no...no queremos verlos involucrados mas en esto......Creo que mejor nos vamos.

Tommy y los demás se quedan en silencio mirando el suelo muy tristes mientras Sonic y sus amigos comienzan a levantarse de sus sillas.

Mientras los padres aun siguen discutiendo, alguien comienza a golpear la puerta.

- Eh... – la madre de Tommy trata de hablar pero nadie la escucha ya que todos estaban discutiendo – Alguien golpea la puerta...iré a abrir.

La madre de Tommy abre la puerta – Si en que puedo ayudarle?... – pero se queda sin habla al ver quien estaba en la puerta.

- Didi! – el padre de Tommy va adonde esta ella – Quien era?......oh – pero también queda impresionado al ver quien era.

En eso, Tommy, Sonic y los demás se hacia la puerta.

- Mama que ocurre? – le pregunta Tommy.

- Eh......creo que alguien te busca Sonic – le dice el padre de Tommy.

- A mi??? – pregunta muy confundido.

Los padres de Tommy se hacen a un lado permitiendo ver la figura de la persona que estaba en la puerta. Todos quedan muy impactados al verlo.

Sonic se queda en silencio por un momento sin reaccionar, hasta que finalmente una palabra sale de su boca - ..........Papa?.

**Capitulo 7: Padres**

**- **Papa?...En verdad eres tu? – le pregunta Sonic muy confundido.

- Acaso te extraña tanto ver devuelta a tu padre Sonikku? – le pregunta este con una mirada muy tranquila.

Sonic no aguanta ni un segundo mas y se abalanza sobre el riéndose alegremente – Papa!!! No puedo creer que seas tu!!! Me alegro mucho de verte!!! – le dice muy feliz mientras lo abraza.

Este se ríe junto con el - Yo también me alegro mucho de verte hijo!!! – le dice su padre mientras lo abraza con fuerza; el padre de Sonic se llama Jules Hedgehog y es muy similar a Sonic, cabello azul y erizado mas largo tanto en su cabeza como en su espalda, zapatillas deportivas, un chaleco de cuero marrón, tiene una mirada un poco mas seria que la de su hijo y tiene un mechón blanco que sale de su frente.

- Señor Hedgehog??? – le pregunta Amy muy sorprendida al verlo.

- Amy? – se escucha una voz que proviene de afuera.

Amy reconoce la voz inmediatamente y enseguida mira fijamente a la persona dueña de aquella voz - ......Mama?......MAMA??? – Amy comienza a sentir muchas emociones juntas en su interior.

- Amy! – su madre se abalanza sobre ella y la abraza llorando de alegría.

- Mama! – Amy comienza a derramar lagrimas de sus ojos – No creí que te volvería a ver!. La madre de Amy se llama Amayo Rose, usa un vestido verde y tiene cabello largo y rozado.

- Crema! – se escucha la voz de otra persona que entra a la casa.

- Mama! – Crema corre a los brazos de su madre – Hace algún tiempo que no te veía, pero aun así te extrañe mucho!. La madre de Crema se llama Vainila Rabbit, es muy similar a Crema, usa un vestido largo y de color..."crema" y tiene cabello largo y marrón oscuro.

- Miles??? – dice su madre quien también entra a la casa. Recuerden que el nombre de Colas es Miles.

- Mama??? – dice Colas viéndola muy sorprendido.

- Miles!!!.

Colas se queda en estado de Shock - ......No puedo creer esto – se dice mientras su madre corre hacia el y lo abraza llorando con mucha fuerza. La madre de Colas se llama Ana Prower, es muy similar a Colas, usa un vestido Roza claro y tiene cabello marrón oscuro y largo.

Tommy, sus amigos y sus padres observan muy impresionados aquella escena.

Nudillos observa atentamente y en silencio a todos sus amigos con sus padres.

- Hijo – se escucha una voz familiar para Nudillos - ......Mama...Papa...gusto en verlos de vuelta – dice con una sonrisa y una mirada muy tranquilas.

- NUDILLITOS!!! – dice su madre mientras corre hacia el y lo abraza con mucha fuerza, demasiada fuerza!.

- UFF......Cielos mama!!!......No tan fuerte!!! – le dice Nudillos con un poco de dificultad.

- Mírate nada mas!!! Te vez muy fuerte y saludable!!! – le dice su madre.

- Gracias – le dice Nudillos.

- Te vez muy bien hijo – le dice su padre.

- Bueno pues gracias!...Tu papa te vez... – Nudillos observa a su padre de pies a cabeza - ...bien – el padre de Nudillos se llama Adrián Equidna, usa una camisa marrón y es algo delgado comparado con su esposa, Maria Equidna tiene un aspecto mas grande y que parecía que hacia algo de ejercicio, se podría decir que son algo similares a lo que son Ulises y Betty, los padres de Lily y Phily.

Adrián y Maria se dan vuelta y observan de frente a Ulises y Betty, y ambos se quedan en silencio frente a frente.

Maria y Betty se observan de cerca - Wow...Te vez bien – le dice Maria a Betty.

- Pues, el ejercicio rinde sus frutos! – le dice Betty sonriendo.

- Eso es seguro – le dice Maria. Mientras que Ulises y Adrián observan a sus esposas, ambos suspiran como diciendo "Bueno..."

Jules y los demás padres observan muy alegres a Hugo y a todos.

Jules se acerca a Hugo – Gracias por cuidar a nuestros hijos en un momento así! – les agradece.

- No fue nada... - le dice Hugo - Pero creo que tienen que agradecérselo a nuestros hijos ya que ellos fueron quienes los trajeron aquí.

- En serio? – Jules Hedgehog se acerca a Tommy - Pues muchas gracias...eh....

- Thomas Pickles – le dice Sonic.

- Tommy muchas gracias! – le agradece Jules mientras le estrecha su mano.

Tommy le estrecha su mano – No fue nada!.

Pero Sonic, aun estaba muy confundido - Pero papa... – este lo mira - Como supieron que estábamos aquí? – le pregunta Sonic.

- Pues, cuando caímos aquí...

_Flash back_

_Jules y los demás padres estaban reunidos en la casa de Vainila para organizar una reunión para, casualmente, encontrarse con sus hijos._

_Todos se encontraban en el Living sentados, menos Adrián y Maria._

_UY!!! – Ana, la madre de Colas, se encontraba asomándose por la ventana - Cuanto tiempo mas vamos a esperar a Adrián y Maria??? – pregunta cansada de esperarlos._

_- Esperemos un poco mas – dice Vainila, la madre de Crema – Ya deben estar por llegar._

_Jules, el padre de Sonic, se encontraba sentado muy tranquilo - ......Siento algo extraño – dice._

_- Que cosa Jules? – le pregunta Amayo, la madre de Amy._

_- No se... – le responde - ...Siento que..._

_- Ya llegaron! – dice Ana mientras se asoma por la ventana._

_Una discusión comienza a oírse desde dentro del Living – Ya te dije que tienes que enviar a reparar el auto!!! – se escucha la voz de Maria muy disgustada._

_Todos escuchan atentamente - Ya lo reparare con mis propias manos – se escucha la voz de Adrián._

_- Se detuvo tres veces en el camino, mejor envíalo con un experto!!! – se escucha la voz de Maria muy disgustada._

_- De acuerdo de acuerdo! – le responde Adrián._

_Suena el timbre – Quien es?! – pregunta Jules._

_- Nosotros! – se escucha la voz de Adrián._

_- Nosotros quien? – pregunta Jules._

_Se escucha un suspiro de Adrián – Adrián y Maria – responde cansado._

_- De acuerdo pasen! – les dice Jules._

_Adrián y Maria entran al Living – Hola como están? – los saluda Maria._

_- Bien y ustedes? – les pregunta Vainila._

_- No tan bien que digamos con nuestro auto – responde Adrián._

_- De acuerdo! – dice Jules quien se pone de pie – Donde les hacemos la sorpresa?._

_- Yo digo que en la casa de Amy – sugiere Amayo – Muchas veces se reúnen ahí para pasar el día._

_- Pero también podríamos hacer que se reúnan en un lugar especifico para celebrar una reunión familiar y organizar una pequeña fiesta! – sugiere Ana._

_- Que tal en el parque? – pregunta Vainila._

_- No que tal en el campo de fútbol? – pregunta Maria._

_Todas las madres comienzan a discutir mientras que Jules y Adrián las observan sentados._

_- Ya había olvidado como era cuando nos reuníamos... – dice Adrián con una sonrisa y una mirada muy tranquilas._

_- Si – agrega Jules – Hace tiempo que nosotros tampoco nos veíamos – responde igual de tranquilo._

_- Igual que cuando éramos niños eh? – le pregunta Adrián._

_Jules ríe un poco – Si...Pero...Hay quienes no están..._

_Jules y Adrián quedan en silencio un momento...Pero luego, ambos levantan la vista lentamente..._

_Todo queda en silencio para ellos...Jules gira la cabeza a donde esta Adrián y este a donde esta Jules... - ......Pero......Que? - ...pregunta Adrián._

_Las madres aun seguían discutiendo......Hasta que todas, comienzan a bajar de tono lentamente hasta quedar en silencio también._

_Jules y todos quedan en silencio......y luego levantan su vista al techo..._

_De repente, Jules sale corriendo por la puerta principal, mientras que los otros lo siguen...Ya afuera, todos observan el cielo...Y comienzan a ver que a lo lejos, un destello muy brillante se acercaba._

_- Pero...Que es eso? – pregunta Adrián._

_El destello brillante cubre velozmente el cielo sobre ellos y baja rápidamente!!!._

_- Pero que... – Jules no termina de hablar que ese extraño manto brillante los cubre a todos._

_...Jules abre sus ojos lentamente...Bocinas y gritos comienzan a oírse...Hasta que al abrir sus ojos por completo, se encuentra en el medio de la calle rodeado de gente que comienza a huir al verlo._

_- Pero...Donde estoy? – se pregunta muy confundido mientras observa todo el lugar con detenimiento. Luego observa rápidamente el cielo, y Adrián, Maria, Amayo, Vainila y Ana caen sobre el._

_- Donde estamos? – pregunta Maria._

_- Como llegamos? – pregunta Amayo._

_- Bájense que me van a romper la espalda!!! – les grita Jules._

_Todos se bajan velozmente al ver que estaban sobre la espalda de Jules – Jules estas bien? le pregunta Amayo mientras lo ayuda a ponerse de pie._

_- Si...No me paso nada – Jules se pone de pie y estira su espalda y sus brazos._

_- Bueno entonces...Que nos paso? – pregunta Vainila mientras se toma la cabeza._

_- Donde estamos? – pregunta Adrián muy sorprendido._

_- Porque estamos aquí? – pregunta Ana._

_- Adrián que hiciste???!!! – le pregunta su esposa disgustada!._

_- QUE?! Yo no hice nada – le responde Adrián._

_- No lo se pero mejor pongámonos en movimiento – sugiere Jules._

_Todos lo siguen... – Yo no hice nada – le repite en voz baja Adrián a su esposa._

_- Bueno Shhh! – lo calla ella._

_Después de un rato caminado, todos iban por un pequeño vecindario._

_- Este lugar no es tan aterrador después de todo no? – pregunta Vainila. _

_- Na! – responde Jules – Es solo una pequeña ciudad._

_- Si, tienes razón – dice Ana._

_Cuando pasan por enfrente de una casa, comienza a oírse una fuerte discusión dentro._

- _UFF...Betty!...Tranquilízate!._

_- ...Eh...No te enojes...Todo esta bajo control ahora._

_- QUE NO NOS ENOJEMOS???!!! El mundo esta lleno de esos...chicos!!!...Y nuestros hijos están con los responsables de ello!!!._

_Jules y los demás quedaron paralizados al oír eso!._

_- ...Con los responsables? – se pregunta Jules._

_- Creen que sean... – dice Maria._

_Fin del Flash back_

- Eh... – Julio se acerca a ellos – Lamento haber dicho eso – se disculpa arrepentido – Es que estaba muy nervioso y...Lo dije sin querer.

- Bueno – Jules mira a Sonic con una mirada autoritaria - Pues creo que Sonic tuvo algo que ver seguro!.

- Fue sin querer! – dice Sonic avergonzado.

Jules mira muy extrañado a su hijo – Pero Sonic...Porque cambiamos así???.

- Si Sonic porque? – le pregunta Ana.

- No lo se – le responde Sonic - Nosotros tampoco lo entendemos.

_- Ahora – se escucha la voz de una mujer en el televisor, y todos voltean a verlo – El presidente dará unas palabras._

Todos se acercan al televisoratentamente.

_El presidente de USA – Pueblo de Estados Unidos y el mundo, este día quedara marcado en la historia. Este día, marca un antes y un después! – comunica muy seriamente, mientras Hugo, Jules y todos los demás escuchan y observan atentamente – Pero no se asusten! – un Equidna de cabello anaranjado y una coneja de cabello violeta con traje y gafas oscuras apracen a un costado del presidente y todos los que estaban allí se asustan – No no se asusten! – dice el presidente – Ellos son dos representantes de quienes aparecieron alrededor de todo el globo – aclara el presidente – Y me han aclarado que están aquí por un accidente – todos se impresionan – No saben cuales fueron las causas, pero me aclararon que si su presencia nos altera, se irán a lugares despoblados para no alterar la vida cotidiana, hasta que todo esto se solucione. – finaliza el presidente – Oh!...Podemos ser buenos ciudadanos......Y ayudarlos dándoles resguardo y lo necesario para subsistir...... - ...Todos en la sala quedan en silencio – ...Espero que estén de acuerdo, como buenos ciudadanos...Y buenas personas... – un silencio recorre la sala mientras el presidente se retira – Estas... – dice la comentarista, en un tono impresionado - ...Estas fueron las palabras del presidente de los Estados Unidos de América._

Todos quedan en silencio en la casa de los Pickles...

En el centro de la ciudad, un joven de la edad de Dil sale a la calle en silencio...Y de repente ve a una pequeña equidna, que se encontraba en el medio de la calle tirada en el suelo llorando.

El joven se acerca a ella, mientras que los padres del chico salen de la casa y observan a su hijo.

– Hola... – la saluda el chico.

La pequeña equidna se seca las lagrimas y lo mira – Hola...

El chico ve que ella tenia los ojos bastante rojos – Porque lloras?... – le pregunta.

- No tengo a nadie quien me cuide... – la pequeña comienza a lagrimear – Y no se donde estoy, no se que hacer.

El joven comienza a sentir mucha lastima por ella y la mira con mucha tristeza - ......Si quieres puedes quedarte con nosotros......

La pequeña levanta la mirada hacia el - ......En serio?...... – le pregunta.

- Si...... – le responde el chico - ......me llamo Niguel – el joven le estrecha su mano.

Ella mira la mano del joven, le estrecha su mano y el joven la levanta.

- ...Mari – le responde la joven sonriendo.

- Mucho gusto Mari – le responde el joven sonriendo...Los padres del chico observan a su hijo emocionados y orgullosos por su buena actitud.

En la casa Pickles.

- ......Tiene razón – responde Julio - Nuestra actitud no fue la correcta.

- Si... – responde Kira – ...Lo sentimos.

- Si, perdón – agrega Betty – No se lo que me paso...Es que el sentir que mis hijos estaban en peligro me hizo...UY! – aprieta fuerte sus puños.

- Nosotros solo queremos lo mejor para nuestros hijos! – agrega Carlota.

- Creíamos que ustedes eran...No se...Invasores! – agrega Carlos.

- Carlos! – lo regaña Kira.

- Que???!!! Si es la verdad!.

- Pero no lo son así que...Bueno...Perdón! – se disculpa Ulises avergonzado.

- No hay problema! – responde Jules.

- Si no se preocupen! – les dice Amayo.

- Nosotros también hubiéramos reaccionado de la misma manera si unas extrañas personas hubieran aparecido de la nada! – aclara Ana.

Vainila ríe – Tienes razón!.

Jules deja de sonreír y mira a Sonic – Hijo...

- Que pasa papa? – le pregunta Sonic sonriendo.

- Acaso Eggman...

Sonic pierde su sonrisa - ...Si, el también esta aquí – responde seriamente.

- Oh! Acaso hablan de ese científico??? – les pregunta Ana.

- Si mama – responde Colas.

- De ese gordo con bigotes??? – pregunta Maria preocupada y toma fuerte a Nudillos – Knuckles Echidna ni se te ocurra querer ir a pelear con el!!!.

- Pero mama...

- Entonces aun ahí peligro – comenta Jules.

- Pero no te preocupes, el ya no tiene las esmeraldas del Ca... – Sonic se dio cuenta de que cometió un error - ...Ups.

Todos quedaron helados al oír eso – Las esmeraldas del Caos también están aquí???!!! – le pregunta su padre.

- Knuckles Echidna!!! Como dejaste que Eggman tomara las esmeraldas???!!! – le pregunta su padre.

- Me distraje! – responde Nudillos.

- Que te distrajiste??? Por algo te asignaron la tarea de cuidarlas!!! – le dice su madre.

- Pero no se preocupen ya las recuperamos! – les aclara Amy.

- Las tenemos guardadas en el sótano! – les aclara Crema.

- En serio???!!! – le pregunta Vainila.

- Si! Las tenemos guardadas abajo! – les aclara Hugo.

- Quieren verlas? – les pregunta Didi.

Un momento después, todos estaban en el sótano.

- Donde están? – Colas le pregunta a Hugo.

- En aquella caja – responde señalándola.

Colas toma una caja sobre la estantería y la abre......Jules y los demás padres quedan satisfechos mientras que Julio y los demás padres incluyendo los chicos quedan muy impresionados!.

- Estas son las esmeraldas del Caos??? – pregunta Angélica muy impresionada.

- Sip! – responde Jules.

- Son...Increíbles! – dice Lily.

Julio y los demás aun no salían de su asombro.

Angélica estira su mano para tomar una...Y Colas le golpea la mano! – HEY!!! – Angélica se acaricia su mano.

- ...Para mi cumpleaños quiero que me compres esmeraldas como estas! – le dijo Carlota en voz baja a Julio, quien la mira no impresionado.

- Pero acaso... – comienza a hablar Dil.

-Que ocurre? – le pregunta Crema.

- ...Acaso...No están perdiendo su brillo? – pregunta señalándolas.

- Que???!!! – pregunta Nudillos preocupado.

Todos las observan atentamente, y ven que las esmeraldas estaban comenzando a perder su color, y a quedar blancas.

- ...Que es lo que les esta pasando? – pregunta Lily.

- Están perdiendo su color – dice Carlitos.

Todos se acercan mas.

- Es verdad! – dice Phily sorprendido.

- Porque pasa eso? – pregunta Kimy muy confundida observando a Colas.

- Tommy... – dice Dil mientras observa a su hermano, quien no reaccionaba.

- Colas que es lo que pasa???!!! – le pregunta Sonic muy preocupado.

Colas no respondía, y de repente corre hacia unas herramientas y partes de objetos que había sobre una mesa en el sótano.

Tommy se voltea y lo observa - Que es lo que haces Colas??? – le pregunta Tommy muy confundido. Colas buscaba con una mirada muy preocupada.

- Colas que haces? – le pregunta Amy muy confundida mientras lo observa.

- Necesitas que te ayude a encontrar algo Colas? – le pregunta Hugo.

Colas vuelve corriendo con varios objetos en sus manos y toma la caja con las esmeraldas.

- Colas que vas a hacer? – le pregunta Nudillos.

Colas pone las esmeraldas sobre una mesa y todos se acercan a ver que es lo que hacia.

- Dinos que es lo que vas a hacer Colas! – le ordena su madre.

- Voy a medir la energía de las esmeraldas! – responde mientras pone una pinza conectada a un cable de corriente en la punta de una de las esmeraldas y luego toma unos cables que salían de un viejo medidor de corriente y toca ambos lados de una de las esmeraldas con la punta de los cables pelados. El medidor...apenas movió su aguja.

- Ese es mi muchacho – le dijo Ana en voz baja a Didi.

Colas se veía muy preocupado - Y eso que quiere decir? – le pregunta Phily......Colas no respondía.

- Colas!!! – le grita Sonic para que responda.

- ......Las esmeraldas......Tienen el mínimo de su energía – responde Colas.

Todos quedan mus sorprendidos, por el comentario de Colas.

- Como que al mínimo de su energía???!!! – le pregunta Nudillos muy exaltado.

- Colas a que te refieres???!!! – le pregunta Sonic muy nervioso.

- Por alguna razón que desconozco, las esmeraldas perdieron gran parte de su energía! – les aclara Colas.

- Eso se ve mal – dice Phily.

- Peor! Esto es terrible! – agrega Colas.

- Tal vez después regrese! – le dice Lily.

- Si! Talvez recuperen su energía! – agrega Kimy.

- Es imposible – aclara Colas.

- Pero porque???!!! – le pregunta Tommy.

- Tal vez sea algo temporal! – agrega Carlitos.

- El poder de la esmeraldas provenía de la naturaleza – aclara Nudillos casi sin habla – Las esmeraldas son una fuente de vida y energía creadas hace ya muchos siglos......Y en estos momentos es imposible hacerla volver.

- ...Así es – agrega Sonic.

- Pero Sonic estas seguro? – le pregunta Amy muy preocupada.

- Tal vez sea como dicen los chicos! – dice Crema igual de preocupada......Sonic agacha la cabeza.

Todos los chicos quedan en silencio por un momento muy pensativos.

- Perdón... – dice Hugo. Todos los chicos se dan vuelta – Hay algo en lo que podamos ayudarles?.

- Recuerden que ahora están con nosotros y no los dejaremos solos en esto! – aclara Jules sonriendo.

Todos los chicos observan a sus padres, y se ponen contentos al notar que quienes siempre habían estado a su lado en la buenas y en las malas, nuevamente estaban dispuestos a ayudarlos, esta vez, en un asunto de extrema importancia.

- Por supuesto que contamos con ustedes! – dice Tommy.

- En las buenas y en las malas, siempre lo hemos hecho! – agrega Sonic.

- Si! – dicen todos los chicos muy decididos.

- De acuerdo! Entonces...Que hacemos primero? – pregunta Jules.

- Primero guardemos las Esmeraldas del Caos – responde Colas – Aunque no tengan casi nada de poder, aun podrían servirnos de algo – Colas pone todas las Esmeraldas nuevamente dentro de la caja y la cierra.

Todos suben arriba nuevamente, y el televisor había quedado encendido.

- _Luego del gran discurso del presidente, fuerzas armadas de Estado Unidos y del mundo, se están preparando por si algún incidente ocurre – dice una reportera._

_- Nos mantendremos preparados para cualquier posible ataque – dice un Coronel – No confiamos mucho en la palabra de estas personas!._

Todos quedan sorprendidos por lo que habían oído.

- ......Esto se esta poniendo peligroso – dice Sonic muy preocupado viendo el televisor.

- Demasiado...... – agrega Tommy, quien estaba parado junto a Sonic.

- ......No empezaran una guerra......O si? – pregunta Dil algo nervioso y asustado mientras mira a su madre quien estaba bastante preocupada......Todos lo estaban.

- Una Nueva Guerra Mundial......Es lo ultimo que nos falta – dice Angélica.

......Todos quedan en silencio.

- ......Necesito el Tornado – dice Colas.

**Continuara......**

**Fin del capitulo 7, espero los halla entretenido! Saludos! = )**


	10. 8: Recuperemos el Tornado!

**Anteriormente**

- _Luego del gran discurso del presidente, fuerzas armadas de Estado Unidos y del mundo, se están preparando por si algún incidente ocurre – dice una reportera._

_- Nos mantendremos preparados para cualquier posible ataque – dice un Coronel – No confiamos mucho en la palabra de estas personas!._

Todos quedan sorprendidos por lo que habían oído.

- ......Esto se esta poniendo peligroso – dice Sonic muy preocupado viendo el televisor.

- Demasiado...... – agrega Tommy, quien estaba parado junto a Sonic.

- ......No empezaran una guerra......O si? – pregunta Dil algo nervioso y asustado mientras mira a su madre quien estaba bastante preocupada......Todos lo estaban.

- Una Nueva Guerra Mundial......Es lo ultimo que nos falta – dice Angélica.

......Todos quedan en silencio.

- ......Necesito el Tornado – dice Colas.

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Recuperemos el "Tornado"!**

**- **Tornado? – le pregunta Phil algo confundido – Para que necesitas un Tornado?.

Colas lo observa - Eh no...Hablo de...

- Un Tornado? – le pregunta Dil muy entusiasmado – Genial!.

- No Dil el habla de su aeroplano – le aclara Tommy.

- Ah! – comprende Dil – Un aeroplano? Genial! – su hermano Tommy gira sus ojos como diciendo _Uff!_.

- Donde esta el Tornado Miles? – le pregunta su madre.

- Confiscado – responde.

- QUE? – su madre se altera.

- Lo que pasa es que cuando caí aquí tuve...un "pequeño" problema con un robot de Eggman y... – Colas ve que su madre comienza a verlo muy anojada, y comienza a desesperase - Tuve que irme y dejar al Tornado atascado en un árbol y cuando regrese lo había confiscado! O no Tommy? – le pregunta señalándolo.

Tommy se sorprende por lo nervioso que estaba Colas - Eh? Que? Si! Si! Por supuesto! – responde Tommy igual de nervioso.

Ana mira a Colas algo enojada – Pero lo mas probable es que este en el cementerio de autos! – aclara Hugo. Ana lo observa – Quiero decir...Deben estar mas ocupados en otras cosas en este momento como para estar preocupados por un simple aeroplano! – aclara Hugo.

Ana observa a Colas – Puede ser que tenga razón y no estés castigado Miles Prower!.

- Si! Si! Por supuesto que si! Tenemos que recuperarlo! – dice Colas, ahora, muy decidido!.

- Si vamos! – dice Dil. Todos se ponen de acuerdo para recuperar al Tornado.

- Sacar un aeroplano del cementerio de autos? – pregunta Julio observándolos – Acaso se han vuelto locos? Como aremos para sacarlo? No tenemos nada! No tenemos con que empujarlo y sacarlo, además de que el cementerio de autos esta rodeado por un gran alambrado! – todos se quedan en silencio – Además no tenemos ningún vehiculo con la fuerza necesaria! – finaliza Julio, todos lo observan algo felices - ......Que?.

En el medio de la noche, en un lugar alejado de la ciudad, se puede ver como una luz comienza a iluminar los alambres de una gran cerca que rodea un lugar lleno de partes de vehículos en mal estado y una gran camioneta la atraviesa a toda velocidad, con un aeroplano enganchado en la parte trasera y se aleja a toda velocidad del lugar!.

Jules el padre de Sonic, Adrián el padre de Nudillos, Hugo, Carlos y Ulises se encuentran sentados contra la cúpula de la camioneta, mientras que Colas estaba sentado dentro y Julio era quien conducía.

Colas se asomaba por la ventana de la camioneta observando para atrás y luego se sienta otra vez – Tal parece que nadie estaba vigilando el cementerio de autos! – dice Colas al darse cuenta que nadie los seguía y pudieron entrar fácilmente.

- Mi pobre camioneta – dice Julio apunto de llorar mientras que Colas lo observa extrañado.

– No te preocupes hermano! – le grita Hugo desde la cúpula - Después de todo fue por una buena causa!... - eso hace enojar un poco a Julio y Hugo comienza a reírse a escondidas.

* * *

Despues de un rato, las madres se encontraban en el living y los chicos en la cocina.

- Me estoy empezando a preocupar – dice Kira muy preocupada.

- Tan lejos queda ese cementerio de autos? – pregunta Ana.

- Se están tardando demasiado – agrega Vainila.

- No – responde Didi – Pero estoy segura de que llegaran en cualquier momento! – les dice para que se tranquilicen.

- Espero que no les haya pasado nada – agrega Carlota – Ni a la camioneta!.

- Estoy muy preocupada por Adrián! – dice Maria, su esposa y madre de Nudillos – Hace ya mucho tiempo que no tiene corridas como estas!.

- Si tu lo estas, yo tendría que sentirme peor! – le dice Betty a Maria muy preocupada.

En eso los chicos se encontraban en la cocina sentados, oyendo todo.

- Tommy donde se encuentra ese cementerio de autos? – le pregunta Amy.

- En las afueras de la ciudad – le responde Tommy – Pero aun así me extraña que se tarden tanto – agrega.

- Esta vigilado? – le pregunta Sonic – Hay vigilantes?.

- Eso no lo creo! – le responde Kimy.

- En este momento los vigilantes deben estar muertos de miedo en sus casas! – agrega Dil chistosamente.

Las madres y los chicos guardan silencio al escuchar el ruido de un vehiculo que frena a toda velocidad fuera de la casa.

- AUCH! – se escucha a alguien quejándose.

- Estas bien Carlos? – se escucha la voz de Jules.

- Si si estoy bien – se escucha la voz nerviosa de Carlos respondiendo.

- Tengan cuidado cuando se bajan de la camioneta! – se escucha la voz enojada de Julio.

- Ya hermano! Una abolladura mas que le hace?– se escucha la voz burlona de Hugo.

Después se escucha un ruido muy fuerte que pasan por un lado de la casa.

- Muy bien pongámoslo aquí – se escucha la voz de Colas.

- Es Colas! – dice Phily.

Los chicos y las madres salen rápidamente al patio trasero, y se sorprenden al ver el aeroplano de Colas en muy mal estado. Colas, Carlos, Adrián y Ulises se encontraban junto a el observándolo.

- Ya regresamos! – dice Colas.

Sonic se acerca muy impresionado al ver al Tornado en tan mal estado y luego observa a Colas – Colas...Que hiciste? – le pregunta muy confundido.

- Lo que hice es traerlo de vuelta para repararlo! – le dice Colas muy decidido.

Didi y los demás observaban muy impresionados el aeroplano.

- Este es el Tornado? – le pregunta Carlitos.

- Así es! – le responde Colas muy entusiasmado.

- Esta echo pedazos! – le dice Phily.

Colas lo mira algo enojado - Phily! – lo regaña su hermana en voz baja tomándolo del brazo.

- Colas le tienes mucho cariño a...eso? – le pregunta Kimy señalando al aeroplano destruido de Colas.

- Por supuesto que si! – le dice responde Colas y se acerca a el – Este aeroplano nos a sido de mucha ayuda en todos nuestros viajes y aventuras! – le comenta Colas comenzando a emocionarse.

- A mi me sigue pareciendo un viejo aeroplano destruido! – le dice Dil, haciendo que Colas quedara un poco disgustado.

En eso, Hugo, Jules y Julio salen de la casa con una enorme lona, unos caños y un farol eléctrico.

- Y ustedes que es lo que van a hacer? – les pregunta Betty.

- Vamos a armar un tienda de carpa sobre el Tornado para ocultarlo – le responde Hugo.

Mientras los padres comienzan a armar la tienda, Carlitos se acerca a Nudillos - ...Pero como van a repararlo? A caso van a llamar a un mecánico o que?.

- Na! Colas puede hacerlo! - le responde Nudillos.

- Lista! – dice Hugo al enganchar la lámpara en el centro de la tienda y encender la luz.

- Quedo bien! – agrega Jules.

- Si, bien hecho! – les dice Colas - ...Espero que no hallan descubierto la contraseña de la cajuela porque ahí se encuentran los planos para construirlo!.

Colas entra a la carpa y Phily, Carlitos, Nudillos, Tommy y Sonic entran junto con el.

Colas sube hasta la cabina y aprieta unas teclas, la cajuela se abre – Genial aquí están! – dice alegremente. Al sacar los planos, un aparato del tamaño de un control remoto cae al piso y Phily lo toma.

- Que es esto? – pregunta Phily muy confundido. Tenia en sus manos un aparato con un teclado con números y una pequeña pantalla.

- No lo toques! – grita Colas sacándoselo de las manos.

- Hey! – dice Phily algo molesto – Solo lo estaba mirando!.

- Lo siento! – se disculpa Colas - Es un aparato experimental que aun no he probado! – le aclara.

- Para que sirve? – le pregunta Sonic.

- Parece una calculadora – agrega Tommy.

- Es una aparato que construí antes del incidente! - aclara Colas - Utilice un poco del poder de las esmeraldas para hacer que funcione...bueno, creo que funciona! – agrega no muy seguro.

- Vamos a probarlo! – dice Phily quitándoselo de las manos a Colas.

- No! – le dice Colas quitándoselo nuevamente – Este es un aparato de tiempo – responde Colas, dejando a todos sorprendidos.

- ...Un reloj? – pregunta Nudillos.

- No, no un reloj – le responde Colas – Sirve para retroceder en el tiempo, pero solo para eso!.

- Vamos a probarlo! – dice Phily quitándoselo nuevamente.

- No! – Colas se lo quita de nuevo.

- Phily ya basta! – le dice Tommy.

- Lo siento! – se disculpa Phily.

- No puedo usarlo aquí! No voy a usarlo aquí! – aclara Colas.

- Y porque no? – le pregunta Carlitos.

- Porque no estamos en nuestro mundo, ni siquiera se si estamos en nuestro universo! – responde Colas – Todos nosotros no pertenecemos aquí! Si volvemos en el tiempo, quien sabe que cosa podría ocurrir! El mundo seria un caos! Mas de lo que lo es ahora!.

En eso, Dil había quedado afuera con las chicas.

- Que haces aquí Dil? – le pregunta Lily.

- Porque lo dices? – le pregunta confundido.

- Pues porque quedaste aquí afuera con nosotras en vez de ir con los chicos – le responde Lily.

- Porque no entraste? – le pregunta Kimy.

- No lo se...Sentí.......Sentí que seria mejor quedarme aquí afuera – responde Dil, dejando a todas confundidas.

- Lo sentiste? – le pregunta Amy.

- Si... – Dil queda muy pensativo por un momento - Bueno creo que mejor entro a ver que hacen!.

Dentro de la tienda.

- Así que mejor guardo esto! – dice Colas – lo tendré a salvo conmigo.

En el momento que Colas guarda eso en la cajuela del Tornado, Dil entra a la tienda – Que hacen? – les pregunta Dil......Dil no pudo ver el pequeño aparato.

- Vinimos a buscar los planos del Tornado – le responde Tommy.

- Encontraste los planos Miles? – le pregunta Ana entrando a la tienda junto con Hugo.

- Si mama aquí están! – le responde Colas.

- Déjame verlos Colas – le pide Hugo.

Colas se los da, y Hugo los observa detenidamente.

- Crees que puedan construirlo papa? – le pregunta Tommy.

- Bueno...No tengo las herramientas necesarias para reconstruir esto! – responde Hugo avergonzado.

- Que? Y yo no traje mi caja de herramientas! – dice Colas agarrándose la cabeza – Como haremos para repararlo?.

- No te preocupes! – le dice Hugo – Yo puedo conseguir todas las herramientas que necesites!...Pero por supuesto tendremos que hacer una pequeña visita a la ferretería.

- En serio? – le pregunta Colas – Genial!.

- Pero eso será mañana verdad? – le pregunta Carlos – Nosotros ayudaremos, pero mañana. Es de noche, necesitamos un baño y estamos muy cansados por la corrida de hoy! – le dice a Hugo.

Hugo mira a Colas – Que te parece si empezamos mañana?.

- No hay problema! – le responde Colas – Además yo también estoy cansado! – le aclara – Y creo que también necesito un baño! – le aclara riéndose.

- De acuerdo entonces entremos a la casa – les dice Didi. Todos entran, y luego la luz de la tienda, donde estaba guardado el Tornado, se apaga.

Una vez dentro.

- Bueno... – Didi observa a Sonic, sus amigos y a sus padres – Como hacemos – les pregunta observándolos a todos.

- Yo me quedo aquí! – dice Sonic.

- Yo me voy con Kimy! – dice Amy.

- Me sumo con Amy! – dice Colas.

- Creo que yo me voy de Lily – dice Crema.

Todas las miradas caen sobre Nudillos.

- ...Creo que me sumo con Crema – dice Nudillos.

- No será mucha molestia? – les pregunta Amayo.

- Para nada! – le responde Kira.

- Y porque no te quedas de Angélica Nudillos? – le pregunta Dil.

- Que? – le pregunta Angélica algo enojada – Yo no quiero a ningún rudo en mi casa!.

- Que? – Nudillos la mira enojado – Veo en tu cara que tu eres quien menos podría haberme dicho eso!.

- Que tengo en la cara? – le pregunta Angélica.

- Se te nota que tu también eres ruda! – le responde Nudillos.

- Que?......Por si no lo sabes, yo soy una de las chicas mas populares y bonitas de la escuela! – le aclara Angélica.

- Que tiene que ver? Aun así tienes cara de ruda! – le aclara Nudillos algo enojado.

- Uy! – Angélica se cruza de brazos y le da la espalda, Nudillos hace exactamente lo mismo.

Todos los observan - ...Talvez después se lleven bien! – le dice Tommy en voz baja a Sonic.

- Yo digo que si – le dice Sonic en voz baja.

En eso, Firulais entra al Living!......Y al ver a todos ellos reunidos......Se queda paralizado, con los ojos abiertos, se da vuelta y sale sorprendido del Living.

Luego, se escucha que alguien entra rápidamente a la casa.

Eran Susie y sus padres - Perdonen por llegar tar... – el padre de Susie queda mudo al ver a Sonic, sus amigos y sus padres.

- ......Yo no me quedare a explicarles! – dice Betty – Vamos? – les pregunta a sus hijos.

- Vamos chicos? – les pregunta Lily.

- De acuerdo – responde Nudillos.

Todos comienzan a despedirse y a irse de la casa de los Pickles, dejando a los padres de Susie muy confundidos.

En eso, en el bosque donde se encuentra la base de Eggman.

-_ Nos mantendremos preparados para cualquier posible ataque – dice un Coronel – No confiamos mucho en la palabra de estas personas!._

Eggman observa atentamente la gran pantalla de su computador...

-_ Nos mantendremos preparados para cualquier posible ataque. No confiamos mucho en la palabra de estas personas!._

Repite la grabación de lo que había visto en la televisión......

- ......Esto me ha dado una idea! – dice Eggman sonriendo. Luego observa hacia atrás, y ve a una gran cantidad de robots constructores y maquinas excavadoras haciendo una especie de túnel y un hoyo enormes – Apresúrense pedazos de chatarra! – les grita desde su silla. Estos aceleran el paso - ......Estamos cada vez mas cerca de nuestra victoria.

* * *

Un momento despues, en la casa Deville.

- Bueno Nudillos esta es mi habitación! – le dice Phily mientras entra a su habitación y se recuesta en su cama.

Nudillos la observa detenidamente - ...Es agradable.

- Si verdad? – le pregunta Phily poniéndose de pie y acercándose al televisor – Quieres jugar un rato? – le pregunta tomando un joystick.

Nudillos lo piensa un momento - ...De acuerdo!.

- Entra Crema esta es mi habitación! – le dice Lily.

Crema entra, y queda bastante sorprendida – Que linda habitación! – le dice alegremente.

- Gracias! – le agradece Lily recostándose en su cama.

- Que bonitos peluches! – le dice Crema tomando uno de ellos.

Nuevamente en la habitación de Phily.

- Te voy a ganar otra vez! – le dice Phily riéndose a Nudillos.

Nudillos estaba algo enojado – Esta vez no! – le dice muy decidido. Por primera vez Nudillos se había entusiasmado por un juego!.

- Oigan pueden guardar un poco de silencio? – les grita Lily asomándose desde la puerta junto con Crema.

Phily y Nudillos la miran – Déjame pensar......No! – le dice Nudillos.

Phily se ríe por lo que había dicho Nudillos – Así se habla Nudillos! – le dice alegremente.

Lily se enoja un poco por eso – ...Bueno...Entonces les diré a mama y papa que están jugando al videojuego a estas horas de la noche!.

- No! No! No! Espera! – le dicen Phily y Nudillos. Crema se ríe un poco al ver a Lily yéndose a decirle a sus padres.

En la casa Finster.

Carlitos enciende la luz de su habitación – Pasa Colas! – le dice mientras entra – No será como la de Tommy pero bueno! – le dice.

Colas se ríe un poco por ese comentario – Es muy agradable! – le comenta.

Amy abre el ropero de la habitación de Kimy y queda impresionada por toda la cantidad de ropa que tenia – Cuanta ropa hermosa que tienes! – le dice observando impresionada.

- Gracias - le agradece Kimy – A mi me gustan mucho tus botas – le dice. Las botas de Amy eran Rojas con una línea blanca y con sierre.

- Gracias – le agradece Amy.

- Tu también tenias mucha ropa? – le pregunta Kimy.

- Tengo otras dos como la que tengo puesta y un hermoso vestido rojo para ir a fiestas o espectáculos – le responde Amy.

Amy continua viendo la ropa de Kimy - ......Quieres probarte alguna? – le pregunta Kimy.

- Na!...En serio? – le pregunta Amy.

- Si no hay problema! – le dice Kimy alegremente – Además creo que somos de la misma talla!.

En la casa Pickles, en el living, Jules tenia una almohada y una sabana en sus manos.

- Lo sentimos Jules – le dice Didi usando su pijama – Pero ya no hay mas lugares, espero no te moleste dormir en el living.

- Por supuesto que no! – les dice Jules – Espero que a ustedes no les moleste mi presencia.

- Por supuesto que no! – le dice Hugo también con su pijama – Eres nuestro invitado! Pero como ya dijo Didi, lamentablemente ya no hay mas lugar. Y Dil no quiere irse de su habitación! – le dice riéndose.

- No hay problema! – les dice Jules riéndose.

- Bueno, hasta mañana – se despide Hugo.

- Hasta mañana – le dice Jules.

Hugo apaga la luz y sube a su habitación junto con su esposa Didi...Jules se queda observándolos mientras suben......Y imágenes de el con una eriza de cabello azul llegan a su mente......Jules se recuesta en un sofá y se cubre con las sabanas.

* * *

Ya era muy tarde...Y Sonic se despierta.

- Tommy... – trata de despertarlo Sonic.

Tommy abre los ojos muy cansado - ...Que pasa Sonic?.

- Tengo que tomar agua...Donde están los vasos? – le pregunta.

- Arriba de la mesa seguro encontraras uno – le responde Tommy – Tómalo y enjuágalo un poco por si acaso.

Sonic sale de la habitación y luego baja las escaleras lentamente...Había un gran silencio y oscuridad en la casa...Entra a la cocina, enciende la luz, toma un vaso que había sobre la mesa, lo enjuaga, se sirve agua y la toma......Sonic escucha unos ruidos...Se asoma...Y ve a su padre sentado en el sofá......Toma el vaso y lo llena de agua.

Jules se veía muy pensativo y preocupado.

- Toma – le dice una voz a un lado de el acercándole un vaso con agua.

- Sonikku! – Jules queda algo sorprendido de ver a su hijo despierto a esas horas – Que haces despierto a estas horas?.

- Baje para tomar agua y...Te vi despierto – le responde Sonic – ...Toma – le da el vaso.

Jules bebe un poco - ......En que pensabas? – le pregunta su hijo.

- En nada hijo – le responde Jules - Solo...Pensaba.

En eso, Tommy se despierta y se da cuenta que Sonic aun no había regresado.

En el living, Jules y Sonic estaban en silencio...

- ......Papa no tienes porque hacer esto – le dice Sonic.

- Hijo...

- Puedes ayudarnos a reparar el tornado pero lo otro puedes dejárnoslo a nosotros! – le dice Sonic.

Jules lo observa detenidamente - ......No quiero que te pase nada...... – le dice Sonic.

Jules queda en silencio al haber oído esas palabras - ......Hijo......Yo se que desde el accidente de tu madre... – Sonic lo mira fijamente - ...Yo soy el único familiar que te queda.

- Pero... – trata de interrumpirlo Sonic.

- Pero que te ayude no significa que me vallas a perder... – le dice Jules - ...Soy tu padre y siempre tuve y seguiré teniendo el deber de ayudarte en todo.

Sonic agacha la cabeza y queda en silencio...

Jules estira sus brazos y Sonic se acerca en silencio y lo abraza...

Ambos quedan abrazados en silencio...Y Tommy los observa desde las escaleras.

Tommy los observa un momento y luego sube nuevamente...Dejándolos solos......

* * *

A la mañana siguiente. Se escuchan los gritos desesperados de Sonic desde la habitación de Tommy!.

Tommy, Dil, Hugo, Didi y Jules, quienes ya se habían levantado, suben rápidamente a ver que le ocurría.

- Sonic! – lo llama Tommy golpeando la puerta de su habitación – Estas bien? – le pregunta comenzando a abrir la puerta.

- Estas bien hijo? – le pregunta Jules.

- No entren! No entren! – les grita Sonic. Tommy cierra otra vez la puerta.

- Que ocurre? – le pregunta Tommy.

- ......Eh......Tommy.

- Que pasa? – le pregunta Tommy.

- ......Podrías prestarme......Unos pantalones? – le pregunta Sonic...

......Todos quedan muy confundidos por eso......

- ......Unos pantalones? – le pregunta Tommy muy confundido.

- ......Tuve......Un accidente – le dice Sonic.

Tommy y los demás quedan aun mas confundidos!.

- ......De acuerdo...... – le responde Tommy.

Antes de que Tommy diera un paso – Y si puedes préstame ropa interior también! – le grita desde la habitación!. Todos quedaron con la boca abierta!.

- ......Pero que le paso? – pregunta Dil.

Luego, Sonic se encontraba caminando en la acera junto con Tommy y Dil, y usando ropa!.

- Cielos Sonic no puedo creer que te...

- SHH! – Sonic silencia a Tommy. Sonic estaba usando un pantalón largo azul y una remera blanca de mangas cortas, y por supuesto sus zapatillas deportivas.

- Pero porque te paso eso Sonic? – le pregunta Dil.

- No lo se por eso vamos a la casa de Kimy y Carlitos a preguntarle que paso a Colas – le responde Sonic algo disgustado.

Una vez que llegan, golpean la puerta.

Carlitos es quien atiende - Hola chicos! – los saluda.

- Hola Carlitos! – lo saludan Tommy y Dil.

- Hola Carlitos – lo saluda Sonic.

- Cielos! – Carlitos se asombra al haber visto a Sonic usando ropa – A ti también te paso lo mismo? – le pregunta.

- Que? – le pregunta Sonic muy sorprendido.

- A que te refieres? – le pregunta Tommy.

- Hola – se escucha la voz de alguien desde la puerta.

Todos voltean a ver.

- Colas? – pregunta Sonic sorprendido al verlo. Colas se encontraba usando unos pantalones marrones oscuros y una camisa marrón – A ti también te paso lo mismo? – le pregunta sorprendido.

- Así es – le responde Colas.

- Pero porque? – le pregunta Sonic.

- No-lo-Se! – le responde Colas.

Sonic queda sorprendido por su respuesta - ......Cielos Colas siempre sabes todo y últimamente no sabes nada!.

- Ya lo se! – le dice Colas algo enojado.

- Al fin algo que sabes! – le dice Sonic

– UY! – Colas se enoja un poco - Esto es extraño! – le aclara - Es...Como si nuestros cuerpos se adaptaran a este mundo, pero a una velocidad increíble!.

Luego de eso, Kimy y Amy salen de la casa en silencio tratando de ignorar a Colas, y este tratando de ignorarlas a ellas. Amy estaba usando algunas de las prendas de Kimy, quien se las había prestado.

Tommy, Sonic y Dil se dan cuenta de su extraño comportamiento.

- Que es lo que les pasa? – le pregunta Tommy a Carlitos en voz baja.

Carlitos le dice a Tommy que se acerca - ...Colas y ellas tuvieron un pequeño incidente esta mañana – le dice al oído.

_Flash back_

_Colas se despierta bostezando – Carlitos voy al baño – le dice._

_- De acuerdo – le dice Carlitos estirándose y bostezando._

_Colas se estira, se pone de pie y se dirige a la puerta de la habitación. Carlitos se estira desde su cama y luego se pone sus anteojos y observa a Colas al salir......Y queda sin habla al ver lo que sus ojos veían._

_Colas sale de la habitación de Carlitos estirándose y bostezando y se dirige al baño._

_En eso Kimy y Amy salen de la habitación platicando y riéndose...Y al ver a Colas......Quedan paralizadas y con la boca abierta._

_- Hola Amy, hola Kimy – las saluda Colas y pasa entre ellas. Ellas no responden y siguen paralizadas_

_Luego, Colas seguía caminando......Y comienza a sentir algo extraño......_

_......Colas se detiene repentinamente - ......Pero que...... – Colas baja su mirada......Y queda paralizado y asustado por lo que veía!._

_- Colas espera! – le grita Carlitos saliendo de su habitación, pero ya era tarde - ...Oh._

_Los gritos desesperados de Colas se escuchan desde la calle._

_Fin del Flash back_

- ......Oh! – Tommy queda en silencio.

- Miren ahí vienen los demás! – dice Carlitos.

Phily, Lily, Crema y Nudillos se acercaban por la acera, y ven que Nudillos también usaba ropa!. Una camisa blanca desabrochada y unos pantalones oscuros.

- Hola chicos! – los saluda Phily y Crema.

- Nudillos! – dice Sonic – Así que a ti también te ocurrió!.

- Y...A ti que te parece? – le pregunta Nudillos.

- No tuvieron ningún incidente verdad? – les pregunta Tommy.

Phily comienza a reírse – Si lo hubieras visto!.

- Tommy basta! Phily cállate! – le dice Lily bastante enojada y luego se da vuelta y se cruza de brazos.

- Que? – pregunta Dil confundido - ...Que paso?.

_Súper Flash Back!_

_Lily entra a la habitación de Phily – Vamos chicos levántense ya es tarde! – y al entrar queda muda._

_Nudillos se ponía de pie y se estaba estirando – Que? – le pregunta al ver a Lily._

_En eso Phily se despierta y ve a Nudillos y comienza a reírse. _

_Nudillos, al ver que Lily no respondía, mira hacia abajo - ......Que diab..._

_Lily grita como nunca y luego la sigue Nudillos._

_Fin súper Flash back!_

Tommy y los demás quedan en silencio - ......Bueno no importa – dice Sonic.

- Colas porque nos paso esto? – le pregunta Nudillos.

- Creo que es una adaptación – le responde.

- Pero si a mi papa no le paso esto! – le dice Sonic.

- Puede ser que aun no le halla pasado porque ellos llegaron un día después que nosotros! – le responde Colas.

Sonic queda en silencio - ......Voy a advertirle ya mismo! – le dice mientras se aleja corriendo.

- Yo también al mió! – agrega Nudillos mientras también se aleja corriendo.

Tommy y los demás se quedan observando como Sonic y Nudillos se alejan corriendo.

- ......Al final que problema tuvieron ustedes esta mañana? – Colas les pregunta a Lily y a Nudillos.

- Uy! Colas ya basta! – le dice Lily muy enojada.

Después, todos se encontraban caminando en el centro de la ciudad. Esta vez la gente no estaba asustada como antes.

- Mi padre ya se puso un pantalón por si acaso! – dice Sonic.

- El mió también! – agrega Nudillos.

- Oigan que tal si vamos al Java Lava a tomar algo? – les pregunta Kimy.

- Que buena idea! – dice Tommy – Así conocen uno de los lugares de reunión mas conocidos!.

- Se oye bien! – dice Amy.

- Vamos! – dice Sonic.

* * *

Un momento después, todos llegan al Java Lava.

- Chicos! – dice Carlos y Betty sorprendidos al verlos – Vinieron a tomar algo? – les pregunta Betty.

- Papa malteadas para todos! – le dice Carlitos a su padre.

- En seguida! – le responde – Quieres hacerlas tu Kimy? - le pregunta a su hija.

- De acuerdo! – le responde Kimy.

Todos juntan unas mesas y luego toman asiento.

- Que agradable lugar! – les dice Sonic – Y en este techo encontré las Esmeraldas!...Que casualidad!.

- Si verdad? – le pregunta Tommy.

- Aquí están las malteadas! – dice Kimy trayendo una bandeja llena.

- Gracias! – le agradecen todos.

Sonic la prueba y queda encantado! – Que buen sabor! Quien las hizo? – pregunta.

- Kimy – responde Carlitos.

- Pues saben excelentes Kimy! – le dice Sonic.

- Siempre le salieron muy bien las malteadas! – agrega Tommy.

- Gracias chicos – les agradece Kimy algo sonrojada.

- Vienen aquí muy seguido verdad? – les pregunta Colas.

- Cada vez que podemos si! – le responde Phily.

Luego de eso, Angélica y Susie entran al Java Lava.

- Hola chicos! – los saluda Susie, y todos le responden.

- Mira Nudillos allí llego tu amiga! – le dice Sonic.

- Amiga?...Ja! – responde Nudillos.

- Yo amiga de el? – pregunta Angélica – No me hagas reír! Sonic!.

- Valla recordaste mi nombre! – le dice Sonic sorprendido.

- Pues si se van a quedar aquí un tiempo tengo que recordarlos o no? – le dice Angélica.

- Bueno! – Dil se estira contra la silla – El sol brilla, los pájaros cantan!...Y no hemos oído nada de ese tal Eggman! - Todos sonríen por ese comentario.

Después de que Dil dijera eso, se escucha una fuerte explosión que viene de la calle!.

- Creo que hablaste muy pronto Dil – le dice Tommy seriamente.

- Que paso? – pregunta Angélica.

Todos salen afuera!.

- Chicos no salgan! – les grita Carlos.

Al salir afuera, ven a mucha gente gritando y corriendo, y una enorme cortina de humo sale de una de las vidrieras de una tienda y cruza la calle.

- Que es lo que pasa ahí? – pregunta Carlitos. En eso, Carlos y Betty salen del Java Lava.

Sonic y Nudillos observan fijamente el humo, y comienzan a divisar una figura que sale de dentro de la tienda.

- Que es eso? – pregunta Phily...

Un Equidna de cabello naranja y de un aspecto muy violento aparece de entre la enorme cortina de humo!.

- Pero...Que? – pregunta Colas muy confundido.

- Parece enfadado! – dice Crema.

- Lo conocen? – les pregunta Lily.

- No – le responde Sonic observando atentamente al Equidna.

- Porque hizo eso? – pregunta Kimy muy asustada.

– Lo conoces Nudillos? – le pregunta Tommy.

- No – Nudillos observa a ese Equidna - Pero ya no me cayo bien!.

El Equidna gira la cabeza hacia donde están ellos, y luego voltea observándolos fijamente!......La furia se notaba en sus ojos.

**Continuara...**

**Fin del capitulo 8! 0 Reviews! Aunque eso no me preocupa mucho. Hago lo que me gusta hacer!. Espero que los haya entretenido! Saludos! = )**


	11. 9: El plan de Eggman

**Anteriormente**

- Bueno! – Dil se estira contra la silla – El sol brilla, los pájaros cantan!...Y no hemos oído nada de ese tal Eggman! - Todos sonríen por ese comentario.

Después de que Dil dijera eso, se escucha una fuerte explosión que viene de la calle!.

- Creo que hablaste muy pronto Dil – le dice Tommy seriamente.

- Que paso? – pregunta Angélica.

Todos salen afuera!.

- Chicos no salgan! – les grita Carlos.

Al salir afuera, ven a mucha gente gritando y corriendo, y una enorme cortina de humo sale de una de las vidrieras de una tienda y cruza la calle.

- Que es lo que pasa ahí? – pregunta Carlitos. En eso, Carlos y Betty salen del Java Lava.

Sonic y Nudillos observan fijamente el humo, y comienzan a divisar una figura que sale de dentro de la tienda.

- Que es eso? – pregunta Phily...

Un Equidna de cabello naranja y de un aspecto muy violento aparece de entre la enorme cortina de humo!.

- Pero...Que? – pregunta Colas muy confundido.

- Parece enfadado! – dice Crema.

- Lo conocen? – les pregunta Lily.

- No – le responde Sonic observando atentamente al Equidna.

- Porque hizo eso? – pregunta Kimy muy asustada.

– Lo conoces Nudillos? – le pregunta Tommy.

- No – Nudillos observa a ese Equidna - Pero ya no me cayo bien!.

El Equidna gira la cabeza hacia donde están ellos, y luego voltea observándolos fijamente!......La furia se notaba en sus ojos.

* * *

**Capitulo 9: El plan de Eggman**

- Oye! – lo llama Sonic comenzando a acercarse a el.

- Sonic! – lo llama Amy muy preocupada.

- Sonic que haces? – le pregunta Colas muy preocupado.

- Yo se que estas en un lugar que no conoces! – le dice Sonic firmemente – Y debes estar asustado.

- El asustado? – pregunta Phily.

- Pero eso no es motivo para reaccionar violentamente! – le aclara Sonic poniéndose frente a el.

El Equidna lo observa fijamente a los ojos, sin reaccionar...Y Sonic se da cuenta, de la mirada fría que poseía.

- ......Eh? – Sonic queda sin habla y sorprendido al darse cuenta que la mirada de aquel Equidna, no le decía nada.

El Equidna levanta su brazo lentamente.

- Sonic cuidado! – le grita Lily.

El Equidna impacta su puño en la cara de Sonic, enviándolo hacia donde estaban Tommy y los demás!.

- Cuidado chicos! – les grita Carlos.

Todos se agachan, y Sonic atraviesa las ventanas del Java Lava y impacta contra las mesas!.

Carlos y Betty entran rápidamente – Sonic estas bien? – le pregunta Carlos muy preocupado levantándolo. Sonic se levanta tomándose la cabeza muy adolorido.

- Esta bien? – le pregunta Kimy a su padre.

- Ahora, es mi turno! – grita Nudillos corriendo hacia el Equidna!.

- Nudillos espera! – le grita Colas.

Nudillos estira su puño y comienza a tirar golpes muy rápidos contra aquel Equidna, quien con mucha facilidad, esquivaba todos su golpes!.

El Equidna toma un brazo de Nudillos, lo mira fijamente, le sonríe y lo lanza contra una pared. Nudillos atraviesa la pared y cae sobre la mesa donde una familia se encontraba comiendo.

Todos se asustan al verlo – Auch!...Lo siento! – se disculpa Nudillos, se pone de pie y sale corriendo nuevamente a la calle.

- Nudillos estas bien? – le pregunta Tommy.

- No se preocupen! – les grita Nudillos.

- Nudillos! – Sonic va corriendo hacia donde esta el. Sonic observa al Equidna - Porque tiene tanta fuerza? – le pregunta.

- No lo se... – le responde Nudillos - ...Estas bien? – le pregunta.

- Me siento extraño – le responde Sonic – Sobre todo usando esta ropa! – agrega tomando su remera.

- Yo también – agrega Nudillos.

Ambos observan fijamente al Equidna - ...Tu que crees? – le pregunta Sonic a Nudillos.

- ...Yo digo que le demos una paliza! – dice Nudillos muy enojado.

- Vamos! – grita Sonic.

Sonic y Nudillos corren hacia el!. Sonic se adelanta y salta sobre el distrayéndolo, y Nudillos va directo a el y comienza a tirar golpes sobre el, pero este los esquiva nuevamente!. Sonic se agacha y le da una patada haciéndolo quedar en el aire!. Nudillos salta sobre el, y le da un gran golpe en la cara, haciéndolo impactar contra el piso dejando un gran agujero!.

- Que eso te sirva de lección! – le grita Nudillos.

- Bien hecho Nudillos! – le dice Sonic con una gran sonrisa.

Atrás de ellos, todos los victoreaban.

- Muy bien Sonic! – le grita Amy.

- Bien hecho! – les grita Colas.

- Eso estuvo increíble! – dice Lily.

- Se lo merecía! – dice Phily.

- Que gran habilidad! – dice Susie.

- Genial! – dice Dil.

- Mi Café! – grita Carlos tomándose la cabeza y observando el desastre que había quedado dentro del bar.

Sonic y Nudillos observan confundidos a Carlos...Y luego, comienzan a oír unos ruidos detrás de ellos. Tommy y los demás se dan vuelta, y ven al Equidna levantarse lentamente con la cabeza gacha.

- Que? Acaso quieres mas? – le pregunta Nudillos.

...El Equidna levanta la cabeza lentamente...Y Nudillos y Sonic quedan sin habla, al ver lo que el rostro del Equidna.

- ......Pero...Que eres? – se pregunta Sonic.

El Equidna, tenia un gran agujero, y de esa parte, una gran cantidad de chispas salía de allí.

Mientras tanto, en la base de Eggman.

Eggman estaba frente a la enorme pantalla de su computador, algo enojado, viendo lo que el robot veía – Que? – se pregunta enfurecido – Van a estropear lo que tenia planeado! – dice enfurecido – Encárgate de ellos!.

Nuevamente en la ciudad.

- Un robot! – dice Colas sorprendido.

- Que? – le pregunta Tommy sorprendido.

- Rayos! – dice Nudillos.

El Equidna corre rápidamente hacia ellos y les da un gran golpe en la cabeza a cada uno haciéndolos caer de espalda!.

- Oh por dios! – grita Betty.

El Equidna se da vuelta y sujeta el cabello de ambos y comienza a girar rápidamente.

- Suéltalos pedazo de chatarra! – le grita Angélica.

- Que? – pregunta todos al mismo tiempo, viendo sorprendidos por lo que había dicho Angélica.

- Angélica! – dice Susie feliz por su actitud.

- ......Que? – les pregunta Angélica.

El robot la observa mientras seguía girando, sonríe, y le lanza a Nudillos!.

- Cuidado Angélica! – le grita Carlitos.

Angélica veía como Nudillos se acercaba a gran velocidad, y cierra sus ojos muy asustada. Pero Nudillos nunca choco contra ella.

- ......Mama? – pregunta Lily.

Betty se puso frente a Nudillos y lo detuve firmemente! – Ven que su madre puede ayudar! – les dice Betty.

- Cielos mama! – dice Phily sorprendido.

- Oye chatarra! – le grita Betty, y este la observa mientras sigue sujetando a Sonic – Porque no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño? – le grita.

Esto hace enojar al Equidna, quien suelta a Sonic, y corre directamente hacia ella!.

- Cuidado mama! – le grita Lily.

Betty esquiva al robot y lo hace tropezar y caer al piso!.

Nuevamente, en la base de Eggman.

- Que? – se pregunta enfurecido – Quien es esa mujer?. Ya bastante tenia con Sonic, y ahora se sumaron mas estorbos! – dice enfurecido.

Nuevamente en la ciudad.

- Ten cuidado donde pisas! – le dice Betty.

El Equidna se enfurece y da un gran salto y trata de darle un gran puñetazo a Betty!.

- Mama! – grita Phily.

Betty esquiva el puñetazo, y este impacta contra el piso – Ja! Creo que fallaste! – le dice Betty burlonamente.

La parte en donde había quedado el puño del Equidna, comienza a quebrantarse lentamente!.

- Eh... – Betty comienza a ponerse nerviosa y comienza a retroceder.

El Equidna la observa muy enfurecido y se pone de pie.

- ......Paz? – le pregunta Betty muy nerviosa.

El Equidna estira su puño y Betty cierra sus ojos......Pero en vez de un golpe, una gran cantidad de metal y tuercas caen sobre ella.

- ...Que? – se pregunta confundida abriendo sus ojos.

Un gran puño había atravesado el pecho del robot, del cual saltaban muchas chispas!......El robot veía sin reaccionar el gran puño que había atravesado su pecho.

- Nudillos! – dice Colas.

El robot cae lentamente al suelo, sin reaccionar - ......Se lo tenia merecido - dice Nudillos muy adolorido.

Nuevamente, en la base de Eggman.

Eggman se encontraba muy enojado – Maldita sea! – dice golpeando el teclado de su computador.

Nuevamente en la ciudad.

- Sonic estas bien? – se escucha la voz de Carlos.

Todos se voltean, y ven a Carlos tratando de despertar a Sonic.

- Sonic! – grita Amy corriendo hacia donde estaba. Tras de ella van todos los demás.

- Buen golpe chico... – le dice Betty a Nudillos.

- Gracias – le agradece – Y usted no lo hizo nada mal tampoco.

- Sonic estas bien? – le pregunta Colas.

Sonic abre los ojos - ...Si estoy bien – responde algo adolorido – No se preocupen! – dice tratando de ponerse de pie, pero se cae.

- Pues yo no lo creo! – dice Phily.

- Necesitas descansar! – le dice Carlitos.

- Ven – Tommy sujeta a Sonic de un brazo y Colas del otro – Vamos a mi casa.

Ambos lo ponen de pie, y todos comienzan a retirarse

– Alto! – se escucha la voz de alguien detrás de ellos.

Al darse vuelta, ven a cuatro policías apuntándoles desde sus vehiculo – No se muevan! – les grita uno – Vendrán con nosotros!.

- Pero...Nosotros ayudamos – les dice Tommy.

- Si seguro ahora entren al vehiculo! – les ordena el policía apuntándoles.

Tommy mira a Carlos – Tendremos que obedecerle Tommy... – le dice Carlos.

Todos comienzan a caminar hacia donde estaba el vehiculo. Tommy y Colas sujetan a Sonic de sus brazos, mientras que Nudillos caminaba con algo de dificultad y tropieza.

- Necesitas ayuda? – le pregunta Susie tomándolo de un brazo.

- Si, algo de ayuda no me vendría mal – le responde Nudillos sonriendo. Phily lo toma del otro brazo y ambos lo levantan, y van hacia donde están los policías.

- Esperen! – les grita alguien desde atrás – Ellos nos ayudaron!.

- Si! – dice una mujer – Porque se los llevan?.

- Destruyeron mi pared! – grita un hombre asomándose desde el agujero que había hecho Nudillos en la pared

- Vieron? Ahora suban! – les ordena el policía apuntándoles.

- Pero no me importa! – agrega el hombre – Ellos, nos ayudaron! – les grita a los policías.

Todos las personas apoyaban a Tommy, Sonic y los demás.

- De acuerdo! De acuerdo! – les dice el policía para que se callen - ...Pero entonces quien izo esto? – les pregunta.

- Esa cosa que esta ahí! – le responde Carlos señalando al robot destruido.

- Pero que es eso? – les pregunta el policía muy confundido al ver al robot.

- Un robot – responde Colas – Un robot enviado para atacarnos.

- Un robot? – le pregunta el policía muy confundido – Pero de donde salio? Quien lo envió?...

Todos quedan en silencio.

- Eggman!... – le responde Crema – ...El Dr. Eggman!.

- Eggman?...Quien es ese? – le pregunta el policía.

Amy se decide a responder – Es el culpable de que nosotros estemos aquí!...

Todos las personas a su alrededor inclusive los policías quedan sin habla...

- A que te refieres con "el culpable"? – le pregunta el policía muy confundido – El culpable de su aparición?.

Tommy observa a Sonic – Si – responde - ...Recuerdan la base que apareció en el bosque, antes de nuestra aparición? – les pregunta.

El policía queda muy pensativo - ......Te refieres a la que derribo al helicóptero de los guardabosques? – le pregunta a Sonic.

- Si – responde - ...Esa es la base del Dr. Eggman.

Los policías quedan en silencio por un momento, mientras que las personas quedan muy asustadas.

- Pero eso esta muy cerca! – dice una mujer muy asustada.

- Estamos en peligro aquí! – dice un hombre muy preocupado.

- Esperen! – grita un zorro de cabello marrón oscuro que aparece entre la gente – Sonic?...Tu eres Sonic verdad? – le pregunta señalándolo.

Sonic queda muy sorprendido al ver que aquel zorro lo conocía - ......Nos conocemos?.

- Lo sabia! – dice el zorro alegremente – Sabia que eras Sonic! Tu eres quien siempre vence a Eggman! – le dice.

Todas las personas y los policías quedan impresionados por lo que habían oído – Eso es verdad joven? – le pregunta un policía.

- En cierta forma, si – responde Sonic.

Todos quedan en silencio......

- ...De acuerdo – les dice el policía - Pueden irse...

Los policías comienzan a subir a sus autos...... – Y ustedes que van hacer acerca de todo esto? – les pregunta Carlos.

El policía lo observa - ......Ya haremos algo al respecto – le responde seriamente.

Los policías se suben a sus autos y se van.

Tommy observa a Sonic - ...Y ahora que haremos?.

- ......Tenemos que reparar el Tornado...... – le responde Colas seriamente.

- Pero porque Eggman envió ese robot a atacarnos? – le pregunta Lily.

Sonic y Colas comienzan a pensar...

- Y porque ese robot estaba disfrazado de alguien como Nudillos? – les pregunta Dil.

- Es cierto! – dice Carlos sorprendido – Por que se parecía a ustedes?.

Colas lo piensa, hasta que se da cuenta!.

- Lo que decía el noticiero! – dice Susie, quien también se había dado cuenta..

- Si! – dice Colas – Eggman debe haber oído lo que decía el ejercito! – agrega.

_Flash Back_

_- Nos mantendremos preparados para cualquier posible ataque – dice un Coronel – No confiamos mucho en la palabra de estas personas!._

_Fin Flash back_

- Eso es lo mas probable – dice Nudillos.

- Ese Eggman! – dice Sonic enfurecido – Quiso tendernos una trampa!.

- Quiso ocasionar una gran disputa! – dice Amy bastante enojada.

- Me alegro de que nosotros hallamos estado aquí porque sino ese robot hubiera armado un gran escándalo! – dice Crema.

- Vamonos! – dice Tommy – Ya todos saben que esa base es la de Eggman, incluso la policía!.

- Si, vamos a reparar el Tornado! – dice Colas.

- Esperen! – les dice Carlos. Este corre hasta la puerta del Java Lava, saca su llave y cierra la puerta.

Todos lo observan confundidos, ya que las enormes ventanas estaban destruidas, y cerrar las puertas era en vano!.

- Papa! – dice Kimy un poco avergonzada!.

- Vamonos! – le dice Betty tomándolo de su camisa.

Todos comienzan a retirarse......Y Dil queda atrás, observando al robot destruido. Dentro de este, una luz de muchos colores se encendió e inmediatamente se apago......Y una pequeña esfera de luz, sale flotando desde el interior del robot, y se aleja, hasta perderse en el cielo.

Phily se da cuenta de que Dil había quedado atrás, y va a buscarlo - Vamos Dil, que estas esperando? – le pregunta.

Dil no reaccionaba, y observaba impresionado el cielo.

- Dil! – le grita Phily.

- Eh? Que? – le pregunta Dil.

- Vamonos! – le dice Phily.

- A si! – le responde......Ambos se alejan, y Dil queda mirando hacia atrás, viendo como todas las personas que se encontraban ahí, se acercan y rodean al robot destruido......

Nuevamente, en la base de Eggman.

Eggman se encontraba en silencio - ......Esa energía...... – dice.

* * *

Ya en la casa de Tommy, en el patio trasero.

Colas pone los planos sobre una mesa en el patio trasero.

- De acuerdo... – dice Colas observando al Tornado. Los padres habían quitado la tienda para poder repararlo con mayor libertad – Primero empezaremos reparando el ala derecha y luego su turbina – les dice a los padres y a los chicos.

Dil se acerca a Sonic – Te sientes mejor? – le pregunta.

- Si – le responde Sonic – Fue algo del momento, ya me siento mejor!.

- Espero que no sea mentira! – le dice Jules.

- No! – le dice Sonic – En serio!.

- Y tu Nudillos? – le pregunta Dil.

- Lo mismo, ya estoy bien! – le responde.

- Bueno! – dice Hugo – Empecemos!.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Fin del capitulo 9! Espero los haya entretenido! Después de todo, ese, es mi principal propósito. Espero les agrade! Saludos! = )**


	12. 10: Alistamiento

**Anteriormente**

Colas pone los planos sobre una mesa en el patio trasero.

- De acuerdo... – dice Colas observando al Tornado. Los padres habían quitado la tienda para poder repararlo con mayor libertad – Primero empezaremos reparando el ala derecha y luego su turbina – les dice a los padres y a los chicos.

Dil se acerca a Sonic – Te sientes mejor? – le pregunta.

- Si – le responde Sonic – Fue algo del momento, ya me siento mejor!.

- Espero que no sea mentira! – le dice Jules.

- No! – le dice Sonic – En serio!.

- Y tu Nudillos? – le pregunta Dil.

- Lo mismo, ya estoy bien! – le responde.

- Bueno! – dice Hugo – Empecemos!.

**Capitulo 10: Alistamiento**

Mientras los chicos y sus padres comienzan a preparar todo para empezar la reparación del Tornado, las chicas se encontraban dentro de la casa junto con sus madres, observándolos desde la ventana.

Kimy, Lily y Amy los observaban pegadas a la ventana.

Lily ve la ropa que llevaba puesta Amy, que se la había prestado Kimy, y ve que tenia una gran mancha de lodo a un lado – Amy te manchaste la ropa – le dice señalando la mancha.

- Que? – pregunta Amy viendo su ropa y viendo la gran mancha – No puede ser! Kimy perdóname! – se disculpa - Enseguida me cambio de ropa y la lavo!.

- No, no hay problema! – le dice Kimy sonriendo.

- En serio? – le pregunta Amy – Cielos, no puedo creer que la haya ensuciado! – se dice avergonzada – Aun así me cambio y uso la ropa que tenia.

- No tienes mas ropa? – le pregunta Lily, sorprendida por lo que habia dicho Amy.

- Cielos! – dice Angélica, quien la habia escuchado – Eso es terrible! Yo sin mi ropa no podría vivir!.

- Y tampoco tienes mas Crema? – le pregunta Susie.

- Nop! – le responde Crema – Tampoco.

Kimy y Lily se miran mutuamente sonriendo - Creo que ustedes dos necesitan un cambio de Look personalizado... – les dice Lily.

- Y urgente! – agrega Kimy.

Amy y Crema se miran mutuamente algo confundidas - ...En que están pensando? – les pregunta Amy.

Angélica y susie se acercan a Kimy y Lily – Compras! – gritan ambas. Amy y Crema quedan algo confundidas.

Las madres escuchan a Kimy y Lily gritar esa palabra.

- Compras? – pregunta Amayo algo confundida viendo a Didi. Ana, Vainila y Maria también lo estaban.

- Esa... – dice Kira – ...Es una palabra mágica para estas chicas – le responde.

- Y mágica para nuestras billeteras también! – agrega Betty comenzando a reírse.

Tommy, Sonic, Carlitos, Nudillos, Phily, Dil y los otros padres ayudan a sostener el ala destruida del Tornado, mientras Hugo y Colas tratan de sacarla desde arriba.

Hugo abre el capo del Tornado, y observa detenidamente el motor fundido.

Los padres comienzan a quitar el motor del Tornado.

Kimy, Lily y las demás llevaron a Amy y Crema al centro comercial, y entraban riéndose a una de las tiendas de ropa!.

Amy y Crema quedaron asombradas al ver tantos estilos diferentes de ropa!.

Amy se probaba rápidamente todas las prendas y estilos que podía!.

Susie observaba riéndose, junto con las demás, a Amy cuando salía de los probadores riéndose. Angélica estaba a un lado, sentada mirando para otro lado sin interés alguno, Susie la golpea despacio en el hombro para que también se ría, y hace una sonrisa forzada!.

Colas sonríe, se pone una mascara, saca una soldadora, y comienza a soldar una parte rota del ala. Mientras que Hugo y Carlos se encontraban con unas herramientas, viendo los planos y ajustando y limpiando el motor, y los otros padres estaban revisando la turbina estropeada viendo otros planos.

Tommy, Sonic, Carlitos y Dil pintaban el otra ala del Tornado con pintura especial, ya que con el choque había quedado bastante despintada.

Phily y Nudillos se encontraban arriba del Tornado, revisando el tablero, y Phily aprieta un botón, y una gran "bolsa" de seguridad sale y lo golpea en la cara y lo estampa contra el asiento! Nudillos comienza a reírse mucho!.

Amy y Crema salían saltando y riéndose de la tienda con unas bolsas de ropa en sus manos, Kimy, Lily y Susie también se reían, y Angélica iba caminando atrás de ellas.

Kimy y Lily llevan a Amy y Crema a una tienda de calzado femenino. Y Tommy, Sonic, Colas, Carlitos, Phily, Nudillos y Dil, quienes habían ido al centro comercial a comprar unas herramientas, las ven y quedan algo confundidos al ver su alegría.

Amy comienza a probarse todo tipo de calzado, y Crema elije unas simples zapatillas marrones con una línea ondulada clara a su lados. Kimy y las demás observan a Amy diciéndole cual elegir, mientras que el pobre de Dil, quien había sido detenido por ellas, las observaba aburrido, sosteniendo todas sus bolsas de compras.

Carlitos ve a Colas sentado en una mesa alejada del Tornado, y parecía que estaba haciendo algo...

Carlitos se acerca a el – Que haces Colas? – le pregunta.

- Ah! Estoy haciendo unas pequeñas granadas caseras! – le responde sonriendo, enseñándole unas esferas imantadas, con un pequeño botón en la punta.

- Granadas caseras? – le pregunta Carlitos muy sorprendido.

- Bueno, granadas eléctricas! – le responde – Lo que hacen es generar una gran cantidad de energía eléctrica en un campo de diez metros cuadrados! Solo con apretar este botón – le comenta señalándolo – Y lanzarla.

- Cielos! – dice Carlitos muy impresionado.

Luego, Colas estaba sentado en el asiento del tornado, observando y abriendo el tablero, y ve que Carlitos lo observa algo curioso desde abajo.

- Quieres conocer las funciones del tablero? – le pregunta Colas.

- Ah! No yo solo... – Carlitos se encontraba algo nervioso.

- Vamos! – le dice Colas sonriendo – Sube!.

Carlitos sube al Tornado, y Colas comienza a explicarle la función de las teclas y palancas que había en el tablero.

Nudillos se encontraba viendo una de las alas del Tornado.

- Nudillos! – lo llama Phily acercándose a el.

- Que ocurre? – le pregunta Nudillos.

Phily estaba algo nervioso – Eh...Puedes enseñarme algunos golpes? – le pregunta.

Nudillos queda algo confundido por esto - ...Por que quieres que te enseñe? – le pregunta.

- Porque al ver a mi mama pelear contra ese robot me hizo sentir mal! – le responde - ...Por que no podía hacer nada para ayudarla...Y tu sabes pelear muy bien!.

Nudillos comprende a la perfección su interés - ...Ok!.

- En serio? – le pregunta Phily muy entusiasmado!.

- Si seguro! – le responde – Ven.

Ambos se alejan del Tornado, y Nudillos comienza a mostrarle como posicionarse!.

Los padres comienzan a poner nuevamente el motor.

Colas comienza a unir nuevamente el ala del Tornado, con la turbina reparada, con la ayuda de los chicos y los padres!.

Ya estaba atardeciendo...Y finalmente...Parecen haber terminado la reparación del Tornado...

Esa noche, Tommy, Sonic y los demás se encontraban en la cocina tomando unos refrescos.

- Que bueno que ya nos falta poco! – dice Tommy muy feliz.

– Y mientras, aprendí algunos golpes! – dice Phily tirando puñetazos al aire.

- Ten cuidado Phily! – le dice Lily.

- Y ustedes que hicieron todo el día? – les pregunta Sonic – Las vimos en el centro comercial! – les comenta.

- De compras! – le responde Amy, señalando las bolsas de compras.

- Y tu Dil? – le pregunta Tommy - Hoy estabas con nosotros y de repente te desapareciste!.

Dil observa algo enojado a Kimy y Lily, estas se ríen – Me capturaron – responde en un tono algo enojado.

Carlitos ve a todos, y se da cuenta de que Colas y Nudillos no estaban – Hey! – les dice – Y Colas y Nudillos?.

Todos también se dan cuenta de su ausencia, y rápidamente se levantan y comienzan a buscarlos!.

- Colas? – grita Tommy entrando a su habitación.

- Nudillos? – grita Sonic saliendo al patio.

- Chicos! – gritan todos.

Después de un rato. Todos se reúnen en el living.

- Donde están? – pregunta Sonic muy confundido.

Tommy comienza a pensar, hasta que se da cuenta - El sótano! – dice.

Todos bajan al sótano rápidamente!...Y ven a Colas y Nudillos frente a una mesa, en silencio.

- Chicos aquí están! – dice Sonic.

- Que hacen aquí? – les pregunta Tommy.

...Colas se da vuelta, y los mira muy triste...

- ...Colas...Que pasa? – le pregunta Sonic seriamente.

...Colas se hace a un lado...Y todos ven a Nudillos, arrodillado contra la mesa...Con la cabeza gacha, y en silencio...

- Nudillos que... – ...Sonic queda en silencio...Al ver que las esmeraldas...Se estaban haciendo tan oscuras, como la noche...

- Que pasa con las esmeraldas? – les pregunta Amy muy preocupada.

- Porque están así? – les pregunta Lily igual de preocupada.

Colas las mira - ...Las esmeraldas...Están perdiendo la poca energía, que les quedaba...

Todos quedan en silencio...

- Que? – les pregunta Sonic muy conmocionado! – Como que están perdiendo todo su poder? – les pregunta muy confundido!.

- No sabemos por que pero así es! – le responde Colas.

- Nudillos! – lo llama Tommy para que de alguna explicación...Pero este...No responde.

Todos quedan muy preocupados por ello...

- ...Que haremos?... – les pregunta Crema – ...La única manera de regresar a nuestro mundo eran utilizando el poder de las esmeraldas... – les dice - ...Que haremos?...

- Lo único que podemos hacer...Es extraer la poca energía que les queda...Y aislarla para conservarla – le responde Colas.

Todos miran a Colas - ...Donde? – le pregunta Tommy.

Colas saca de debajo de la mesa, unas pequeñas capsulas de metal, y las pone sobre la mesa.

- Que son esas cosas? – le pregunta Susie.

- Nudillos no estaba de acuerdo con esto... – dice Colas mirando a Nudillos arrodillado en el piso - ...Pero no ahí otro modo para solucionar esto – les aclara – Estas pequeñas capsulas de metal, las construí por si acaso, para extraer la energía de las esmeraldas... – les aclara. Todos quedan muy confundidos - ...Este es el único modo de conservar su energía...

...Todos quedan en silencio...

Después de un rato, las siete esmeraldas del caos estaban dentro de las capsulas.

- ...Perdón Nudillos... – se disculpa Colas.

...Nudillos observaba en silencio.

Colas aprieta un botón, de un cubo de metal, en el cual se iba a almacenar la energía, que estaba conectado con unos cables a cada una de las capsulas. Y estás comienzan a emitir una gran luz blanca.

...Todos observan impresionados el gran resplandor!.

Hugo y Didi se encontraban sentados en la cocina junto con Jules platicando, y de repente, las luces se apagan!...Las luces del vecindario también se apagan rápidamente, y así le siguen las de toda la ciudad!.

En la base de Eggman.

Eggman se encuentra frente a su ventana...Observando la noche en silencio...Cuando ve que las luces provenientes de la ciudad...Se apagan...Esto lo hace pensar un poco.

Nuevamente en la ciudad.

La gran luz que salía de las capsulas, era la única que iluminaba el sótano!...Todos las miran impresionados, hasta que de repente se apagan...

...El sótano queda a oscuras y en silencio...

De repente, una gran luz amarilla que provenía de los cables que salían de las capsulas, ilumina los rostros de todos ellos y de todo el sótano!. Esta luz recorría los cables, hasta llegar al cubo.

Todos observan impresionados! Hasta que toda la energía de las esmeraldas queda almacenada en el cubo, y los cables se apagan...

...Todo queda en oscuridad nuevamente...La única luz que había en la habitación, era un pequeño resplandor que emitía el cubo, hasta que se apago...Y todo queda en oscuridad...

Mientras tanto en la cocina.

- ...Que paso? – se escucha la voz de Hugo entre la oscuridad...

- Auch! – se escucha a Jules quejándose.

- Jules estas bien? – se escucha la voz de Didi.

- Si! – le responde – Solo me caí!...

La energía vuelve nuevamente a la cocina, al vecindario y luego a toda la ciudad!.

En el sótano, la luz volvió lentamente.

- ...Que fue todo eso? – pregunta Angélica muy confundida.

Las esmeraldas, ya eran solo piedra...

Colas se acerca al pequeño cubo...Y lo toma...Da unos pasos, y observa a Nudillos...Este estira su mano, y Colas entiendo perfectamente lo que quiere, y le da el cubo.

Nudillos observa el cubo entre sus manos - ...Y ahora, que le diré a mis padres?... – dice observándolo.

- Nudillos... – comienza a hablar Tommy - ...No fue tu culpa.

- Si lo fue! Tommy – le dice Nudillos algo enojado – Mi deber era protegerlas!...Y no lo hice...

...Todos quedan en silencio...

- ...Como le diré a mis padres?...Que la gran energía de las esmeraldas ahora esta, en esta cosa... – les dice mirando al pequeño cubo.

- No te preocupes Nudillos – le dice Sonic – Estoy seguro de que te entenderán – le dice sonriendo.

Colas se acerca a Nudillos - ...Préstame el cubo, Nudillos – le pide.

Nudillos se lo da - Ahora viene la parte mas difícil... – les dice Colas – Es el momento de elegir...

- Elegir que? – le pregunta Carlitos.

- Colas de que estas hablando? – le pregunta Lily.

Colas observa a Sonic - ...Este pequeño cubo es capaz de generar un túnel ínter dimensional... – le comenta Colas. Amy comienza a emocionarse - Es momento de elegir si utilizar la energía para volver a nuestro mundo, o no...Pero...

Todos quedan muy sorprendidos por ese comentario!.

- Como que utilizar la energía para volver? – le pregunta Sonic muy confundido!.

- Volver a nuestro mundo? – le pregunta Amy muy alegre - Chicas! No lo puedo creer! Finalmente volveremos a casa! – les dice Amy abrazando muy alegre a Kimy y Lily!...Pero ellas, no estaban muy alegres, de hecho, estaban algo tristes...Todos Los Rugrats, lo estaban.

- No! – le dice Colas.

- Que? – le pregunta Amy.

- No me dejaron terminar!... – le responde - ...Si utilizamos la energía para volver a nuestro mundo...Solo nosotros volveremos!...Nadie mas...

Todos quedan muy confundidos!.

- Como que solo nosotros? – le pregunta Nudillos muy confundido.

- Pero por que? – le pregunta Sonic igual de confundido.

- Porque la energía que tenían las esmeraldas era menor a la necesaria! – le aclara Colas – Y solo podrá crear un pequeño túnel, que durara muy poco...

...Todos quedan en silencio...

- ...Que haremos?... – pregunta Sonic.

- ...Creo que este es otro punto para Eggman... – dice Nudillos.

El silencio era total en el sótano...Pero Dil comienza a pensar...Y se le ocurre algo!.

- Hey! – les dice Dil. Todos lo miran – Que tal si utilizamos esa energía, en contra de Eggman?...

Colas lo observa - ...A que te refieres? – le pregunta.

- Que tal si enviamos a Eggman lejos de aquí, haciéndolo irse por ese túnel? – les comenta Dil.

Todos quedan sorprendidos por la gran idea de Dil!.

- Tienes razón! – dice Colas impresionado – Podríamos hacer que Eggman se valla por ese túnel! – dice muy feliz - Que gran idea Dil!.

Tommy se acerca muy feliz a Dil – Que gran idea hermanito! – le dice haciéndole coscorrones!.

- Entonces... – comienza a hablar Carlitos - ...Eso significa que se van a quedar?.

- Pues por el momento parece que si! – le responde Sonic sonriendo.

- Genial – dice Phily.

- Bueno... – dice Amy acercándose a Kimy y Lily junto con Crema – Tal parece que nos quedaremos un tiempo mas!.

- Si! – dicen Kimy y Lily abrazándolas muy feliz.

- Genial! – dice Angélica sarcásticamente – Seguiré viendo el rostro de Nudillos por aquí durante algún tiempo!.

Nudillos la mira algo molesto - ...Que? Algún problema con eso?.

- Aun ahí lugar para nosotros Tommy? – le pregunta Sonic.

- ...Por supuesto que si! – le responde Tommy alegremente.

Después, los chicos ya se habían ido a sus casas, y Tommy, Dil y Sonic se encontraban en la cocina junto con sus padres.

Sonic se encontraba explicándole a su padre.

- ...Ya veo – dice Jules - ...Así que las esmeraldas, ahora son solo piedra...

- ...Si... – dice Sonic - ...Al menos ya sabemos como arreglar las cosas! – dice viendo a Dil.

- Me sorprendes hijo! – le dice Hugo coscorroneando su cabeza.

- No solo a ti! – le dice Tommy a su padre, mientras mira sonriendo a Dil.

- Pero entonces... – pregunta Didi – Como harán para volver a su mundo?.

Sonic lo piensa un momento - ...Ya se le ocurrirá algo a Colas! – le responde.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Kimy.

Kimy se sienta en su cama – Cielos que día! – dice mientras se recuesta.

- Si! – agrega Amy – Y tengo ropa nueva! – dice alegremente sosteniendo las bolsas de compras.

Kimy ríe por ese comentario, mientras Amy pone las bolsas a un lado de la cama.

- Cuando las vas a usar? – le pregunta Kimy.

- Mañana! – le responde Amy - Se la mostrare a Sonic para ver que opina! – dice sonrojada.

Kimy se da cuenta de esto - Acaso...Acaso te gusta Sonic? – le pregunta.

- Si! – le responde Amy – Acaso no te diste cuenta? – le pregunta.

- La verdad no! – le aclara Kimy.

- Pues, así es! – le dice Amy - ...Y a ti? – Kimy la mira – ...A ti te debe gustar alguien! O no?.

Kimy se pone algo nerviosa – Eh...No! – le responde – Nadie.

- Yo creo que si! – le dice Amy.

Kimy se sonroja un poco - ...No...Yo...

- Lo sabia! – dice Amy – Quien es? Quien es? – le pregunta.

- Eh... – Kimy se pone algo nerviosa – Bueno...Siento algo de cariño hacia...

- Chicos acuéstense ya! – se escucha la voz de Kira.

- Valla! – dice Kimy – Mira la hora! – dice señalando su reloj – Mejor preparémonos para dormir!.

Kimy comienza a preparar su cama, y Amy la mira muy confundida!.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Tommy.

- Buen trabajo hoy con el Tornado Tommy! – le dice Sonic.

- Si! – dice Tommy – Solo le faltan unos ajustes al teclado, y listo!.

Sonic comienza a sacarse su remera – Ese ataque de Eggman nos arruino las malteadas de Kimy! – le dice Tommy recostándose.

Y Sonic recuerda algo! – Cielos!.

- Que pasa? – le pregunta Tommy.

- La policía! – dice Sonic. Tommy lo piensa, y se da cuenta! – Saben de Eggman!.

_Flash back_

_- Y ustedes que van hacer acerca de todo esto? – les pregunta Carlos._

_El policía lo observa - ...Ya haremos algo al respecto – le responde seriamente._

_Fin Flash back_

- Cielos! – dice Tommy algo preocupado – Crees que vallan a hacer algo?.

- ...No lo se... – le responde Sonic - Pero...Que es lo peor que podrían hacer?.

Mientras tanto, en una base militar!.

Un soldado corre con unos papeles dentro de la base, hasta que entra a una oficia - Señor! – dice un al ver al coronel.

- Que es lo que ocurre? – le pregunta el coronel.

- Hemos recibido una llamada de una estación de policía de una ciudad al sur del país! – le responde. El coronel estrecha su mano, y el soldado le entrega los papeles.

El coronel comienza a hojearlos, y se detiene al ver algo que lo hace impresionar mucho – Saben quien es el responsable? – le pregunta al soldado.

- Así es señor! – le responde – Le dicen Dr. Eggman, y se encuentra en una base que apareció en un bosque cerca de esa ciudad repentinamente antes del incidente! – le comenta.

- Antes? – le pregunta el coronel.

- Así es! – le responde el soldado – Conocieron al culpable al haber recibido un ataque de su parte en el centro de la ciudad!.

El coronel se preocupa por eso - ...Heridos? – le pregunta.

- Ninguno señor! – le responde – Unos de esos seres junto con la ayuda de unas personas detuvieron el ataque! – le comenta.

El coronel queda en silencio – Bueno...Dije que íbamos a actuar ante cualquier ataque...Y lo haremos! – dice firmemente – Suena la alarma! – le ordena al soldado.

- Si señor! – le dice saliendo corriendo de la oficina.

El coronel se pone de pie y asoma por la ventana de su oficina - ...Le haremos una pequeña visita a ese tal Eggman...

La alarma de la base, comienza a sonar...

**Continuara...**

**Fin del capitulo 10! Espero los haya entretenido! Gracias Acosta Pérez José Ramiro por tus Reviews! Saludos! = ).**


	13. 11: Contraataque

**Anteriormente**

- Cielos! – dice Tommy algo preocupado – Crees que vallan a hacer algo?.

- ...No lo se... – le responde Sonic - Pero...Que es lo peor que podrían hacer?.

El coronel queda en silencio – Bueno...Dije que íbamos a actuar ante cualquier ataque...Y lo haremos! – dice firmemente – Suena la alarma! – le ordena al soldado.

- Si señor! – le dice saliendo corriendo de la oficina.

El coronel se pone de pie y asoma por la ventana de su oficina - ...Le haremos una pequeña visita a ese tal Eggman...

La alarma de la base, comienza a sonar...

* * *

**Capitulo 11: Contraataque**

A la mañana siguiente.

Tommy, Sonic y Dil ya se habían levantado.

- Mama vamos al patio! – le comenta Tommy junto con Dil y Sonic, quienes iban al patio trasero.

Hugo y Jules se encontraban sentados en la mesa, mientras Didi les servia café – Café Jules? – le pregunta.

- Si gracias – le responde Jules.

- Jules esta tarde te llevare a conocer un poco la ciudad y sus alrededores – le dice Hugo.

- Si claro! – le dice Jules.

- A propósito! Colas y Carlitos han estado estado con el Tornado ya hace como una hora! – les comenta desde la cocina.

- Que? – le preguntan Tommy, Dil y Sonic muy confundidos y van a la tienda donde estaba guardado el Tornado.

- Colas! – dice Sonic al verlo arriba del Tornado junto con Carlitos.

- Buenos días! – les dice Colas sonriendo.

- Que hacen? – les pregunta Tommy.

- Ya le hice los ajustes al tablero! – le responde Colas – Así que solo le estaba enseñando un poco como pilotear el Tornado a Carlitos – le responde Colas.

- En serio? – pregunta Tommy viendo a Carlitos.

- Sip! – le responde Carlitos.

Tommy recuerda algo - ...Han oído algo en el noticiero acerca de lo que paso ayer? – les pregunta.

- Sobre el robot?...Na! – le responde Carlitos.

- Por suerte! – agrega Colas.

Colas y Carlitos se bajan del Tornado.

- Donde están Kimy y Amy? – les pregunta Sonic.

- En casa – le responde Carlitos – No se que es lo que tenían que hacer, algo me dijeron...

- Bueno, luego vamos a ir para allá – le dice Tommy.

- Si seguro! – le dice Carlitos.

- Vamos a la casa de Phily y Lily a preguntarles si ellos vieron algo en la televisión! – les dice Tommy.

* * *

Ya en la casa Deville. Tommy golpea la puerta, y Lily y Crema salen.

- Hola chicos – los saluda Lily.

- Hola chicas – la saludan todos.

- Han oído algo en la televisión sobre lo que paso ayer? – les pregunta Dil.

- No han dicho nada en la televisión – le responde Lily.

- No, nada – agrega Crema.

- Ya veo... – dice Tommy - ...Y Phily y Nudillos? – les pregunta.

- Están en el patio – le responde Crema.

- Y que están haciendo? – les pregunta Sonic.

- Véanlo ustedes mismos – les dice Lily.

Al ir al patio trasero, quedan sin habla.

- Muy bien Phily! – dice Nudillos – Ahora, si uno te ataca de costado, todo lo que tienes que hacer es esto! – Nudillos da una traba al aire a ras del suelo y luego un puñetazo muy rápido al aire!

- Cielos! – dice Phily sorprendido.

- Con eso, lo haces quedar en el aire y luego lo acabas con un golpe directo! – le dice – Ahora inténtalo tu! – le dice.

- No creo que pueda – le dice Phily.

- Vamos! Inténtalo – le dice Nudillos sonriendo.

Phily da una traba al aire a ras del suelo y luego da un puñetazo muy rápido al aire pero se marea y se cae al suelo!.

- Cielos lo arruine! – dice Phily mientras se ponía de pie.

- No no!...Bien! – le dice Nudillos – Lo hiciste bastante bien!.

- En serio? – le pregunta Phily.

- No la verdad no! – le dice Lily bromeando.

Phily y Nudillos se dan vuelta y los ven a todos – Chicos! – dice Phily sorprendido de verlos – No sabíamos que estaban allí!.

- Enseñándole algunos golpes Nudillos? – le pregunta Sonic.

- Jeje...Si – responde Phily por Nudillos.

- Cuanto llevan practicando? – les pregunta Colas.

- Una hora mas o menos – responde Nudillos.

- Ya estoy bastante cansado! – agrega Phily secándose el sudor de la frente.

- Hola chicos! – se escucha la voz de alguien conocido detrás de ellos.

Todos se dan vuelta – Hola Kimy! – la saludan todos.

- ...Y Amy? - le pregunta Tommy.

Kimy se hace a un lado, y detrás de ella aparece Amy...Todos quedan impresionados, al ver su ropa nueva. Una minifalda roja con una línea blanca en el borde, unas zapatillas rosada y roja con un borde blanco al medio y una remera roza con líneas rojas que formaban una flor a un lado - ...Y Sonic? – le pregunta viéndolo.

- ...Que? – le pregunta Sonic.

- Que te parece mi nuevo atuendo? – le pregunta Amy.

Sonic la mira sin responder - ...No se...Tendría que opinar?.

Amy queda completamente decepcionada por eso!.

- Bueno...Que tal si vamos a dar una vuelta por la ciudad? – les pregunta Tommy a todos.

Dil lo piensa - Mmm no se lo tendría que pensar, Si!.

* * *

Primero fueron al parque.

Kimy, Lily, Amy y Crema se habían sentado en ronda en el césped, y platicaban de distintas cosas.

Phily había llevado un balón de fútbol, y se encontraba pateando con Colas y Dil. Tommy y Carlitos se encontraban cerca de ellos platicando, y Carlitos recibe un pelotazo en la cabeza y cae al suelo!.

- Ups!...Lo siento! – se disculpa Phily.

Carlitos se pone de pie y toma el balón – Con que si eh?.

Carlitos, Tommy, Phily, Colas y Dil comienzan a jugar con el balón, mientras que en un árbol junto a ellos, Sonic se había trepado y se encontraba recostado en una de las grandes ramas relajándose.

Y Nudillos se encontraba de brazos cruzados, parado en el césped observando los árboles y el paisaje del parque.

Colas le da un pelotazo a la rama donde se encontraba Sonic, y cae al suelo – Ups! Perdona Sonic! – se disculpa Colas.

- Cielos Colas ten mas cuidado! – le dice Sonic. Se pone de pie y ve el balón en el suelo, y va corriendo y le da una gran patada!.

El balón salio muy desviado, pero luego toma un gran comba y va directo a las manos de Colas – Pero que... – Colas trata con mucho esfuerzo de detener el balón que seguía girando en sus manos! Hasta que lo logra.

Todos lo observan muy impresionados! – Cielos! – dice Phily – Deberías jugar fútbol!.

- Tu crees? – le pregunta Sonic.

- Por supuesto – le dice Phily – Te lo dice la estrella del equipo escolar de fútbol! – le comenta presumidamente.

- Perdón? – dice Lily desde lejos – La estrella esta aquí! – le dice a Phily.

- Bueno, la segunda estrella del equipo escolar de fútbol – le aclara Phily. Sonic se ríe por ello.

Luego fueron a los Bolos.

Amy había tirado todos los pinos! - Esto de los bolos es lo mió! – dice sonriendo.

- Tercera vez consecutiva, muy bien Amy! – le dice Lily.

- Y eso que nunca lo he jugado antes! – comenta Amy.

- Juega muy bien! – comenta Tommy.

- Muy bien muy bien, ahora es mi turno! – dice Colas. Toma la bola de boliche, y cuando estira el brazo para tirar, la bola se le escapa de los dedos!. Todos se agachan, y esta choca contra donde estaban las otras bolas, todas caen al piso y comienzan a rodar en todas direcciones mientras que la gente trata de esquivarlas rápidamente!.

- Pues esto de los bolos definitivamente no es lo tuyo! – le dice Sonic.

- Esto a que te recuerda? – pregunta Carlitos viendo a Tommy algo enojado. Este le sonríe nervioso por ello ( Rugrats crecidos. Capitulo: TP + KF).

Y finalmente, terminaron tomado unas malteadas en el Java Lava.

Lily, Amy y Crema se encontraban contra la barra platicando con Kimy, quien estaba del otro. Mientras que Nudillos se encontraba a un lado de ellas tomando una malteada, y viendo a algunas personas que estaban platicando en algunas mesas y como unos hombres ponían nuevas ventanas, ya que Sonic las había destruido en aquella pelea con el robot!.

- Atrás de ti Colas! – se escucha la voz de Phily, y llama la atención de Nudillos.

- Yo no veo nada – le dice Colas.

Los chicos se encontraban jugando con las computadoras.

- Cuidado! – le dice Carlitos.

Colas ve como su personaje de videojuego recibe un golpe, y es derrotado! – Que? No!.

Carlitos y Phily se agarran la cabeza.

- Si! – dice Sonic – Buen trabajo Tommy! – le dice sonriendo con el pulgar arriba.

Pero afuera, Angélica y Susie pasaban corriendo muy preocupadas frente al Java Lava.

- Allí están! – dice Angélica señalando al interior del Java Lava. Ambas toman dirección hacia el.

Dentro del Java Lava – Chicos! – se escucha la voz preocupada de Susie. Todos voltean y la ven en la puerta junto con Angélica.

Susie se veía muy agitada – Que sucede Susie? Que ocurre? – le pregunta Kimy.

Carlos y Betty salen al oír a Kimy – Que no han visto las noticias? – les pregunta Susie.

Los chicos quitan su vista de las computadoras y las observan al oír eso - Por que? Que ocurre? – le pregunta Kimy.

- VAN A ATACAR LA BASE DE EGGMAN! – les dice Angélica.

- QUE? – dicen todos al oír eso.

Mientras tanto en el bosque.

Una ardilla se encontraba sobre unos troncos caídos, y luego comienza a sentir un temblor, sale corriendo y un enorme tanque pasa sobre el!.

30 enormes tanques, quienes se dirigían a la base de Eggman, pasan sobre los árboles y los derriban de raíz!.

Tras de los tanques, algunos Jeeps los siguen con soldados y artillería sobre su parte trasera!.

- Señor ya estamos muy cerca! – le dice el mismo soldado al coronel, quienes iban sobre uno de los Jeeps.

- ...Preparen la artillería – le dice el coronel.

- Si! – le responde el soldado.

Mientras tanto en la base de Eggman.

Eggman se acerca a su ventana, y ve a lo lejos como los tanques se acercaban - ...Unos tanques? – pregunta viéndolos sin interés.

Abajo, en el bosque.

Los tanques se detienen, y el Jeep donde estaba el coronel se detiene frente a todos.

- ...Doy la señal señor? – le pregunta el soldado.

El coronel observa en silencio la base - ...Que solo un tanque dispare – le dice – Veremos como reacciona...

El soldado toma el radio - ...Que solo uno dispare...

...Uno de los tanques que estaba al frente...Apunta hacia la base...Y levanta lentamente su cañón...

- ...Fuego! – dice el soldado.

El tanque dispara...Y a lo lejos se puede ver como el disparo impacta contra un lado de la colina sobre la que estaba la base de Eggman...

Eggman observa el humo que libero el disparo desde su ventana...

- Respondemos al fuego señor?... – le pregunta un robot detrás de el.

Eggman se da vuelta y lo mira – Si ya me canse de juegos, envía a los robots – le dice sin mucho interés mientras se aleja – No permitan que se acerquen a la base hasta que termine lo que estoy preparando.

- Eh...Señor – le dice el robot. Eggman se da vuelta y lo mira – A cuantos robots enviamos?...

Eggman queda en silencio - ...Todos...

Mientras tanto abajo en el bosque.

El coronel observa con unos minoculares la base de Eggman – Que extraño... – dice.

- Tal vez no halla nadie – le dice el soldado.

- No diga tonterías soldado – le dice el coronel.

De repente, el coronel ve algo que se mueve a lo lejos sobre la base de Eggman. Se pone nuevamente los minoculares – Hay movimiento! – dice...

Sobre la base de Eggman...Un robot, similar al que había ataco a Tommy y Colas al principio, observaba los tanques de guerra.

- ...Parece...Una especie de maquina... – dice el coronel.

El robot saca unas pequeñas turbinas de sus espaldas, y se encienden. El robot vuela en dirección hacia los tanques, y luego se detiene, y queda levitando en el cielo, observando los tanques...

...El coronel observa sin habla a aquel robot...

...El robot apunta su brazo en dirección a ellos, y expulsa su mano y saca un pequeño cañon!...

El coronel y el soldado lo observan sin habla desde el Jeep...Pero que hace?... – pregunta el coronel casi sin habla.

El robot dispara!...El coronel y el soldado siguen con la cabeza la dirección hacia la cual iba el disparo, y ven como soldados, que se encontraban dentro del tanque que disparo, salen corriendo del interior! Y el disparo impacta contra el tanque, volándolo en mil pedazos!.

El coronel y el soldado observan con la boca abierta el tanque destruido!.

El coronel mira nuevamente al robot con mucho miedo...Pero luego esa mirada de terror, pasa a ser una mirada de furia y odio! – Apúntenle a esa cosa! – grita el coronel con la vena marcada en la frente como si estuviera a punto de estallar!.

Todos los tanques y los soldados con la artillería que estaban sobre los Jeeps apuntan hacia el robot!.

El coronel y el soldado observan al robot enfurecidos – Dispare... - ...El coronel queda en silencio...Toma nuevamente sus minoculares...Y observa nuevamente la base de Eggman!...

...Un robot estaba parado sobre la base de Eggman...Y una increíble cantidad de robots pasan sobre el y se dirigen rápidamente en dirección hacia donde estaban ellos!.

- FUEGO! FUEGO! – grita el coronel desesperadamente!.

Los tanques y los soldados con la artillería comienzan a disparar en todas direcciones a los robots que se acercaban velozmente!.

Varios de los disparos explotan en el aire mientras que los robots tratan de esquivarlos y algunos le dan a varios de ellos, derribándolos y haciéndolos chocar contra los árboles y caer al suelo y explotar en mil pedazos!.

Los robots que habían quedado intactos, pasan sobre los tanques y los Jeeps! Y iban a tal velocidad que le volaron el sombrero al coronel!.

El coronel se enoja y toma su revolver y comienza a dispararles mientras gritaba desesperadamente junto con el soldado, quien les disparaba con una ametralladora, y los soldados sobre los otros Jeeps les disparaban con toda la artillería que tenían!.

Los robots hacen un giro en redondo y apuntan hacia ellos y comienzan a dispárales!.

Varios de los disparos impactan contra el suelo y algunos contra los árboles! Mientras se iban acercando cada vez mas hacia donde estaban los tanques y los Jeeps!.

Varios de los soldados salen corriendo asustados de los tanques y los Jeeps al verse venir ese ataque!.

Varios de los disparos impactan contra ellos! Volándolos en mil pedazos!.

- RETIRADA! RETIRADA! – gritaba desesperadamente un soldado mientras se alejaba corriendo junto con otros!.

- NO LES HE DADO ESA ORDEN! – les grita el coronel muy enojado sobre el Jeep – Bueno... – dice mientras carga su arma - Tal parece que solo somos tu y yo soldado – le dice al soldado que estaba junto con el. Pero cuando se da vuelta, este ya no estaba!.

- LO SIENTO SEÑOR! – le grita el soldado mientras también se alejaba corriendo!.

- CABO HENDERS VUELVA AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE! – le grita el coronel!. Pero luego se da vuelta, y uno de los disparos impacta contra el suelo cerca del Jeep, haciéndolo darse vuelta y quedar patas arriba!.

El coronel cae al suelo, trata de levantarse, pero cae rendido al suelo quedando inconsciente...

Mientras tanto, en la carretera cerca de allí.

Hugo conducía su auto mientras que Jules iba junto con el.

- Y Jules? – le pregunta Hugo – Que te pareció la ciudad?.

- Muy bonita – le responde Jules – Y además es muy agradable que este cerca de este gran bosque – dice.

Luego, a un costado de la carretera, alguien sale de entre los árboles, con la ropa muy rasgada y estropeada. Luego, al ver el auto de Hugo acercarse, levanta sus brazos tambaleándose, y se pone en medio de la carretera para que se detengan.

- Cielos! – dice Hugo sorprendido al ver a ese hombre!.

- Que le paso? – le pregunta Jules.

Hugo detiene su auto frente a el, y sale rápidamente junto con Jules.

- Señor se encuentra bien? – le pregunta Jules mientras lo toma de un brazo.

El hombre levanta la cabeza, y lo mira – ...Solo algo cansado y herido – dice con dificultad – Pero he estado en peores – le dice haciendo una leve sonrisa.

Hugo observa su vestimenta, y se da cuenta de que no es alguien normal - ...Usted es...Un coronel?...

El era el coronel que estaba peleando contra los robots de Eggman!.

- ...Si... – le responde con dificultad.

- Pero...Pero que le paso? – Hugo se da cuenta – Pero que hace aquí? – le pregunta al darse cuenta de que la presencia de el ahí, no era solo por salir a caminar.

El coronel lo mira, y luego baja la cabeza – Fuimos en emboscada de ese tal...Ese tal...

- QUIEN? – le pregunta Hugo – En emboscada de quien?.

- De...De el tipo que es culpable de que ellos estén aquí – le responde señalando a Jules.

- Eggman? – le pregunta Jules.

- Si si! Ese Eggman – le responde – Pero todo fue un desastre, salieron cientos de maquinas y nos vencieron fácilmente – les comenta.

- Maquinas? – le pregunta Hugo.

- Si – le responde – Una me venia siguiendo – les comenta.

- QUE? – le pregunta Jules.

- No se preocupen – les dice – Creo que la perdí!.

Junto cuando dice eso, un enorme robot pasa entre los árboles a un lado de la carretera y se detiene frente a ellos!.

- Maldición – dice el coronel.

- POR DIOS! – dice Hugo.

- Háganse a un lado! – les dice Jules – Ya hace tiempo que no hago esto – se pone en posición de defensa – Pero creo que no hay otro remedio!.

El robot apunta hacia donde están ellos, y comienza a disparar!.

Jules se pone nervioso, y rápidamente esquiva los disparos junto con Hugo quien cargaba al coronel. Los disparos le dan al auto de Hugo, y este explota!. Una de las bombas eléctricas de Colas salen rebotando a la calle.

- Mi auto! – grita Hugo.

El robot le apunta a el y al coronel, y comienza a disparar! . Pero Jules salta sobre ellos y los empuja para que los disparos no les den!.

El coronel cae lejos de ellos, el robot le apunta a el!.

El coronel veía venir su hora – Bueno...Creo que hasta aquí llegue – dice, y cierra sus ojos.

Pero Jules salta contra el robot, le da un gran golpe y le arranca el brazo!.

El coronel queda sin habla al ver eso! - ...Todavía no... – dice Jules.

El robot estira su otro brazo, y golpea a Jules! Y lo hace impactar contra los árboles.

Jules queda tirado contra ellos, y trata de levantarse, pero no puede, y cae inconsciente.

El coronel observa a Jules...Observa a aquel erizo que le salvo la vida...

El robot le apunta a Jules, pero el coronel lo mira muy enojado, y se pone de pie, saca su revolver y comienza a dispararle mientras gritaba con mucha furia!.

El mira al coronel, y Hugo al ver esto, ve la bomba eléctrica de Colas y la toma!.

El coronel seguía disparándole con furia al robot! Y este le apunta a el!.

Hugo corre hacia el! – CUIDADO! – grita y aprieta el botón de la bomba, y lo lanza hacia el robot!.

La bomba queda pegada en el pecho del robot, y este la mira, pero no pasa nada.

El robot les apunta nuevamente a ellos – No – dice Hugo.

Pero luego, una gran corriente eléctrica atraviesa todo el cuerpo del robot y grandes rayos atraviesan todo su cuerpo. Mientras que Hugo y el coronel, lo miran impresionados, y luego explota!.

Ambos quedan con la boca abierta - ...Que era eso?... – le pregunta el coronel.

- ...Una bomba casera... – le responde Hugo.

- Bomba casera? – le pregunta el coronel muy confundido.

Hugo recuerda – Jules! – dice mientras va corriendo hacia donde esta el junto con el coronel, quien iba tambaleándose ya que estaba algo herido.

- Jules! Jules! – dice Hugo tomando y tratando de hacerlo reaccionar.

- Como esta? – le pregunta el coronel.

Hugo mira a Jules detenidamente y luego mira al coronel - ...Esta grave – le dice seriamente.

El coronel lo mira detenidamente - ...Y yo que creía que ellos eran el enemigo – dice arrepentido...Hugo lo mira – Pero...Son como nosotros – dice el coronel – Lucirán diferente...Pero en el fondo...Somos iguales...

Hugo queda en silencio viendo al coronel, sabiendo que tenia razón...Y que el también había pensado lo mismo...

Jules se mueve un poco quejándose y queda inmóvil nuevamente - ...Necesita ir a un hospital inmediatamente... – dice Jules.

- De eso...Me encargo yo – le dice el coronel, y saca su radio.

* * *

Ya estaba atardeciendo, y los chicos y los padres estaban en la casa de Tommy.

- Aun no dicen nada en la televisión? – le pregunta Tommy a Dil, quien estaba junto con Colas, Phily, Lily, Nudillos, Carlitos y Crema frente al televisor.

- Nada! – grita Dil.

- Tommy estoy muy preocupada! – le dice su madre muy preocupada – Tu padre y Jules salieron esta tarde y aun no han regresado.

- No te preocupes – le dice Kira – De seguro se entretuvieron con algo y ya deben están por regresar.

- Si hubiera pasado eso me hubiera llamado – le comenta Didi.

Tommy, Sonic, Kimy, Angélica, Amy y Susie estaban en la cocina.

- Que les pasara que aun no habrán regresado? – se pregunta Kimy.

- El tío Hugo hubiera llamado – dice Angélica.

- Es verdad – dice Tommy – Es muy extraño que mi papa no halla llamado.

- Además de que ya esta anocheciendo – agrega Susie.

Amy mira a Sonic, quien estaba parado de brazos cruzados y en silencio – Que te ocurre Sonic? – le pregunta Amy. Todos miran a Sonic

- ...No lo se – le responde – Es que...Siento algo que...

El teléfono suena, y Didi va rápidamente a responder y todos se acercan a ella – Hola? – pregunta nerviosa – Hugo! – dice aliviada – Que bueno que estas bien! Donde estas? – todos estaban tras de ella tratando de escuchar, incluido Tommy y Sonic – Como que estas en...Pero...Hugo...Que paso?.

Didi se veía preocupada – Que crees que halla pasado? – le pregunta Sonic a Tommy.

- No se – le responde Tommy confundido.

Didi queda sin habla - ...Por dios... – se da vuelta y mira a Sonic - ...Sonic...Hugo quiere hablar contigo... – le dice.

- Conmigo? – le pregunta confundido. Sonic se acerca y toma el teléfono – Hola señor Pickles...

- _Hola Sonic... – le dice Hugo._

- ...Que ocurre? – le pregunta...

Todos lo observan...

La cara de sonic...Había quedado pálida...Y el teléfono...Cae de sus manos...

**Continuara...**

**Fin del capitulo 11! Espero los haya entretenido! Saludos! = )**


	14. 12: Captura

**Anteriormente**

El teléfono suena, y Didi va rápidamente a responder y todos se acercan a ella – Hola? – pregunta nerviosa – Hugo! – dice aliviada – Que bueno que estas bien! Donde estas? – todos estaban tras de ella tratando de escuchar, incluido Tommy y Sonic – Como que estas en...Pero...Hugo...Que paso?.

Didi se veía preocupada – Que crees que halla pasado? – le pregunta Sonic a Tommy.

- No se – le responde Tommy confundido.

Didi queda sin habla - ...Por dios... – se da vuelta y mira a Sonic - ...Sonic...Hugo quiere hablar contigo... – le dice.

- Conmigo? – le pregunta confundido. Sonic se acerca y toma el teléfono – Hola señor Pickles...

- _Hola Sonic... – le dice Hugo._

- ...Que ocurre? – le pregunta...

Todos lo observan...

La cara de sonic...Había quedado pálida...Y el teléfono...Cae de sus manos...

* * *

**Capitulo 12: Captura**

- Sonic que pasa? – le pregunta Amy, confundida por su comportamiento.

Sonic no responde...

- ...Sonic? – le pregunta Tommy.

Inmediatamente, Sonic corre hacia la puerta de entrada!.

- Espera Sonic adonde vas? – le grita Tommy.

Sonic no responde, y al salir a la calle comienza a correr a toda velocidad!.

Tommy y los chicos corren hasta la calle, y ven como Sonic se aleja corriendo – Pero adonde va? – pregunta Carlitos.

Tommy mira hacia la puerta de casa, y ve a su mama y a los demás padres – Mama que paso? – le grita Tommy y todos voltean a verla – Que te dijo papa?.

...Didi lo mira, y luego baja la cabeza. Tommy y los demás la miran confundidos.

Sonic corría a toda velocidad las calles de la ciudad – Donde? – se decía preocupado – Donde esta?.

Sonic corría las calles de la ciudad, se frenaba en las esquinas, miraba para todos los lados de las calles, se daba vuelta, y luego seguía corriendo, tratando de encontrar algo desesperadamente...

Y luego...se frena en una esquina, para tomar aliento. Sonic se encontraba muy agitado - ...Porque ahora me canso tan rápido? – se pregunta agitado.

Luego...voltea su cabeza para una calle, y ve algo que provoca que todas sus energías volvieran, y corra en esa dirección.

Mientras tanto, Tommy, Didi y Dil iban dentro del auto de Carlitos y Kimy junto con ellos, mientras que detrás de ellos, los otros padres iban en sus autos.

– Mama adonde vamos? – le pregunta Tommy.

- Si, solo les dijiste algo a los padres de Carlitos y Kimy y a los demás y subimos rápidamente a los autos y nos fuimos! – agrega Dil.

Didi no les responde, y Tommy mira extrañado a Kimy y esta le hace un gesto como diciendo "no se".

- Allí vamos – les dice Didi.

Los chicos miran, y quedan confundidos al ver adonde se dirigían.

- ...El hospital? – pregunta Dil muy confundido

Carlos frena el auto, y rápidamente todos se bajan y entran corriendo!. Tras de ellos venían los demás, quienes recién llegaban.

Pasan corriendo entre los pasillos y las enfermeras, hasta que a lo lejos, podían distinguir la figura de alguien conocido,

- Hugo! – dice Didi al verlo – Hugo! – Didi lo abraza – Me alegro tanto de que estés bien.

- Papa! – dicen Tommy y Dil mientras también lo abrazan.

- Que te paso? – le pregunta Tommy.

- Por que estas aquí? – le pregunta Dil.

Hugo cambia su cara de leve alegría a una de tristeza...

- ...Que pasa? – le pregunta Tommy.

...Hugo mira hacia la puerta de una habitación que estaba junto a el...Y Tommy se acerca lentamente...Y se asoma por una lado...

...Tommy mira hacia al interior...Y ve a Sonic...Quien estaba sentado frente a una cama...Viendo a su padre mal herido...

...Tommy queda en silencio...Y decide mejor cerrar la puerta... - ...Papa? – le pregunta Tommy - ...Que le paso al padre de Sonic?.

Hugo lo mira - ...Hoy cuando...Le mostraba la ciudad...Íbamos por la carretera, y encontramos a un coronel mal herido...Luego de entre los árboles apareció un robot...Destruyo mi auto, Jules trato de defendernos...Y el robot lo dejo así... – le explica – No se preocupen...Los doctores no sabían como reaccionar cuando lo trajimos...Pero luego me dijeron que se pondrá mejor...

Todos se tranquilizan por eso.

- ...Pero como hicieron para llegar aquí? – le pregunta Tommy.

- Yo lo hice – se escucha la voz de alguien. Todos se voltean...Y ven a un hombre sentado en una silla, con un brazo enyesado.

- Quien es usted? – le pregunta Didi.

- El coronel – le responde Hugo.

Todos lo miran sorprendidos – Coronel John A. Berry – les dice – Pero ahora prefiero que me llamen John, no coronel.

- Usted los trajo al hospital? – le pregunta Didi.

- El llamo por radio a un equipo que se encontraba cerca para que nos trajera aquí – le aclara Hugo.

Didi mira al coronel – Tenia que devolverles el favor por haberme ayudado – le dice sonriendo.

- Pues muchas gracias por haberlos traído! – le agradece Dil sonriendo.

- No fue nada – le responde. Ligo ve a Colas y a los demás con sus padres - ...Así que ustedes son quienes combatieron con el robot que enviaron a esta ciudad ayer...

- Si, así es – le dice Colas.

- Valla – dice sorprendido - ...También oí que ustedes conocen a ese Eggman...

- Eh... – Colas se pone algo nerviosos – La verdad si, demasiado.

- Ya veo... – le dice John – Bueno pues, vamos a estar aquí por un rato mas así que...Podrían explicármelo...

Depuse de un rato, Colas le había explicado todo.

- Ya veo – dice John – Nuestras probabilidades de ganar eran mínimas.

- Lamentablemente así es – le dice Colas...

Todos quedan en silencio...

- Déjenos esto a nosotros por favor! – le dice Colas, y John lo mira – No queremos que salga mas gente herida.

John mira al suelo y sonríe – Chico nosotros vamos a ayudarlos – John lo mira – No los dejaremos solos en esto.

Luego de eso, se escucha que alguien abre una puerta, todos voltean, y ven a Sonic salir de la habitación.

- ...Sonic – le dice Tommy, y este lo mira - ...Como esta tu padre? – le pregunta.

- ...Ahora esta descansando – le responde con una leve sonrisa- ...Ese Eggman no sabe con quien se metió.

- Bueno... – dice un medico que venia caminando por detrás de ellos – Al principio fue complicado... – Todos lo miran – No sabíamos si curarlo nosotros o si llamar a un veterinario – dice comenzando a reírse!...Pero calla al ver que todos lo veían algo enojados – Eh...Era solo una broma...

- ...Idiota – dice Betty.

Mientras tanto, en la base de Eggman.

Eggman se encontraba viendo en su computador, las ultimas imágenes que capto el robot que peleo con Jules, viendo al coronel y a Hugo, y ve cuando lanza la bomba eléctrica hacia el robot, y la imagen se corta...

- Otra vez unas personas se meten en mi camino! – dice muy enojado – Robot! - un pequeño robot viene corriendo hacia el – Averigua todo lo que puedas sobre estas personas en la red! – le dice enojado – Y has que los robots se apresuren para pasar las cosas al laboratorio subterráneo! – el robot se va apresurado, y Eggman voltea nuevamente a su computador – Ya he perdido bastante tiempo ocultándome... – se dice - ...Mañana será el día de atacar...

* * *

Mas tarde, ya era de noche en la casa Finster, todas las luces estaban apagadas, menos las de la habitaciones de Carlitos y Kimy.

- Sonic decidió quedarse con su padre esta noche – comenta Carlitos.

- Si – dice Colas – Lo veía muy preocupado, pero enojado al mismo tiempo! – comenta.

Quedan en silencio...

- Eggman debe estar preparando algo... – dice Colas.

- Por que dices eso? – le pregunta Carlitos.

- Primero el helicóptero de los guardabosques, y ahora el ejecito – dice Colas - ...Por alguna razón no quiere que se acerquen a su base... – dice - ...No quiere que veamos lo que tiene planeado!.

Carlitos lo mira - ...Y tu que crees que planea – le pregunta.

- ...No lo se – le responde Colas - ...Pero voy a averiguarlo! – le dice.

Colas se asoma por la puerta de la habitación, y mira si había alguien por ahí cerca y luego vuelve a entrar – Colas...Que haces? – le pregunta Carlitos al verlo.

Colas toma unas de sus cosas y se las guarda en los bolsillos - Carlitos tienes alguna bicicleta? – le pregunta.

- Que?...Oh no – le dice Carlitos – Claro que no ni lo pienses! – le dice al imaginarse lo que Colas iba a hacer.

- ...Tienes? – le pregunta Colas.

- Ni se te ocurra ir a la base de Eggman! – le dice Carlitos!.

- Solo quiero averiguar que es lo que planea! – le aclara Colas – No te preocupes, ni siquiera me van a ver! – le dice.

- Pero...Que le diré a tu mama si viene y ve que tu no estas? – le pregunta Carlitos.

- No te preocupes! – le dice – Ya esta durmiendo! – le aclara – Además voy a volver antes de que se despierten.

Carlitos no estaba muy seguro - ...Seguro? – le pregunta.

- Pero claro! – le dice Colas – Me prestas tu bicicleta? – le pregunta nuevamente.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Kimy.

- Cielos que mal lo del padre de Sonic – dice Kimy algo triste.

- Aun no puedo creer que le halla pasado eso – dice Amy igual de triste.

Pero Kimy escucha algo por su ventana, y se asoma, y ve a su hermano y a Colas con la bicicleta. Ve que Colas se sube a la bicicleta de su hermano, baja la calle y se va velozmente.

- Adonde ira Colas? – pregunta Kimy.

Amy lo piensa un momento – Posiblemente ira a la base de Eggman! – dice al darse cuenta.

- Que? – le pregunta Kimy – Estas segura?.

- Es lo mas probable! – le responde Amy.

Kimy se acerca a la puerta de su habitación, y ve que Carlitos entra a la suya – Ven – le dice Kimy a Amy en voz baja.

- Que vas a hacer? – le pregunta Amy mientras sale tras ella.

Kimy y Amy entran al garaje.

- Si, Colas se llevo la bicicleta de mi hermano.

Amy ve dos bicicletas mas – Oye... – Kimy la mira – Que tal si seguimos a Colas? – le pregunta Amy.

- Que? – le pregunta Kimy – Lo dices en serio?.

- Si... – le responde - ...Que dices?.

* * *

Luego, ya en el bosque.

Colas deja la bicicleta entre unos arbustos, se pone cuerpo a tierra, y se arrastra hasta unos arbustos...Colas las quita, y ve la gran base de Eggman!.

Colas ve que Eggman había limpiado todo el terreno frente a la base. Se acerca corriendo cerca de la base, y se esconde tras unos arbustos. Ve como unos robots bajan con unas cajas por un túnel subterráneo - ...Que hacen? – se pregunta Colas. Y luego ve que había un enorme laboratorio, en forma de planetario con la forma redonda arriba.

- Rápido! – se escucha la voz de alguien. Colas mira en otra dirección, y ve a Eggman! – Rápido pedazos de chatarra! – les grita mientras los controla.

- Eggman! – dice Colas.

Eggman se da vuelta, y ve a unos robots que venían con una gran caja de la cual salía una gran resplandor – Tengan cuidado con eso! – les grita – Esa es mi pieza clave! – les dice. Eggman baja junto con los robots por el túnel subterráneo.

Colas ve que es su oportunidad de investigar, pero cuando estaba por bajar – Colas! – se escucha la voz de alguien detrás de el que lo asusta mucho!.

Colas ve a Kimy y Amy – Chicas pero que hacen aquí? – les pregunta en voz baja – No ven que esto es muy peligroso!.

- Vinimos a acompañarte! – le dice Kimy, quien luego ve la base de Eggman y queda muy impresionada – Wow! Esta es la base de Eggman?.

- Pero ustedes, UY!, de acuerdo! Pero quédense aquí! – les dice Colas y luego baja.

Kimy mira a Amy – Le vas a hacer caso? – le pregunta.

- Yo no, y tu? – le pregunta Amy.

- Yo tampoco – le responde Kimy.

Ambas bajan entre los arbustos.

Colas ya había bajado por el túnel, y se asomaba por un lado, y ve una especie de bodega, con muchas cajas, y a lo lejos al final ve a Eggman con los robots, entrando por una gran puerta que luego se cierra.

Colas se decide a seguirlos, pero – Colas! – se escucha la voz de alguien detrás de el, y nuevamente se asusta – Chicas les dije que se quedaran escondidas! – les dice en voz baja.

- Oh vamos Colas! – le dice Amy – Te vamos a ayudar!.

- Uff!...Esta bien – les dice Colas – Pero no hagan ruido!.

Colas, Kimy y Amy van silenciosamente entre las cajas, acercándose cada vez mas a la gran puerta. Pero Kimy ve algo que hace que se detenga y quede atrás, Colas y Amy no se dan cuenta...Kimy ve una pequeña mariposa en la pared...

- Te tengo – dice Kimy, y luego comienza a acercarse a ella lentamente...Pero Kimy no se da cuenta...Y mientras se acercaba a ella, pisa una línea de luz roja! Una alarma!.

La alarma comienza a sonar!.

Colas, Kimy y Amy ven que la enorme puerta por la que paso Eggman se abre rápidamente!Y que varios robots salen de dentro y corren hacia ellos!.

- CORRAN! – grita Colas!.

Corren rápidamente hacia la salida del túnel, pero varios robots bajan por el y le obstruyen la salida!. Colas, Kimy y Amy se detienen rápidamente, y los robots se acercan y los rodean!.

Colas se pone en posición de defensa mirándolos enojado, mientras que Kimy y Amy los miran asustada!.

- Valla valla! – se escucha la voz de alguien. Colas, Kimy y Amy se voltean, y ven a Eggman pasar entre los robots sonriendo!.

- EGGMAN QUE ES LO QUE PLANEAS HACER? – le pregunta Colas viéndolo enojado.

Eggman se ríe – Colas tu siempre queriendo averiguar lo que planeo – le dice.

- EL ES EGGMAN? – pregunta Kimy muy asustada y sorprendida viéndolo de pies a cabeza.

- Así es! – le dice Eggman – Y tu debes ser déjame recordar...Kimy verdad?.

- QUE? COMO SABES MI NOMBRE? – le pregunta Kimy sorprendida y asustada.

- Tengo que saber los nombres de las nuevas molestias que se entrometen en mis planes! – le responde Eggman con una mala sonrisa – O no?.

- A QUIEN LE DICES MOLESTIA TU...GORDO! – le grita Amy enojada.

Eggman se queda algo ofendido por eso, los robots les apuntan con ametralladoras - ...Que les parece si me acompañan sin hacer nada estupido? – les pregunta Eggman sonriendo.

- Colas! – le dice Kimy.

Colas lo mira enojado - ...Chicas hagamos lo que el dice.

- Así esta mejor! – les dice Eggman...Quien comienza a reírse deliberadamente, mientras los robots seguían apuntándoles a Colas, Kimy y Amy...

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Fin del capitulo 12! Espero los halla entretenido! Saludos! = )**


	15. 13: Una llamada oportuna

**Anteriormente**

- EL ES EGGMAN? – pregunta Kimy muy asustada y sorprendida viéndolo de pies a cabeza.

- Así es! – le dice Eggman – Y tu debes ser déjame recordar...Kimy verdad?.

- QUE? COMO SABES MI NOMBRE? – le pregunta Kimy sorprendida y asustada.

- Tengo que saber los nombres de las nuevas molestias que se entrometen en mis planes! – le responde Eggman con una mala sonrisa – O no?.

- A QUIEN LE DICES MOLESTIA TU...GORDO! – le grita Amy enojada.

Eggman se queda algo ofendido por eso, los robots les apuntan con ametralladoras - ...Que les parece si me acompañan sin hacer nada estupido? – les pregunta Eggman sonriendo.

- Colas! – le dice Kimy.

Colas lo mira enojado - ...Chicas hagamos lo que el dice.

- Así esta mejor! – les dice Eggman...Quien comienza a reírse deliberadamente, mientras los robots seguían apuntándoles...

* * *

**Capitulo 13: Una llamada oportuna**

En la casa Finster, Carlitos se veía muy preocupado... Mira la hora de su reloj, y eran las 5 de la mañana!. Carlitos no sabia que hacer... Hasta que finalmente no aguanta mas, y toma su teléfono!.

Mientras tanto en la casa Pickles.

Tommy se encontraba durmiendo, y su teléfono comienza a sonar...

Tommy abre algo molesto sus ojos, y toma su celular - ... Carlitos, llamándome a estas horas? – se pregunta muy confundido. Tommy responde la llamada - ... Carlitos? – pregunta.

Tommy escuchaba la respiración exaltada de Carlitos – _Tommy... Necesito tu ayuda por favor!_ – le dice muy preocupado.

- Por que que ocurre? – le pregunta Tommy algo preocupado.

- _Colas... Colas fue a la base de Eggman!_ – le responde Carlitos muy asustado.

- QUE? – le pregunta Tommy sin poder creerlo!.

En la casa Finster.

- Y eso no es lo peor! – le dice - Salio hace cuatro horas y aun no ha regresado!.

Tommy no sabia que hacer! – _...De acuerdo, Carlitos... Cálmate_ – le dice.

En la casa Pickles.

- _No puedo!_ – le dice – _Soy responsable, le preste mi bicicleta para que fuera!_ – le comenta – _E El dijo que iba a ver volver rápido! Pe pero no!_.

En la casa Finster.

Tommy lo piensa un momento – _Díselo a Kimy!_ – le dice – _Ella es tu hermana y de seguro te va a poder ayudar mas que yo!_ – le aclara – _Además esta con Amy también!._

- De acuerdo! De acuerdo! – le dice Carlitos muy nervioso mientras sale de su habitación – Kimy! – dice golpeando la puerta de la habitación de su hermana – Perdonen la hora pero esto es una emergencia! – les aclara muy nervioso...Pero nadie respondía...

- ..._Carlitos que pasa?_ – se escucha la voz de Tommy por el celular de Carlitos que tenia en su mano

– No lo se, no responde ninguna de las dos! - Carlitos abre lentamente la puerta de la habitación de Kimy - ...Kimy? – pregunta. Al abrir la puerta, no se encontraban ninguna de las dos!. Carlitos se puso aun mas nervioso – Oh cielos! Oh cielos! – dice desesperadamente.

- _Que pasa? – _se escucha la voz de Tommy por el celular.

En la casa Pickles.

Tommy escucha la respiración aun mas exaltada de Carlitos – _Kimy...KIMY Y AMY NO ESTAN! – _le dice desesperadamente.

- QUE? – le pregunta Tommy desesperadamente.

En la casa Finster.

- _ESTAS SEGURO? – _le pregunta Tommy.

- POR SUPUESTO QUE LO ESTOY! – le responde Carlitos – NO ESTA NINGUNA DE LAS DOS!.

En la casa Pickles.

- No creerás que ellas... – dice Tommy.

- _No, no lo creo – _dice Carlitos - ..._Espera..._

- ...Que pasa? – le pregunta Tommy.

En la casa Finster.

- ...Espera! – dice Carlitos quien sale corriendo de la habitación de Kimy y se dirige corriendo al garaje! – Por favor que estén! Por favor que estén! – repetía mientras iba corriendo...Al entrar al garaje – NO PUEDE SER! – grita Carlitos.

- _Carlitos que pasa? – le pregunta Tommy._

En la casa Pickles.

Carlitos respiraba exaltadamente – _Las dos bicicletas que estaban en el garaje...YA NO ESTAN!._

En la casa Finster.

- _QUE? – _le pregunta Tommy muy preocupado - _ESTAS SEGURO?._

_- _Deben haber seguido a Colas! No puede ser esto se pone cada vez peor! – dice muy preocupado.

Mientras tanto, en la base de Eggman.

Colas, Kimy y Amy se encontraban encerrados en una enorme esfera de vidrio, en una habitación en donde había varias computadoras y un gran tablero frente a una enorme ventana, desde donde se podía ver todo el frente de la base y mas lejos el bosque, bajo el resplandor de la luna.

Eggman se acerca a ellos, y mira a Colas detenidamente.

- ...Que?...Que pasa? – le pregunta Colas muy confundido.

Eggman lo seguía mirando - ...Desde cuando usas ropa?.

- QUE? – le pregunta Colas sorprendido por su pregunta - ESO NO TE IMPORTA! SACANOS DE AQUÍ! - le dice Colas muy enojado.

- Eso jamás! – le dice Eggman – Se quedaran aquí por un largo tiempo!. Disfruten de la noche! – les dice – Tienen una vista maravillosa del bosque por esa ventana! – les dice mientras se da vuelta y se aleja caminando – Vigílenlos! – les dice a unos robot, y sale por una gran puerta y se va.

Colas se sienta a un lado muy desilusionado – Esto esta mal – dice – Les dije que no vinieran conmigo! – les dice a Kimy y Amy.

- Lo siento! Ok? – le dice Amy.

Kimy piensa un momento – Se acabo, llamare a mi hermano! – dice enojada.

- QUE? – les pregunta Colas y Amy.

Kimy mete la mano en su bolsillo, y saca su teléfono celular!. Amy y Colas la miran sorprendidos - ...Nunca salgas sin el! – les dice Kimy sonriendo.

Mientras tanto, en la casa Pickles.

...Tommy comienza a pensar, muy preocupado mientras se pasa la mano por la cabeza...

En la casa de Finster.

- _Carlitos...Tienes que contarle a tus padres...Y a la madre de Colas y Amy – _le dice Tommy_._

En la base de Eggman.

Kimy llama a Carlitos - ...Ocupado! – dice Kimy.

- Ocupado? – le pregunta Amy.

- Carlitos ya debe saber que no estamos! – dice Kimy - ...Llamare al teléfono de casa!.

En la casa Finster.

Carlitos lo piensa, y luego escucha el ruido del teléfono de casa.

En la base de Eggman.

- Por favor que alguien responda – dice Kimy muy nerviosa, mientras Amy y Colas la cubrían para que no la vieran los robots.

En la casa Finster.

- Suena el teléfono – dice Carlitos.

- _Tal vez sea Kimy! – _le dice Tommy.

Al oír eso, Carlitos corre rápidamente a atenderlo!. Al llegar, lentamente toma el teléfono, y atiende - ...Hola? – pregunta.

- _Carlitos! – _se escucha una voz familiar.

- Kimy! – dice Carlitos muy alegre y aliviado – Donde estas?.

- _En la base de Eggman, nos capturo! – _le responde Kimy.

- QUE? – le pregunta Carlitos.

En la base de Eggman.

- Carlitos Eggman nos capturo, Colas y Amy están conmigo, estamos bien no nos hizo nada, dile a los demás! – le dice Kimy rápidamente.

- _Le digo a mama y papa? – _le pregunta Carlitos...

...Kimy queda sorprendida por esa pregunta.

En la casa Finster.

- _Por supuesto que si! – _le responde Kimy dejando aturdido a Carlitos!.

En la base de Eggman.

- Hazlo ya! – le dice Kimy. Luego mira su celular, Batería baja! – Pero si sales con el procura tener la batería llena! – dice viendo a Colas y Amy – Carlitos se me termina la batería, dile a mama y papa, a todos!.

En la casa Finster.

- De acuerdo! De acuerdo! – dice Carlitos - ...Kimy? – pregunta al oír que Kimy no respondía – KIMY!.

En la base de Eggman.

- ...Ya esta hecho – dice Kimy mirando a Colas y Amy.

En la casa Finster.

- _Era Kimy? – _le pregunta Tommy.

- ...Si – le responde Carlitos.

- _QUE? Y QUE DIJO? – _le pregunta Tommy.

En la casa Pickles.

- _Dijo_..._QUE EGGMAN LOS CAPTURO! AVISALE A TUS PADRES, A PHILY, LILY, SUS PADRES, A SONIC! A TODOS LOS QUE PUEDAS! YO DESPERTARE A MIS PADRES!_ – le dice Carlitos rápidamente.

- DE ACUERDO! DE ACUERDO! – le responde Tommy.

En la casa Finster.

- RAPIDO! – le dice Carlitos, corta la llamada y sale corriendo.

En la habitacion de sus padres, Carlos y Kira se encontraban durmiendo tranquilamente...

- MAMA! PAPA! – entra Carlitos gritando a la habitación y encendiendo la luz.

- EH? QUE? – pregunta Carlos despertándose precipitadamente.

- CARLITOS QUE PASA? – le pregunta su madre.

- QUE HACES DESPIERTO A ESTAS HORAS? – le pregunta su padre.

- Kimy... KIMY FUE SECUESTRADA! – les dice Carlitos.

- QUE? – le preguntan ambos.

- Y no solo ella...COLAS Y AMY TAMBIEN! – les dice Carlitos...

...Carlos y Kira, al oír eso...se miran mutuamente...Y SE LEVANTAN RAPIDAMENTE!.

En la casa de Tommy.

Tommy entra rápidamente a la habitación de sus padres y les quita las sabanas y enciende la luz!.

- QUE OCURRE TOMMY? – le pregunta su padre!.

Al rato, Hugo y Didi ya se encontraban corriendo por toda la casa! Buscando sus teléfonos y llamando a los demás padres!. Tommy estaba enviando un mensaje, cuando se acuerda de algo!...Tommy sube las escaleras, se asoma por la puerta de una habitación, y ve a Dil roncado!.

Tommy enciende la luz – DIL DESPIERTA! – le grita muy fuerte!.

- QUE? – le pregunta Dil muy despeinado!.

En la casa Deville.

Betty, algo enojada y con grandes ojeras, toma el teléfono, detrás de ella estaban Ulises, Adrián, Vanila y Maria, quien tampoco se veía muy contenta!.

- Quien demonios llama a estas horas? – pregunta Betty algo enojada. Levanta el teléfono – Hola?... DIDI TE VOY A... Que?... – Betty queda en silencio, mientras Ulises, Adrián, Vanila y Maria se ponen detrás de ella para escuchar, y luego ponen una gran cara de sorpresa!.

Lily se encontraba dormida muy tranquila, y Crema a un lado de su cama en un gran colchón.

Ulises, Adrián y Vanila entran – CHICAS DESPIERTEN! – les grita Vanila.

Ambas se despiertan – Que ocurre mama? – le pregunta Crema.

Betty y Maria patean la puerta de la habitación de Phily y entran con un balde de agua! Y ven a Phily y Nudillos roncando, muy despeinados y desacomodados!.

Betty les tira con el balde, y Phily cae de la cama gritando del susto! – DESPIERTEN! – les grita!.

- QUE PASA? – le pregunta Phily muy mojado junto con Nudillos!.

En la casa Carmichael.

- SUSIE LEVANTATE INMEDIATAMENTE! – le grita a Susie desde la puerta de su habitación!.

- QUE PASA? – le pregunta Susie.

En la casa Pickles, de Angélica.

Carlota entra desesperada a la habitación de Angélica! – ANGELICA DESPIERTA! CAPTURARON A... – ...Carlota queda impactada, al ver a Angélica estaba despierta, enviando mensajes con su celular!.

Angélica la mira en silencio muy sorprendida - ...Eh...Jeje!.

* * *

Al rato, ya se notaba el leve resplandor amarillo del sol en las calles, y la familia Pickles se dirigía en su auto a toda velocidad al hospital donde se encontraban Sonic y su padre!.

Hugo se veía algo molesto - ...Si no te hubieras tardado tanto Dil...

- Tenia que ir al baño! – le dice Dil.

- Ya basta los dos! Hugo apresúrate! – le dice Didi.

* * *

Al rato, ya estaban en el hospital.

Se bajaban de su auto, en el estacionamiento, el sol ya se reflejaba a lo lejos en el horizonte.

Todos se bajan, Hugo cierra la puerta de su auto, y mira en todas direcciones.

- Que pasa Hugo? – le pregunta Didi.

Hugo la mira - Me pregunto si los otros vendrán?.

Luego, a lo lejos, se escuchan muchas bocinas.

- Allá vienen! – dice Dil.

Todos se dan vuelta, y ven los autos de las otras familias acercándose a gran velocidad!.

Todos se estacionan rápidamente, y bajan – Perdón por demorarnos! – dice Ulises.

- No se preocupen, nosotros también apenas llegamos! – le dice Didi

- No puedo creer que a Miles se le halla ocurrido semejante cosa! – dice Ana muy preocupada.

- Y yo no puedo creer que a mi hija se le ocurra seguirlo! Y junto con Kimy! – dice Amayo muy preocupada.

- Pobre mi hija! - dice Kira apunto de llorar.

- No te preocupes - le dice Carlos abrazandola algo triste - Ya la rescataremos.

- Esto es mi culpa! - dice Carlitos sintiendose culpable.

Carlos y Kira lo miran - ... No te culpes hijo... - le dice Carlos poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. Carlitos le sonrie levemente.

- Espero que esten bien - dice Susie.

- Me extraña que Kimy se halla atrevido a seguirlo, y de noche! - dice Lily.

- A mi no de Amy - dice Crema.

- A ese Eggman le voy a dar una paliza de aquellas! – dice Nudillos muy furioso golpeando sus puños.

- Yo tambien!... Creo - dice Phily.

- Guardenme algo para mi! - dice Betty!.

- Y para mi tambien! - dice Maria - Hace ya bastante tiempo que le quiero dar una!.

- HEY! - grita alguien. Todos se dan vuelta, y ven a Angelica a lo lejos en la puerta del hospital - VAN A ENTRAR O NO?.

Todos quedan en silencio - ... Entremos! – dice Hugo.

Todos entran corriendo al hospital, y corren los pasillos!. Luego, justo antes de llegar a la habitación donde se encontraban Sonic y Jules, una enfermera sale de adentro, y les pone la mano en señal de "Alto".

Todos se detienen bruscamente – Que es lo que desean? – les pregunta la enfermera.

- Tenemos que hablar con Jules y Sonic! ES URGENTE! – le responde Hugo.

- ... Los horarios de visita son de trece treinta a quince horas – le responde la enfermera.

- No no! Usted no entiende! – le dice Hugo tratando de explicarle.

- Los horarios de visita son de trece treinta a quince horas! – le repite la enfermera en tono algo enojada tratando de hacerlos retroceder empujandolos!.

- No espere! – trata de hablarle Hugo.

Y luego, Sonic sale de la habitación, y ve como la enfermera los hacia retroceder – Que hacen aquí tan temprano? – les pregunta desde la puerta.

- Sonic! – dicen todos!.

Tommy pasa por un lado de la enfermera y va con Sonic – Que ocurre Tommy? – le pregunta.

- Sonic! Eggman capturo a Colas, a Kimy y a Amy! – le dice Tommy!.

- QUE? – le pregunta Sonic sin poder creerlo! – PERO COMO? QUE PASO?.

- Colas fue a la base de Eggman, y Kimy y Amy lo siguieron, y todos fueron capturados! – le comenta...

... Sonic se veía algo dudoso, con la cabeza gacha.

- Tenemos que ayudarlos!... – le dice Tommy...

- ...Pero...Tengo que cuidar a mi padre... – le responde Sonic... Tommy lo mira en silencio – Aun no se siente muy bien... Y...

- Sonikku... – se escucha una voz que viene de dentro de la habitación.

Sonic abre la puerta – Papa que necesitas? – le pregunta, y cierra la puerta... Sonic ve a su padre acostado en la cama con algunas vendas en la frente, y con un yeso en su brazo.

- Sonic... Ve con ellos – le dice Jules.

- Pero papa...

- ... Sonic ellos son tus amigos... Y necesitan de tu ayuda... – le dice su padre...

... Sonic queda en silencio...

- ... No te preocupes por mi... Yo estaré bien aquí... – le dice su padre...

Al rato, Tommy se encontraba frente a la puerta, y luego Sonic sale.

Tommy ve a Sonic salir con la cabeza baja - ... Sonic...

Sonic lo mira fijamente, y le sonríe - ... Vamos...

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Bueno, Fin del Capitulo 13! Siempre tardo una semana mas o menos en subir cada capitulo, esta vez tarde un poco mas, pero acá ya se vienen las vacaciones y tendré mas tiempo! Espero los halla entretenido! Gracias a Acosta Pérez José Ramiro por sus reviews! Saludos! = ) **


	16. 14: La evacuacion

**Anteriormente**

Tommy pasa por un lado de la enfermera y va con Sonic – Que ocurre Tommy? – le pregunta.

- Sonic! Eggman capturo a Colas, a Kimy y a Amy! – le dice Tommy!.

- QUE? – le pregunta Sonic sin poder creerlo! – PERO COMO? QUE PASO?.

- Colas fue a la base de Eggman, y Kimy y Amy lo siguieron, y todos fueron capturados! – le comenta...

...Sonic se veía algo dudoso, con la cabeza gacha.

- Tenemos que ayudarlos!... – le dice Tommy...

- ...Pero...Tengo que cuidar a mi padre... – le responde Sonic...Tommy lo mira en silencio – Aun no se siente muy bien...Y...

- Sonikku... – se escucha una voz que viene de dentro de la habitación.

Sonic abre la puerta – Papa que necesitas? – le pregunta, y cierra la puerta...Sonic ve a su padre acostado en la cama con algunas vendas en la frente, y con un yeso en su brazo.

- Sonic...Ve con ellos – le dice Jules.

- Pero papa...

- ...Sonic ellos son tus amigos...Y necesitan de tu ayuda... – le dice su padre...

...Sonic queda en silencio...

- ...No te preocupes por mi...Yo estaré bien aquí... – le dice su padre...

Al rato, Tommy se encontraba frente a la puerta, y luego Sonic sale.

Tommy ve a Sonic salir con la cabeza baja - ...Sonic...

Sonic lo mira fijamente, y le sonríe - ...Vamos...

* * *

**Capitulo 14: Evacuación**

- Adonde van? – se escucha una voz detrás de ellos. Sonic se voltea, y ven al coronel John.

- Coronel? – pregunta Hugo sorprendido de verlo – Aun se encontraba aquí?.

- Ya les dije que me llamen John – le dice – Y si, tal parece que yo tampoco me encontraba en condiciones de abandonar el hospital – le responde.

- Ya veo – dice Hugo.

John los mira a todos detenidamente - ... Por alguna razón... siento que aquí faltan personas – dice. Todos bajan la cabeza, algo tristes... - ... O no me equivoco? – pregunta - ... Que paso?.

Tommy lo mira - ... No se equivoca... – le responde - ... Eggman capturo a tres de mis amigos... – le responde.

- QUE ESE EGGMAN LOS CAPTURO? – le pregunta John, muy sorprendido.

Y en ese momento, Kira no aguanta mas, y corre hacia el - ... POR FAVOR! – le dice con lagrimas en los ojos - ... Ayúdenos a salvar a mi hija!.

Carlos también se acerca, y pone sus manos en los hombros de su esposa – Por favor...

- Por favor señor! – le dice Carlitos también acercándose – Ayúdenos a recuperar a mi hermana...

... John los mira sin reaccionar...

– Y a mi hija! – dice Vainila acercándose a el.

- Y a mi hijo! – dice Ana, también acercándose...

... John queda en silencio, y los mira... - ... Ya les dije... Que cuentan con nuestro apoyo en todo momento – John mira la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Jules - ... Les debo el favor... – dice. Después de eso, rápidamente saca su radio!.

La enfermera, los observaba atentamente, sin entender nada! - ... Disculpe... – le dice a Carlos. Este la mira - ... Me explican que esta pasando aquí? – le pregunta muy confundida.

Mientras tanto, en la base de Eggman.

Colas, Kimy y Amy se encontraban sentados dentro de la esfera en donde estaban encerrados.

Un robot delgado, de una apariencia no amenazadora, se acerca a ellos – Disfrutan de su estadía en la base del Dr. Eggman? – les pregunta burlonamente, y luego se aleja riéndose!.

- A ese robot lo voy a... – dice Amy en un tono muy enojado.

- Tranquila Amy – le dice Colas.

- Espero que Carlitos ya les halla avisado a los demás – dice Kimy – Tal vez vengan a ayudarnos!.

- Conociendo a Sonic es lo mas probable – dice Colas – Al oír que nos capturaron y de que tiene una nueva posibilidad de vencer a Eggman, es lo mas probable.

- Eso espero... – dice Kimy algo preocupada...

... Colas se apoya a un lado de la esfera, poniéndose de brazos cruzados y mirando al suelo... Comienza a pensar un momento en silencio... Y recuerda algo! – Es cierto!.

Kimy y Amy lo miran - Colas que pasa? – le pregunta Kimy.

Colas mete su mano en su bolsillo, y saca un pequeño aparato, similar a una lapicera! – Me había olvidado que tome esto antes de venir! – les comenta sonriendo.

Colas mira, y ve que los robots están distraídos con la enorme computadora de Eggman, viendo a todo volumen, videos de "Caídas graciosas" en YouTube!. El robot delgado se ríe junto con los otros dos robots! – Como pueden ser tan tontos! – dice riéndose!.

Entonces, Colas apunta, con la punta del pequeño aparato, a un costado de la esfera – Que piensas hacer? – le pregunta Amy.

Colas aprieta un pequeño botón el aparato, y un pequeño láser rojo sale de la punta, y le da a la esfera! – Que estas haciendo? Podrían descubrirte! – le advierte Kimy.

- Si Colas! – le dice Amy, coincidiendo con Kimy.

- No se preocupen! – les dice Colas. Luego, comienza a formar un gran circulo con el láser, dentro de la esfera, hasta que lo completa! – Listo! – dice. Luego, patea suavemente esa parte, y cae al suelo, casi sin hacer ruido! – Shh! Esperen aquí, yo me encargare de ellos – les dice en voz baja.

- No quieres que te ayude? – le pregunta Amy en voz baja.

- No, tu quédate aquí con Kimy – le responde en voz baja.

Colas sale de la esfera por el agujero, y camina lentamente hacia donde estaban los robots.

- Pero que piensa hacer? – pregunta Kimy muy sorprendida!.

- La verdad no se! – le responde Amy.

Colas se detiene detrás de ellos – Oigan! – les grita, y los robots se dan vuelta – Porque en vez de estar viendo videos no me atrapan? – les dice Colas.

- QUE? PERO TU... ATRAPENLO! – les grita el robot delgado a lo otros dos robots!.

Ambos corren hacia Colas y estiran sus brazos para atraparlo, pero Colas se agacha y pasa entre ellos, y les tira por detrás unos pequeños aparatos con una luz que parpadea, y se quedan pegados a ellos!.

- PERO QUE HACEN? – les grita el robot delgado – ACASO NO PUEDEN ATRAPARLO?.

Ambos robots se dan vuelta y miran a Colas... este saca dos pequeños aparatos con un botón en la punta, y los mira sonriendo... Ambos corren nuevamente hacia Colas, y este aprieta los botones, y los pequeños aparatos que habían quedado pegados a ellos explotan! Haciéndolos explotar junto con ellos!.

Los restos de los robots caen por todas partes – QUE? NO PUEDE SER? – dice el robot delgado viendo a Colas.

Colas se da vuelta y lo mira fijamente – Ahora te toca a ti – le dice. Luego, comienza a acercarse caminando hacia el, sin ningún miedo, ya que ese robot no tenia aspecto de ser fuerte ni peligroso.

- CON QUE SI EH? – le dice el robot delgado.

- Que? – le pregunta Colas. Luego, el robot le apunta con su brazo, y este, se transforma en una pequeña pero potencial ametralladora!.

Colas se asusta, y luego el robot comienza a dispararle!. Colas salta y corre en todas direcciones, tratando de esquivar los disparos!. Y algunos de ellos, le dan a la esfera donde estaban Kimy y Amy, y ellas se asustan mucho!. Pero las balas no la atraviesan.

Algunos de los disparos, dan contra las computadoras que habían allí, y explotan!.

- UY! MIRA LO QUE ME HICISTE HACER! – le dice enojado a Colas.

Las computadoras comienzan a liberar mucho humo...

- ... DONDE ESTAS? – pregunta el robot tratando de encontrar a Colas entre el humo.

Luego, una sombra se divisa entre el humo – AQUÍ! – grita Colas saltando apareciendo de entre el humo!. Colas golpea el brazo del robot, y se lo quita de un solo golpe!.

Del brazo del robot saltan muchas chispas, y este retrocede viendo a Colas muy sorprendido!... – No puedo... No puedo... – Después de eso, el cuello del robot comienza a tirar muchas chispas, y su cabeza sale volando de su cuerpo, y explota!.

Colas queda sorprendido viendo, y luego comienza a oír unos aplausos y se da vuelta.

- Bien hecho Colas! – le dice Amy.

- Eso estuvo genial! – le dice Kimy.

Ambas le decían desde dentro de la esfera. Colas les sonríe – Eso no fue nada para mi! – les dice riéndose presumido!. Pero una alarma roja comienza a sonar dentro del lugar, y la sonrisa de Colas desaparece rápidamente, a una de sorpresa!.

- ... Oh oh! – dice Kimy.

- Rápido! Salgan de la esfera! – les dice Colas desesperadamente!.

Kimy y Amy salen de la esfera, y corren junto con Colas hacia la enorme ventana que daba al frente de la base!. Al mirar hacia abajo, ven como los robots que estaban afuera entran rápidamente a la base al oír la alarma!.

- Tenemos que irnos! Rápido! – dice Colas.

- Pero como? – le pregunta Amy desesperadamente – Si salimos por la puerta nos encontraran!.

Colas se da vuelta, y ve una silla. Va corriendo hacia ella, la toma, regresa frente a la ventana, y la rompe con ella!.

- Listo! – dice Colas.

- Espera... – dice Kimy - ... Colas que piensas hacer? – le pregunta al verlo...

... Colas la mira, le sonríe... y salta por la ventana y cae!.

- COLAS! – grita Kimy corriendo hacia la ventana.

Pero queda con la boca abierta... Al ver a Colas... Nuevamente frente a ella, sonriéndole!.

- Pero... Que?... – pregunta Kimy muy confundida viéndolo. Luego mira atrás de el, y ve las colas de Colas girando rápidamente, como una especie de hélice!.

Kimy lo mira nuevamente sorprendida, y luego lo mira algo enojada – Me lo hubieras dicho antes de saltar! – le dice enojada cruzándose de brazos y dándose vuelta! – Me asuste mucho! – dice enojada!.

- Oh vamos Kimy – le dice Colas sonriendo apenado, mientras Amy la veía sonriendo.

Luego, comienzan a escuchar unos ruidos acercándose!.

Todos quedan sorprendidos – Vamos, rápido! – les dice Colas tratando de apresurarlas!.

Amy corre hacia la ventana y Colas la toma de las manos! – Vamos Kimy! – le dice Amy.

- QUE? – le pregunta Kimy!. Luego se pone nerviosa - ...Salir así?... Pero...

- KIMY VAMOS! – le dice Amy!.

- OK OK! – le dice Kimy!.

Kimy se acerca lentamente al borde de la ventana, y se sujeta de las piernas de Amy.

- Te sujetaste bien? – le pregunta Colas.

Kimy estaba algo nerviosa, y mueve la cabeza en signo de afirmación.

Colas comienza a moverse, y Kimy cierra los ojos y se sujeta con mucha fuerza de Amy, y se alejan de la ventana.

En eso, Eggman entra rápidamente al lugar con varios robots! – QUE? – pregunta furioso viendo como había quedado todo el lugar!. Luego, corre rápidamente hacia la ventana y mira en todas direcciones, pero no los ve! – MALDICION! – dice enojado!...

... A lo lejos... Se pueden ver muchas nubes de lluvia... Acercándose...

- YA ME CANSE!... – dice enojado - ... HOY INVADIRE ESA CIUDAD!... – y se va.

Y... En la punta de la base de Eggman, se pueden ver tres pequeñas figuras, agachadas...

- ... Y ahora que? – pregunta Amy.

Colas seguía mirando hacia abajo... - ... Pues irnos! Antes de que nos encuentre.

Colas toma a Amy de las manos – Vamos kimy! – le dice Amy.

- Otra vez? – le pregunta Kimy viéndola nerviosa - ... Ok.

En la ciudad.

A lo lejos se puede ver como las nubes se van acercando, y en las calles del centro, la gente pasaba un día tranquilo...

... Una sirena comienza a sonar...

... La gente en las calles se detiene muy confundida, escuchando la sirena.

- _A TODA LA POBLACION... –_ las personas se dan vuelta, y ven un tanque de guerra! – _DENTRO DE QUINCE MINUTOS SERAN EVACUADOS DE LA CIUDAD A UN LUGAR MAS ALEJADO Y SEGURO POR PRUEBAS MILITARES... – _les dice un soldado por un altavoz sobre el tanque – _ASI QUE RECOJAN TODO LO QUE LES SEA UTIL Y ESPEREN EN LOS LUGARES PRINCIPALES DE LA CIUDAD COMO EL CENTRO COMERCIAL, CAFES... – _el soldado se queda en silencio, al ver que todas las personas lo miran sin habla... – _EH... POR FAVOR?..._

Inmediatamente, la gente grita desesperada, y todos corren en diferentes direcciones a sus hogares!.

- Por favor mama déjame llevar mi consola de videojuegos! – le dice un chico a su madre, quien trataba de sacar a su hijo de la casa con mucho esfuerzo!.

- Ya te dije que no! – le dice su madre!.

- Por favor querida déjame llevar el televisor! – le dice un hombre a su esposa en la puerta de su casa, quien trataba de que tirara el televisor!.

- Ya suelta eso y vamos! – le dice molesta!.

El soldado se queda mirando sorprendido sobre el tanque, el alboroto que estaban armando aquellas personas! - ... Cielos... – dice.

Mientras tanto, afuera del hospital.

- Yo iré ahora – les dice John, quien estaba en la parte trasera de un Jeep - ... Ustedes que harán? – les pregunta viéndolos.

- Ustedes vallan! – le dice Sonic.

– Primero vamos a buscar unas cosas, luego los alcanzaremos! - le dice Tommy.

- De acuerdo – les dice John. El Jeep arranca, y se van del hospital.

Todos se quedan mirando como se aleja el Jeep.

- Vamos chicos! – dice Hugo. Y todos corren a sus autos!.

Al rato, en la casa de Carlitos.

Afuera aun se sigue escuchando el sonido de la sirena de alarma!

Carlitos entra corriendo a su habitación, y comienza a buscar entre las cosas de Colas!.

- Aquí están! – dice Carlitos, tomando las pequeñas bombas eléctricas de Colas... Y luego... Encuentra el cubo... Que tenia toda la energía de las esmeraldas del caos...

... Carlitos lo piensa un momento, y se decide, y lo guarda en su bolsillo...

Pero Carlitos no se dio cuenta, que detrás de el se encontraban Carlos y Kira, observándolo atentamente... Ambos se miran, algo preocupados.

En la casa Deville.

Lily buscaba en su habitación su celular

- Tu iras Lily? – le pregunta Crema.

- Por supuesto que si! – le responde Lily muy decidida – Tenemos que ayudar a Kimy, Amy y Colas.

- Si! – dice Crema.

Phily estaba en su habitación - Phily – le dice Nudillos.

- Que pasa Nudillos? – le pregunta Phily.

- ...Toma – le dice Nudillos, dándole unos guantes que parecían de metal!.

Phily los toma, muy confundido – Pero... Que es esto? – le pregunta viéndolo muy confundido.

- Son unos guantes que construyo Colas para mi – le responde – Pero creo que tu los necesitas mas que yo – le dice sonriendo - ... Como no tengo tantas energías como antes, los construyo para que los use – le aclara.

- Que es lo que hacen? – le pregunta Phily.

– Si te los pones, la fuerza de tus golpes se multiplicaran diez veces! – le aclara Nudillos.

- En serio? – le pregunta Phily sorprendido, viéndolos muy feliz – Genial!.

Pero Ulises y Betty, los veían algo preocupados...

Afuera de la casa Pickles.

Hugo, Didi, Dil, Tommy y Sonic salen de la casa, y esperan en el frente de la casa, a los demás.

Sonic mira a Tommy, quien estaba guardando su teléfono en su bolsillo - ... Vendrás también Tommy? – le pregunta.

Tommy lo mira – Por supuesto! – le responde - ... Tenemos que ayudarlos... – le dice sonriendo decididamente... Sonic le devuelve la sonrisa.

Dil se encontraba junto a ellos, atándose las agujetas – Y tu Dil? – le pregunta Sonic sonriéndole – También vendrás con nosotros?.

Dil se pone de pie - Por supuesto que si! – le responde sonriendo.

Sonic y Tommy sonríen por eso... Pero Hugo y Didi...

En eso, de la casa Deville, sale los Deville, Nudillos y sus padres y Crema y su madre, y van corriendo hacia el frente de la casa Pickles!.

Phily, Lily, Nudillos y Crema corren hacia donde estaban Tommy, Sonic y Dil.

- Aquí estamos! – dice Lily!.

- Listos para todo! – dice Phily golpeando sus puños, usando los guantes que le había dado Nudillos!.

- Otra vez contra Eggman! – dice Crema viendo a Sonic.

- Así es! – le dice Sonic sonriendo.

- Estas listo Sonic? – le pregunta Nudillos viéndolo muy feliz.

- Seguro! – le dice Sonic viéndolo muy feliz.

- Estas listo Tommy? – le pregunta – Esto será algo que aun no has vivido!.

- Si – le responde – Listo para todo!.

Luego, ven llegara a Angélica y a Susie con sus padres.

- Listos? – les pregunta Susie.

- Siempre! – le responde Sonic sonriendo – Y ustedes?.

- Pues yo no – le responde Angélica.

- No te preocupes! – le dice Nudillos – Se que estas nerviosa.

- YO NO ESTOY NERVIOSA! – le dice enojada... Muy nerviosa!.

En eso, ven a Carlitos y a sus padres llegar corriendo.

Carlitos corre hacia ellos - Ya llegamos! – dice agitadamente.

- De acuerdo, vamos! – dice Sonic...

- Ejem...

... Se escucha a alguien detrás de ellos...

... Las sirenas de alarma se seguían oyendo...

... Los chicos se dan vuelta... Y ven a sus padres viéndolos fijamente...

- ... Que... pasa? – les pregunta Tommy...

Hugo los mira - ... Saben chicos?... – todos lo miran atentamente - ... Yo y... los demás... – dice viendo a los demás padres - ...Creemos que es mejor... – Tommy lo mira, imaginándose lo que les iba a decir - ...Que se queden aquí...

... Eso, dejo sin habla a todos los chicos...

- QUE? – le pregunta Tommy sin poder creerlo.

- PERO SI ESTAMOS LISTOS! – les dice Carlitos.

Carlos mira a su hijo – Carlitos no queremos que les valla a pasar nada... – le aclara...

En eso, Sonic se veía muy nervioso!.

- Así es – dice Hugo - ... Nosotros iremos... Ustedes... se quedan... – les dice.

- Carlitos... – dice Carlos, viendo a su hijo muy nervioso - ... Por favor... - ... Carlitos no sabia que hacer!...

- ... PUES YO NO ME QUEDARE AQUI DE BRAZOS CRUZADOS! – les dice Sonic decididamente!.

Sonic corre hacia el garaje! – SONIC ADONDE VAS? – le pregunta Hugo rápidamente!.

Sonic entra al garaje... Y Hugo corre hacia la puerta!. Pero cuando esta apunto de asomarse... Sonic sale rápidamente en la motocicleta de Hugo!.

Sonic baja a la calle y frena frente a Tommy y los demás – Vienes Tommy? – le pregunta.

... Un momento de silencio... En el que las sirenas se seguían oyendo...

- ... Por supuesto... – le responde.

Tommy se sube rápidamente a la motocicleta – TOMMY NO! – le grita Hugo!.

- TOMMY NO QUIERAS HACERTE EL HEROE! – le dice Angélica.

- YO TAMBIEN VOY! –dice Dil, subiéndose atrás de Tommy!.

- QUE? – dice Tommy!.

- DIL! – grita su madre.

- AGARRENSE! – dice Sonic, saliendo a toda velocidad en la motocicleta!.

Hugo corre atrás de ellos, y se queda viéndolos, parado en el centro de la calle! - ... No otra vez... – dice apunto de llorar - ... Mi motocicleta...

- QUE ESTAS ESPERANDO HUGO? – le grita su esposa desde el garaje!. Hugo se da vuelta – SACA EL AUTO Y SIGAMOSLOS! – le grita!.

- SI SI! – le dice desesperado, y va corriendo al garaje junto con ella, y suben!.

Los demás padres y los chicos se quedan viéndolos, sorprendidos y en silencio, mientras se alejan velozmente!.

Nudillos se queda viéndolos, con la boca abierta! - ...Pues si Sonic va... YO NO PIENSO QUEDARME AQUÍ Y DEJARLE TODA LA DIVERSION! – dice decididamente!.

Nudillos corre rápidamente hacia el garaje! – KNUCKLES ECHIDNA ADONDE CREES QUE VAS? – le grita su madre!.

Y luego ve a Nudillos, saliendo rápidamente del garaje en una bicicleta!.

- NUDILLOS! – lo llama su madre al verlos alejarse por la calle a gran velocidad!.

Adrián pone una mano en el hombro de su esposa – Déjalo... – le dice.

- Pero Adrián! – le dice Maria viéndolo muy preocupada...

...Adrián la mira fijamente - ... Nudillos a estado mucho tiempo lejos de nosotros... – le dice - ... El puede cuidarse solo...

... Maria lo mira, impresionada - ... Si... – le dice - ... Creo... que tienes razón...

Phily, Lily, Angélica, Susie y Crema se quedan mirando impresionados!... Sobre todo Carlitos... Quien había quedado viendo la actitud de Nudillos...atentamente...

Mientras tanto en el bosque.

Colas baja en el medio del bosque, junto Kimy y Amy.

Colas se estira, mientras Kimy y Amy lo miran – Hace mucho tiempo que no hacia un viaje así volando! – les comenta.

Kimy mira en todas direcciones – Y ahora que haremos? – les pregunta.

- No se – dice Amy, viendo la inmensidad del bosque – Volver a la ciudad?.

Pero Colas, logra divisar entre los árboles, algo que llama su atención... – Oigan que es eso? – pregunta.

Kimy y Amy miran en esa dirección, y lograr divisar algo grande y gris entre los árboles a lo lejos.

... Se miran mutuamente, y corren hacia esa dirección!...

Y al llegar, ven un enorme hangar! Y en el frente, ven un camino, que iba hacia la carretera!.

Colas, Kimy y Amy lo miran muy impresionados – Que hace esto en el medio del bosque? – pregunta Kimy.

- No se – dice Amy.

Colas mira detenidamente el hangar, y corre hacia la gran puerta!.

- Espera Colas, que haces? – le pregunta Amy.

- Colas esto es propiedad privada! – le dice Kimy – Es mejor que no hagas nada.

Colas saca el pequeño láser con el que salio de la esfera – Solo quiero ver que hay adentro! – les dice sonriendo mientras enciende el láser y trata de abrir la puerta!.

Al lograr destrabarla, Colas empuja la gran puerta...

Al abrirla, la luz de mañana entra por la puerta... E ilumina una enorme figura...

Los tres levantan la mirada... Y quedan sorprendidos... Al ver la enorme figura, de algo familiar... pero para Kimy...

- ... Wow... - dice Amy.

- ... Es... Es... – dice Kimy, casi sin habla, mirando sorprendida hacia arriba...

Amy y Colas seguían viendo hacia arriba sorprendidos, y luego, Colas sonríe - ... Creo que esto podría servirnos... – dice.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Fin del capitulo 14! Espero los haya entretenido, y lo hallan disfrutado! LLEGARON LAS VACACIONES!. Saludos! = )**


	17. 15: El inicio

**Anteriormente**

- Espera Colas, que haces? – le pregunta Amy.

- Colas esto es propiedad privada! – le dice Kimy – Es mejor que no hagas nada.

Colas saca el pequeño láser con el que salio de la esfera – Solo quiero ver que hay adentro! – les dice sonriendo mientras enciende el láser y trata de abrir la puerta!.

Al lograr destrabarla, Colas empuja la gran puerta...

Al abrirla, la luz de mañana entra por la puerta... E ilumina una enorme figura...

Los tres levantan la mirada... Y quedan sorprendidos... Al ver la figura de algo familiar... pero para Kimy...

- ... Es... Es... – dice Kimy, casi sin habla, mirando sorprendida hacia arriba...

Amy y Colas seguían viendo hacia arriba sorprendidos, y luego Colas sonríe - ... Creo que esto podría servirnos... – dice.

* * *

**Capitulo 15: El inicio**

Las nubes de lluvia ya habían cubierto todo el cielo... No había relámpagos, ni truenos... Y afuera, frente a la base de Eggman... Cientos de robots se encontraban formados en hileras!.

- Bien... – dice Eggman al frente de todos ellos, subido en una especie de esfera que levitaba (clásica del videojuego) – ... Mas les vale que ganen... – les dice en un tono amenazador a todos... - ... ESTE SERA EL INICIO, DEL CAMINO HACIA MI VICTORIA! – grita, comenzando a reírse muy fuerte!...

... Pero mientras se ríe... Comienza a oírse el sonido de algo que caía a gran velocidad... Y un enorme disparo cae y impacta con gran fuerza sobre algunos de los robots! Que estaban a unos metros frente a Eggman!.

La fuerte explosión hace que Eggman retroceda y caiga de la esfera!. Los restos de los robots caen del cielo. Y desde el suelo, Eggman mira el gran agujero que había hecho la gran explosión, del cual salía un poco de humo! – PERO QUE DIABLOS... – Eggman mira hacia atrás...

Una gran cantidad de tanques, y hombres a pie armados, iban en dirección a su base!. Al frente de todos ellos iba un jeep... Y arriba esta el coronel John! Quien iba firmemente, viendo hacia la base de Eggman.

Eggman ve a lo lejos, el ejercito acercarse!. Se pone de pie, y se limpia la ropa – Hasta que finalmente vinieron con todo lo que tenían... – dice.

El coronel John, ve a lo lejos el gran ejercito de robots, y toma su radio – Prepárense para cualquier cosa... – les dice.

Eggman se da vuelta, y mira a sus robots – Veamos de que son capaces... – les dice.

Los robots que estaban al frente de las filas, sacan unas enormes alas y turbinas de sus espaldas!. Estas se encienden, y van a toda velocidad volando a ras del suelo, en dirección hacia el ejercito del coronel que venia de frente!.

El coronel John los ve acercarse - DISPAREN! – grita! Y los tanques comienzan a dispararles!.

Los disparos, impactan contra algunos de los robots que se venían acercando a gran velocidad! Haciéndolos explotar! Y los enormes restos caen al suelo y ruedan a gran velocidad. Y varios de los robots que iban atrás de ellos, esquivan los restos envueltos en llamas!.

Los robots que seguían, estaban mas cerca!. Y algunos soldados, se arrodillan, y comienzan a dispararles con basukas!.

Varios de los disparos, le dan a los robots que quedaban! Pero sus enormes restos, envueltos en llamas, ruedan rebotando a gran velocidad, en dirección hacia ellos!...

Los soldados saltan, y los esquivan velozmente! Pero algunos de los restos, van en dirección hacia dos tanques!. Y los soldados que estaban dentro, salen rápidamente!. Y cuando estos impactan, explotan junto con los tanques!.

El coronel John mira los restos que habían quedado de los tanques, y luego mira en dirección hacia la base de Eggman...

... Eggman miraba sonriendo, como si no le preocupara...

El coronel John se enoja – QUE ESTAS ESPERANDO? VAMOS! – le dice al soldado que conducía el jeep.

- SI SI! – le dice nervioso.

El jeep acelera, y los tanques y los soldados lo siguen rápidamente!.

Eggman los mira atentamente, acercándose a gran velocidad!.

- ... Encárguense de ellos... – les dice Eggman a los robots – No tarden demasiado! – agrega.

Eggman se da vuelta, y va en dirección a su base... Cuando de repente, tres proyectiles, que aparecen de la nada, impactan contra una de las torres de su base!...

... Eggman ve la torre caer... Y cuando se da vuelta, ve diez grandes helicópteros de guerra acercarse por el cielo a lo lejos!.

Eggman se enoja – HAGANLOS PEDAZOS! – les grita a los robots, quienes inmediatamente, salen al enfrentamiento contra el ejercito!...

... Ambos bandos iban frente a frente... Algunos robots a pie... y otros volando en dirección hacia los helicópteros!...

Eggman entra a su base, seguro de su victoria... Mientras que el coronel John, iba firmemente, a la que podría ser, su ultima batalla...

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Fin del capitulo 15! Espero los haya entretenido! Algo corto... pero bueno, el próximo será mas largo! Gracias Acosta Pérez José Ramiro! Saludos! = )**


	18. 16: Caos en la base

**Anteriormente**

- ... Encárguense de ellos... – les dice Eggman a los robots – No tarden demasiado! – agrega.

Eggman se da vuelta, y va en dirección a su base... Cuando de repente, tres proyectiles, que aparecen de la nada, impactan contra una de las torres de su base!...

... Eggman ve la torre caer... Y cuando se da vuelta, ve diez grandes helicópteros de guerra acercarse por el cielo a lo lejos!.

Eggman se enoja – HAGANLOS PEDAZOS! – les grita a los robots, quienes inmediatamente, salen al enfrentamiento contra el ejercito!...

... Ambos bandos iban frente a frente... Algunos robots a pie... y otros volando en dirección hacia los helicópteros!...

Eggman entra a su base, seguro de su victoria... Mientras que el coronel John, iba firmemente, a la que podría ser, su ultima batalla...

* * *

**Capitulo 16: Caos en la base**

En la carretera.

Tommy, Sonic y Dil iban por la carretera cerca del bosque, a gran velocidad en la motocicleta de Hugo.

- Cielos Dil! Porque no te quedaste? – le pregunta Tommy.

- Yo también quería venir! – le responde Dil – Nunca me perdería algo como esto!.

- Estas seguro de estar preparado para algo como esto? – le pregunta Sonic, quien manejaba la motocicleta.

- Por supuesto que si! – le responde Dil.

Luego, comienzan a escuchar una bocina atrás de ellos, y al darse vuelta, ven a Hugo y Didi en el auto, persiguiéndolos a gran velocidad!.

- CHICOS DETENGANSE INMEDIATAMENTE! – les grita Hugo asomándose por la ventanilla del auto!.

- NO! – le grita Tommy.

- CHICOS ESTO ES MUY PELIGROSO! – les grita Hugo.

- NO NOS IMPORTA! – le grita Dil – ESTAMOS PREPARADOS PARA TODO!.

Pero comienzan a oír grandes disparos alo lejos!... Y luego, comienzan a oír el sonido de árboles cayendo!... Y de un lado de la carretera, un robot cubierto en llamas, cae a un lado de la carretera!.

Tommy, Sonic y Dil se asustan! Y Sonic trata rápidamente de esquivarlo! Y lo hace!.

Dil mira el al robot que acababan de esquivar – Bueno... Creo que no estoy tan preparado! – dice agarrándose con fuerza de Tommy, muy nervioso!.

- CUIDADO HUGO! – le grita Didi al ver al robot!.

- CIELOS! – dice esquivándolo velozmente, pero su auto se sale de la carretera, se pincha un neumático, y frenan rápidamente!.

Hugo y Didi salen del auto, que había quedado a un lado de la carretera – Esto no puede ser! – dice Hugo!.

Dil mira atrás, y ve que sus padres se habían detenido – Tommy estamos en graves problemas! – le dice.

- Ya lo creo que si! – le dice Tommy.

- Aquí doblamos! – dice Sonic.

Mientras tanto en el Java Lava.

El Java Lava es uno de los puntos de evacuación para la gente, y muchas personas se encontraban afuera de sus puertas, subiendo a un camión de evacuación del ejercito.

... Y Carlitos y sus padres, se encontraban allí...

- Carlitos sube! – dice Kira!.

- No lo voy a hacer! – le responde Carlitos, muy enojado!.

- Carlitos por favor! – le dice su madre!.

... Carlos veía en silencio a Carlitos, quien no quería...

- Tommy, Sonic y Dil fueron a ayudarlos! Porque yo no puedo? Y me dicen que me valla de la ciudad! – les dice Carlitos!.

Kira mira a su hijo – No queremos que te pase nada... – le dice - ... Nosotros iremos por Kimy... Tu...

- Pero es mi hermana! – dice Carlitos – ... Y quiero ayudarla!... – le dice...

... Kira no sabia que responder a eso... – Ah... Carlitos...

Inmediatamente, Carlitos corre de allí! – CARLITOS ESPERA! – le grita Kira – CARLOS! – dice mirando a su esposo.

Carlos la mira... Pero le hace un gesto de negación...

Fuera de la casa Pickles.

Phily, Lily, Angélica, Susie y Crema se encontraban sentados en el cordón de la acera, muy aburridos!.

Phily todavía estaba usando los guantes, y se encontraba tocando una piedra que estaba en el piso - No puedo creer que Sonic y los demás hallan ido – dice.

- Si... – dice Lily – Y nosotros nos tenemos que quedar aquí!.

- ... Tal vez con ellos sea suficiente... – dice Susie.

- No lo creo – dice Crema – No con Eggman... – todos la miran... – ... Sonic es siempre quien da... el golpe final... Pero solo con nuestra ayuda siempre lo ha logrado...

... Todos quedan en silencio, mirando al suelo...

- Por favor! – dice Angélica – Es mejor que nos quedemos aquí! – les dice, y todos la miran – Ellos solos podrán con ese tipo! Nosotros solo estorbaríamos!...

Después de eso, Crema escucha los pasos de alguien, y se da vuelta – Carlitos! – dice sorprendida.

Todos se voltean, y ven a Carlitos acercándose corriendo! – Carlitos que haces aquí? – le pregunta Lily muy sorprendida.

Carlitos se detiene muy agitado - ... Voy a ayudar a los demás... – les dice - ... Quien me acompaña? – les pregunta...

... Todos quedan en silencio...

- Yo iré! – le dice Crema poniéndose de pie firmemente!.

Phily ve a Crema – Yo también! – dice poniéndose de pie – No puedo permitir que una chica menor que yo valla a pelear! – le dice sonriendo.

- Pues yo también iré! – dice Lily poniéndose de pie.

Phily la mira – QUE?.

- Para salvar a mis amigas y Colas! – le dice, y se acerca a Phily – Además para cuidarte las espaldas hermanito! – le dice sonriendo.

- JA! Muy graciosa! – le dice.

- Entonces yo también voy! – le dice Susie poniéndose de pie – Pero... En que iremos? – le pregunta.

Carlitos lo piensa un momento – Ya se! – dice, y corre hacia el patio trasero de la casa Pickles!.

Los demás lo siguen! – ESPEREN! ADONDE VAN? – les pregunta Angélica poniéndose de pie y siguiéndolos!.

Cuando llegan al patio trasero, ven a Carlitos subiéndose al Tornado!.

- Carlitos que estas haciendo? – le pregunta Lily.

- No sabes pilotear el Tornado! – agrega Phily.

- Si se! Colas me enseño como! – les dice Carlitos.

- Que? – pregunta Phily viendo a Lily.

- Carlitos estas seguro? – le pregunta Crema.

Angélica llega al patio trasero, y ve a Carlitos arriba del Tornado! – CARLITOS QUE HACES? BAJA DE AHÍ! – le grita.

Carlitos busca en el tablero – Cual será? – pregunta, y ve un botón a un lado – Será este? – se pregunta, y lo toca, y el motor arranca! Las luces del tablero se encienden! Al igual que una pequeña computadora!. "_HOLA COLAS" _tenia escrito en la pantalla.

- Genial! – dice Carlitos – Rápido! Suban! – les dice a los demás!.

Primero sube Crema, y se sienta junto a Carlitos – Yo estaré aquí por si no conoces alguna de las palancas! – le dice sonriendo!.

Luego, salta Phily atrás, y después Lily, quien es tomada de las manos por su hermano para subir! Y después Susie junto con ellos!.

Angélica estaba parada en el suelo de brazos cruzados - VIENES ANGELICA? – le grita Carlitos.

- Para que me maten no gracias! – le responde de brazos cruzados.

- COMO QUIERAS! – le grita Carlitos.

Carlitos comienza a mover el Tornado lentamente, para salir por un costado de la casa!.

Angélica seguía de brazos cruzados, y voltea a mirarlos. Y al ver a Carlitos piloteando, Angélica ya no aguanta mas – UY! ESPERENME – les grita corriendo tras de ellos.

Phily y Susie la toman de los brazos para subirla, mientras el Tornado salía por un costado de la casa!. Pero cuando trata de salir, la punta de una de las alas golpea contra el garaje de la casa, rompiendo un poco la pared de la casa!.

- Cielos! Después le diré a mis padres que se lo paguen! – dice Carlitos.

Luego de pasar, bajan a la calle con el Tornado, y Carlitos comienza a aumentar la velocidad!.

- Tengo ganas de vomitar – dice Phily algo mareado!.

Lily, Susie y Angélica hacen un sonido a "_Asco_"!.

- Ni se te ocurra vomitar aquí! – le dice Lily!.

El Tornado comienza a levantar vuelo lentamente, a gran velocidad!.

- Creo que debí haberme quedado abajo – dice Phily!.

Hasta que el Tornado levanta vuelo!.

- LO HICIMOS! – grita Carlitos muy contento!. Mientras Crema se asomaba hacia abajo, y veía toda la ciudad! – AHORA VAMOS A AYUDAR A LOS DEMAS! – dice Carlitos!.

Y ya en el cielo... dobla en dirección, hacia donde estaba el bosque...

Mientras tanto, en la motocicleta.

- ... Cruza esos árboles! – dice Tommy!. Y Sonic lo hace.

Mientras iban entra los árboles a gran velocidad - Estas seguro que es en esta dirección? – le pregunta Sonic!.

De repente, comienza a oír grandes disparos!...

... Tommy, Sonic y Dil miran al frente... Y tras unos árboles que estaban al frente, miran hacia arriba, y ven parte de la enorme base de Eggman! De la cual algunas partes se habían incendiado!.

- Si es aquí! – dice Sonic.

Y al atravesar esos árboles que tenían adelante a gran velocidad, entran al gran campo de batalla que se había armado frente a la base!. Tanques, soldados y robots estaban esparcidos disparándose por todo el campo!.

Tommy, Sonic y Dil quedan sorprendidos! Y esquivan a gran velocidad unos robots que trataban de voltear un tanque! Y luego unos soldados con bazucas, que se tirar al suelo rápidamente, y Sonic salta sobre ellos con la motocicleta!.

Al mirar hacia arriba, ven a dos helicópteros, tratando de derribar a un robot en el cielo, que volaba a gran velocidad entre ellos!.

- TRATARE DE DERRIBARLO! – dice el piloto de uno de los helicópteros con una mascara que le cubría su boca, y comienza a dispararle!.

Los disparos dan contra las alas del robot, de las cuales comienza a salir mucho humo!.

- LE DI! – dice el soldado.

Pero cuando el robot comienza a caer, cae en dirección hacia el otro helicóptero! Y se sujeta de su cola!.

- OH NO! – dice.

- NO PUEDO MANTENERLO EN VUELO! – dice el piloto del otro helicóptero muy preocupado, mirando hacia atrás, al robot que se había sujetado de la cola de su helicóptero!.

El helicóptero comienza a caer – ME EXPULSARE! – grita, y aprieta un botón, y salta expulsado del helicóptero!.

El helicóptero comienza a girar en el aire y a caer lentamente, con el robot aun sujeto de su cola, en dirección hacia la base de Eggman! Y choca contra esta, y explota!.

- Por dios... – dice Tommy, viendo impresionado desde la motocicleta en movimiento.

Y desde la base, alguien los observaba atentamente... a Sonic...

- ... Sonic ya esta aquí – dice Eggman, observándolos desde la gran ventana, que Colas había roto!.

Abajo, Sonic ve el jeep del coronel, volcado! Y agachados atrás de el, estaba el coronel John disparándole a los robots desde allí!.

- No es el coronel? – pregunta Dil.

- Si es el! – dice Tommy.

Sonic va velozmente hacia donde estaba el, esquivando grandes restos de robots y tanques envueltos en llamas!.

Entre medio del caos y los disparos, un robot los ve! Y transforma en una enorme ametralladora!

Dil mira, y ve al robot apuntándoles! – CUIDADO! – grita, y Tommy y Sonic también lo ven! Y se ponen muy nerviosos!.

El robot comienza a dispararles, y Sonic acelera, y los disparos dan contra el suelo tras de ellos, haciendo saltar mucho polvo!.

Pero uno de los disparos, da en la rueda trasera! – No otra vez! – dice Tommy, viendo la rueda trasera!.

El robot seguía disparándoles! Y cuando ya llegaban al jeep – Prepárense para saltar! – les dice Sonic!.

- QUE? – pregunta Dil muy nervioso!.

Sonic ve que ya llegaban – Listos?... Listos?... YA! – grita y saltan atrás del jeep adonde estaba el coronel John, y se agachan inmediatamente junto con ellos!.

Los disparos del robot dan contra el jeep, y cuando la motocicleta sigue de largo, el robot le apunta, y le dispara con un proyectil, volándola en mil pedazos!.

Tommy ve la motocicleta de su padre, destruida por completo! - No otra vez... la motocicleta – dice.

- QUE RAYOS HACEN AQUÍ? – les pregunta el coronel John, mientras sostenía su revolver – AUN ASI SE ATREVIERON A VENIR CON TODO ESTE CAOS? – les pregunta.

- Por supuesto! – le responde Sonic firmemente.

El coronel John lo mira, pero luego se asoma por detrás de el jeep, y ve al robot, apuntando con uno de sus proyectiles hacia ellos!.

Tommy, Sonic y Dil también se asoman y lo ven - Pues creo hasta aquí llegamos... – les dice el coronel John.

Pero un tanque que estaba detrás del robot, le apunta y le dispara! Mandando a volar al robot por los aires!.

El robot pasa sobre el jeep, donde estaban ellos, y todos se agachan!.

El robot cae del otro lado, frente a ellos, muy dañado!.

Todos ellos, lo ven impresionado, pero el robot trata de levantarse, temblando y tirando muchas chispas, y los ve!.

- Oh oh... – dice Dil.

El robot les apunta, pero mira hacia otros lado, y un enorme pie metalico verde, le da una increíble patada! Enviándolo a volar por los aires, y hacerlo chocar y explotar junto a la ventana donde estaba Eggman!.

Eggman se asusta, retrocede y cae al suelo! Y rápidamente se pone de pie, y se asoma por la ventana! Y ve el gran agujero que había causado la explosión del robot, de la cual salía mucho humo!.

- PERO QUIEN DIABLOS... – Eggman mira para ver quien había sido el causante, y queda asombrado, y asustado - AH!... AH!...

Abajo, Tommy, Sonic, Dil, el coronel John y todos los que estaban abajo peleando, miran asombrados la enorme figura, de algo familiar...

- Es... Es... – dice Tommy... muy nervioso... y asombrado...

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Fin del capitulo 16! Espero los haya entretenido! Como ya dije, estoy en vacaciones! Y tengo un poco mas de tiempo para escribir! Saludos! = )**


	19. 17: La llegada del equipo

**Anteriormente**

Pero un tanque que estaba detrás del robot, le apunta y le dispara! Mandando a volar al robot por los aires!.

El robot pasa sobre el jeep, donde estaban ellos, y todos se agachan!.

El robot cae del otro lado, frente a ellos, muy dañado!.

Todos ellos, lo ven impresionado, pero el robot trata de levantarse, temblando y tirando muchas chispas, y los ve!.

- Oh oh... – dice Dil.

El robot les apunta, pero mira hacia otros lado, y un enorme pie verde le da una increíble patada! Enviándolo a volar por los aires, y hacerlo chocar y explotar junto a la ventana donde estaba Eggman!.

Eggman se asusta, retrocede y cae al suelo! Y rápidamente se pone de pie, y se asoma por la ventana! Y ve el gran agujero que había causado la explosión del robot, de la cual salía mucho humo!.

- PERO QUIEN DIABLOS... – Eggman mira para ver quien había sido el causante, y queda asombrado, y asustado!.

Abajo, Tommy, Sonic, Dil, el coronel John y todos los que estaban abajo peleando, miran asombrados la enorme figura, de algo familiar...

- Es... Es... – dice Tommy... muy nervioso... y asombrado...

* * *

**Capitulo 17: La llegada del equipo**

- QUE ES ESO? - pregunta Sonic!.

Dil... lo mira sin habla... - ... Reptar?...

Un enorme robot de Reptar (igual al de la segunda película de Rugrats, "Rugrats en Paris") apareció de la nada!.

- _HEY SONIC! – _se escucha la voz de alguien familiar por el alta voz del robot de Reptar!.

- Colas?... COLAS ERES TU? - grita Sonic.

Dentro del robot de Reptar.

Colas se encontraba con un casco, unos guantos, unas botas, y algo similar en sus colas! Mirando a Sonic y todos ellos por una gran pantalla!.

- Asi es! – le responde Colas.

Tras de el estaban Kimy y Amy – Hola Sonic! – lo saluda Amy desde dentro.

Afuera.

- _TAMBIEN ESTOY AQUÍ! – _se escucha la inconfundible voz de Amy!.

- Eh, si... – dice Sonic muy nervioso al oír la voz de Amy – Amy también esta contigo.

- KIMY TAMBIEN ESTA ALLI? – grita Tommy!.

Dentro del robot Reptar.

- Si aquí estoy! – le dice Kimy.

Afuera.

- Genial! – dice Tommy alegremente!.

Un robot que volaba sobre ellos, les apunta y les dispara con proyectiles!.

Sonic los ve – CUIDADO! – les grita.

El robot Reptar se da vuelta, y ve los proyectiles!.

Dentro del robot Reptar.

- Oh oh – dice Colas.

Afuera.

Pero, unos proyectiles que salen de la nada, impactan contra el robot y los proyectiles que lanzo, y explotan en el aire! Y el robot Reptar se cubre de la explosión, al igual que Tommy, Sonic y los demás!.

- _Pero... – _dice Colas desde dentro del robot.

Dentro del robot Reptar.

- De donde salieron? – pregunta Colas. Hasta que por la pantalla, ve algo sobrevolando el cielo – ... Que es eso?.

- No lo se! – responde Kimy.

Amy mira de cerca la pantalla - ... Colas, acaso no es...

Colas trata de ver bien - ... EL TORNADO! – dice muy sorprendido!.

Afuera, en el Tornado.

- HOLA CHICOS! – los saluda Carlitos desde arriba!.

Abajo.

- Es Carlitos! – dice Tommy alegremente!.

- CARLITOS? – pregunta Sonic muy sorprendido!.

El robot Reptar mira en dirección al Tornado – _CARLITOS QUE CREEES QUE HACES? – _grita Colas señalándolo con el dedo del robot Reptar!.

Arriba, en el Tornado.

- Colas? – pregunta Phily.

- Es el! – dice Crema, viéndolos desde arriba!.

- Esto es genial! – dice Carlitos!.

Pero desde la base de Eggman.

- QUE? – pregunta Eggman enfurecido! – AHORA EL TORNADO? ESTO NO LO PUEDO PERMITIR! – dice enfurecido, se agacha, y toma una enorme arma!.

Eggman aprieta un botón, el arma carga energía, y luego le apunta al Tornado!.

- TOMEN ESTO! – grita Eggman, y cuando dispara, un enorme rayo de luz azul sale!.

Arriba en el Tornado.

Angélica mira a un lado, y lo ve – QUE ES ESO? – grita muy asustada!.

Todos voltean, y ven el rayo azul! – CUIDADO CARLITOS! – grita Lily!.

Carlitos trata de esquivar rápidamente el rayo, maniobrando con el Tornado, pero este le da a una de las alas! Estropeándola por completo!.

- CIELOS! – grita Carlitos mientras comienzan a caer en picada!.

Abajo.

- OH NO! – grita Sonic, al verlos caer!.

Dentro del robot Reptar.

- NO PUEDE SER! – grita Colas.

Arriba en el Tornado.

El Tornado caía en picada! Y todos gritaban!.

- OH POR DIOS! – grita Susie!.

- LES DIJE QUE ERA MEJOR QUEDARNOS EN CASA! – grita Angélica!.

- CREO QUE AHORA SI VOY A VOMITAR! – grita Phily!.

- POR FAVOR NO! – le grita Lily!.

- CARLITOS TRATA DE QUE NO CAIGAMOS EN PICADA! – le grita Crema!.

- ESO INTENTO! ESO INTENTO! – le dice Carlitos.

Mientras caen, Carlitos consigue que el Tornado caiga derecho! Pero cuando toca el suelo, las ruedas para aterrizaje se rompen! Y el Tornado sigue arrastrándose a gran velocidad de panza, e iba directo a chocar contra la base de Eggman!.

- VAN A CHOCAR CONTRA LA BASE! – grita Dil!.

- _YO LOS DETENDRE! – _grita Colas, y el robot Reptar comienza a correr hacia ellos!.

- VAMOS A CHOCAR! – grita Angélica cubriéndose los ojos!.

Pero de repente, Nudillos aparece de un costado, y pone sus manos para tratar de detenerlo!.

- NUDILLOS! – dice Tommy muy sorprendido!.

Dentro del robot Reptar.

- NUDILLOS? – dice Amy muy sorprendida!.

Afuera.

El Tornado choca contra Nudillos a gran velocidad, quien trata de detenerlo con sus manos!.

El Tornado lentamente comienza a perder velocidad, y es cuando el robot Reptar se tira de panza al suelo, lo alcanza, lo toma de la cola y lo detiene por completo!.

Nudillos mira hacia atrás, y queda sorprendido al ver que estaba a unos centímetros de la pared de la base! - ... Eso estuvo cerca – dice casi sin habla!.

- Bien hecho Nudillos! – le dice Carlitos!.

- Gracias, y QUE ES ESA COSA? – pregunta muy sorprendido viendo el robot Reptar sosteniendo la cola del Tornado!.

- _BUEN TRABAJO NUDILLOS! – _le dice el robot Reptar levantando el plugar!.

- Que?... Colas? – pregunta Nudillos muy confundido!.

Mas atrás, donde estaban Tommy, Sonic y los demás.

- De donde vino ese disparo? – pregunta Sonic muy enojado!. Luego mira hacia la base, y ve arriba a lo lejos, en una ventana, la figura de alguien gordo, con una gran arma en sus manos! – Eggman! – dice enfurecido.

- QUE? DONDE? – pregunta Dil viendo en todas direcciones!.

Tommy mira hacia arriba - ... Eso es muy alto – dice.

Arriba en la base.

- SUFUCIENTE! YA ME CANSE! – grita Eggman. Y corre hacia el teclado de uno de sus computadoras – Haber que les pareces esto! – dice, y aprieta un botón!.

Abajo.

Carlitos y los demás se bajan del Tornado, cuando la enorme puerta de la base de Eggman, se abre!... Y voltean a verla...

... Mas atrás de ellos, Tommy y Sonic también voltean al oír el sonido de la puerta abrirse, y miran atentos, la puerta abrirse...

... El robot reptar suelta la cola del Tornado, y se pone de pie – _QUE ES LO QUE PASA? – _pregunta Colas.

... Lily se asoma al interior, y ve un norme pasillo oscuro... Y comienza a escuchar un sonido extraño...

- Que... – dice Lily, y comienza a ver algo que brillaba dentro, que se acercaba a gran velocidad...

- CUIDADO! – grita Phily tomándola y saltando a un lado de la enorme puerta!.

Inmediatamente cuando saltan, un enorme robot, casi del mismo tamaño que el robot Reptar, sale a gran velocidad!.

Carlitos, Nudillos, Angélica, Susie y Crema saltan rápidamente en diferentes direcciones y lo esquivan! Pero este, lleva por delante el Tornado, y lo aplasta!.

El robot Reptar, lo esquiva tambaleándose en un solo pie!.

El enorme robot, pasa a gran velocidad por al lado del jeep donde estaban, Tommy, Sonic, Dil y el coronel John! Quienes quedan muy sorprendidos viéndolo!.

Luego el robot se detiene rápidamente, y se voltea en dirección a ellos!; el robot era oscuro y un poco menor que el robot Reptar, con enormes ruedas similares a las de los tanques de guerra!.

El robot Reptar mira el Tornado, todo aplastado!.

Dentro del robot Reptar.

Colas ve por la gran pantalla como había quedado el Tornado! – El Tornado! – dice impresionado!.

- Quedo todo aplastado! – dice Kimy!.

Afuera.

El robot Reptar voltea y mira al robot – _ACABABA DE REPARARLO! – _le grita Colas muy enojado señalándolo – _ME LAS PAGARAS! – _le dice. Luego se da vuelta y mira a Tommy, Sonic, Dil y el coronel John, atrás del jeep – _USTEDES ENTREN A LA BASE DE EGGMAN, NOSOTROS NOS OCUPAREMOS DE ESE ROBOT! – _les dice!.

- DE ACUERDO! – le dice Sonic!. Mira a Tommy y Dil – VAMOS! – les dice.

Tommy, Sonic y Dil van en dirección a la base! – Esperen! – les dice el coronel John – No quieren que los acompañe? – les pregunta!.

- No, usted quédese aquí! – le dice Sonic!.

- Usted acaba de salir del hospital! – le dice Tommy – Mejor espere aquí! No nos pasara nada!...

... El coronel los mira correr hacia la puerta de la base, muy sorprendido por su actitud...

Tommy, Sonic y Dil van junto con Carlitos, Phily, Lily, Nudillos, Angélica, Susie y Crema, quienes estaban frente a la gran puerta! – Entremos! – les dice Tommy, y comienzan a entrar corriendo!.

- QUE? ACASO ESTAN... UY! – dice Angélica enojada, y luego los sigue!.

El robot Reptar los ve entrar, y luego se voltea y mira al enorme robot! – _PREPARATE! – _le dice golpeando sus puños.

Y el enorme robot comienza a acelerar, y va gran velocidad en dirección al robot Reptar! Y este, pone sus manos enfrente!.

Cuando el enorme robot lo choca, el robot Reptar lo detiene con sus manos!. Pero el robot comienza a acelerar, y el robot Reptar, comienza a retroceder lentamente!.

Dentro del robot Reptar.

Colas hacia mucho esfuerzo - ... No puedo... Es muy fuerte! – dice.

- Toma fuerzas! – le dice Kimy!.

- Si Colas! Luego empújalo! – le dice Amy!.

Colas comienza a tomar fuerzas.

Afuera.

El robot Reptar comienza a ejercer una gran fuerza en sus brazos!.

Al enorme robot le cuesta seguir empujándolo!. Luego, el robot de Reptar lo empuja hacia atrás, le da un cabeza y luego le da una patada! Haciéndolo caer con fuerza al suelo!.

Dentro del robot Reptar.

- SI! – dicen todos muy alegres!.

Dentro de la base de Eggman.

... Había un gran silencio en un largo pasillo... Y de repente, Sonic se asoma por un lado...

Atrás de el, estaban los demás, apoyados contra la pared – Hay alguien Sonic? – le pregunta Tommy, quien estaba atrás de el.

- ... No veo a nadie... – le responde Sonic – Sigamos!.

Todos comienzan a correr por el pasillo, en donde había muchas ventanas!. Mientras corren, todos miran por las ventanas, y ven grandes maquinas y computadoras en su interior!.

- Cuantas maquinas! – dice Susie muy impresionada mientras corría, atrás de Phily...

... Mientras corrían... Un gran silencio había en la base... Y Sonic... comienza a recordar algo...

_Flash back_

_Sonic corre los pisos de la base rápidamente, y se queda extrañado al notar que, sin contar los Robots con los que se encontraba peleando Nudillos y las torres de vigilancia que destruía Colas, no había resistencia alguna ante su presencia en el interior de la base, dentro de ella había un silencio que asustaba... era... como si el estuviera solo..._

_- Esto no me gusta... – se dijo Sonic..._

_Fin Flash back_

Luego, ven una puerta al final del pasillo...

- Ahí hay una puerta! – dice Tommy!.

- Si... Entremos! – dice Sonic!.

Cuando comienzan a llegar, el pasillo se dividía en T, y de ambos lados, tres pequeños robots en forma de platillos salen de ambos lados a gran velocidad, y se dirigen a ellos!.

Todos se detienen bruscamente muy sorprendidos - QUE SON ESAS COSAS? – pregunta Angélica muy asustada!.

Una cierras rodeaban sus bordes, y comienzan a hacerlas girar a gran velocidad!.

Sonic las mira atentamente – Nudillos! – lo llama.

Nudillos va con Sonic al frente, y cuando los platillos se acercaban a ellos, Sonic corre hacia uno, salta y comienza a girar en el aire en forma de esfera a gran velocidad!.

Cuando el platillo lo choca, Sonic lo corta por la mitad! Y ambas mitades van hacia donde estaban los demás chicos!.

- CUIDADO! – dice Susie!. Nudillos se pone enfrente de ellos, y cuando ambas mitades se acercaban a gran velocidad, Nudillos les da un gran golpe a cada una, haciéndolas explotar!.

Aun quedaban dos platillos – HALLA VIENEN DOS MAS! – dice Lily!. Nudillos corre hacia uno, y le da un gran golpe haciéndola explotar!.

Pero uno de los platillos esquiva a Nudillos, y va en dirección hacia los demás!.

Tommy empuja a Dil a un lado rápidamente!, y los demás lo esquivan!. Pero Lily no lo hace, y el platillos iba directo a ella!.

Sonic y Nudillos corren para detenerlo, pero era en vano...

... Lily ve al platillo ir hacia ella, y queda inmóvil, muy asustada...

Pero Phily se pone en medio! Y le da un gran golpe con los guantes que le había dado Nudillos! Haciéndolo explotar!...

... Lily queda en silencio, viendo a su hermano...

... Phily había quedado muy serio, y luego reacciona, sin poder creer lo que había hecho!.

... Lily lo veía en silencio, muy sorprendida - ... Phily...

... Phily se voltea, la mira, y le sonríe – PHILY! – dice Lily, abrazando a su hermano muy emocionada!...

... Phily, le devuelve el abrazo...

– BIEN HECHO PHILY! – le dice Sonic muy contento!.

- BUEN GOLPE! – le dice Nudillos!.

- GENIAL PHILY! – le dice Tommy!.

Phily se da vuelta y los mira – Gracias! – les dice sonriendo!.

Luego, comienzan a oír un ruido extraño, y se dan vuelta! Y ven tres robots, similares al que molestaba a Colas, Kimy y Amy cuando estaba atrapados, apuntándoles con ametralladoras!.

Sonic, Nudillos y Phily se ponen en posición para atacarlos...

- AUN LADO! – grita Carlitos! Quien lanza una de las bombas eléctricas de Colas, que había tomado antes de salir!.

La bomba cae en medio de ellos, y comienza a lanzar grandes rayos eléctricos! Que alcanzan a los tres robots, y comienzan a electrocutarlos!.

Al apagarse, dos de los robots caen al suelo! Pero uno seguía en pie, pero muy estropeado!.

El robot que quedaba en pie, les apunta con mucho esfuerzo!.

Carlitos saca rápidamente otra bomba eléctrica, y estira su brazo para lanzársela! – NO ESPERA! – le dice Sonic, y Carlitos se detiene...

- QUE? – le pregunta Carlitos muy nervioso.

Luego voltean, y ven que el robot comienza a temblar y lanzar chispas, y luego cae al suelo!.

Carlitos no lo podía creer, y luego mira a Sonic – Bien hecho! – le dice Sonic – Pero no las gastes a todas!... Mejor guárdala para después... – ... Carlitos lo mira... - ... Podría sernos útil...

Carlitos lo mira, y luego le sonríe – De acuerdo!... – Carlitos guarda la bomba en su bolsillo...

Tommy se acerca a Carlitos - ... Bien hecho! – le dice poniendo una mano en su hombro, y sonriendo...

- De acuerdo... Entremos! – dice Sonic!.

Todos comienzan a corre hacia la puerta, y Nudillos le da un gran golpe, y la abre!.

Adentro, ven las computadoras destruidas que había dejado Colas, y la gran ventana destruida...

A un lado de la ventana, se encontraba apoyada contra la pared, el enorme arma que había utilizado Eggman...

Sonic ve el arma - EGGMAN SE QUE ESTAS AQUÍ! – dice... – SAL DE UNA VEZ!.

El silencio se hace presente...

- Sonic siempre estas interfiriendo en mis planes... – dice una voz.

Todos miran hacia un enorme tablero que estaba en el centro de la habitación, y de repente, de atrás sale Eggman con un gran arma y les dispara con un proyectil!.

- CUIDADO! – grita Phily! Todos se agachan rápidamente, y el proyectil pasa sobre ellos!.

El proyectil pasa por la puerta, y atraviesa todo el pasillo que recorrieron los chicos, hasta explotar contra la pared al final!. La gran explosión, recorre todo el pasillo, envolviéndolo en llamas!.

Los chicos estaban en el suelo, y miran hacia atrás, y ven por la puerta, todo el pasillo envuelto en llamas!.

- Santo cielo! – dice Tommy muy sorprendido!.

Sonic mira a Eggman muy enojado, se pone de pie y corre hacia el! – ERES UN COBARDE! – le dice!. Sonic le da un gran puñetazo en el estomago, luego salta y le da un cabezazo, dándole en la nariz!.

Eggman retrocede muy adolorido mientras se toma la nariz! – UY! ERES UN...

Pero Sonic no le da tiempo de terminar, que salta hacia atrás, toma velocidad, salta y comienza a girar como una esfera a gran velocidad en dirección hacia el y lo golpea en el estomago con mucha fuerza! Enviándolo a impactar contra su gran computadora, haciéndola explotar!.

Sonic cae al suelo, y mira en dirección hacia la computadora destruida... Y ve a Eggman... tirado sobre ella, quien había quedado inconciente...

- ... Eso te lo merecías! – dice Sonic aun enojado!.

Todos lo miran sorprendidos... - ... Eso... Eso fue fácil!... – dice Dil, sorprendido por lo fácil que fue derrotarlo...

Luego, el robot Reptar choca contra la gran ventana donde estaban ellos, y luego retrocede!.

Todos corren a ver por la ventana, y ven al robot Reptar, recibiendo una paliza!.

Dentro del robot Reptar.

Kimy y Amy se tambaleaban en todas direcciones!.

- Colas que pasa? – le pregunta Kimy!.

- Te esta dando una paliza! – le dice Amy.

- Ya lo se! Ya lo se! – dice Colas tratando de recuperar el control!.

Arriba, en la ventana de Eggman.

- Colas esta perdiendo! – dice Carlitos!.

- Tenemos que ayudarlo! – dice Phily muy decidido viendo a Sonic!.

Luego, pueden ver como el robot Reptar empuja al enorme robot, y lo hace caer al suelo! – COLAS! – grita Sonic desde la ventana!.

El robot Reptar se da vuelta y los ve, y va y se apoya contra la base –_ SUBAN! – _dice poniendo su mano cerca de la ventana – _NECESITAMOS AYUDA AQUÍ DENTRO!._

- De acuerdo! – le dice Sonic – Subamos! – les dice a los demás!.

- Espera espera! – le dice Angélica - ... Acaso van a dejar a ese Eggman aquí? – les pregunta señalándolo – Quiero decir, no creen que huirá apenas nos vallamos?.

Sonic lo mira – No creo que valla a ninguna parte...

Luego comienzan a subirse a la mano del robot Reptar.

Angélica mira a Eggman nuevamente – Si... No creo que valla a ningún lado! – dice sin darle mucha importancia.

Angélica también se sube a la mano del robot Reptar, y se alejan de la ventana...

... Eggman seguía tirado sobre la computadora, que largaba un poco de humo, inconciente... Y de repente, chispas comienzan a saltar del cuello de Eggman, y su cabeza, salta como un resorte!.

En el robot Reptar.

Tommy, Sonic y los demás entran al robot.

Kimy ve a Carlitos entrar, y ella corre hacia el... – CARLITOS! – dice muy alegre mientras lo abraza muy fuerte – Viniste a buscarme! – dice muy feliz.

- Por supuesto! – le dice Carlitos igual de feliz.

Amy ve a Sonic – SONIC! – dice muy alegre mientras corre a abrazarlo!.

- Espera Amy no! – le dice Sonic, pero ya era tarde!.

- Eh... Kimy... – le dice Tommy tocándola en el hombro.

Kimy se da vuelta – Por supuesto que también me alegro de verte a ti! – le dice también abrazándolo!...

... Tommy queda algo confundido - Eh... No era eso... - ... Kimy lo mira... – De donde... De donde sacaron este robot de Reptar? – le pregunta.

- Ah!... Creo que es el que utilizaron en el ultimo desfile que hubo en la ciudad! – le responde Kimy – Estaba guardado en un hangar en el bosque, se ve que ahí lo guardan! – le comenta.

- Oh!... Ya veo – dice Tommy

Luego, Sonic ve a Colas, viendo por la gran pantalla al robot poniéndose de pie. Sonic se acerca a Colas – Te estaban dando una paliza! – le dice a Colas.

- Si... – le dice Colas – Es muy difícil con estos brazos cortos de dinosaurio! – dice haciendo mover los brazos del robot Reptar!.

- Lo que pasa es que no sabes como usarlos! – le dice Nudillos – Deja que yo o Phily los usemos! – le dice!.

- No! – dice Carlitos - ... Déjenme a mi – les dice!.

- QUE? – le preguntan todos muy confundidos!.

- Si! – dice, y sube adonde esta Colas – Creo que yo fui quien lo utilizo cuando éramos bebes asi que... creo que quiero revivir esa experiencia! – dice muy seguro, y se pone los guantes de los puños y los zapatos!.

El robot se pone de pie completamente...

... Colas mira a Carlitos - ... Vamos a darle una paliza!...

- ... Si! – le dice Carlitos!.

Afuera.

El robot Reptar corre en dirección hacia el, y le comienzan a dar grandes golpes en la cabeza!.

Dentro del robot Reptar.

- VAMOS CARLITOS!.

- MUY BIEN!.

- ASI SE HACE!.

- SIGUE ASI!.

Le gritaban los chicos, mientras Carlitos se movía tirándole golpes! – Eso-es-por-

Afuera.

- _secuestrar-a-mi-hermana!_ – se escucha la voz de Carlitos!.

Luego, el robot Reptar se agacha, y le da un gran coletazo!.

Dentro del robot Reptar.

- SI COLAS! – le grita todos, mientras Colas seguía dándole coletazos!.

Afuera.

El robot Reptar seguía dándole coletazos al enorme robot!.

Abajo en el suelo.

El coronel John mira sorprendido desde el suelo esa gran pelea!.

Adentro del robot Reptar.

- DERROTENLO! DERROTENLO! – le dicen los chicos a Carlitos y Colas.

Afuera.

El robot Reptar deja de darle coletazos al otro robot, y este, queda inmóvil, lanzando muchas chispas!.

Adentro del robot Reptar.

Carlitos y Colas lo ven por la pantalla.

- Todo tuyo! – le dice Colas a Carlitos.

Carlitos le sonríe, mira a la pantalla, y lentamente comienza a estirar su puño...

Afuera.

El robot Reptar estira su brazo, y le da un gran golpe al robot! Haciéndolo impactar contra la base de Eggman, y hacerla explotar casi por completo!.

El robot Reptar mira la base de Eggman, cuando se comienzan a oír unos aplausos!.

El robot Reptar mira hacia abajo, y ve a todos los soldados, quienes ya habían destruido a todos los robots, victoreándolos y aplaudiéndoles!.

- _JEJE! NO FUE NADA! – _dice moviendo saludándolos avergonzado.

... Y entre ellos estaba John... Quien los miraba orgulloso... - ... Bien hecho... Chicos...

Pero, en un lado, dentro del enorme edificio con la forma de un planetario, una enorme puerta se abre, y aparece... Eggman!

– NO PUEDE SER QUE ESOS... ESOS... MOCOSOS ME HALLAN VENCIDO! – dice enfurecido y aprieta un botón que estaba en la pared al lado de la puerta!.

Las luces del lugar comienzan a prenderse – YA VERAN LO PELIGROSO QUE ES EGGMAN! - dice enfurecido, cuando las luces comienzan a iluminar la figura, de algo gigantesco!...

Afuera.

De repente, de un lado del campo de batalla, aparecen los padres de Tommy, Dil, Angélica, Phily, Lily, Carlitos, Kimy, Susie, Nudillos, la madre de Colas, la madre de Crema y la madre de Amy! Quienes llegaban en los autos!.

Hugo y Didi bajan del auto de Carlos, quien los había traído al encontrarlos en la carretera, y todos quedan completamente sorprendidos, al ver lo que había pasado!.

- SANTO CIELO! – dice Didi!.

- PERO QUE PASO AQUÍ? – pregunta Hugo al ver detenidamente el campo de batalla, y al robot Reptar!.

El robot Reptar se da vuelta, y los ve! – _MAMA ESTOY AQUÍ! – _se escucha la voz de Carlitos, mientras mueve las manos del robot Reptar saludándolos!.

- QUE? – pregunta Carlos muy sorprendido!.

- CHICOS! – grita Hugo desde abajo.

Dentro del robot Reptar.

- _ESTAN EN GRAVES PROBLEMAS_ – lo escuchan gritar por la pantalla.

Los chicos se miran, y sonríen muy nerviosos por su castigo!.

Afuera.

De repente, el robot Reptar se sienta en el suelo! Y dentro, todos caen!.

Colas se quita el casco y la funda de sus colas.

Bien hecho! - le dice Colas a Carlitos, y ambos golpean sus puños muy contentos_._

- Que? – pregunta Dil... a quien le parecía familiar esa escena...

- Ya termino? - pregunta Kimy.

- Eso parece - responde Phily.

Dil no podía creer lo que oía!.

_Flash back_

_- Dil que te pasa? - le pregunta su hermano Tommy - Quedaste como paralizado!._

_- Mas recuerdos de ese sueño vinieron a mi cabeza! - responde Dil._

_- QUE? - le preguntan todos._

_- Y que recordaste? - le pregunta Tommy exaltado._

_- Que cosas Dil? - le pregunta Sonic igual de exaltado._

_- Que todos estábamos en una cabina, que Sonic, Colas y Nudillos usaban ropa, Sonic parecía algo contento porque...dijo que ya todo había terminado, pero luego unos extraños ruidos y disparos comenzaron a oírse, luego una enorme sombra paso frente a la ventana de la cabina en la que estábamos y luego Colas salto sobre mi diciendo cuidado! - les comenta Dil - Y ahí termina todo._

_Fin del Flash back_

- Espero que si - dice Crema.

- Si - responde Sonic en tono suave - Ya termino... Por fin termino.

Dil queda helado...

Afuera.

- Señor! – dice un soldado acercándose al coronel John – Registramos el lugar? – le pregunta.

El coronel John mira la base de Eggman, toda destruida - ... Creo que no queda nada por registrar... – le dice sonriéndole.

- Solo queda ese lugar – le dice señalando el edificio similar a un planetario!.

El coronel John lo mira - ... De acuerdo regístrenlo – le dice.

Adentro del robot Reptar.

- Por fin termino! - dice Tommy.

- Genial! - dice Lily muy alegre

- Quiero darme un baño! - dice Amy mientras estira sus brazos.

Dil no aguanta mas! – No no No! – grita...

... Todos lo miran confundidos...

- ... Dil... Que sucede? – le pregunta Tommy...

... Dil lo mira...

Afuera.

Los soldados, lentamente se aproximan al edificio armados, y con tres tanques...

Un soldado comienza a cercarse... y comienza a oír un ruido extraño, y se detiene...

Dentro del robot Reptar.

- Dil... – dice Tommy viéndolo... - ... Que ocurre?...

Dil lo mira... - ... Aun no termino... – le responde...

Afuera.

- CUIDADO! – grita el soldado apuntando apresuradamente hacia el edificio, y los otros soldados hacen lo mismo!.

Adentro del robot Reptar.

- De que estas hablando? – le pregunta Tommy viéndolo confundido.

- Ya deja de decir tonterías Dil! – le dice Angélica frente a la gran pantalla – Que no ves?... Ya termino! – le dice señalando la pantalla.

Cuando de repente, comienzan a oírse grandes disparos afuera!...

... Angélica mira hacia la pantalla, y a lo lejos, ve unas compuertas arriba del edificio abriéndose lentamente, mientras los tanques le disparaban, al igual que los soldados!...

Y de repente, ve alo lejos, como un enorme puño golpea desde dentro las compuertas del techo del edificio! Y después, un enorme robot gordo, salta volando desde el interior, destruyéndolas por completo!...

... Angélica no podía creer lo que veía por la pantalla...

- Angélica que pasa? – le pregunta Susie

De un brazo del robot, una enorme cadena salía!.

Dentro del edificio.

La enorme cadena se desenrolla a gran velocidad, tirando cientos de chispas, y al final, tira hacia arriba una enorme bola de metal repleta de afiladas púas!.

Desde el robot Reptar.

Se puede ver como la cadena saca la enorme bola de metal, rompiendo gran parte del techo del edificio, y el robot venia cayendo a gran altura, hacia ellos!...

... Angélica queda helada...

Sonic y Tommy corren hacia donde estaba ella, y se paran frente a la pantalla!.

- ... Oh cielos! – dice Sonic, mientras mira al enorme robot de Eggman, venir cayendo hacia ellos...

- ... Esto... aun no termina... – dice Tommy...

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Fin del capitulo 17! Espero los halla entretenido! Si solo pudiera... describirles "exactamente" como me lo imagino yo... como lo "veo" yo... Seria espectacular! Pero bueno, lo hice como pude. Saludos! = )**


	20. 18: El ultimo encuentro

**Anteriormente**

- Ya deja de decir tonterías Dil! – le dice Angélica frente a la gran pantalla – Que no ves?... Ya termino! – le dice señalando la pantalla.

Cuando de repente, comienzan a oírse grandes disparos afuera!...

... Angélica mira hacia la pantalla, y a lo lejos, ve unas compuertas arriba del edificio abriéndose lentamente, mientras los tanques le disparaban, al igual que los soldados!...

Y de repente, ve alo lejos, como un enorme puño golpea desde dentro las compuertas del techo del edificio! Y después, un enorme robot gordo, salta volando desde el interior, destruyéndolas por completo!...

... Angélica no podía creer lo que veía por la pantalla...

- Angélica que pasa? – le pregunta Susie.

De un brazo del robot, una enorme cadena salía!.

Dentro del edificio.

La enorme cadena se desenrolla a gran velocidad, tirando cientos de chispas, y al final, tira hacia arriba una enorme bola de metal repleta de afiladas púas!.

Desde el robot Reptar.

Se puede ver como la cadena saca la enorme bola de metal, rompiendo gran parte del techo del edificio, y el robot venia cayendo a gran altura, hacia ellos!...

... Angélica queda helada...

Sonic y Tommy corren hacia donde estaba ella, y se paran frente a la pantalla!.

- ... Oh cielos! – dice Sonic, mientras mira al enorme robot de Eggman, venir cayendo hacia ellos...

- ... Esto... aun no termina... – dice Tommy...

* * *

**Capitulo 18: El ultimo encuentro**

El enorme robot de Eggman, cae frente a ellos, con gran fuerza!; ese robot tenia una figura redonda, dos piernas, en un brazo una enorme ametralladora con proyectiles a los costados, en el otro brazo, en vez de mano, tenia la enorme bola con las púas gigantescas y arriba una cabeza mediana! Los brazos eran de color negro, al igual que las piernas, y su centro era oscuro!

- OH DIOS MIO! – dice el coronel John, viéndolo impresionado!.

El robot de Eggman se agacha rápidamente!.

Dentro del robot Reptar.

- CUIDADO! – grita Colas, tirándose al suelo, al igual que todos!.

Tommy cubre a Dil!.

Afuera.

El enorme robot de Eggman le da rápidamente una patada en las piernas a ras del suelo al robot Reptar! Haciéndolo quedar en el aire por un segundo! Pero en ese segundo, el robot de Eggman lo toma de la cola, saca unos enormes propulsores de su espalda, y se encienden!.

El robot de Eggman da un salto, teniendo de la cola al robot Reptar, enciende los propulsores, y se aleja volando rápidamente!.

Los padres ven como el enorme robot de Eggman, lleva el robot Reptar de la cola, con sus hijos dentro!.

- TOMMY! – grita Hugo con mucha fuerza! Mientras los ve alejarse...

En el bosque.

El robot de Eggman vuela sobre el bosque a gran velocidad, tomando de la cola al robot Reptar, haciéndolo chocar y rebotar contra los grandes árboles!.

Dentro del robot Reptar.

Los chicos rebotan por todos lados, chocándose los unos a los otros!.

Afuera.

A lo lejos, el robot de Eggman ve la ciudad, y acelera!.

Al llegar, sobrevuela la ciudad por un momento! Y luego, tira con fuerza de la cola del robot Reptar, y lo lanza con mucha fuerza!.

El robot Reptar, cae sobre Los Bolos! Destruyendo el edificio por completo!...

... La destrucción del edificio, hizo levantar mucho polvo...

... Y el silencio... se hace presente en la ciudad... que ya había sido evacuada...

Luego... gotas comienzan a golpear el cuerpo del robot de Eggman... Y el cielo, que ya estaba nublado... comienza a liberar su lluvia sobre la ciudad...

... El robot de Eggman... mira el edificio destruido... sin ver señales del robot Reptar...

- _JEJEJE... –_ se escucha la voz de Eggman, riéndose.

Dentro del robot de Eggman.

Eggman veía por una pequeña pantalla en un tablero, el edificio de Bolos destruido! – JAJAJA! – comienza a reírse – Ustedes mocosos...

Afuera.

El robot de Eggman señala el edificio destruido – _JAMAS PODRAN DERROTARME! – _dice...

... El humo, cubría el frente del edificio destruido... Y de repente, un enorme pedazo del cartel del edificio sale a gran velocidad de entre el humo! Y golpea el robot de Eggman!.

- _AUCH! – _se escucha la voz de Eggman, y el robot cae al suelo!.

De entre el humo, el robot Reptar aparece! – _ESTO AUN NO HA TERMINADO! – _dice Colas!.

El robot de Eggman se pone de pie rápidamente! – _OH CLARO QUE SI! – _dice, y estira su brazo, y le lanza la enorme esfera de metal con púas, sujeta a la enorme cadena!.

El robot Reptar esquiva la enorme bola de metal, que impacta contra otro edificio que se encontraba atrás! Derribándolo por completo!.

El robot de Eggman tira de la cadena, haciendo que la enorme bola de metal con púas, vuelva hacia el... Pero el robot Reptar, toma la cadena en movimiento, con gran fuerza!.

- _QUE? SUELTALA! – _le dice Eggman! Pero el robot Reptar, aprieta con fuerza la cadena, cortándola! – _PERO QUE DIABLOS HACES? – _le grita.

El robot reptar sujeta la cadena, y comienza a hacer girar la enorme bola de metal con púas por el aire! –_ LA QUIERES? TOMA! – _grita arrojándosela al robot de Eggman!.

El robot de Eggman da un gran salto, esquivándola! Y la enorme bola pasa de largo, impactando contra otros pequeños edificios!.

El robot de Eggman cae frente al robot Reptar, le da un gran puñetazo en la cabeza, con el brazo que ya no tenia mas la enorme bola! Y luego, con la otra mano, lo toma del rostro rápidamente, comenzando a apretarlo con mucha fuerza!... El sonido del metal retorciéndose, era muy fuerte!.

Dentro del robot Reptar.

Dentro todo temblaba, y Colas y Carlitos, miran muy asustados por la enorme pantalla, el robot de Eggman! Apretándole el rostro!.

Todos los demás también estaban muy nervioso! – Oh cielos! – dice Susie.

De repente, la gran pantalla se apaga, comienza a quebrarse, y un gran dedo la atraviesa, comienza a arrancarle la parte delantera del rostro, y pueden ver al robot de Eggman!.

Afuera.

El robot de Eggman arranca por completo la parte delantera del robot Reptar, y la arroja al suelo! Y puede ver a los chicos!

Dentro del robot Reptar.

Los chicos miran muy nerviosos al robot de Eggman! Quien comienza a acercar su cabeza a ellos, y luego se detiene frente a ellos!.

Tommy y Sonic lo miran muy nerviosos! –_ JEJEJE... _– se oye la voz de Eggman. Y luego, la cabeza del robot de Eggman se abre, y ven a Eggman! Sentado en un asiento, dentro de una especie de cabina, con un gran tablero que lo rodea!.

Tommy y Sonic lo miran algo enojados!.

Eggman se cruza de brazos viéndolos victorioso – Les dije que no podrían derrotarme!.

Todos lo miran impresionados! – ESE ES EGGMAN? – pregunta Lily al verlo.

- QUE FEO! – dice Angélica viéndolo asustada!.

Eggman mira a Angélica, sintiéndose algo ofendido, y luego ve a los demás chicos! – Valla Sonic... dice – Asi que te has encontrado un nuevo grupo de compañeros... – Sonic lo mira muy enojado, preparándose para golpearlo en cualquier momento! – Haber déjame pensar... – Eggman señala a Tommy – Mmm... Thomas, Dilan, Carlos, Phillip, Lllian, Susana y... Angélica!... Correcto?...

Todos quedan impresionados – PERO COMO SABES NUESTRO NOMBRES? – le pregunta Tommy muy confundido e impresionado!.

- Como ya le dije a la hermanastra de... Carlitos... – dice señalando a Carlitos, quien lo mira impresionado - ... Tengo que saber los nombres de las nuevas molestias que se entrometen en mis planes!.

Angélica lo mira enojada - A QUIEN LE DICES MOLESTIAS GORDO? – le dice Angélica.

Eggman la mira enojado – ESO MISMO! – dice Amy.

- PORQUE HACES TODO ESTO? – le pregunta Tommy viéndolo muy enojado!.

- Mmm... Porque me gusta! – le responde Eggman.

Tommy lo mira impresionado - ... Te gusta?... TE GUSTA DESTRUIR TODO? – le pregunta enojado!.

Eggman lo mira - Mmm... Si creo que si!.

Tommy queda sin habla – EGGMAN POR TU CULPA LAS ESMERALDAS DEL CAOS HAN PERDIDO TODO SU PODER! – le dice Colas.

Eggman ríe levemente - ... Ya lo se.

- QUE? – le pregunta Colas muy confundido – Pero... Como?.

Eggman le sonríe y señala con su dedo hacia atrás...

Los chicos miran... y ven una extraña maquina...

... Sonic la mira detenidamente... Y luego recuerda algo!

_Flash back ( Capitulo 1: En el mundo de Sonic )_

_Se detuvo y se asomo por un costado de la puerta... y logro ver la figura de aquel hombre... aquel hombre gordo, calvo y con enormes bigotes frente a una gran maquina con muchas palancas y que adentro de ella se encontraban las siete Esmeraldas del Caos._

_Fin Falsh back_

- ... Esa... Esa es la maquina que creo el túnel ínter dimensional! – dice Sonic sorprendido!.

- QUE? – preguntan todos muy sorprendidos!.

Eggman mira a Sonic, y le sonríe – Jaja, Valla Sonic... no lo has olvidado!...

Colas mira a Sonic, y luego mira la maquina... y comienza a pensar... y se da cuenta! - ... Eggman... acaso esa maquina... tiene... - ... Eggman lo mira, y le sonríe... - ... ACASO ESA MAQUINA TIENE LA ENERGIA QUE LE FALTABA A LAS ESMERALDAS DEL CAOS?.

Todos miran impresionados a Colas por esa pregunta, y luego miran a Eggman!...

... Eggman los mira sonriente - ... Colas tu siempre fuiste el mas inteligente, después que yo, y esto lo demuestra!...

- DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO EGGMAN? – le pregunta Sonic, viéndolo molesto!.

Eggman lo mira, y señala la maquina - ... Esa maquina, no solo creo el túnel ínter dimensional... Sino... Que también sirvió para almacenar y contener la energía de las esmeraldas!... – ... los chicos lo miran sin habla... – Además de que es la fuente de poder de este robot!.

Nudillos lo mira enfurecido! – COMO TE ATREVES A HABER HECHO ESO!.

- No fue intencional – le dice Eggman.

_Flash back ( Capitulo 5: Entra en escena... Sonic! )_

_Eggman se pone de pie, cerca de la maquina, ya muy estropeada, que genero el Túnel Ínter dimensional - DEMONIOS! Tendré que construir un Robot mas poderoso y tendré que atrasar mis planes! – se dice muy furioso. Pero luego, ve un fuerte resplandor que sale de la maquina... Eggman se acerca... y ve algo que hace que su expresión de enojo pase a una de alegría! - ... Jeje...Ahora creo que atrasar mis planes no estaría para nada mal!._

_Fin Flash back_

- ... Se podría decir que tuve mucha suerte! – les dice Eggman. Todos lo miran – A decir verdad... El robot Echidna que envié a atacarlos a la ciudad también tenia un poco de la energía de las esmeraldas!...

Al oír eso, Dil comienza a recordar!.

_Flash back ( Capitulo 9: El plan de Eggman )_

_Todos comienzan a retirarse... Y Dil queda atrás, observando al robot destruido... Dentro de este, una luz de muchos colores se enciende e inmediatamente se apaga... Y de repente, una pequeña esfera de luz, sale flotando desde el interior del robot, y se aleja, hasta perderse en el cielo..._

_Phily se da cuenta de que Dil había quedado atrás, y va a buscarlo - Vamos Dil, que estas esperando? – le pregunta._

_Dil no reaccionaba, y observaba impresionado el cielo._

_- Dil! – le grita Phily._

_- Eh? Que? – le pregunta Dil._

_- Vamonos! – le dice Phily._

_- A si! – le responde... Ambos se alejan._

_Fin Flash back_

- Con razón nos dio una paliza! – dice Sonic viendo a Nudillos.

Carlitos seguía mirando a Eggman muy nervioso, y luego, recuerda algo!.

_Flash back ( Capitulo 17: La llegada del equipo )_

_Carlitos saca rápidamente otra bomba eléctrica, y estira su brazo para lanzársela! – NO ESPERA! – le dice Sonic, y Carlitos se detiene..._

_- QUE? – le pregunta Carlitos muy nervioso._

_Luego voltean, y ven que el robot comienza a temblar y lanzar chispas, y luego cae al suelo!._

_Carlitos no lo podía creer, y luego mira a Sonic – Bien hecho! – le dice Sonic – Pero no las gastes a todas!... Mejor guárdala para después... – ... Carlitos lo mira... - ... Podría sernos útil..._

_Carlitos lo mira, y luego le sonríe – De acuerdo!... – y guarda la bomba en su bolsillo..._

_Fin Flash back_

Lentamente... Carlitos mira su bolsillo, y ve un bulto!... Abre su bolsillo disimuladamente... y ve la bomba eléctrica!...

- JAJAJA! – Carlitos oye la risa de Eggman y voltea!.

- Ya basta de charlas! – dice, y la cabeza del robot de Eggman se vuelve a unir, cubriéndolo!.

_- ADIOS! – _dice, y el robot de Eggman comienza a estirar su brazo, preparando un gran puño!.

Afuera.

El robot de Eggman suelta el robot Reptar... el cual se tambalea hacia atrás... y comienza a caer!.

Dentro, los chicos caen arrastrados hacia atrás...

... El robot de Eggman, tira su puño hacia donde estaban ellos!... Y es entonces... cuando Carlitos saca la ultima bomba eléctrica... Aprieta el botón que la activa... y se la arroja!... Pero no se da cuenta... y el cubo que posee la energía de las esmeraldas del caos, cae de su bolsillo...

... La bomba cae al lado de la cabeza del robot de Eggman, y de repente, comienza a liberar una gran cantidad de electricidad! Que recorre todo el robot de Eggman!.

El robot Reptar cae al suelo!

Dentro del robot de Eggman.

Todos el teclado y las computadoras comienzan a explotar alrededor de Eggman! - QUE? PERO...

Afuera.

El robot de Eggman, explota!. Y sus restos, comienzan a caer al piso, envueltos en llamas!.

La cabeza del robot de Eggman, sale rebotando por el suelo! – _AUCH! OH! –_ se escuchan los lamentos de Eggman, mientras la cabeza se aleja rebotando...

...

... Luego... La lluvia se detiene lentamente... hasta finalizar...

...

... En el robot Reptar, que se encontraba tirado en el suelo... no había señales de movimiento...

... Pero de repente... una mano sale por donde antes estaba el rostro de Reptar... Y aparece Phily!.

- Wow... – dice tomándose la cabeza algo mareado mientras se tambalea - ... Creo que ahora si vomite todo...

- Ah!... – se escucha la voz de alguien quejándose, y aparece Lily! – Phily eres asqueroso! – le dice! Y ambos se bajan del robot Reptar.

Luego aparece Colas y Crema - FIU! – dice Colas comenzando a estirarse – Estoy muy cansado! – dice, y se baja junto con Crema.

Luego aparece Angélica! – UY! AHORA SI QUE NECESITO UN BAÑO! – dice muy enojada!.

Detrás de ella aparece Susie – Vamos Angélica no es para tanto – dice mientras también se baja!.

- QUE NO ES PARA TANTO? MIRAME! – le dice Angélica – Creo que se me rompió una uña!.

- Oh vamos! – dice Nudillos, apareciendo detrás de ella – Ya bájate de una vez – le dice mientras se baja. Angélica lo mira molesta, y también se baja.

Luego aparecen Sonic, Carlitos y Kimy...

Sonic mira a Carlitos, y le sonríe - ... Te dije que nos seria útil!...

Carlitos le devuelve la sonrisa - ... Y tenias razón... – le dice.

- Muy bien Carlitos! – le dice Kimy, y lo abraza.

- SONIC! – se escuchan los gritos de alguien conocido desde dentro del robot!.

- Oh no! – dice Sonic.

Y de repente, Amy salta sobre Sonic y se queda sujeta de su espalda!.

- Amy por favor! – le dice Sonic.

- Ejem! – se escucha a alguien detrás de ellos. Se voltean, y ven a Dil - ... Bajamos? – les pregunta Dil.

Sonic, Carlitos, Kimy, Amy y Dil se bajan del robot Reptar, y van con los demás.

- Están bien? – les pregunta Susie.

- Si... Estamos bien... – le responde Sonic sonriendo...

Luego, miran a su alrededor... y ven la gran destrucción en la ciudad!...

- ...Esto es malo... – dice Carlitos avergonzado, todos lo estaban!.

- Esperen... – dice Dil.

Todos lo miran - Que ocurre? – le pregunta Sonic.

- ... Y mi hermano?... – pregunta Carlitos.

Todos miran en todas direcciones... y no lo ven!.

- ... Talvez aun este dentro del robot Reptar! – dice Phily.

- Es lo mas probable... – dice Sonic. Todos se voltean y van al robot Reptar – Vamos a...

- ADONDE CREEN QUE VAN? - ... les pregunta alguien atrás de ellos...

... Todos se voltean... y ven a Eggman! Dentro de la maquina redonda que levita, bastante estropeada, apuntándoles con un gran arma!.

- EGGMAN! – dice Sonic algo nervioso, al ver que Eggman les apuntaba directamente.

Atrás del robot Reptar, Tommy se asoma... y ve a Eggman... apuntándole a sus amigos! – Oh no! – dice.

- Creyeron que ya estaba vencido? PUES NO! – les dice Eggman, viéndolos fijamente!. Todos estaban muy asustados, y retrocedían lentamente, mientras Sonic estaba al frente de todos ellos!.

...

...Tommy no sabia que hacer!... Y de repente... ve el cubo... El cubo que poseía la poca energía de las esmeraldas del caos...

... Tommy... comienza a recordar algo...

_Flash back ( Capitulo 10... Alistamiento... )_

_- Hey! – les dice Dil. Todos lo miran – Que tal si utilizamos esa energía, en contra de Eggman?..._

_Colas lo observa - ...A que te refieres? – le pregunta._

_- Que tal si enviamos a Eggman lejos de aquí, haciéndolo irse por ese túnel? – les comenta Dil._

_Fin Flash back..._

... Tommy... mira el cubo...

...

- Esta vez, YO GANE! – dice Eggman, y se acerca a Sonic y los demás, apuntándoles! – USTEDES NO! Yo! YO! – les dice!...

... Sonic no sabia que hacer... ya que si hacia algún movimiento, lo mas probable era que Eggman les dispare...

... Lily toma el brazo de Phily... Y Kimy toma el brazo de Carlitos ...

... Y Angélica, muy asustada... lentamente... toma el brazo de Nudillos... quien no se opone... y seguía mirando a Eggman muy furioso...

... Susie... estaba muy asustada... esperando lo peor...

... Y Dil... estaba atrás de Sonic... viendo a Eggman... muy enojado...

Eggman les sonríe – Pero ya basta de charlas!... – les dice, y les apunta con el gran arma...

...

El gran arma de Eggman... reflejaba mucho... y de repente... una figura... se refleja sobre ella...

...

... Sonic lo ve muy nervioso... Pero de repente... su cara... lentamente... cambia a una de alegría...

... Y los demás... a una de asombro...

Eggman los mira muy confundido... - ... Que?... Que les pasa? – les pregunta, viéndolos muy confundido... – Que les...

... Eggman queda sin habla... al ver una figura... reflejada en su gran arma...

... Sonic mira a Eggman, y le sonríe...

...

... Eggman... se voltea lentamente, muy nervioso... Y ve a Tommy...

... Ve a Tommy parado sobre su esfera que levitaba... sonriéndole a Eggman... mientras sostenía el cubo en su mano...

...

Eggman lo mira, sin habla...

- ... Creo que no ganaste... – le dice Tommy...

De repente, Tommy salta sobre Eggman, se voltea en el aire, aprieta el botón del cubo, y lo lanza!...

... El cubo pasa sobre Eggman, quien lo mira sin habla...

De repente, el cubo comienza a liberar luz, y se rompe! Generando un fuerte túnel ínter dimensional atrás de Eggman! Comenzando a absorber el aire!.

Sonic y los demás se tiran! Y se sostienen del suelo!. Tommy cae al suelo, y también lo hace!.

El túnel, comienza absorber varios de los escombros del lugar!.

Y la maquina sobre la que estaba Eggman, comienza a ser empujada por la fuerte corriente de aire, hacia el túnel!.

- QUE? – dice Eggman muy nervioso! Al ver que su maquina comienza a ser absorbida!.

Eggman tira su arma, que después es absorbida por el túnel! Y se da vuelta, y enciende rápidamente unas pequeñas turbinas! Que estaban a los costados de su maquina.

Pero la fuerte corriente de aire, aun seguía tirándolo hacia el túnel! Y Eggman estira sus brazos, y se sostiene con mucha fuerza del suelo! Aun sobre su maquina!...

Tommy, quien estaba mas cerca de Eggman, estaba tirado contra el suelo, sosteniéndose con mucha fuerza! Para que la fuerte corriente de viento no lo arrastre hacia el túnel!.

- TOMMY! – le grita alguien. Tommy mira hacia atrás, y ve a Sonic y a los demás! Quienes también se sostenían del suelo con mucho esfuerzo!. Sonic estira su mano – VEN! – le dice!.

Tommy lo mira un momento... y comienza a voltearse con dificultad, arrastrándose por el suelo...

... Tommy se arrastra hacia ellos, y estira su mano, tratando de tomar la mano de Sonic...

Pero de repente, Tommy siente que alguien lo tomo de atrás!.

Tommy se voltea, y ve a Eggman! Tomándolo de su pierna!.

- SI YO ME VOY... TE LLEVARE A TI CONMIGO! – le dice Eggman, sonriéndole malignamente! Mientras lo toma de la pierna, y con la otra mano, sujetándose con fuerza del suelo! Mientras atrás de el, el gran túnel seguía absorbiendo escombros!.

- SULTAME! – le dice Tommy! Comenzando a mover su pierna para que lo suelte!.

Eggman sonríe malignamente, suelta su mano del suelo, y con ambas toma la pierna de Tommy!.

Tommy no aguanta mas, y se suelta del suelo! Pero una mano, lo toma con fuerza!.

Tommy lo mira, y era Sonic! – SONIC SUELTAME! NOS ARRASTRAS A AMBOS! – le dice Tommy.

- NO LO HARE! – le dice Sonic!.

Pero luego, Sonic siente que alguien lo toma de las piernas... se da vuelta... y ve a Carlitos sujetándolo con fuerza!.

A Carlitos, Colas lo sujetaba de la piernas, a Colas Kimy, a Kimy Amy, a Amy Lily, a Lily Crema, a Crema Phily, a Phily Nudillos, a Nudillos Dil, a Dil Susie, y a Susie Angélica! Formando una gran cadena!.

Tommy los mira impresionado - ... Chicos...

Pero Tommy, comienza a sentir a Eggman, tirándolo con fuerza de las pierna! – VAS A VENIR CONMIGO! – le dice Eggman tirando con fuerza!.

Sonic sostiene con gran fuerza a Tommy de las manos, y los demás a ellos!.

De repente, las manos de Tommy comienzan a resbalarse de las de Sonic! Y Sonic comienza a hacer mucho esfuerzo para detenerlo!.

- YA... NO PUEDO SOSTENERTE! – le dice Sonic, aun tratando de sostenerlo con mucho esfuerzo!.

Eggman comienza a reír, al ver que Tommy comenzaba a soltarse de Sonic!...

... Pero Dil, quien sostenía con fuerza a Nudillos... al ver que su hermano estaba por ser absorbido por el túnel junto con Eggman... mira a un costado... y ve una piedra...

Dil se suelta de Nudillos, y toma la piedra rápidamente! – SUELTA A MI HERMANO! – dice arrojándole la piedra con mucha fuerza!.

La piedra vuela por el aire, y impacta contra el rostro de Eggman! Rompiéndole sus anteojos!.

- AH! OH! – grita soltando a Tommy y tomándose el rostro!.

Dil se sujeta rápidamente de Nudillos otra vez, y Tommy cae al suelo, y Sonic lo sujeta con fuerza!.

Eggman se saca sus manos de su rostro, mira hacia atrás, y ve que estaba por ser absorbido por el túnel! Y rápidamente se sostiene del suelo nuevamente! Muy nervioso!.

Tommy y Sonic lo miran – ESTO NO SERA LO ULTIMO DE MI! – grita Eggman!...

... Sonic y Tommy lo miran... – ME LAS PAGARAS SONIC! – dice Eggman, y Sonic le sonríe triunfante... Y luego mira a Tommy - ... Y tu también... – ... Tommy lo mira, y Eggman se suelta del suelo... – TOMMY PICKLES! – grita mientras la fuerte corriente de aire lo empuja hacia el túnel, y lo atraviesa!...

El túnel comienza a cerrarse, mientras seguía absorbiendo escombros, lanzando pequeños rayos!.

Los chicos seguían sosteniéndose con fuerza, y el túnel, se cierra!.

Los escombros que estaban siendo arrastrados, se detienen en el aire, y caen al suelo!...

... El silencio se hace presente en el lugar...

... Todos abren sus ojos... y ven que todo... ya había pasado...

Tommy se pone de pie, al igual que los otros...

... Tommy, ve que el túnel ya no estaba...

– BIEN HECHO TOMMY! – le dice Phily!.

- TOMMY NOS SALVASTE! – le dice Kimy!.

- TOMMY ERES UN HEROE! – le dice Lily!.

- MUY BIEN TOMMY! – le dice Susie!.

- ESO FUE GENIAL! – le dice Crema!.

- QUE GRAN IDEA! – le dice Amy!.

Tommy ve a Angélica - ... Bien hecho Pickles... – le dice Angélica.

- Si no hubieras lanzado el cubo, de seguro no lo hubiéramos logrado – le dice Nudillos.

- Pero quien lo trajo? – pregunta Colas.

- Eh... yo – dice Carlitos.

- Me alegro de que lo hallas traído – le dice Sonic...

... Y Dil... los mira en silencio...

- Esperen! – ... dice Tommy... Y se acerca a Dil... y le pone una mano en su hombro...

... Dil lo mira... – Si no hubiera sido por ti... probablemente no estaríamos aquí... – le dice Tommy...

Sonic los mira, sonríe, y se acerca a ellos... Y al llegar... Pone una mano sobre el otro hombro de Dil... - ... Bien hecho Dil...

... Dil los mira a ambos... - ... Gracias...

... Los demás chicos los miran sonriendo... al darse cuenta de que Tommy y Sonic tenían razón. A excepción de Angélica, quien estaba detrás de todos ellos, y que luego, a escondidas, sonríe levemente por eso...

- Bien pensado hermano! – le dice Dil a Tommy.

- Tu idea! – le dice Tommy señalándolo, y luego lo toma y comienza a hacerle coscorrones!.

- AUCH! Ya basta! – le dice Dil, y Tommy lo suelta – Eso me dolió! – le dice tomándose la cabeza!.

Todos comienzan a reír por eso!.

- Quien lo diría!... – dice Angélica...

Susie la mira - ... Que cosa?...

Angélica la mira - ... Que al final... Dil fue el verdadero héroe...

Susie sonríe – Si... – luego, ambas miran a Dil, a quien Sonic también comienza a hacerle coscorrones!... - ... Tienes razón!...

Luego, el celular de Tommy comienza a sonar!.

Tommy lo saca de su bolsillo y atiende – Hola? – pregunta.

- _TOMMY!, TOMMY ESTAN BIEN? DONDE ESTAN? – _se escucha la voz de Hugo.

Tommy sonríe – Si papa... estamos bien! – le responde, y luego mira a los chicos, quienes lo miran sonriendo - ... Eggman ya no nos molestara... – le dice.

- _ME LO DICES ENSERIO? LO VENCIERON? – _se escucha la voz de Hugo muy sorprendido!.

- Asi es! – le responde Tommy!.

Afuera de la base de Eggman.

Hugo oía lo que le dice Tommy, y se pone muy contento! – Si! – dice Hugo triunfante!.

- Hugo que paso? Están bien? – les pregunta Didi muy preocupada.

Hugo la mira sonriendo muy feliz - Si! Y vencieron a Eggman!.

Los padres no podían creerlo.

- Que?... – se escucha la voz de alguien...

Los padres se voltean, y ven al coronel John! - ... Que acaba de decir?...

Hugo lo mira, y le sonríe – Los chicos están bien... Y vencieron a Eggman...

El coronel John, no lo podía creer! Y luego sonríe - ...Esas son buenas noticias... – dice muy aliviado... al ver... que todo ya había terminado...

De repente, comienza a salir un brillo muy fuerte del auto de Carlos!.

- QUE PASA? – pregunta Maria al ver el resplandor!.

Carlos corre hacia el auto, y abre la puerta trasera!.

- CARLOS QUE PASA? – le pregunta Hugo – QUE TIENES AHÍ?.

Carlos toma algo, y cuando sale, saca una caja, de la cual salía el gran resplandor!.

- CARLOS QUE TRAJISTE? – le pregunta su esposa Kira, al ver que el resplandor salía de la caja!.

- CREI QUE SERIA BUENO TRAERLAS POR SI ACASO! – les dice Carlos! Comenzando a abrir la caja.

Carlos la abre, y todos se acercan, inclusive el coronel John!. Y al ver dentro, ven las siete esmeraldas del Caos!.

Todos las miran muy sorprendidos, al ver que su brillo y su color, habían regresado!.

- Que... son estas piedras? – les pregunta el coronel viéndolas muy confundido y sorprendido!.

- _Papa que pasa ahí? – _se escucha la voz de Tommy por el celular de Hugo.

Hugo responde – Tommy no lo vas creer! Carlos... Carlos trajo las esmeraldas del caos! Y y volvieron a la normalidad! – le dice alegremente - ... Recuperaron su energía!.

En la ciudad.

- QUE? – le pregunta Tommy muy sorprendido!.

_- Lo que oíste! – _le dice Tommy – _Las esmeraldas recuperaron su energía!._

Tommy no lo podía creer! – Tommy que pasa? – le pregunta Sonic viéndolo muy confundido, al igual que los demás chicos.

Tommy se da vuelta y los mira – Mi papa dijo que las esmeraldas recuperaron su poder!.

- QUE? – preguntan todos muy impresionados!.

Colas corre hacia Tommy – Tommy pásame el teléfono! – le dice sonriéndole, y Tommy se lo da – Señor Pickles!.

- _Si Colas? – _se escucha la voz de Hugo.

Afuera de la base de Eggman.

- _Es verdad lo que dijo? Que las esmeraldas del caos recuperaron su energía? – _se escucha la voz de Colas.

- Exactamente! – le responde Hugo!.

- _Genial! – _le dice Colas – _Gracias! Adiós!._

- Que? Colas espera! – le dice Hugo! Pero Colas ya había cortado la llamada!.

En la ciudad.

- Colas que haces? – le pregunta Tommy muy confundido, al ver que Colas corta la llamada!.

- Toma Tommy! – le dice Colas sonriendo dándole el teléfono! – Chicos entienden lo que esto significa? – les pregunta viendo a Sonic, Amy, Crema y Nudillos, quienes lo miran confundidos.

- Que? – le pregunta Sonic.

- Que podré generar un túnel ínter dimensional muy potente! Que haga nosotros, y todas las personas de nuestro universo volvamos! – les dice alegremente!.

Todos ellos quedan muy sorprendidos! – De verdad? – le pregunta Sonic, sin poder creerlo!.

Tommy y los demás los miran sorprendidos!...

Mientras ... Dil, se había alejado de ellos... y mira a su alrededor en el suelo, y ve algo que llama su atención... - ... Que es eso?... – se pregunta...

- Podremos volver! – dice Colas, y mete su mano en su bolsillo – Ahora solo tenemos que... – ... Colas queda en silencio... al notar algo – ... Donde esta?... Oh no! DONDE ESTA? – se pregunta mientras revisa desesperadamente en todos sus bolsillos!.

Tommy y los demás se acercan a el - Perdiste algo Colas? – le pregunta Tommy.

- SI! – le responde Colas – El pequeño aparato similar a un control remoto! Que sirve para volver en el tiempo – les aclara – Lo recuerdan?.

Tommy, Sonic, Carlitos, Phily y Nudillos comienzan a pensar...

_Flash back ( Capitulo 8: Recuperemos el Tornado )_

_- Que es esto? – pregunta Phily muy confundido. Tenia en sus manos un aparato con un teclado con números y una pequeña pantalla._

_- No lo toques! – grita Colas sacándoselo de las manos. _

_- Hey! – dice Phily algo molesto – Solo lo estaba mirando!._

_- Lo siento! – se disculpa Colas - Es un aparato experimental que aun no he probado! – le aclara._

_- Para que sirve? – le pregunta Sonic._

_- Parece una calculadora – agrega Tommy._

_- Es una aparato que construí antes del incidente, utilice un poco del poder de las esmeraldas para hacer que funcione...bueno, creo que funciona! – aclara Colas._

_- Vamos a probarlo! – dice Phily quitándoselo de las manos a Colas._

_- No! – le dice Colas quitándoselo nuevamente – Este es un aparato de tiempo – responde Colas, dejando a todos sorprendidos._

_- ...Un reloj? – pregunta Nudillos._

_- No, no un reloj – le responde Colas – Sirve para retroceder en el tiempo, pero solo para eso!._

_- Vamos a probarlo! – dice Phily quitándoselo nuevamente._

_- No! – Colas se lo quita de nuevo._

_- Phily ya basta! – le dice Tommy._

_- Lo siento! – se disculpa Phily._

_- No puedo usarlo aquí! No voy a usarlo aquí! – aclara Colas._

_- Y porque no? – le pregunta Carlitos._

_- Porque no estamos en nuestro mundo, ni siquiera se si estamos en nuestro universo! – responde Colas – Todos nosotros no pertenecemos aquí! Si volvemos en el tiempo, quien sabe que cosa podría ocurrir! El mundo seria un caos! Mas de lo que lo es ahora!._

_Fin Flash back_

- DICES QUE SE TE PERDIO? – le preguntan al mismo tiempo, muy sorprendidos!.

Las chicas, los miran confundidas!.

- Si... – dice Colas quejándose mirando por el suelo – Lo tenia en el bolsillo, pero se ve que se me callo por aquí! – dice Colas – POF FAVOR AYUDENME A ENCONTRARLO! RAPIDO!.

Todos se agachan a buscarlo en el piso...

...

... Dil... tenia en sus manos... un aparato similar a una calculadora, con muchos botones...

...

- ... Que será esto?... - se pregunta Dil... comenzando a apretar sus botones.

Angélica estaba agachada buscando, y ve a Dil mas lejos que ellos... tocando un extraño aparato...

Angélica se pone de pie – Será ese que tiene Dil? – pregunta sin mucho interés.

- QUE? – pregunta Colas, y ve a Dil! Tocando el aparato del tiempo!.

Dil toca algunos de los botones, y acerca su dedo para oprimir el botón de "Enter".

Todos miran a Dil - DIL DETENTE! – le grita Colas!...

Pero Dil, oprime el botón!...

...

... De repente... Todos quedan paralizados... inmóviles... como si alguien hubiera oprimido el botón de "Stop"... al mundo entero...

...

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Fin del Capitulo 18! Espero los haya entretenido! Adios Eggman! Te extrañaremos! Jaja! Saludos! = )**


	21. 19: Todo volvio a la normalidad? Fin

**Anteriormente**

...

... Dil... tenia en sus manos... un aparato similar a una calculadora, con muchos botones...

...

- ... Que será esto?... - se pregunta Dil... comenzando a apretar sus botones.

Angélica estaba agachada buscando, y ve a Dil mas lejos que ellos... tocando un extraño aparato...

Angélica se pone de pie – Será ese que tiene Dil? – pregunta sin mucho interés.

- QUE? – pregunta Colas, y ve a Dil! Tocando el aparato del tiempo!.

Dil toca algunos de los botones, y acerca su dedo para oprimir el botón de "Enter".

Todos miran a Dil - DIL DETENTE! – le grita Colas!...

Pero Dil, oprime el botón!...

...

... De repente... Todos quedan paralizados... inmóviles... como si alguien hubiera oprimido el botón de "Stop"... al mundo entero...

...

* * *

**Capitulo 19: Todo volvió... a la normalidad?**

...

Fuera de la base de Eggman.

Hugo miraba su celular, sin entender porque Colas había cortado la llamada, y atrás de ellos, los demás padres veían las esmeraldas...

... Cuando de repente... También quedan inmóviles...

En la ciudad.

Todos los chicos habían quedado paralizados...

... Colas había quedado paralizado... cuando corría hacia Dil...

... Y los otros chicos... había quedado paralizado... viendo en dirección a Dil...

...

... Dil... había quedado paralizado... mientras tenia en sus manos el pequeño aparato...

...

De repente, el aparato comienza a despedir una fuerte luz! Que luego se agranda, y cubre a Dil!.

Luego, el gran resplandor comienza a expandirse, cubriendo a Colas, a Tommy, a Sonic, y luego a los demás chicos! Hasta expandirse por todo el lugar!...

... De repente... todo se vuelve oscuridad...

...Luego, un pequeño destello de luz brillante se enciende y se apaga velozmente, oscuridad otra vez... repentinamente aparece un túnel de colores muy brillantes y que emite un sonido ensordecedor que va a una velocidad impresionante. Al final, se puede ver una luz blanca muy brillante... al llegar al final... todo se vuelve silencio y oscuridad nuevamente...

...

... Unos ojos comienzan a abrirse, y ven un vecindario...

- Oh mi cabeza... – dice Kimy tomándose la cabeza, sintiendo su cabello extraño... de repente... Kimy toca sus orejas... y siente algo, que no había sentido hace tiempo... - ... Eh?... – Kimy, siente sus orejas, horadadas! – PERO QUE? – Kimy mira su ropa y su cuerpo, y se da cuenta que cambio! – PERO QUE ME PASO? – dice muy asustada!.

Luego, Kimy mira a un costado, y ve a Carlitos, Tommy y Dil parados junto a ella! Mas jóvenes!. Carlitos, Tommy y Dil estaban de pie, pero con los ojos cerrados, estaban como dormidos! – PERO... - Luego, mira a su otro costado, y ve a Phily, Lily, Angélica y Susie! También mas jóvenes, y en el mismo estado que Carlitos, Tommy y Dil!. ( volvieron a ser como en su primera versión de Crecidos! )

- AH! – grita Kimy muy asustada! Y todos se despiertan!.

Tommy reacciona – Eh?... – luego mira a Kimy – Kimy que AH! QUE TE PASO? – le pregunta muy sorprendido y asustado! Luego ve a los demás – Y A USTEDES TAMBIEN QUE LES PASO?.

- AH! – grita Lily con un grito muy agudo!.

Todos se tapan los oídos! - LILY YA BASTA! – le dice Phily tapándose los oídos!.

- QUE NOS PASO? – pregunta Lily, muy asustada y nerviosa! – DE REPENTE, DE REPENTE ESTABAMOS ALLA! Y Y AHORA ESTAMOS AQUÍ! Y ASI! – dice muy nerviosa!.

Carlitos mira su cuerpo, y luego mira a los demás - Somos mas jóvenes otra vez! – dice sorprendido!.

- El aparato que tomo Dil servia para volver en el tiempo – les explica Tommy – Y tal parece que era cierto.

- ESTO NO PUEDE SER! – dice Angélica, mientras mira su ropa y su cabello! Mientras que Susie estaba al lado de ella, viendo sus manos, y su ropa – DIL QUE HICISTE? – le pregunta Angélica, viéndolo muy enojada!.

Dil la mira muy nervioso – NADA NADA!... Solo tome ese aparato que estaba en el suelo! Y entones Colas... – ... Dil se da cuenta de algo...

Los demás lo miran, esperando una explicación – Y? – le pregunta Angélica!...

- ... Y Colas?... – pregunta Dil - ... Y los demás?...

... Los chicos... se dan cuenta de que Sonic y los demás... no estaban!...

- ... Es cierto... – dice Tommy – Ahora que los dices... No los veo en ningún lado... – dice mirando el vecindario...

... Todos quedan en silencio...

- ... Tal vez... – dice Carlitos - ... Volvieron a su mundo...

... Todos miran al suelo... inclusive Angélica!... algo tristes...

- ... Al menos... todo volvió a ser como era antes... – dice Susie.

- DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO? – le dice Angélica viéndola enojada – SOLO MIRANOS! – le dice señalándose! – Y TODO ESTO ES CULPA DE DIL! – dice señalando a Dil!.

- MI CULPA? – le dice Dil enojado! – PERDON! PERO YO NO SABIA QUE ESE APARATO ERA UN APARATO DE TIEMPO!.

- OH VAMOS! – dice Angélica!.

Todos comienzan a discutir!.

...

... De repente... una bota... pisa cerca de ellos...

...

Los chicos seguían discutiendo!.

- Oigan que les pasa? – se escucha la voz de alguien...

... Los chicos voltean a mirar... Y ven a alguien que no esperaban...

Tommy no lo podía creer! - ... So... So... – Tommy... ve la figura de su amigo! – SONIC? – pregunta sorprendido!...

Los chicos ven a Sonic, Colas, Amy, Crema y Nudillos, pero también con un aspecto mas jóvenes!.

Nudillos, usaba una camisa a cuadros blaca y unos lentes, con un pantalón marrón y unas zapatillas rojas. Crema, usaba un vestido similar al de Lily, pero de color lila y con unos bordes de color marrón claro, con unas zapatillas marrón claro. Amy, tenia el cabello erizado, similar al de Sonic, pero un poco mas corto y no tan puntiagudo, con un moño rojo a un costado, una remera sin mangas verde, una minifalda verde, y unas zapatillas rosas. Colas, usaba una remera mangas cortas blanca, con un chaleco marrón oscuro arriba, unos pantalones marrón claro, y unas zapatillas marrones... Y Sonic... usaba una chaqueta similar a la de Zeta, una remera blanca abajo, un pantalón de Jean oscuro y unas botas oscuras!.

- CHICOS AUN ESTAN AQUÍ! – dice Tommy impresionado, y muy feliz!.

- Eso parece – dice Sonic.

- Pero cambiamos! – dice Amy mientras mira su ropa.

- Yo no cambie mucho – dice Crema.

- Dilo por ti! – dice Nudillos viendo su ropa! Muy avergonzado por su vestimenta!.

- Nudillos! – dice Colas impresionado!. Todos comienzan a tentarse a reír, inclusive Colas! – Pero... Hem... Que... Que te paso? – le pregunta Colas, tratando de no reírse!.

- Quisiera saberlo – dice Nudillos!.

- Pero... Como?... – Pregunta Tommy.

Tommy y los demás comienzan a ver a su alrededor... Y ven a un joven Equidna de cabello rubio, posiblemente de la edad de ellos, andando en bicicleta y usando ropa. En la acera de enfrente, ven a un erizo de cabello marrón, usando un traje y con una valija en la mano, saliendo de una casa, subirse a un auto que estaba estacionado frente al garaje, e irse, posiblemente a trabajar. Luego, un zorro de cabello púrpura, quien estaba corriendo haciendo ejercicio, pasa por al lado de ellos, junto con un hombre de cabello oscuro, quien también corría junto con el!...

... Tommy y los demás... los miran impresionados!...

- Eh... Colas... podrías explicarnos... QUE ES LO QUE PASO? – le pregunta Tommy!.

- Si Colas! – le dice Sonic – Sobre todo, PORQUE ESTOY USANDO ESTA ROPA? – le pregunta Sonic, mirando su ropa!.

- Si! – dice Nudillos – PORQUE EL USA ESA ROPA Y YO ESTA? EH? PREFIERO USAR SU ROPA! – dice señalando a Sonic!.

- Eh... – Colas estaba algo dudoso – Tal vez... Recuerdan cuando dije que no sabia que podría pasar? – les pregunta!.

- SI! – dicen Tommy, Sonic, Carlitos, Colas, Phily y Nudillos!.

- NO! – dicen las chicas!.

- Es cierto – dice Colas – Ustedes no estaban cuando se los conté a los chicos – aclara.

- QUE? – le pregunta Dil – Cuando hablaron de ese tema que yo no estaba con ustedes?.

- Aguarda aguarda!... Como que no lo sabias? – le pregunta Angélica – Quiero decir, no sabias nada de ese aparato?.

- No! – le responde Dil!.

- Es cierto – dice Amy.

_Flash back ( Capitulo 8: Recuperemos el Tornado )_

_- Que haces aquí Dil? – le pregunta Lily._

_- Porque lo dices? – le pregunta confundido._

_- Pues porque quedaste aquí afuera con nosotras en vez de ir con los chicos – le responde Lily._

_- Porque no entraste? – le pregunta Kimy._

_- No lo se...Sentí...Sentí que seria mejor quedarme aquí afuera – responde Dil, dejando a todas confundidas._

_- Lo sentiste? – le pregunta Amy._

_- Si... – Dil queda muy pensativo por un momento - Bueno creo que mejor entro a ver que hacen!._

_Dentro de la tienda._

_- Así que mejor guardo esto! – dice Colas – lo tendré a salvo conmigo._

_En el momento que Colas guarda eso en la cajuela del Tornado, Dil entra a la tienda – Que hacen? – les pregunta Dil... Dil no pudo ver el pequeño aparato..._

_Fin Flash back_

- ... Dil estaba con nosotras cuando ellos hablaban del aparato – aclara Amy.

- Eso mismo! – dice Dil – Si hubiera entrado con ellos, lo hubiera sabido y no hubiera tocado ese aparato de tiempo!.

- Bueno Dil eso ya no es importante – dice Colas – Lo que dije, fue que no sabia cuales serian las consecuencias de utilizarlo aquí.

- Pero como explicas el porque aun están aquí? – le pregunta Carlitos!.

- Nosotros somos seres de otra dimensión! – dice Colas – Ese aparato controlaba el tiempo en esta dimensión, no en otra! – le aclara – Asi que en vez de enviarnos de regreso, lo que hizo fue recrear todo el tiempo de esta dimensión, y hacer como si nosotros siempre hubiéramos estado aquí junto con ustedes!.

Todos lo miran muy confundidos... Yen silencio...

Colas ve sus rostros de confusión...

- ... No entendí nada! – le dice Phily!.

- Pero no se preocupen! – les dice Colas – Puedo arreglar todo esto!.

- Y como? – le pregunta Tommy.

- Pues, aquí las Esmeraldas del Caos jamás debieron haber existido! – se dice Colas – Asi que lo primero que tengo que hacer es... - ... Colas queda algo confundido... - ... Es...

Todos lo miran esperando una respuesta - ... Es?... – le pregunta Sonic.

Colas mira a los chicos muy nervioso - ... Ya no me acuerdo! – les dice muy nervioso!.

- QUE NO TE ACUERDAS? – le pregunta todos muy impresionados!.

- No... – dice Colas muy nervioso – Es... como si de repente se me hubiera ido todo de la mente... Como si hubiera perdido toda mi inteligencia! – los chicos lo miran - ... YA NO ENTIENDO NADA!... – les dice!...

... Todos quedan muy sorprendidos y en silencio...

- ... Haber déjenme comprobar algo! – les dice Sonic!.

Sonic se pone en posición para correr – Sonic que haces? – le pregunta Amy.

Sonic mira fijamente hacia delante, y comienza a correr!... Pero... corría muy lento... corría como alguien normal!.

- QUE LE PASO A MI VELOCIDAD? – se pregunta muy asustado!.

Nudillos ve a Sonic – Esto no puede ser – dice. Luego, mira el suelo – Haber – dice, y golpea el suelo con mucha fuerza! – OH! MI MANO! – dice tomándose la mano muy adolorido!.

Al ver esto, Colas trata de volar con sus colas, pero no puede!...

... Tommy y los demás los miran muy confundidos!...

- Eh... Les sucede algo? – les pregunta Tommy.

-SI! – le responden los tres!.

- PERDIMOS NUESTRAS HABILIDADES! – le dice Colas!.

- QUE? – le pregunta Tommy!.

Sonic y Nudillos seguían intentando – Tal parece que aquí, jamás existieron nuestras habilidades especiales! – les dice Colas – Aquí, somos normales!.

Mientras Sonic seguía intentando de correr a gran velocidad – SONIKKU!... - ... se escucha la voz de alguien familiar...

...

... Sonic se voltea, mira hacia la calle, y ve a su padre Jules! Usando ropa, conduciendo un auto, viéndolo muy confundido!...

...

Sonic lo podía creer! – PAPA ERES TU? – le pregunta Sonic desde la acera!.

Jules lo mira muy confundido - Eh... Si... Por supuesto... – le responde muy confundido.

Sonic corre hacia la ventanilla del auto – PAPA ME ALEGRA QUE ESTES BIEN OTRA VEZ! –le dice Sonic alegremente!.

Jules lo seguía viendo muy confundido - Eh... Si hijo... Yo también me alegro... – Luego, Jules mira a Sonic y a los demás chicos! – Pero que hacen aquí? – les pregunta Jules – Deberían estar entrando a la escuela!...

- QUE? – pregunta todos!.

Sonic mira a su padre, sin poder creerlo - ... La... escuela?... – le pregunta.

- Si! La escuela! – le dice Jules – Llegaran tarde! – les dice – Será mejor que se apresuren! Yo también llegare tarde al trabajo!.

- ... Al... trabajo? – le pregunta Sonic muy confundido!.

- Si hijo! Te sientes bien? – le pregunta Jules...

... Sonic lo mira sonriendo... - ... Si papa... Me siento mejor que nunca...

Jules sonríe por ello – Asi me gusta! – le dice – Ahora será mejor que me apresure o llegare tarde al trabajo! – le dice. Sonic sube a la acera con los demás, y Jules se aleja en su auto – NO LLEGUEN TARDE! – les dice mientras se aleja...

... Sonic... no podía ocultar su gran alegría...

- Tal parece que aquí todo es distinto! – dice Tommy sonriendo, mientras mira a Sonic.

- Si... Y para mejor! – le dice Sonic sonriendo.

- No hay Eggman, ni nada parecido! – dice Phily muy contento!.

- Eso es algo bueno! – dice Lily sonriendo!.

- Demasiado! – agrega Calitos sonriendo!.

- Lo que no me parece bueno es que ya no tengo mi gran fuerza – dice Nudillos muy triste.

- Oh... El pobre Nudillos no puede existir sin su fuerza - dice Angélica mientras camina alrededor de el, viéndolo burlonamente! – Y ahora es todo un Nerd!.

- YA CIERRA ESA BOCA ANGELICA! – le dice Nudillos viéndola muy enojado!.

Todos escuchan, cansados de la discusión entre ellos, a Nudillos y Angélica quienes comienzan a discutir! – Alguna vez dejaran de discutir esos dos? – pregunta Susie.

- Bueno! – dice Dil – Recuerden que tenemos que ir a la escuela! – les dice viéndolos a todos!.

- Cielos la escuela! – dice Colas sin poder creerlo!.

- Es verdad! – dice Crema – Ahora vamos a la escuela!.

- Si! No puedo creerlo! – agrega Amy!.

– Yo en la escuela? Me voy a aburrir como nunca! – dice Sonic agarrándose la cabeza!.

- Si tu te aburres entonces yo que? – le dice Nudillos – Yo jamás toque ni una revista!.

- No es tan malo – le dice Tommy sonriendo.

- Es verdad – agrega Kimy sonriendo.

- Nosotros vivimos buenas aventuras en la escuela! – agrega Phily sonriendo!.

- Coincido contigo! – le dice Lily sonriendo!.

- En serio? – le pregunta Sonic viéndolos algo emocionado!.

- Si, pero no te emociones demasiado! – le dice Tommy sonriendo.

- Son aventuras... Pero no llenas de robots y todo eso – le aclara Carlitos sonriendo.

- Aun asi nos divertimos mucho y la pasamos bien! – agrega Kimy sonriendo!.

- Oh... Que lastima – dice Sonic algo triste – Bueno, aun asi quería tomarme unas vacaciones de todo eso! – les aclara sonriendo!.

- Genial! – dice Dil!.

...

- Cielos la hora! – dice Carlitos viendo su reloj!.

- Llegaremos tarde al colegio! – dice Kimy!.

- Pues será mejor que nos apresuremos! – dice Sonic! – Donde queda? – les pregunta.

- Solo sígannos! – le dice Susie!.

Todos comienzan a marchar a la escuela...

- Aun asi no entiendo el porque estoy vestido asi... – dice Nudillos mientras camina.

- Y yo asi! – dice Sonic!.

- Pues eso tendrán que averiguarlo en la escuela – les dice Lily.

- Ahí! Deben estar las respuestas a sus preguntas – agrega Susie.

Mientras seguían caminado - Hey Sonic! – le dice Tommy sonriendo!.

- Que ocurre? – le pregunta Sonic...

... Tommy lo mira fijamente... y le sonríe... - ... Apuesto a que ahora no me puedes superar corriendo!...

... Sonic lo mira y le sonríe... – Ah! Con que quieres hacer el intento eh? – le pregunta Sonic sonriendo!.

- Por supuesto que si! – le dice Tommy sonriendo!.

- Pues vamos entonces! – le dice Sonic sonriendo!...

Sonic y Tommy se posicionan para correr frente a los demás chicos!.

- Listo? – le pregunta Tommy sonriendo!.

Sonic lo mira - ... Siempre! – le responde sonriendo!.

- LISTOS? – les pregunta Colas y Carlitos!.

- EN SUS MARCAS... – dice Amy!.

- YA! – dice Kimy!.

Tommy y Sonic comienzan a correr... Y los demás chicos... se quedan viéndolos sonriendo...

_... Mientras corren... Tommy y Sonic se miran mutuamente... y se sonríen..._

_... Luego miran nuevamente al frente sonriendo... y corren... en dirección... hacia donde estaba el sol..._

**Dos personajes, Una generación: Tommy Sonic, Sonic Tommy – GENERACION '91**

**FIN **

_**( por ahora )**_

* * *

**Fin del capitulo 19, Y FIN DE MI PRIMER FIC! Espero los haya entretenido! Ya que mi principal propósito es el ENTRETENER A LOS DEMAS!.**

* * *

**NOTA FINAL, Y DE AGRADECIMIENTOS DE AUTOR**

**Primero y principal, quiero agradecer a DIL NEVILLE, quien me explico como publicar mi historia! Y a ACOSTA PEREZ JOSE RAMIRO, quien me ayudo a seguir con mi Fic! Ya que si no me hubiera escrito el primer review, posiblemente no hubiera continuado.**

**A Acosta Pérez José Ramiro: "**_**Gracias por haberme enviado ese Review, y por todos los demás! Gracias por tus consejos, y por decirme si los capítulos te parecían buenos o no, en verdad! Gracias."**_

**Disfrute mucho el escribir este Fic! La historia me atrapo! Y trate de hacer la trama lo mejor posible, desde el comienzo.**

**Como habrán notado, varios de los hechos que fueron detalles "mínimos", a lo largo de la historia, pudieron ayudar a los personajes a salvarse en varias de las difíciles situaciones en las que se encontraban! Y también, para aclarar varias de sus dudas. Como lo demuestran todos los **_**Flash back's **_**que escribí en los últimos capítulos!.**

**Eso demuestra, que los detalles mínimos, pueden sernos muy útiles! Inclusive, salvarnos la vida.**

**También, ****enseñarnos que nuestras diferencias, son lo que hacen a un mundo mejor y mas variado. No tenemos que guiarnos por colores de piel ni nada por el estilo. ****Ni por países, ya que lo único que hacen es separarnos. Eso trate de demostrar, al unir a personajes, que podrían ser considerados diferentes, pero que pueden terminar convirtiéndose en buenos amigos.**

**El ejemplo perfecto, fue que el padre de Sonic, Jules, salvara al coronel John, quien creía que ellos eran el principal enemigo, por su aspecto. Y que al final, un hombre, como el, era el verdadero enemigo. **_**( Eggman )**_

**También, que alguien que consideramos que no es muy importante, puede ser la clave, para llegar al triunfo. **_**( Dil )**_

**Je, esto parece una recapacitación algo avanzada para alguien de 17 años como yo! Pero es verdad, y es lo que pienso.**

**Tommy y Sonic fueron personajes muy influyentes para mi. Y fueron los personajes perfectos, para demostrar lo que dije anteriormente.**

**En fin, Gracias a todos aquellos que hallan leído este Fic, mi primer Fic.**

**Saludos! Y, hasta pronto.**


End file.
